Just Another Day
by Wanda W
Summary: An AU ROMY where Remy's come to the mansion and is attending Bayville with the X-kids without having kidnapped Rogue, etc. What might happen early on after his arrival if he saw this happening to Rogue? Things unfold from there in a big way.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: At present this is just a little one-shot since the idea absolutely refused to leave me alone making it impossible to concentrate on the story I was trying to work on.**

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

Rogue stood at her locker shoving books in and jerking others out as she tried to block out the snarky comments the cheerleaders walking by were making about her. Biting back the harsh words bubbling up inside, she took a half step back to slam the door shut. She knew if she mouthed off she would be the one punished while they got off with not even a proverbial slap on the wrist.

Instead of the empty space she'd expected to step into, though, Rogue found herself coming up against something solid, hard, and warm. "What's with the Goth look, freak?" The instant she heard his voice she knew she'd just been cornered by that dork Duncan and his creepy jock lemmings. What Jean saw in the guy she'd never know, but he was enough to have her ready to lose her breakfast. Rogue spun around ready to spit out an angry retort when he spoke before she could get the words out.

"You know, if you lost all that junk on your face and with some decent clothes, you could be kind of hot. I might even give you a thrill and let you get some action off the most popular guy in Bayville before giving these others a chance at you," he leered while leaning into her space and placing one beefy, sweaty palm on her covered shoulder.

Rogue couldn't decide which she wanted more, to hurl or to deck the guy. Before she could choose one there was another bizarre development in her already weird day. A lean, muscled arm wrapped itself low around her hips tugging her to lean against the whipcord form that had come up behind her without her notice. The arm's mate dislodged Duncan's unwelcome hand when it wound high around her chest as the owner of those arms rested his chin against the side of her head brushing her hair with a whisper of a kiss before asking, "Are dese fou petites boderin' ma chère?"

She'd know that accent anywhere and she was going to kill him for this later. Right now, though, Rogue saw that there was nothing she could do as both guys straightened and faced off as if they were friggin' gladiators or something. Rogue rolled her eyes and pulled away from all of them as the first warning bell sounded. "Y'all have fun beatin' each othah up. Ah'm goin' ta' class now."

Rogue left singularly unimpressed with the thinking of young males in general and disgusted with almost all of those she'd just left behind. She snorted in disgust as Duncan's words and his friend's expressions ran on replay through her mind. "Jerks!" she grunted as she entered her classroom. Rogue sat and saw her… well, the guy who'd just attempted to 'rescue' her from those idiots slide into a seat just behind and to the side of hers as the final bell for that period split the air.

The confident smirk he shot her withered when she just glanced blankly back at him before turning forwards and ignoring him for the rest of that class. He just didn't get it. He was the good guy here. Why couldn't this femme see that? He'd just defended her honor and protected her from those batards like any chivalrous southern male would and she acted like she didn't care… as though she didn't even need or want his help. What was even more confusing was the question of why he cared one way or the other. She wasn't the first girl to resist him. Admittedly, there weren't many that had, but he'd never had trouble just writing it off as the girl's loss and promptly moving to the next willing ornament for his arm. This girl was rattling his cage, though, and it was a feeling he didn't care for at all.

His firm lips twisted in wry acknowledgment of the likely reactions of his various family members. His cousins would be laughing it up, his brother would say she must be smarter than average, and his Tante Mattie and father would probably say it was good for him and he ought to keep this one around. Deep down he knew they might all be right, too, and that's was left him so unnerved. When he'd first spied the scene being played out and his empathy had picked up on her anger and the way the guy in the lead was getting off on thinking he was intimidating her Remy's path was obvious.

As his arms found their way around her, feeling the sleekly strong, curvy figure covered by layers of protective covering and he breathed in the fresh scent of her while settling her against his body, the two fitting together like connected pieces of a puzzle, he realized how totally comfortable and yet tantalizing arousing it was to have her close. This was something he didn't remember feeling before, not even with Belladonna. It was similar to the way things were with the blond at first, but still its own unique experience and he didn't know what to think of it. Remy LeBeau was a lot of things, but a coward wasn't one of them and he knew he'd be exploring this new sensation.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: So it would seem my little one-shot has now become a possible actual story. It started as just a little one-shot since the idea absolutely refused to leave me alone making it impossible to concentrate on the story I was trying to work on. Now it is growing into something more, possibly. I typically only post stories I have written pretty far ahead in so that's another thing that makes this one unique for me. If there's anything you'd really like to see here, then be sure to drop me a line or put it in your review. I'd love to hear your ideas! **

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

Remy realized that his investigation of the new sensations and thoughts produced by the feisty goth wasn't going to work out if she wasn't on board with his plans. How to sway her opinion of him and of them was proving to be more challenging than anticipated. He weighed all the possibilities in his mind while blowing the smoke from his cigarette out his bedroom window he watched her as she wandered to the gazebo and gazed out at the view.

Rogue held in her sigh as the psyches got restless again. She shoved back the snarling Sabertooth trying to rage through her thoughts, grimacing with the effort. Some days were harder than others as far as controlling her mental passengers. After her rather intense training session with Logan she wasn't surprised that it was Creed who'd decided to act up, pushing the artificial boundaries she'd set up around him. He always seemed to want to come out and play when she'd been working a lot with Logan. It was only after actual training, however. When the two of them had done something low-key like run errands for the Institute or something he was fine.

She knew her defenses were not as strong as usual these days. There was a tendency for her to struggle more when she was stressed and that was an almost constant state for her these days. Kitty was sneaking out to be with Lance more and more and Rogue kept needing to cover for her. Kurt was still freaking out about Amanda knowing what he looked like and wanting him to go natural in public instead of using the hologram the professor had given him and asked Rogue's advice daily. She had no idea why he'd choose to listen to her, but whatever.

If Rogue had to watch the melodrama between Jean and Scott much longer she was pretty sure she'd hurl in the middle of a meal. It was all so stinking stupid. Jean might be annoying, but she wasn't an idiot. She had to know he liked her and it was clear as crystal that she was into him, too. Why they had to play these head games was beyond Rogue and she wished they'd just get on with it already.

Bobby and the other younger students, Rogue was convinced, were all riddled with ADHD with only a couple of possible exceptions. Amara wasn't a total freak, but she was such a princess it drove Rogue nuts. Sam was the one kid she could stand being in the same room with for more than ten minutes. It probably had something to do with their common southern heritage. He was just cool.

Then there was that dang Cajun. She had all sorts of names for him in her mind, but knew that if Irene ever heard her actually say any of them she would've been in a truckload of trouble, so out of habit she never spoke them… she just thought them REALLY loud. Sometimes too loud she figured, since Jean had given her a big-eyed stare just this morning when she'd thought something not entirely flattering about him as he'd winked at her while reaching around her to reach for a coffee mug. Rogue couldn't help it, though. Honestly, the guy would drive a saint to drink. Ever since that day he'd 'rescued' her, as if she even _could_ be a damsel in distress, he'd begun popping up practically everywhere. If she hadn't felt how solid he was that day she'd swear she was being haunted. Instead of Rogue being creeped out as would have happened with a specter, she was just irritated.

At school, he appeared by her locker between almost every class and walked with her to her next one even though she never even acknowledged his comments or greetings. Rogue had no idea how he was making it to his own classes on time. At the mansion she might round the corner of some shelves in the library only to run into his tall form. If she was working out, he was there sweating right along with her. When she left the danger room after training on her own he was always propped up against the wall right outside when she emerged. During group training she found him on her team almost every time and he was always watching her back. That was probably the most aggravating of all… did he think she was incapable of handling things herself? She'd been training most of her life and could probably take him in a fight, she figured.

Other people were even beginning to comment on the whole ridiculous thing. Tabitha was going to find superglue in her shampoo bottle if she didn't stop making dumb remarks. If Kitty squealed one more time Rogue was convinced she'd lose some hearing. The pitch that girl could hit could deafen defenseless animals, Rogue was certain. Jubilee, Bobby, and the others were driving her crazy with their giggles and whispers every time they saw her.

Somehow this whole situation had gotten completely out of control. The only person who'd reacted with any shred of sense was Logan. His only recognition of the attention Remy was showing her was to ask, "That new kid buggin' you, Stripes? I can deal with him if you want." His offer was accompanied by the display of one set of claws and a menacing smirk. She'd declined, but kept the option open for future consent should the guy not back off.

Even the other two adults in the mansion were feeding the insanity in their own ways. The professor would do that thing with his hands and smile at her whenever he saw Remy trying to garner her attention. She'd even gone to him to complain and he'd only said, "I think it is good for you to have someone pushing those barricades you insist on maintaining between yourself and the other students, Rogue." Rogue couldn't believe it when he'd said that and had even stood there for a minute waiting for the punch line to the joke, but it never came. Xavier had only asked if there was anything else she needed.

"If Ah did Ah wouldn't bothah comin' ta' ya' since it does no good anyway," she'd mumbled before slumping out the door. It was probably a good thing she didn't hear his amused chuckle as the door swung shut on her retreating back.

Storm had only spoken to Rogue about it once, probably because the two of them weren't exactly close or anything. All she'd said was how, "Nice it is to see you with your new boyfriend." Rogue had squelched that concept flat in no time at all, but what got to her with the elegant woman was the little smiles Ororo probably thought were subtle that she always wore when Remy skulked around Rogue. They were almost as nauseatingly saccharine sweet as the whole Jean and Scott deal. Blech!

Her sole sanctuary from the barrage of harassment these days was her room. In there, though, she had to contend with Kitty's sweet, but very bubbly personality since even though they had their own rooms now, Kitty still hung out with Rogue almost constantly. It's not like a locked door would do much to keep the phasing girl out. It didn't bother her most of the time, but sometimes she just couldn't take it.

That's why Rogue was currently sitting on one of the bench seats built into the gazebo, her feet pulled up so her forehead rested on her knees while she focused on the breeze blowing lightly through her tousled hair waiting for the various voices in her head to quiet more. Not until the slight rustle of fabric sounded behind her did Rogue realize she was no longer alone.

Before the other figure could ascend the single step up to the gazebo, she was off her seat and assuming an aggressive battle stance, ready for whatever the unidentified opponent may throw her way. When she saw who it was, she relaxed enough to stand fully upright and propped one hand on her hip. "And what do ya' want now?"

"Chérie, what you mean? I haven't seen ya' since dis mornin'."

She rolled her eyes. Sarcasm dripping from her disdainful tones, she replied, "Yeah, that's what Ah mean, Bayou Boy. Ya're ev'rywhere these days, doggin' mah steps. What's your deal?"

For the first time Remy considered things from her point of view. Where he thought he'd simply been setting himself up to run into her more often so they could get to know one another a bit, she apparently felt stalked. It was true that over the past couple of weeks they saw each other about six or eight times a day outside the usual casual meets they'd had before, thanks to his careful observations of her habits.

He'd never imagined it was that noticeable, let alone so completely unwelcome. Most girls of his acquaintance were more than happy when he paid them special attention. Rogue wasn't most girls, though. That, after all, was part of what drew him to her to start with. Remy should have known not to use the typical approach with the sassy southerner. He should have realized she wouldn't take it well at all. Now she was even more aggressively antagonistic with him than ever. He was such an idiot. How was he supposed to fix the mess he'd already made of this?

Feeling a bit off his stride, Remy dropped his usual pretence for a moment and shrugged one shoulder awkwardly while looking down at the floorboards. It was the first time Rogue felt like he was being completely genuine around her. The only outward indication of her softening attitude was the way her hand dropped to hang by her side and the loss of the hardness in her green eyes.

"Look, we don't even know each other, really… an' we both know how many of tha' girls here are salivatin' over ya' so why are ya' tailin' me like I'm ya'r latest heist." Everyone at the mansion knew that he'd been a thief before coming here; he'd made no secret of it and took her comment in good humor as she'd intended.

Remy sat on the nearest seat, looking totally at ease, and indicated the empty expanse with a sweeping gesture of one arm. After a slight hesitation she sat several feet away, but he was pleased to note her position wasn't as far from him as she could be either. "I t'ought we might have fun t'gethah. Ya' know, we have stuff in common an' I wanted to get ta know ya' bettah. You're a hard girl ta' know, though, chérie."

Rogue folded one leg underneath herself and propped her head on one hand, using the railing for support. "Maybe Ah don't want ta' get ta' know ya', Cajun. Didja consider that possibility?"

Lips twisting in wry acknowledgment of her point, he admitted, "Ovah de last coupla days dat t'ought has crossed my mind." His humorous side showing, he leaned forward to continue, "I was kinda hopin' dat wasn' de case, dough." He sat back again looking far more comfortable now that the conversation was moving along smoothly. "Ya' got too many friends or somet'in', chérie? I know I've got room for one more. I'd sure like ta' fin' out if dat could be you, Rogue."

She tilted her head to one side, considering all he'd said with an air of skepticism that as natural to her as breathing. "It's funny… Ah nevah really thought of ya' as tha type ta have a lot of female friends that weren't, ya' know, '_friends_'," she finally announced, using her fingers to make air quotes, emphasizing her point.

"Dere's a first time for ev'ryt'in', right?"

"Ah don't know, Cajun…" She shook her head slowly, still thinking it through. "What makes ya' think we've got so much in common anyway?"

"For one t'ing, neither of us is 'xactly de typical X-homme," he alluded to their shared less-than-completely-law-abiding, not completely clean-cut upbringings and pasts with one raised brow. Spying the barely perceptible upwards quirk of the corners of her lips he grinned and went on. "We bot' from de south," she interjected before he continue, though.

"Yeah, well, that's true, but so's Sam."

He nodded. "'S true… We also bot' t'ink Jean an' Cyke are imbeciles."

"No kiddin'!" she allowed, vehemently agreeing.

Seeing that she still wasn't ready to let him in, he tried to wait her out. She twisted a lock of white hair around one finger while she contemplated his simple offer of friendship. He'd heard rumors, but couldn't help wondering what had made this girl so incredibly uptight and untrusting. What could have happened that made her approach his simple offer of friendship with the same caution and trepidation as one would adopt when negotiating a peace treaty between warring factions? Before he could think on that any further, she spoke.

"If we were ta' try this… there'd hafta be certain understandin's between us. Ya' know… ground rules."

"Règles?" What was de fille going on about now?

"Yeah, like no tellin' me tha sordid details o' your datin' life." She knew friends, even girl-guy friends talked to each other about their dates and stuff, but she didn't want to know. It was bad enough knowing she'd probably never have any of that, never be able to touch anyone, without having to listen to people telling her all about what she was missing out on.

"No problem, chérie." Remy agreed instantly. It wouldn't be a problem because he had high hopes for this relationship and wouldn't be stupid enough to talk to one girl about his others. No man with sense would do that anyway. Even his cousin Lapin knew that much! "So, we doin' dis?" He acted relaxed, but inside was tense with apprehension.

"Ah," she still hesitated, but finally relented, "Ah guess we can try."

He grinned at her. "Ya' won't regret it, Roguey."

"Ya' think ya'r gonna keep callin' me that an' I regret it already," she shot back.

"I'm sorry, assez. It won't happen again." She only narrowed her eyes at him in warning. "Really; ya've got my word," he vowed with one hand over his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

A

**A.N.: So it would seem my little one-shot has now become a possible actual story. I typically only post stories I have written pretty far ahead in so that makes this one unique for me. I also haven't done a lot of writing for the Evo 'verse, much though I love it. In fact, there's really only one other Evo fic that I've posted anything of so far. If there's anything you'd really like to see here, then be sure to drop me a line or put it in your review. I'd love to hear your ideas! **

**I really appreciate those who've reviewed so far. Thanks! It really helps me continue. There are also some parts of this chapter that are a shout out to ChamberlinofMusic. Thanks for your input.**

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

Rogue told Remy she already regretted it, but not in the same caustic tones she typically used when speaking to him, so he decided she was joking and laughed it off. She left him then to meet with the professor who'd picked up on her angst when fighting the psyches. He watched her leave with mixed emotions. While Remy was pleased they'd reached some kind of understanding, he regretted that she'd had to leave so soon. Remy had felt the pain flowing from her when he'd approached earlier and hated it; he hated that there was nothing he could do to stop whatever it was that was hurting her so. _Ya' just gotta pick the complicated ones, don't ya' Remy?_ Nothing was ever simple for him. He shook his head while still in good humor. He'd still made lots of progress. More than he'd anticipated, truth be told.

He lingered outside for about twenty minutes more, watching some of the other girls he now lived with. Remy's lips curled up a little at the remembrance of his phone call last night. He'd spoken with his brother and cousins and when he'd told them about the many belle filles he was currently 'living with' they'd groaned with jealousy. A couple of those girls he'd commented on were wandering across the lawn now and he watched them move with attentive eyes.

Some were tall, some short, most were slender, while one or two had more generous figures. Each girl was attractive in her own way. Remy had never thought of himself as having a 'type'; he simply loved women. He was almost a connoisseur of women, in fact. It wasn't often he felt something more for a specific girl above others, but there were a couple of exceptions. His old friend Bella whom his father had briefly encouraged Remy to think of in romantic terms was one of those two exceptions. Remy shook his head to dispel thought of all of that and let his eyes linger on the svelte figure of that redhead Jean as she wandered past flipping her hair and looking at him from the corner of her eye.

She was très belle, but a total tease. Even though he wouldn't mind giving her a tumble, he found that for once he wasn't in the mood for the typical games. He smirked at her, then stifled a chuckle at her predictable reaction… she ran for safety with Scotty-boy, blushing all the way. Yeah, she was worth a good look and even a little play time, but that was about it. He'd been with her type before and knew how quickly one could tire of that kind of near-perfection. "Ladies," he greeted the cluster of girls just beside the door he was walking through with a suave bow before entering. He wondered how much longer Rogue would be closeted away with the professor and headed off to see if he couldn't find out.

Meanwhile, Rogue and the professor talked a bit about what had been happening before he glided around his desk to stop beside the large leather chair where she sat. Raising his hands to surround her head without actually touching her skin, he entered her mind to calm the restless remnants of those she'd absorbed. After he was finished, Xavier rested back in his wheelchair and met her eyes with a directness she respected. "Now, my dear, has there been any progress through your efforts to control your abilities?"

"Ya' were just in mah head, Professor. Ya' oughtta know."

"Rogue you know I don't recklessly intrude on the privacy of others," he gently chastised.

She looked down at her fingers twisting together in her lap, feeling guilty about her lack of trust in one who'd never given her reason to doubt him. "Sorry, Professor. Ah'm a little frustrated Ah guess. No, Ah haven't been able to control it yet. Don't ya' think we're just wastin' our tahme at this point?" She huffed a little bit, her agitation showing through. "Ah mean, if it was going ta' work, it would have by now, wouldn't it?"

Xavier gave her one of those penetrating stares he was so good at, the one that seemed to see right into your soul. "Rogue, don't give up. There is still much reason to hope. We are far from exhausting our efforts. You must try not to allow your discouragement to overcome your progress."

"What progress?" Before he had time to reply, she pushed to her feet. "Listen, Ah appreciate tha' help, Professor. Ah really do. Ah'd better go now, though. Ah still have some homework to do."

"Of course, Rogue." Charles' head tilted slightly to one side as his lips lifted in a slight smile. "I believe there is someone who is waiting to speak with you."

Rogue naively had no idea to whom he was referring until she opened the large ornate door to reveal her new 'friend' leaning against the opposite wall. He gave her one of his patented 'charming' grins saying, "Dere you are, chérie. I t'ought de deux o' us could work on dat report dat's due demain (tomorrow)."

Her hands propped on her hips in an instant. "Don't ya' have anythin' better ta do than lurk in hallways, Swamp Rat?" she asked with her typical sass.

"Now, Rogue, it's sweet o' ya' ta' have ya' own pet name pour le moi, mais I t'ink it's needs a little work. I t'ought we were amis now, bien?"

Rogue rolled her eyes and let one hand drop to her thigh. "Yeah," she admitted with a roll of her bright green eyes.

"Well, friends dey hang out t'gether, non? An' do homework t'gether?"

"Ah s'pose," she granted.

He slung one arm across her shoulders and turned them both towards the stairs. "Don' worry, chère; I'll be here ta' help ya' learn more 'bout dis whole friends t'ing. It's what amis do, d'accord? Dey watch each othah's backs."

"Ya're on thin ice, Remy," she warned. He just grinned unrepentantly at her as they drew to a halt at her door.

"Go get ya' stuff, chérie."

Not even knowing why she was listening to him, she did as he'd so gently ordered. Rogue emerged in just a few minutes with her bag slung over one shoulder and the pair made their way to the library where a few other students were scattered about also working on assignments. Remy led her to a table tucked away in one corner where they could talk quietly without disturbing anyone else and they both settled in to get to work.

After half an hour with only minimal conversation, Remy stopped writing and used the end of his pen to flick her hair. Rogue swatted at the offending writing implement without glancing up from her work. Remy studied her for another minute or two before giving into the temptation to do it again. Not sparing him a glance, she muttered, "Back off, LeBeau; Ah need a good grade on this."

"Now, now, Rogue… all work an' no play makes Rogue a dull fille, non?"

"It's not too late ta' bag this deal, Cajun. Ah'm 'fraid ya' gonna hafta deal with a borin' friend."

He nudged her knee beneath the cover of the table. When she only ignored him some more he laid a hand on her leg and gave it a squeeze while leaning into her personal space to the point of a mere breath being all that separated his lips from her cheek. "Ya' anyt'ing but boring, Rogue. In truth, ya'r one o' de most intriguing women I've ever met."

"Give it a rest, Remy," she groaned. Leaning as far back as her seat would allow, she narrowed her eyes at him to hide her fear. There were few things Rogue hated more than showing fright. What she didn't realize was that his empathy had picked up on her anxiety quickly.

He eased back, but only a few inches. "What's de matter?"

"Remy, Ah know ya' must have heard about mah skin by now. Honestly, Ah can't even figure out why you wanna hang out, let alone bein' foolish enough ta get so close. If ya' wanna be reckless with school, with ya'r love life, even with ya'r smokin' that's ya'r business… but trust me when Ah say ya' don't wanna screw around with mah mutation." Her eyes met his dead-on and utterly serious. "Ah mean it, Remy. Ah could kill ya' with a simple touch. Ah'm deadly just by existing. Don't be reckless with me like ya' are with all that other stuff. Ya' wouldn't be tha only one hurt by it."

It was the most grave he'd ever seen her. There was no hint of her sarcastic, caustic humor, her lightening fast fury, not even a glimpse of her rarely seen thoughtful side. Without hesitation he reached for her hair with one hand, letting the fingers of his other hand trace the back of her long fingers through her ever-present gloves. "Rogue, cher, I don't want ta' hurt you, but bein' little bit wild is jus' de way dis Cajun be. I won't hurt ya' dough; dat Ah can promise ya… not if I can help it."

She eased back even more, edging partially off her chair. "Just… keep ya'r distance, Remy."

Remy lifted her hand to his lips and gave her knuckles a lingering kiss. "'S almos' time for dinner. Let's take un petite break from all dis matriculatin' an' see 'bout getting' somet'in' ta eat."

"Ah'll catch up with ya'. Ah'm just gonna put mah things in mah room." Remy watched her walk away until she was out of sight. He looked down only long enough to gather his own notebook and pen, but was faced with a burly Wolverine when he straightened again. The man could move awfully silently for such a brash and aggressive fighter.

Hiding his hesitation to confront the man admirably, he had no idea the feral could smell it on him with no effort whatsoever. Letting the kid keep his dignity intact until he decided the boy wasn't worthy, Logan just straightened his shoulders and waited for the tall teen to meet his eyes. "You'd better not be playing games with that girl, Gumbo," Logan warned.

"I understand, Monsieur Logan. I'm just tryin' ta' be friends with de femme."

"Just so long as you don't try gettin' too 'friendly'," he implied with heavy emphasis and a none-too-subtle threat, "we shouldn't have a problem, bub. You mess with her, hurt her in any way, even so much as a paper cut that you could possible be held responsible for and I will slice and dice you into so many bits and pieces they could spend a year trying to put you back together and they still wouldn't have a hope of succeeding." He lowered his head to glare imposingly at Remy from under furrowed brows.

"I couldn' agree more with ya' sentiment, ami."

He couldn't scent out any deception on the punk, but he wasn't totally convinced either. He'd stay on his guard for now. "Good. Keep it that way," he snarled.

Remy went to the dining area and got himself a plateful of food and looked for a place to sit. Before he decided on the best spot for himself and Rogue, he heard his name being called by a rather loud feminine voice. "Hey there, sexy! Come on over here; we saved you a seat." There was a vivacious blond with bold eyes waving him over to where she and several other girls were clustered. Among them an exotic girl with long, straight hair and smooth latte skin, a lively Asian girl with a sparkle about her, and a very petite and bubbly brunette with her hair drawn back into a perky ponytail.

The only problem Remy saw with the whole set-up was that there was only one empty chair amongst them. He was finding the subtlest way to decline their offer when Rogue entered. With low-voiced greetings to a few of those she passed, she got her own dinner with no fuss and walked directly to a small table near a window. Remy was a little confused by the fact that no one seemed to think anything of the way this particular student lived apart from the rest.

He stood undecided and felt a bit of relief when the professor's voice sounded in his head, asking Remy to come to his office. "I hate ta' disappoint such très belle filles, mais de Professeur be callin' me."

"Well you be sure to find me later, good lookin'," the flirtatious blond encouraged. Remy winked at them, setting off a flurry of giggles. He turned to look to where Rogue sat with Sam and Roberto and waited for a glance from her that never came. She steadfastly kept her gaze fixed on either her table companions or out the window. He heard the professor calling to him again and forced himself to turn away.

Remy made it all the way to the door before he knew what to do and turned back. The eagerly whispering group of girls was immediately riveted by him. Rather than say anything more to them, however, he called out clear and loud across the entire room, "Chère!" Getting no response he called even louder, "Rogue!" Her head snapped up in exasperation while her cheeks turned crimson under his smiling attention. "I'll see ya' later, d'accord?"

Seeing he had no intention of leaving until she acknowledged him, she looked everywhere but at him and answered, "Uh, yeah, okay." Whatever! As long as he stopped drawing all this attention she'd say almost anything. With a smug grin he finally left her in peace.

Across the room a small cloud and the lingering odor of rotten eggs was all that was left lingering in the seat where her brother had been perched watching all that transpired. Remy didn't make it to the very patient telepath's office before the sudden appearance of the blue furry kid right in front of him halted his progress. "Don't you bother mein schweister you… you… you just leave her alone!"

Remy was stunned as he was verbally assaulted by the lithe, elfin acrobat while one of his three fingers poked him repeatedly in the chest. "Hey homme, ease up dere! Which one of de filles is ya'r sœur?"

"Vhat?! You player," he snarled. "Mein schweister is too good for a jerk like you." With that, the azure attacker swung back to punch the lean newcomer to the Institute. Remy easily dodged the blow and caught the younger man's flying fist in his hand.

"Settle down. Ya're mon chérie's petite frère?" He was still trying to piece it all together, but since Rogue was the only girl he'd yet given extra attention to, he had to assume that was who they were talking about.

"She's nobody's sherry or vhatever you just said. Rogue is too good for you!"

By this time the door they were right in front of had opened without either young man noticing and the professor sat framed by the light shining from within. With the same measured calm he always tried to use in tense situations, Charles addressed them both. "Kurt, Remy… please, calm down. What exactly caused this disagreement?"

"Eetz not a 'disagreement', Professor; ve're fighting. And it's _his_ fault. He is flirting with and embarrassing Rogue and I vant him to stop bothering her! He's going to hurt her." Kurt's tail flicked and twitched in agitation as he answered his mentor while glaring across at the crimson-eyed demon with whom he'd been arguing.

On hearing Kurt's final words, Remy spun fix the younger, smaller teen with a fierce look. All he said, however, was, "I t'ink ya' underestimate da femme, ami."

"And vhat's that supposed to mean?" Kurt demanded, being far past the point of reason.

Remy was getting a little tired of the elf casting him as the villain here, especially coming so soon after his confrontation with Logan. The fact that it would normally be entirely true was beside the point. This time he was being sincere and he didn't appreciate being doubted by someone who didn't even know him. "What in de world d'ya t'ink I mean?" he shot right back, not even getting how his comment could be misconstrued.

"I think you both need to calm down." Charles interjected. With a sigh, he gave Kurt his attention. "Have you actually seen or heard anything that makes you think Remy is hurting Rogue?"

Remy rolled his eyes and answered before Kurt could say anything. "Look, ya' a telepath. Just take un petite peek an' ya'll see dat I'm not doin' anyt'ing wrong."

Normally the professor wouldn't dream of using his powers to settle a juvenile dispute such as this, but he realized how very protective Kurt was of Rogue and knew it would be the quickest route to easing his anxiety. The professor closed his eyes and concentrated. After only a few moments he was able to assert with confidence. "Kurt, I assure you that Remy and Rogue are friends and that his intentions are not what you suspect."

Still not entirely pacified, Kurt glowered at his opponent in an attempt to intimidate him as he ported from the room at the professor's request for privacy. Had he been there a few seconds longer to see the slightly amused glint in Remy's eye, he would have been infuriated. As it was, he never knew that the other man had actually thought it was slightly funny that the person trying to threaten him resembled a somewhat endearing, petulant toddler.

Xavier caught that fleeting thought and tried to stifle his own grin in appreciation of the humorous image. "Remy, I did call you in here for a reason." Remy nodded and lounged in his leather chair, at ease in the knowledge he'd done nothing that would result in being summoned for any kind of punishment… this time. "I am sorry to have interrupted your meal, however I did want to discuss with you this budding friendship."

Remy tried to conceal his surprise, but it shone through nonetheless. How many times would he be warned away from this girl? He was starting to wonder if her social isolation was entirely by choice or if it was due to the overprotective gestures of those around her.

"I appreciate the fact that you feel drawn to Rogue and that you are not inspired entirely by baser instincts, but there are things I feel you should know about her of which you may not be aware." He steepled his fingertips together under his chin as he analyzed the best way to phrase his thoughts. "You see, Rogue has had a harder time than some others here due to her upbringing as well as the extreme nature of her mutation, which as you must have learned by now is completely beyond her control."

Remy had wanted to be respectful and bide his time hearing the professor out before answering, but this was simply too much for him to sit and listen to any more. "Wit' all due r'spect, Professeur," he interrupted, "I gotta say dis b'fore ya' go any further." He knew how to assert himself while still showing respect after his formative years being spent in the Guild with its unspoken rules and politics. Receiving a nod to continue, he went on. "De firs' time I really spoke ta Rogue it was ta help her out at school an' after dat I admit it was b'cause she be so diff'rent from da ot'er filles I know. But de more I saw of her, de more I realized she be alone too much an' dat it wasn' right."

Remy withdrew a pack of cards which he began shuffling idly as he was wont to do when feeling tension of any kind. Being this candid was not something he was normally willing to do and it was making him uncomfortable. "Now dat I'm tryin' ta be a real friend ta her, ya' de troisième (third) person ta' confront me. I know dat Rogue don't trust très facilement (very easily), but it startin' ta seem like it ain't all comin' from her, dis loneliness. Désole (I'm sorry), but don't ya' wan' her ta have dat in 'er life?"

Charles Xavier came across sometimes as a proud man, but he was not as closed off to other's input as many might assume. He took a few silent moments to contemplate what Remy had asked and realized that to some extent the young man made valid points. Finally he looked to his auburn haired student. "Remy, some of what you say is true, I admit. Perhaps we have taken to sheltering her too much. However, it is also true that part of our motivation stems from having watched her get hurt both intentionally and otherwise. She bears it stoically, but the pain is there for those observant enough to watch for it and it can be, frankly, heartbreaking to see."

"You misunderstand me, however. I am telling you this not to warn you away from Rogue, rather I want you to know that while it may be that she will try to keep a certain distance between you emotionally as well as physically, you must not let that put you off. Rogue may appear tough, but don't let appearances fool you. She is far more delicate than she'd have anyone know. Her trust, as you say, does not come easily and almost all of the few times she's bestowed it, it has ended in betrayal of some kind. It will take a lot of patience to get through to her." Before Remy could give any kind of reply, the professor tacked on some final thoughts, a twinkle in his eyes that Remy found somehow disconcerting. "I am actually quite pleased and, I admit, surprised that she has let you in. It is quite out of character. The future holds interesting prospects for both of you." With that cryptic remark, he dismissed Remy to return to his neglected meal.

Remy wasn't sure what to make of it all, but decided that regardless how much he thought it over this whole weird day would not make sense so he let it go. His growling stomach demanded he give his full attention to scrounging around in the kitchen for something to eat. In his room later he found an email waiting from one of his cousins. He laughed aloud as he read about their latest escapade involving his brother, Henri's girlfriend Mercy, a camera, and some Spanish moss and ending with a thorough scolding from Tante Mattie. The rest of the message contained requests, pitiful desperate ones, for pictures of some of the girls he'd talked about. Remy shook his head, chuckled once more, and wrote out a reply before giving that boring report his attention.

**A.A.N. Sorry if this one wasn't quite up to the same standards. I'm not completely satisfied, but decided to go ahead as I can't quite put my finger on what's bothering me which makes it difficult to fix. Next one should be better, though.**


	4. Chapter 4

A

**A.N.: If there's anything you'd really like to see here, then be sure to drop me a line or put it in your review. I'd love to hear your ideas! **

**I really appreciate those who've reviewed so far. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

About to finish up his report, Remy sighed. It really was a boring topic and he was having trouble keeping himself focused on it. He heard some other students in the hallway messing around and having fun. He'd befriended several of the other guys, but it wasn't the same. He knew it was all new and it would take him time to feel as comfortable here as he did back home with close ties to people and all, but for now he felt just a little lonely. Remy's family was pretty screwed up, but despite that he was a deeply familial guy.

Maybe missing home was part of the appeal Rogue held. She wasn't from that plus merveilleuse (most wonderful) city, New Orleans, but she was from the south and her honey-rich drawl still echoed with the sound of home. She was even able to keep up though he thoughtlessly slipped into using smatterings of French when he spoke. Now that he was thinking about her, he knew he wanted to see her again before giving up and going to sleep.

Remy started to rise only to realize it was past the time that the guys were not allowed to visit the girls' rooms. He went to his door and opened it anyway with the thought in mind that he was more than able to sneak into her room without being caught. He wasn't the Prince of Thieves for nothing, after all. He hated to break the rules so soon after arriving; it smacked of disrespect for Xavier. All the same, Remy really wanted to see Rogue one more time before hitting the sack tonight. Crossing to the door, he knew he would ignore his conscience and do as he pleased on this one. Upon opening his door he saw Sam walking down the hallway not far from where Remy stood. Sam was one of those who were fairly friendly with Rogue. Maybe he'd find some kind of inspiration by talking to him. "Sam, can I talk t'ya for a minute, homme?"

"Sure thing, Remy. What's up?" Sam had been very welcoming and accepting from Remy's first hours here. He never asked awkward questions or made a person feel like he was digging too much, but he still found ways to let you know that he was interested and willing to listen to whatever you had to say.

The two young men visited for a few minutes, Remy even going so far as to mention his desire to see Rogue. "Yeah, she's a great girl," Sam commented. "She's kinda quiet face ta face, but she realleh has a great sense of humor. Her IM's make me laugh more than anyone else's." Remy's eyes flashed as inspiration hit.

"Yeah, she is funny. Ya' know, Sam, I lost tha' scrap o' paper where Rogue wrote her screen name. Ya' mind remindin' me what it is? I told 'er I'd be in touch tonight."

Thinking nothing of it thanks to Remy's skill with lies, Sam immediately agreed and wrote it out for Remy. He excused himself when he got a text from someone. The timing of that interruption couldn't have been better in Remy's opinion. He smiled as he settled back in at his desk and quickly typed a friends request to Rogue. Remy drummed his fingers against the desktop while he waited for a response.

_How did you get this?_

Thankful she'd answered, he wrote:

_**I don't want to give away my source. I needed to talk to you.**_

_About what?_

Rogue knew it was stupid, but she couldn't help wondering if he was rethinking the whole friends thing. Especially with all those girls practically throwing themselves at him. He'd probably realized how crazy it was to waste his time with the 'freak among freaks' who couldn't touch.

_**I'm bored.**_

Okay, so maybe she was wrong. Rogue admitted to herself she was overreacting and being a total girl. She shook it off and typed:

_lol… Are you kidding me?_

_**Not at all, cherie. I missed you. Besides, this report is boring as hll.**_

It wasn't a line, either. He really did miss her, as crazy as that sounded. It had only been a few hours, but he'd give anything to be hanging out with her for real right now. This would have to do, though.

_True. Are you done yet?_

_**Almost. What are you doing?**_

_Nothing, really. Just reading a book._

_**Anything naughty?**_

_Uh… NO. You are so perverted. Don't you think about anything else?_

Remy laughed at her, practically able to hear her voice in his mind saying that exact thing. He'd be willing to bet money she'd rolled her eyes, too.

_**Of course I do.**_

_Uh-huh. Like what?_

_**My family back home, thieving, you.**_

He was being totally candid right now. Somehow it was easier being completely honest when you were using IM instead of talking in person. It was like the anonymity helped or something, kind of like the way it was always easier to say certain things to someone late at night in the dark than it was in light of day.

_Right. I bet you say that to all the girls. So tell me more about your family._

And that was the start of a lengthy 'conversation' between the two of them that lasted long past lights-out. He told her all about his adoptive father, his brother, Tante Mattie, and his fous (crazy) cousins. They talked about motorcycles, which they both loved, and how much he hoped his was sent up to him soon. She told him about growing up with Irene and finding out Mystique was her adoptive mother and Kurt her 'brother'. She wrote all about her time with the Brotherhood, her friendship with Kitty and how they'd become close since she first switched sides. She even admitted that though she thought the world of Kitty, their friendship was much stronger now that Rogue had her own room.

When she yawned for the fourth time in as many minutes, Rogue glanced at the clock and knew she was going to have a very hard time dragging herself out of bed when the alarm went off in a few hours.

_Hey, do you know how late it is? I'm going to be so dead on my feet during school tomorrow. We'd better go to bed._

_**Cherie, you're moving a little fast there, but far be it from me to deny such a beautiful girl what she wants… I'll be right over.**_

Rogue practically choked as she read his message. She couldn't even respond right away she was so shocked.

Before she could finish typing a scathing retort a second message came through from him.

_**I'm sorry, Rogue. I was just kidding. You're right. It's late and we should get to sleep. Sweet dreams, **__**chère**__**.**_

She knew she shouldn't let him off the hook so easily, but they'd had such a great time that she hated to end it on a bad note. And he was pretty nice most of the time. With a sigh and a slight smile she replied:

_That's okay. Try to behave next time, though. _

Rogue was about to shut down, but something was niggling at her mind and she decided to follow her instincts.

_You still there?_

Remy saw that and his heart stuttered for no reason. Pushing that aside he answered.

_**Yeah, **__**chérie**__**. Always here for you.**_

_Sweet dreams to you, too._

Rather than all the things racing through his suddenly overactive mind, he just focused on that warm contented feeling in his gut and typed one last note for the night.

_**Thank you. Go to sleep now, **__**mon**____**chérie**__**, and get what rest you still can. I'll see you in the morning.**_

They both shut down their laptops at the same time. Rogue set hers beside her bed, where she'd settled as they chatted. She was already in her shorts and cami so she only needed to turn out her lamp and settle down. It took longer than she thought it would to fall asleep. Rogue was exhausted, really, but was too busy mentally reviewing all he'd shared with her and thinking how nice it was to have a friend like him around. Sure she had Kitty, Kurt, even a few others, but this somehow felt different.

Remy grabbed his shirt from the desktop where he'd laid it after tugging it off and tossed it with his other laundry. He removed his jeans and slid under the covers. One arm behind his head, Remy went to sleep on thoughts of Rogue. She was one of a kind… feisty and sweet, hotheaded and generous… the girl was a paradox. A fun, smart paradox that he only wanted to know better now that they'd broken through the surface. Rather than boring him as so many others did, she only left him wanting more.

xxxXXXXXxxx

The next morning Rogue headed down to breakfast with mixed feelings. One part of her was happier than she'd been in a long time and eager to see Remy before school. Another part of her, however, felt almost weird this morning and wanted to avoid Remy altogether. Yeah, they'd gotten along great last night, but that wasn't face to face and now she looked back on it wondering what in the world made her think it was okay to tell him so much about her. She barely knew the guy and she'd told him about some of the worst things in her life… like Mystique.

So she walked towards the kitchen with slow steps thinking maybe she could get her breakfast eaten and head to school before he made it down, letting her put off the awkward moments they were bound to have together. She grabbed a plate and a bagel along with a cup of coffee and sat beside Kitty. "Good morning, Rogue. You look like totally tired." Her pretty girl-next-door face filled with sympathetic concern. "Was it the nightmares again?" Her voice was lower now since she knew Rogue hated anyone knowing her business, especially when it would mean the Professor calling her in to ask about stuff she didn't want to talk about.

Rogue shook her head and took another deep drink of the steaming brew. "No, nothing lahke that, Kit. I just stayed up too late reading." Which was technically true, right?

"Well I'm glad that's all it is, but that wasn't a great move." When Rogue just gave her a blank look, she reminded her friend, "We have a Danger Room session before dinner today with Logan. Did you forget?"

Rogue's groan was confirmation enough. "Ah can't bahlieve Ah forgot about that. Ah'm nevah gonna make it through one o' his scenarios in this shape."

Rogue and Kitty were so involved in their discussion that they hadn't noticed the person who approached their seats. Remy set his food down beside Rogue and settled on her other side. "What's de mattah, chère?"

Kitty smirked and one brow hiked suggestively, but much to Rogue's surprised appreciation she kept her mouth shut. Trying to act nonchalant, she ignored her friend and answered Remy. "Kitty just remahnded me that we've got a DR session before dinner with Logan and Ah'm realleh not lookin' forward to that whahle Ah'm so tired."

Remy reached around to put one hand on her back, commiserating with her. "Desole, chère. Dis Cajun shouldn't 'ave kept you up so late."

"I'm sorry, what?!" Kitty tried to keep her voice down, but a couple of people looked over anyway.

"What?" he wanted to know, genuinely confused. "What did I say?"

"It's nothin', Remy," Rogue assured him while shooting Kitty one of her infamous death-glares. "Realleh nothin'." Warning laced her tone until she turned back to him trying to play it off, "Kit's just bein'," Rogue was cut off as Kurt practically slammed his plate down, glaring at Remy while sitting down across from Rogue.

"Vhat iz **he** doing here?" Rogue stared at him, amazed since Kurt was usually one of the friendliest people she knew.

She didn't know what was going on, but also wasn't sure she wanted to know, either. To try to diffuse things, she quickly intervened. With all her usual sarcasm, Rogue answered, "Ah believe it's called eatin', Kurt."

Remy smirked a bit at her wry humor, but Kurt wasn't in the mood at all. "You know zat's not vhat I mean," he grumbled. His accent was always more prominent when he got upset. "I thought I told you to stay away from her!"

"An' I told you dat wasn' gonna happen. She can make 'er own choices and doesn' need ya' ta pick 'er amis for 'er," Remy shot back, getting angry himself."

Kitty still gaped at the aggressive pair while Rogue, who'd realized who they were fighting over, took a final draining swig from her mug and pushed to her feet. "Y'all have got to be kiddin' meh!" She snatched up her dirty plate and so on before succinctly letting them know, "Kitty, Ah'll talk to ya' later, and for tha record, it SO isn't what ya' think. Kurt, don't even get me stahted. I am older than ya' and have taken on some o' tha most powerful mutants around… Ah think it's tahme ya' learned when to 'help' and when ta' back off," the final two words were accentuated with aggressive pokes to Kurt's well-defined chest. "Remy, Ah guess Ah'll see ya' at school. Ya might wanna start figurin' out when ta' keep yar mouth shut, too." She walked off, glaring at anyone who dared to be in her way and slow her down.

Remy looked over at Kitty, who was already acting as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Did I say somet'ing wrong?" he asked in confusion.

Kitty smirked a little bit, but kindly answered, "Rogue isn't much of a morning person any day, but when she hasn't slept and you make it sound like there was something, uh, going on last night, you didn't help matters much."

Remy caught on quickly and knew he'd better do some damage control before this rumor escalated out of hand. Given the number of teenagers in residence, it wouldn't take any time at all for this to snowball and things with Rogue would just blow up in his face, he knew. "Chaton, it was not'ing like dat. Mon chérie an' I just IM'd an' time got 'way from us. De next t'ing we know it be very late. Dat's all."

Kitty studied him with shrewd eyes before nodding. "I can see that, but it did sound pretty bad."

Kurt had all he could handle at that point. "Maybe zat's because it vas pretty bad. Vhat did you two talk about anyvay?" His suspicions were easily read in his face.

"You, for one thing," Remy confessed before walking away and dumping his mostly uneaten meal in the trash. What he couldn't figure out was why all these people were so ready to think the worst of him. Remy stoically gathered his books and made his way to the school. He watched for Rogue as he went through the halls to his first period class, but saw no sign of her.

Finally at lunch he had his opportunity. "Cherie," he greeted as he beckoned her to him with one arm. She looked a bit confused, not to mention slightly embarrassed, but she came over nonetheless. "Uh, could you stop calling meh that?"

"But why?" His curiosity was genuine.

"'Cause it's gonna give people tha impression that there's somethin' goin' on 'tween us, that's whah." Some tiny spark of that southern sass that had been one of the first things to catch his attention about her was glimmering in the back of her eyes.

He winked before saying in his most provocative voice, "Who says dere ain't?"

"Ah do, Cajun," she warned. "Ya' said friends and that's all Ah agreed to, not friends with benefits."

"All friends share some kind o' benefits, Rogue."

"Well, Ah'll nevah be able ta share that kind with anyone, an' if Ah could…" she tapered off rather than finishing the thought she started to voice. The insult had come automatically, but before she could give it voice she knew deep inside that it would be a lie.

"Why d'ya say dat, Rogue? Never's a very long tahme, chère."

"Ya' have no idea, Remy," she said in low tones, suddenly feeling very depressed.

His empathy picked up her mood right away and he worked to find ways to bring her back from the darkness. Remy leaned over to nudge her shoulder with his. With a suddenness that startled her, he swung one leg over the bench seat and sat facing her. His eyes lit with unholy joy as inspiration hit. "I've got une petite project dat ya' might be able ta help with. You interested?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What kind 'o project?"

"It's somet'ing mes cousins asked me for."

xxxXXXXXxxx

Rogue found herself sitting near the fountain that afternoon with a camera in her hand and confusion as to how exactly she'd found herself in this situation. Finally Remy appeared with many of the girls from the mansion accompanying him to sit on the edge of the fountain. Once they were all gathered around him, surrounding the sleekly muscled young man who'd charmed them without even trying, he cheerfully called out to her with his customary title, "Cherie! We're ready now."

Shaking her head and unable to resist returning his utterly unrepentant grin, she positioned herself on one knee and began snapping pictures for Remy to send in his nightly email. His cousins had been relentless in their requests for pictures of the girls and Remy had somehow talked Rogue into being his accomplice. "T'ank ya', filles," he grinned at the girls as they moved away. Emil and the others would be green with envy and Remy was planning to have great fun rubbing it in their faces.

Rogue rose and let him know, "That should do it, Remy. Ah got 'em all."

"Non, Rogue, dat not be ev'ryone."

"Remy, that's it. Ah promise Ah got 'em all."

Before she knew what he was about, he'd snatched the camera from her hands and turned it towards her. "Dere not be any pictures o' de most belle femme 'ere."

Rogue became infuriated. "Remy Etienne LeBeau, dontcha dare! You give me that camera rahght now!" She held out one hand firmly demanded he hand it over.

Remy just grinned and snapped off a shot. "Now, Rogue, ya' know dat I love it when ya' get feisty on me, but can't I get just one wit' ya' smiling'?"

Rogue only bared her teeth and growled. "Ya' filthy Swamp Rat!"

Remy tsked in mock reproach. "Now, now, chérie; dat's not what I had in mind."

Without saying a word, Rogue suddenly charged him and snatched the camera from his hands, running away with impressive speed. Remy gave chase, enjoying what he chose to see as her playful side rather than the homicidal side she would have claimed it to be. She raced through the halls and down to the girls' locker room knowing he couldn't follow. He surprised her when he charged in after her, not caring in the least what room he was invading. He found her grinning maniacally as she deleted the final shots he'd taken with the digital camera.

He regained control of it and bitterly commented as he scanned through the memory stick, "Aw, Rogue! Ya' ruined it!"

She glared at him. "Ah did not; Ah simply got rid of tha pictures ya didn't need." She looked around them, noting some other girls arriving to change for the danger room session that would be starting soon. "Ya' do realahze ya're in tha girl's locker room, don't ya?"

Remy looked over his shoulder at the small group of girls assembling near the door and staring at this outrageous sight. Turning back to Rogue, he lifted one shoulder, "I'm a t'ief, cherie… what better place for me to steal some time or tres belle pictures of ya' than in here?"

Having dropped that bombshell on the suddenly silent room, he left with a wink at Rogue and bow accompanied by his trademark smirk, "Ladies." Rogue first gaped then shot fiery daggers at his back with her eyes as he walked away. The other girls mostly giggled and blushed as he passed them by, then gaped at Rogue until she roared her frustration and roundhouse kicked a locker door.

One thing was certain, though. She would make sure this danger room session was one Remy would never forget. Smiling evilly, she started to change.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: If there's anything you'd really like to see here, then be sure to drop me a line or put it in your review. I'd love to hear your ideas! **

**I really appreciate those who've reviewed so far. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

Still wearing that truly wicked-looking grin, which got Logan's attention right away, she arrived in the Danger Room and stood semi-patiently waiting for the others to arrive. "Anything I should know, Stripes?"

Rogue gave him a half-smile and met his eyes dead-on. "Nothing I can think of, Logan," she replied with mock innocence. He chuckled and shook his head, figuring he was actually going to get a decent show today.

Finally the rest of his 'class' arrived. "It's about time," he barked. "Now that you've all decided to get your lazy butts in here, we can get started." He went on to lay out the general goals for that day's simulation, but Rogue wasn't listening. It didn't matter anyway. She had a personal mission today and the training session was nothing more than a good excuse to take care of that mission.

She would admit to herself, if not anyone else, that she actually liked the bayou boy. That didn't mean, however, that when the boy needed a smack down she wouldn't be willing to give it to him and he most certainly needed to be knocked around a bit after that stunt he'd just pulled, in her opinion. She was just the girl for the job, too. After all, friends were supposed to be there for each other, right? She wouldn't want to lay down on the job.

The wry twist to her lips brought a glint of humor to Remy's ruby eyes and that infamous brow lift to Logan's face as he wondered if Gumbo realized just what he might be in for… from the way her eyes were riveted to the lanky but muscled kid Logan knew the new kid was the target of whatever assault she was about to launch.

Logan continued by naming the teams, again noting Rogue's lack of attention. She didn't really care. Once everyone started splitting up, she was pulled from her penetrating gazing and wandered off to the side while Logan went to the control room and darkness fell on the room.

Soon a cityscape loomed up around them and they all found themselves cut off from one another in a maze of dirty, dank alleys which obviously represented the seedier district of town. Rogue wasted no time in silently pressing herself into the shadows and slinking her way around the necessary corners to take her near where she'd last seen Remy standing. Soon she found herself in a warehouse on the docks, crates of various sizes stacked haphazardly around the room and only the slashes of light provided by the moon shining through the high barred windows above.

There was a rustling sound, but she immediately identified as a rat and gave it no heed, intent on finding her real prey. Not having paid attention to what Logan intended for this sim, she had no idea that certain known enemies were programmed to attack from various locations. Soon she heard a low grumble from above her left shoulder and swung around just in time to face the intimidating Sabretooth.

"What's tha mattah, gotta hairball stuck in ya'r throat?"

He snarled and she crouched, ready for his attack. "Aw, poor little cat… somethin's got his hair up!"

Not willing to take any more lip off a frail little girl, the programmed Victor roared in outrage and pounced, adamantium gleaming from his fingertips. Rogue dodged and swung her leg low in an attempt to knock his feet out from under him. He easily jumped over her leg and landed with a swipe of his arm to her back sending her flying into some of the crates. Rogue landed with a grunt and had to shake her head clear of the fog trying to blur her senses.

Remy, who'd been at the other end of the warehouse watching her stealthy approach was racing with lithe speed across the concrete floor, his cards already in hand. Two of his charged weapons of choice struck Victor's back at the same time, exploding on impact and sending the sharp stench of burning hair into the air. Enraged, the feline feral turned on this new attacker and flew through the air at him, ready to rip him apart. He landed a mere two feet from Remy and had his arm raised for the strike when Remy saw him simply drop to the ground with a small groan.

Rogue rose from Victor's back and brushed her hands together in satisfaction. "Thanks for providin' tha distraction, sug'. Now to get on with what Ah realleh came foah," and her smile was temptation itself while still causing Remy to break into a nervous sweat. He knew that as alluring as he found her when she was all worked up like this, it did not mean anything good for him.

His hands were held in a placating gesture out before him in an attempt to show he meant no harm, Remy attempted to reason with her. "Now, now chère… I know ya' be a tad upset wit' dis Cajun, but I was only playin' before. Friends are s'posed to joke around an' be fous togethah, non?"

"Friends, huh? Ya' know what Ah think?" When he shook his head mutely and continued backing up, she pursued him relentlessly and went on, "Ah think that true friends should always trah ta keep each othah from makin' an ass o' themselves."

Remy started to speak, but she cut him off by adding, "Or makin' a fool o' one anothah!" And with that, she proceeded to rain on him a torrent of punches and jabs that had Wolverine letting out a long, low whistle of appreciation. All those workouts they'd done together seem to have paid off.

Remy won some points with Logan by doing nothing more than trying to block the blows. He didn't retaliate at all, other than to shield himself from the worst of it. After several minutes she was slowing down, having blown off some steam now, and they'd circled one another until she now had her back to the tower of crates and he was in front of her. Remy, in a move Rogue didn't anticipate at all, surged forward ducking under the arm she was currently swinging at him and dodging the leg that whipped around to catch his torso. Before she knew what was happening, he had both her wrists pinned above her head with one of his hands, had managed to hook his other arm under the lethal leg so that it was now hiked uncomfortably high and she was unable to use it at all, and had used his own weight to press her back against the rough wood behind her.

"Now, Rogue, mon chérie… ya' got to learn ta control that temper o' yours. Why don't ya' jus' calm down and tell me what's got ya' so worked up?"

Her eyes practically bulged from their sockets and all he thought about was how pretty the shade of green looked in the moonlight. "Are ya' kiddin' meh?! Remy, ya' practically made it sound lahke we were makin' out or Ah was givin' ya' some kinda prahvate show or somethin' in the locker room ta' all those girls!"

He was so relieved he let his head fall to her shoulder with a huge sigh. Of course, Remy wasn't fous (insane) enough to release his hold on her, but he finally turned his face up towards hers with his head resting comfortably against her collarbone. "Aw, Rogue, ya' aren't really mad about dat are ya'?" Seeing the heat in her eyes increase in intensity rather than decrease he knew he needed to diffuse things once again. Would he ever stop screwing up and ticking this girl off? Not yet, apparently. "Cherie, I was just playin' wit' ya'. Dose friends o' yours know better dan ta' think that o' ya."

Rogue rolled her eyes, wanting to stay mad at him and even still being a bit aggravated, but now it was because he was so clueless. "Remy, hon, in case ya' hadn't noticed… Ah'm not exactly tha' most beloved X-girl in this mansion. Ah mean, they don't hate meh or anything, but Ah'm not tha one asked inta tha other rooms ta watch TV or tha one they all run ta' when they have a fahght with their boyfriends or any o' that other stuff that normal girls do."

Remy straightened and cupped her chin in his mostly covered hands, the tips of some of the fingers cut off his gloves to enable him to charge his cards easily, those fingers he tangled in her hair in lieu of touching her cheek with them. "No mattah what yar mutation, no mattah what ya' wear, an' no mattah what angry expression ya' put on dat cute little face o' yars, ya are as normal as any o' us an' prob'ly more genuine dan most."

Her features, which had relaxed without her consent as he spoke, tightened back into a glaring grimace when he called her cute. Rogue wriggled against his hold again stating clearly, "Ya' are such an ass, Remy."

"Dat may be, but I'm not lettin' go 'til ya' settle down some, ya' feisty little woman."

"Come on, Remy," she protested. "Mah leg is stahtin' ta' cramp."

"Non, not 'til ya' play well wit' othahs." At her skeptical glance, he shrugged one shoulder and admitted, "Fine, I don' really care 'bout dem. Not 'til ya' play well wit' me."

"Ah'm busy bein' mad at ya'," she insisted while trying to move her leg in a physiologically impossible maneuver so as to kick him and free herself.

"Dat's fine wit' me, ma fille douce (my sweet girl); I've got all de time in de world. Dere's nowhere else I need ta be."

Her huff sent her whitened locks floating up before they settled back down half covering her eyes again. "Fahne," she bit out.

"So ya' forgive dis Cajun?"

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled, surprised they hadn't been interrupted yet by any more attacks.

He exaggeratedly batted his ridiculously long eyelashes. "An' ya' admit dat deep down ya' adore me?"

"Ya're pushin' it, Remy."

"Okay, mebbe adore's a little bit strong. But ya' do like me."

"Yeah, Remy… when ya' aren't humiliatin' meh or bein' an immature flirt Ah lahke ya' well enough," she confessed grudgingly.

He eased back a little bit, leaving Rogue to breathe easily for the first time since their little battle had taken its current turn for the worse. That close proximity was too long lasting and way too invasive for her comfort zone. "Ya' like me _a lot_," he insisted.

"Remy, Ah'm warnin' ya'…" she threatened.

"Jus' admit it, cherie, an' ya' a free woman," he pledged.

"Fahne, Ah lahke ya' a lot," she mumbled so low it was barely audible. After making her repeat her statement in a clear, normal voice, he eased her down. Remy knew her leg had likely fallen asleep during their lengthy debate.

He reached down without asking and rubbed the circulation back into her leg. Rogue could barely breathe so stunned was she by the intimate contact she'd really never experienced before. Rogue just stood there not knowing what to say or do. "All right," came Logan's familiar growling tones ringing through the microphone, "sim's over." The lights came on, the warehouse and crates disappeared, and Remy stood giving her thigh a light, easy smack as though it was an everyday occurrence.

Logan spared her an inscrutable glance as he entered the DR asking only, "You okay, Stripes?"

She came out of her slight stupor to assure absentmindedly, "Yeah, yeah Ah'm all rahght."

"Good. So, Kitty, Tabby, and Kurt you did take out Pyro… eventually. If you'd taken a little time to communicate more you could have nailed him and probably helped your teammates with their own battles." The trio, who'd originally puffed with pride, were somewhat deflated by the time Logan was done evaluating their performance. Well, except for Tabitha who simply studied her nails and blew a bubble with her gum.

He turned towards Scott next. "Cyke, you, Jean, and Bobby did a much better job on the communication issue." Scott, understandably, was looking extremely pleased with himself. "However, you spent so much time planning your strategy that Magneto almost got away. Having a plan is good, but at some point you've got to take action. Try to get on the ball quicker next time." Scott and his entire team also wilted at the criticism, but they knew it was accurate and both of the elder members silently vowed to do better next time.

"Now for you two," he began as he gave Remy and Rogue his attention. "You did take out your man the fastest and worked well together, but then the pair of you screwed around so long fighting each other that you left the other two teams, who really could have used your skills and street smarts, high and dry. That's not what we're about. Leave personal business outside this room next time." Rogue tried not to blush at the speculative looks being sent their way and covered her discomfort with her usual bluster.

"Ah got it, Logan. Sorreh."

"Good. Overall not a bad workout, kids. Now go enjoy your weekend," he dismissed them. They all left the room under his watchful eyes, which were waiting to see what would happen next with the new kid and one of his girls. He moved with impressive stealth and looked down the hall to see the young man jog up to Rogue's side.

His hearing picked up on their conversation. "Je suis désolé, mon cher, (I'm sorry, my dear,) for getting' ya' in trouble. De Wolverine's right. I should 'ave known bettah than ta' bring de private stuff in dere wit' us."

Logan saw Rogue look out of the corner of her eye at the sincerity on the guy's face. Knowing how she felt about 'mushy junk', he wasn't surprised when she gave her companion a friendly shove while letting him know, "Don't sweat it, sug'. It's all good."

At least the guy knew he'd screwed up and was trying to make it right. From what Logan could tell, the guy might be talking about how they were 'friends', but he knew better. That kid had it bad for Stripes and frankly he figured it was about time she got some of the attention she deserved. The Cajun might not be a total loss, he decided.

After a couple of weeks, even Kurt accepted that Remy really meant no harm to Rogue and that the friendship was going to continue with our without his blessing. Day followed day; the caustic loner and the shameless flirt, unlikely as it may seem, were forming what looked to become a close and unshakable friendship. They each had other friends and most definitely did not live in one another's pocket, but he'd become a regular at the lunch table she shared with Kitty, Kurt and others. They had a regular movie marathon every Sunday afternoon together. The two of them always shared their laundry days and other regular chores around the institute. If they weren't IM'ing at night, they found ways to hang out in one room or the other.

This afternoon Remy was on the prowl and anyone he passed pretty much knew who he must be looking for. Kurt used his tail to point Remy in the right direction, just grunting in response to the other man's absent-minded thanks without looking away from his video game. Finally Remy found her in one of her favorite window seats. He squatted at her side propping one arm above her head and totally invading her space. Remy knew it unnerved her, but was more concerned with making sure she never had the chance to put those invisible walls that closed her off from others between her and him. He toyed with her hair while asking, "Mon chérie, how 'bout we use my room tonight?"

"Ah thought ya' had a date tonahght," she replied, not really answering. He knew it bugged her when he insisted on phrasing things in a way that sounded so insinuating, but she'd learned that half the time he truly didn't realize he was doing it, it was such a part of his nature. Rogue could tell this was one of those times when it had happened without him intending it. If she commented on the double meaning now, he'd just make it sound like she was the over-sexed, hormonally driven pervert instead of him.

"Why'd ya' t'ink dat, le petit' de d (little one)?" he wanted to know.

"Well, it _is_ Friday nahght," she hedged.

In an exaggeratedly patronizing voice he praised, "Dat's good Roguey! An' what day comes next, amoureux (sweetheart)?" He laughed and didn't even try to dodge her light smack against his chest.

"Shut up! Ya' know what Ah meant," she protested.

"Mon ami, why d'ya' keep makin' me out ta' be such a tomcat? We spent last Friday night t'gethah, too. What makes dis one any different?"

She shrugged one shoulder and tried to distract him from digging any deeper. She'd heard two different girls from school were both planning to ask him out tonight as well as overhearing Tabby talking to Amara about getting him to go to the movies with her. With so many ready offers, she'd just assumed he would take at least one of them up on it. "Well, now, how do ya' know Ah don' have a hot date?"

Remy hid it carefully, but that shook him for a minute. She was right. He was assuming a lot. Here was this beautiful, great girl and he just takes for granted that she'll be available on a Friday night. Not only that, though, but the idea of some guy who didn't deserve her or appreciate her playing up to her all night, probably trying to paw and grope her… His eyes began glowing with unholy anger at the idea. Pulling himself together, he forced himself to answer in a normal tone. "I s'pose you're right, chérie. I'm sorreh fo' presumin' too much." Remy felt the need to get out of there fast. He began rising to his full height, but was stopped by her hand.

Rogue reached out to keep him from going away. From her low seat in the window, all she could comfortably reach was his leg so her hand landed on the outer part of his leg a little bit above his knee. "Remy, sug', wait. Ah didn't say Ah _have_ a date, you homme fol (crazy man)."

He froze in place at her touch. "No, ya're right, Rogue. I should 'ave asked, not jus' forced my plans on ya'."

Rogue rolled her eyes and stood up, using her finger as a bookmark to keep from losing her place. "Ah was just teasin' ya', Remy! Great Lawd above, d'ya' honestly think Ah'd have enythin' else ta do?" She let out a very uncharacteristic giggle that would have stunned anyone but Remy, who'd been privileged enough to hear it regularly as they spent more and more time together. "Ya' know bettah!"

Remy's eyes glowed furiously again, but this time she noticed. Her smile faded away and she stood before him, trepidation filling her entire being. She'd never seen him like this… ever. Rogue didn't know what to think.

Remy cradled her head in his strong palms, his nimble fingers weaving through her hair as he forced her to keep meeting his direct gaze. "I don' evah wanna hear dat crap outta ya' again, Rogue; d'ya' hear me?" Her lips parted in shock, but no words came forth. He shifted to angle her head a little more and stepped so close they were practically touching. Remy leaned his face down a little closer to her until Rogue thought she could see his very soul through his beautifully unique eyes. "I mean it, chère. You just keep dat fous (insane) garbage t'ya'self. If I had a way den I'd keep ya' from even t'inkin' it."

"Remy, Ah-," she had no idea what to say. When did this become such a serious conversation anyway? And what in the – suddenly she was pretty well irritated herself. She jerked her head out of his grip, leaned back since there was absolutely no way she was willing to show weakness by stepping back, and lit into him like nobody's business. "Now ya' look heah, Remy Etienne LeBeau," she poked his chest for emphasis. "Just who in tha' Sam Hill do ya' think ya' are?" Before he could even think about responding she ranted on, not even pausing for breath it seemed to him. "Don'tcha get all hahgh an' mahghty with me! What in tha' name o' all thet's holeh gives ya' tha' rahght ta tell meh what ta do? HUH? An' what ta' think? Are ya' high? Ya've gotta be doin' some kahnd o' hallucinogenic drug to be talkin' ta' meh lahke that!"

By now she was pacing all around him with the occasional smack on his shoulder or abs as she circled him like a starving shark. Remy was still filled with his own righteous anger, though, and wasn't about to back down. Not to mention, friends or not she looked hotter than Hades right now, her hair swirling about and her eyes flashing like bottomless pools of emerald green, her cheeks flushed rosy pink and that sweet southern twang coming out stronger than ever… _Lord,_ he thought_, a man could spend de rest of his days watching a show like dis an' die happy._

"Non, ma petite femme minuscule et ardente (my tiny, fiery little woman), you look," he shot right back, ready to give as good as he'd gotten. "I'm not goin' ta' sit by an' listen ta you run ya'self down all de damn time! If you don' wanna see de truth, den FINE – ya' just stay une petite fille idiote (a foolish little girl), but don' expect me ta' sit by while ya' do it!" They were both breathing heavily and totally wrapped up their confrontation. Neither of them said anything, both just trying to settle down before they did something they'd regret later.

"So, yar room or mine, mon Rogue?" He gave her his best charming smile, the one she always caved to at the mere sight of it.

"Ah oughtta say neithah," she shoved him back a little.

Remy reached out to play with her hair, stroking it and winding it around his fingers as he'd taken to doing a lot. "Yeah, but ya' not gonna, right?"

She scoffed at him before allowing, "Ah should, but Ah won't this tahme. Let's do yar room; ya' can chat with ya' crazy cousins an' yar bed is bigger an' comfier anyway." She went for her fallen bookmark and slid it into her book saying, "Ah'll get changed an' meet ya' up there."

Remy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist loosely. "Ya' know I jus' wan' ya' ta see ya'self de way I do." He stood straighter and put his hands on her hips, firmly announcing, "Remy LeBeau only has frien's o' de highest caliber, no exceptions."

Rogue shook her head, smirking all the while. "Ya're a lunatic, sug'."

It was at this point that the pair turned towards the open double doors and stopped to stare back at the eight pairs of eyes unabashedly watching their entire performance. Ororo looked composed, as always, with just a hint of smugness. Logan's expression was as inscrutable as ever, but if one knew what to look for in his dark eyes they'd find the smallest bit of satisfaction mingling with the tiniest bit of regret. Her head poking through the wall since the others wouldn't make room for her, Kitty was grinning like she'd just been given a limitless credit card and told to hit the sales. She not only thought they were adorably hysterical when they fought, but she was thrilled her friend finally had someone who could possibly get through to her. Kurt was harder to read, but deep down he felt peace with the fact that here was someone who just might be able to handle his big sister.

Tabby wore a slight smile, but it was tinged with a hint of regret that she'd not gotten to him first. There was still hope, though, she figured. As long as the clueless duo insisted they were nothing more than good friends, he was technically fair game. She could work with that. Jubilee's sparkling eyes were lit with glee at the gossip possibilities. She could barely wait to run up to the girl's rooms and start blabbing every little detail to the others. Their reactions were going to be priceless! Sam didn't even try to hide his smile. They both already knew how entertaining he found their confrontations. Roberto smirked and shook his head before asking, "So who's buying the pizza?"

"Pizza? Great idea," Rogue enthused. "Thanks, Roberto, fo' offerin'! Ya' remember what Ah lahke on it, rahght?" She patted his shoulder as she pushed through.

Sam guffawed. Kurt commented, "You walked right into zat one, dude," before bamfing away from the good-natured swipe his friend took at him.

Remy watched Rogue leave, the others parting like the Red Sea before Moses, except for Logan and Sam. He sighed, knowing it was likely the rest would never be comfortable being too close to Rogue unless she learned how to control her powers. "De show's over," he remarked wryly with his hands spread wide to display the lack of action. He then strolled in that lazy way that was just a part of him, pausing to ask Sam, "Ya' comin' later?"

Sam let him know he would bring the movies he'd picked up at the rental place earlier around in about an hour. "See ya' den."


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: If there's anything you'd really like to see here, then be sure to drop me a line or put it in your review. I'd love to hear your ideas! **

**I really appreciate those who've reviewed so far. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

The movie was playing and the action sequence had most of the room riveted as they debated whether or not it would really happen that way. Roberto and Kurt arguing in favor of the explosions' believability while Sam and Jubilee hotly argued back the opposite. "There is no way a gun of that caliber could possibly trigger that kind of explosion!" Jubilee insisted.

Roberto and Kurt were ready to argue back again when Bobby, who'd been wandering past with Kitty and Tabby not far behind, poked his head in to comment, "Jubes, I think you actually just got hotter… Any girl who knows enough about guns to even say that has got to be amazing," he flirted. Walking into the room he sat very close to the now red-faced girl.

The only two not wrapped up in the film were Remy and Rogue who sat at his desk. Remy was in the chair typing messages to his cousins while Rogue sat beside his laptop on the desktop, her feet swinging as she told him what to write. Reading the response she shook her head with a grin saying in amazement, "Ah think they're even worse than you!"

Remy placed one hand innocently against his chest, dumbfounded that she could speak of him that way. "Why, cherie, what's dat s'posed ta mean? I am as pure as de driven snow!"

Rogue laid a hand on her stomach, faking nausea. "Ah think Ah'm gonna be sick," she groaned.

Tabby crossed the room to drape herself over Remy's shoulders and rest her palms flat against his pecs. Pressing herself against his back, she used her best come-hither voice to defend him. "Rogue, quit picking on the poor guy."

Remy leaned forward a little to try to create some distance between his body and the flirtatious blond who was so unsubtly coming onto him. "Tabby, fille, why don't ya' have a seat over dere? It be a little hard ta' type wit' someone on me like dis."

"Who's that you're writing to anyway?"

Rogue could see his eyes narrow just a little bit in irritation. "It's just my cousins. Give me just a minute and I'll be done here," he said, realizing she wasn't about to go away and leave him in peace. He really didn't want her reading over his shoulder. He and his family and friends from home made a point of never emailing or IM'ing anything that had to do with the 'family business' or matters connected to it as well as making sure to avoid mention of anything having to do with mutants. They weren't the most successful thieves' guild in the world for nothing. Still, this was just something he didn't really share with many people.

He quickly let his cousins know he needed to go, hinting at why so vaguely that the girl reading every word never caught on to what he'd really meant. "Rogue, dey said ta' tell ya' au revoir," he let her know before shutting the laptop and moving it back so no one would be too tempted to mess with it. He might seem paranoid, but he had his reasons.

Rogue suddenly felt like a third wheel and responded with some vague comment before making her way over to Sam. She sat with her back against his legs, gratefully accepting the popcorn he handed to her and the ease with which he accepted her sitting with him. Remy watched them, trying not to let his agitation show since there was no definable reason for it anyway. He turned the chair to better see the television his father had sent with him to the school, but Tabitha started to move around him so she could sit on his lap.

Remy played it off by getting up to grab a soda and, pretending to engage in a good-natured power struggle for the remote, he settled on his bed's edge between Sam and Kurt. Rogue automatically turned to offer him a handful of popcorn from the bowl she still held. He captured her eyes with his own and wordlessly urged her to move in front of him wanting help to escape the awkward situation he now found himself in. She smirked and decided that as amusing as it would be to leave him to his fate, she could be a nice person and save him. As he reached for some of the snack, she leaned to give him better access, shifting slightly in his direction as she did so.

When Rogue sat back again, she was half in front of Sam and half in front of Remy. Sam, thinking nothing of it as he and Roberto were used to the way they were with one another, just tapped her shoulder to let her know he wanted to eat more also without interrupting the dialog they were now all listening to intently. Rogue noticed without showing it outwardly the way Bobby and Jubilee's hands were entwined on the floor between them where they thought no one would notice.

Unthinkingly, Remy's fingers were toying with Rogue's hair again. She just sighed at the pleasant sensation and kept watching the movie. Kitty quietly sent texts to Lance while giving the movie the rest of her attention. Unwilling to be ignored for long, Tabby climbed onto the mattress and settled in behind Remy, running her hands lightly over his back in a soft, massaging motion. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear so quietly no one else would hear, "Isn't that nice?"

Remy jerked up and stood quickly, almost knocking Rogue over in his haste. "I'll jus' go get more drinks. Rogue," he blurted before Tabby could offer her assistance, "come help me carry dem, please chère." When he saw that she wasn't really paying attention and was about to tell him no, he dug his knee into her back to get her attention. Her head whipped around, glaring before she even focused on him, to ream him out. His expression had her biting her tongue, though.

"Fahne!" she bit out, still aggravated with her friend.

"What is the mattah with you?" she demanded once they were down the hall and out of earshot.

"Dat girl doesn' let up! I needed ya' ta' get me outta dere ta safety."

"Who? Tabby?" Seeing the agreement in his face, she came to a dead halt and cocked one hip with her fist resting on it and disgust written in every line of her body language. "Listen, lady killer, ya're supposed ta be tha big stud and all that and now Ah'm supposed ta believe ya can't handle Boom-Boom?" She scoffed and then threw in for good measure, "What would yar cousins think if they could see ya' now?"

He dragged her, resisting, down the hallway a little further before protesting. "Hey, dey'd agree wit' me, well except for mebbe Emil," he allowed. "And besides, I never claimed to be the man-slut ya keep makin' me out ta be… ya' wound me, chérie!"

She couldn't help laughing at his melodramatic display and gave him a healthy shove, both hands planted on his chest. Instead of taking a step back and letting it go at that as he usually did, Remy gripped both her wrists in his firm, yet gentle hold and kept them there. "I really don' wanna hurt de fille, Rogue-chère, but I'm jus' not int'rested. If ya' won't help me keep dat blond barracuda at bay, den I may have ta be more upfront an' dat's only gonna cause problems. Please, chérie," he managed to make it seem like he was pleading without actually doing it or humbling himself in any way. _How does he do that?_ she wondered for a moment before giving in… again.

"All right, Rems. Ah'll trah ta help ya steer clear of her. We'd better grab those drinks ya lied about getting." The pair returned with a variety of drinks in their arms, which they handed around before settling next to one another in front of Sam, who was a convenient and willing human shield.

After the movie, most of the group left. Rogue lingered on even after Sam, who'd stayed about twenty minutes longer than the rest just helping clear up the mess and talking. Remy looked at her as she smothered a yawn, making her look more like a tired twelve year old than a high school senior. "Come on, Rogue, ya'd better sit down 'fore ya' fall down." He gave her a little shove onto the bed.

"Ah prob'ly ought ta go on ta bed, Ah guess," she admitted in her husky, tired voice.

"Ya' a'ready in bed, mon ami; jus' stay put." His acted so blasé about it that she didn't think much of it. She was too worn out to think much at all, really.

"'Kay," she agreed, nuzzling her face against his pillow. He smiled at the picture she made before digging through a small, hidden compartment he'd installed in his closet not long after arriving here and emerged to join her on the bed with a phone she didn't recognize in hand. "What's that, sugah?"

Remy looked over at her, then rolled onto his side to face her. "It's de family phone. Dis is special. Only dose in de family even know 'bout dem."

"Huh-uh," she argued, shaking her head teasingly. Seeing the question in his eyes, she drowsily pointed out, "Ah know now and Ah'm not family."

He smiled and stroked her hair back from where a few strands lay across her smooth cheek. It felt so nice it was almost like he had touched her, she thought. "True, but ya' honorary family so it's okay. I already cleared it wit' mon père."

He settled back, rolling her to face away from him so he could stroke slowly up and down her back as he made his call, lulling her almost to sleep. He carried on a hushed conversation in his odd mix of English and French, using more and more of the French and uniquely Cajun dialect to protect certain family interests. Remy had let his brother Henri know that Rogue was there with him, brushing aside his brother's teasing remarks. After covering his young cousin's upcoming initiation, his brother's decision to finally propose to Mercy, the girl he'd dated for years, and several just-completed and upcoming 'jobs' talk turned to next month's break for Thanksgiving.

"Tante Mattie's sure ya' be skin an' bones by now an' is already plannin' all dis food ta fatten ya' back up," Henri laughed.

"'S going ta' be good ta' come home again." He slipped into the speech he knew Rogue wouldn't be able to follow easily to tell his brother his one regret was having to leave Rogue behind at the institute with the others who had nowhere better to go. They weren't many, but at least she wasn't the only student to stay behind. She'd acted like it was nothing, but he knew it had to bother her. Henri pointed out there wasn't much he could do about it and then they started wrapping up their weekly check-in with one another.

Before they hung up, Henri stopped him long enough to ask, "Ya' talk wit' Belladonna lately?"

"Non, any reason why I should?"

"Non, not really… 'less ya' not really over her dat is."

"I tol' ya' it's not like dat wit' us anymore. Hasn't been fo' years. We better as frien's. Why?"

"She hooked up wit' some guy from de Rippers. Dey seem pretty tight."

"He treatin' her right?"

"Seems ta be. Not like her brot'er isn't dere ta make sure o' dat."

"Good for her den. She deserves it. Now maybe Papa be ready to accept dat de alliance gonna hafta come some ot'er way."

"I t'ink he already has, petit frère (little brother). Vous prenez le soin maintenant et l'essai pour ne pas faire n'importe quoi stupide pour s'obtenir dans l'ennui, bien? (You take care now and try not to do anything stupid to get yourself in trouble, alright?)"

"You just mind Mercy an' be a good boy, Henri," came his sardonic rejoinder. He hung up with a chuckle. When he rose to put the sat phone away, Rogue grunted a little protest at his absence. "Be right back, mon Rogue," he assured her.

More asleep than awake, she only muttered, "Better be, Rems."

He showed great restraint and self-control not letting even one smug laugh emerge since that would probably only upset her enough to wake her up and make her leave. He slipped back onto the mattress behind her and laid there while she drifted off to sleep. They weren't touching or doing anything other than enjoying being secure with someone they knew they could trust. Soon he, too, was sound asleep.

Remy had wakened Rogue early the next morning allowing her to slip away to her own room with no one the wiser about her sleeping arrangements of the previous night. Rogue didn't say anything about it and Remy had learned enough to know that he shouldn't bring it up if she didn't. Over breakfast it was as though nothing had changed and the rest of their weekend went the same way. Their movie marathon came Sunday afternoon and they were joined in front of the large screen TV in the rec room by several other students.

After that they slipped into a rhythm that worked for them both. It included walking to common classes together, lunching together, study sessions, movie marathon Sundays, and 'family Fridays' when they'd contact Remy's family either by IM or on Remy's special phone. Their Friday nights were pretty much private. The only exceptions being occasional drop-ins by Sam, Roberto, or Kitty on evenings when they were not using the phone and had left the door open to show it was okay to join them. Roberto had started dating one of the younger students, Rahne, so he dropped by less and less. They all liked the younger girl, though, and she made a habit of joining them on Sunday afternoons.

Sam dated sporadically, but never the same girl more than twice. It wasn't so much that he was a player, but more the opposite. He was ready to be serious about someone and if it was obvious the girl wasn't the right one, then why keep going out with her, right? Kitty snuck out with Lance as often as possible, so she was only there rarely.

So the next several weeks passed with only the occasional argument to rock the boat, but in a perverse way both Remy and Rogue enjoyed those, as well. It kept things from being too monotonous. Others had picked up on the change in her routines quickly and were watching with avid curiosity as the pair grew closer while still showing no signs of being romantically involved. Kurt was relieved by this and Kitty plain didn't get it, but Rogue thought nothing of it and acted no differently with Kitty, Kurt, or any of the others. She had a way of intimidating others which kept everyone too hesitant to say anything to or around her, but Remy knew there was talk.

There were two things that kept Remy quiet about their speculations. First was the fact that he figured he and Rogue knew what their friendship was really about and other people just didn't matter to him. Remy had faults like anyone else, but had always been known for his staunch, steadfast loyalty to family and friends and Rogue was now included in that exclusive circle. Secondly he admitted only in his deepest, most private thoughts that he wouldn't mind if things moved beyond friendship; no, he wouldn't mind at all.

She was one of the best friends he'd ever had outside family circles and he had so much respect for the way she never let things get to her too much. His only worry was that sometimes he feared she was repressing an awful lot of emotion and it couldn't be healthy for her to hold it all back, but she was basically a good-hearted person that had been hurt way too many times. He was focused on showing her a different side to life. Most importantly, Remy realized something that even Kitty, one of her closest friends, hadn't accepted yet; Rogue wasn't ready for a relationship like that right now. He would be what she needed now and worry about the other when she was able to handle it. If he had his way, she'd choose him, but there was a lot to do between now and then.

The one thing she'd never talked with him about was her sessions with the Professor where they worked on her control. He figured if there was any real progress there she would have said something to him. All Remy knew was that Rogue was always quieter and more withdrawn after her time with Xavier. Today was one of those days and he watched her wandering the lawn now, wishing he could fix this for her.

Rogue walked slowly, trying to calm her thoughts before running into anyone. The Professor's attempts to help her so far had come to nothing but frustration. Every time they thought it was under control a little bit, he had her attempt to touch someone and every time she only came away with new bits of her mentors in her mind. She had so much of Logan in her head now it was a wonder she hadn't grown hair on her chest and started walking around with a swagger and an unlit cigar. Rogue smirked at the image of her friends' reactions should she actually do any of that.

She was avoiding Remy right now. It bothered him to see her too soon after her sessions which in turn bothered her even more. Rogue knew Remy was aware she was dodging him for now and was glad he respected her choice enough to simply lurk on his balcony watching her rather than insisting on walking along with her. She figured it wouldn't take him too long to decide he'd waited long enough, though. She slipped into the woods, hoping to get away long enough to get her head on straight before he caught up with her.

Today had been especially difficult since even Rogue had thought they'd made some headway this time. However, the moment she touched Storm's arm her mutation had kicked in strongly. Looked like it was all a dream. Honestly, Rogue had about given up on hoping for the impossible. The professor was determined it was controlled by her mind and they simply had to find her 'trigger' for her to get control over her skin. She only continued the pretense to make him happy. He knew the truth about her thoughts, of course… the man was the world's most powerful telepath after all. It's not like keeping secrets from him was easy.

Still, they both continued to pretend. Rogue also admitted that she was a little down today for other reasons. She got like this before almost every holiday and school break. It wasn't so much a case of her begrudging her friends the joy of going home to loving families or even being jealous of them having that, necessarily. It was just that their mounting excitement and chatter about family traditions and the numerous phone calls home to make all their plans and arrangements kind of accented her own lack of any of that. She knew she'd have a good time here at the mansion, though.

It would be a little different this year since Scott would be going to visit Jean's family. They were still at the mansion even though they'd graduated last year. They attended classes at the local campus of the state university so they could continue to train easily and be on hand for any missions that came up. After finally coming out of their little 'relationship denial' closet, they had grown more serious and everyone pretty much knew it was only a matter of time before he made it official and proposed to her. They weren't in a hurry, though, and were taking their time. The couple was still sickeningly sweet together, but at least they weren't tiptoeing around it any more, which did help make it less obnoxious.

Scott had always been the one she hung out with during breaks and now that he'd be gone, things would be very different. All the same, there was one or two of the newer people who would be staying behind so it wasn't like she'd be the only one to remain. She just didn't know them as well. By the time everyone returned from the brief Thanksgiving break, though, Rogue was sure she'd know them well enough. Rogue had also gotten permission from the professor, after talking with her old friends, to visit with the Brotherhood boys during break. She was actually going to spend Thanksgiving Day with them since they had been pretty much on their own lately and she knew they weren't in a position to have much of a feast unless she did something about it.

The Professor had given her a card to go shopping with when the time came and she was planning a wonderful meal for them. The guys were looking forward to it and it felt good to do something nice for them. They'd always been pretty good to her when she was there and when they weren't on opposing sides on the battlefield she was friendly enough with them all. None of them had other family to go to and since Mystique was out of the picture at present and Magneto couldn't really be bothered with them, they were drifting a bit.

Thinking on these everyday things helped Rogue regroup and by the time Remy approached her, she was ready for him. Standing behind her he said nothing until she turned to look up at him. "You okay, chérie?"

Breathing deeply, enjoying the crisp air and the smell of autumn on the breeze she smiled a little and assured, "Yeah, Ah'm good. It was kind of a rough session, but Ah really am fahne."

"Good." He slung an arm around her shoulders and they ambled along while talking about his scheduled departure the following day. "So, you gonna come an' help me pack?"

"Rems, ya're only gonna be gone for five days. How hard could it be ta pack for that?"

"Chère, are ya dat slow? I wanna spend some time wit' ya' b'fore leavin' t'morrow." He gave her hair a little yank to chastise her.

Rogue was blushing a little at his forthright declaration. No one was like that with her except for Kitty, and it just felt different coming from Remy. "Well, ya' could have just said so."

Remy stopped them and turned to stand right before her. His body way closer than she was comfortable with and his ruby eyes glinting with sincerity he studied her upturned face before saying softly in his deep voice, "Mon Rogue, would ya' please spend ya'r time wit' me 'til I hafta leave ya' t'morrow?"

She couldn't speak for a minute or two as she almost lost herself in her study of his gaze. Rogue finally rallied to tease in her typically sarcastic way, "Ya' trying ta get sick of me before leavin'?"

Realizing that she couldn't handle any more seriousness just then, he played along while still being as honest as possible. "Never could dis Cajun be tired o' spendin' time wit' his femme préférée (favorite woman). You know better dan dat, ami."

Rogue rolled her eyes, thinking he was just being his usual over-the-top self and urged him to continue walking by grabbing his hand, her leather gloved fingers wrapping around his with the ease of familiarity. Remy let her start leading him back to the mansion, enjoying the cozy, comfortable feel of her hand snugly enclosed in his. "Let's go get ya' packed so we don't miss dinner, sug'. Ah assume ya've already planned our evening?" she questioned, knowing with certainty that he probably had every minute of it laid out in his mind.

"O' course, petite! Don't ya' worry 'bout a t'ing. Your Remy even already got Logan's keys so dat ya' can take me ta'de airport t'morrow."

Rogue swung around in surprised. "Ya're kidding, rahght? Logan never lets anyone drive his bike willingly."

"Now, chere, let's not start playin' games. Ev'ryone knows dat ya' got dat man wrapped 'round ya're little finger. I jus' told him it was dat or ya'd get Kitty ta' give ya' a ride an' he was more dan happy ta' help out." That made her laugh since she knew Logan still claimed to have nightmares from trying to teach Kitty how to drive. Her laughter, as always, brought a pleased grin to Remy's lips.

She'd planned to call him on his assumption that she had nothing better to do than chauffeur him around, but was in too good a mood now to do it. She didn't let him off the hook completely, though. "Ah guess Ah'll have to switch mah plans with Roger which will mean bumpin' Neil back an hour or two, but Ah s'pose ah can fit ya' in," she teased.

Remy swooped in before she knew what he was planning and started tickling her. Her rambunctious laughter had a few people looking out different windows to see what the fuss was about. Storm smiled gently and watched them with a tender expression in her eyes that showed how much she was enjoying the sight. Logan retracted his claws after seeing it wasn't some kind of attack and walked away shaking his head at the rowdy pair. By the time Charles wheeled over to his window, a highly amused and grinning Remy had Rogue tossed over his shoulder while she, still laughing, pummeled what she could reach of his back.

They made their way through the mansion in the same condition, passing innumerable other students as they went and not paying any of them the slightest attention as they were far too wrapped up in their own world. Kurt was wide-eyed at the sight, not because of Remy's manhandling his sister as most would assume, but because he could not recall ever seeing her so totally relaxed and just having a great time like any normal teenager. Once over the initial shock he decided it was a sight he could get used to, even if it was that perverted playboy player that brought it out in her.

Rogue wriggled and writhed trying to get Remy to release her. He only laughed aloud at her fruitless efforts. By the time they reached the top of the stairs she was breathless, her eyes watering with all the giggling. "Remy, ya' imbécile fol (crazy fool); put me down!"

He had no intention of doing anything of the sort until he was good and ready. "Chérie, ya'r accent is gettin' better all de time," was all he said.

Deciding she was too tired to fight it any more, she went on counter-attack and twisted awkwardly around until she could reach his head and promptly used her hands to muss his hair terribly. She knew he hated it when his hair was all messed up looking.

"Now, mon Rogue, if ya' wanted ta' run ya'r finger t'rough my hair I can t'ink of much more enjoyable ways o' goin' 'bout it," he teased, his tone heavy with innuendo. It was about that time that Sam and Tabby spied the loud duo making their conspicuous way down the hall of the boys' wing. Sam only chuckled and egged Remy on with a little comment of his own while Tabby grew frustrated with jealousy.

"Why don't those two just admit the truth and get on with it," she groused. "Get a room already!" she called loudly. Even Tabitha couldn't hold back a small smile, though. They were pretty cute together sometimes and she really didn't have issues with Rogue. She agreed with the rest of the residents… it was nice to see the girl happy once in a while now. She just wished she'd at least gotten first crack at the new guy. With a sigh she looked across at Sam with new eyes. He wasn't bad at all, she realized.

Sam was relieved when his phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket he looked at Tabby and idly remarked, "It's my sister. I'd better take this," before entering his room and closing the door behind himself.

Meanwhile Remy had gotten to his room and unceremoniously dumped Rogue on his bed next to his open duffle. He began tossing shirts her way which she would refold neatly and lay on one side of his bag. When they were on his last pair of jeans, she stifled a small sigh. Even with all her plans, she knew she'd miss Remy while he was gone. Remy's empathy picked up on her sobering mood right away. He felt the same way, in fact. He sat next to her so closely that their legs pressed up against each other and she leaned her messy head against his shoulder. He only tilted his head until his cheek rested on her sweetly-scented hair.

Before they could sink too deeply into sad thoughts, they were called to dinner. The upbeat atmosphere helped them both push back their gloomy thoughts and they spent the rest of the evening playing around and helping others load their bags in the X-van to be taken to the train station or airport. Sam left that evening and they were both on hand to say their goodbyes to him. He even gave Rogue a hug that left her misty-eyed.

They hit the training room to exercise, both thinking it might wear the out enough to sleep faster that night. Rogue laid in bed later desperately trying to sleep and wondering if it had been wise to become such good friends with Remy after all. If she felt like this knowing he'd be back in less than a week, what would happen when they graduated in the spring and he went back home for good? Others may pass through the Institute, coming and going, leaving better trained and prepared for the outside world, but she knew this was it for her. She had nowhere else to go and never would. Sometimes being the one who stayed was a lot harder than being the one leaving it all behind. Tears trickled down her face, sparkling in the moonlight streaming through her window. Kitty pretended to be asleep, knowing how embarrassed and upset her roommate would be if she realized Kitty had seen her crying over Gambit's departure tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

A

**A.N.: If there's anything you'd really like to see here, then be sure to drop me a line or put it in your review. I'd love to hear your ideas. I'm not sure this turned out exactly as I'd like, but I blame the pain meds I'm taking right now… yeah, let's go with that theory, shall we? We'll be going back in the next chapter to see a glimpse of Remy's Thanksgiving before moving on. See you then!**

**I really appreciate those who've reviewed so far. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

The drive to the airport felt both endless and nowhere near long enough. The two of them started out trying to act as normal as possible, but by the time they parked Logan's ride in the garage the almost funereal pall that had fallen over them was thick, casting a dark cloud over them. Remy checked his bag and they walked towards the security gate where he'd have to leave her behind. They both knew it was for their safety, but still silently cursed the new measures airports had to take these days. She would have given a lot right then to be able to go all the way to the gate and sit there with him as he awaited his departure.

He stalled, saying he needed a drink before leaving so they ordered a couple of coffees and sat down to enjoy their reprieve to the fullest. Once they were seated, however, neither seemed able to come up with the right words to say. Finally Rogue broke down and started a conversation that maybe wasn't the one they wanted to have, but one that was safe. "So, tell me what it's like at your house on Thanksgiving," she encouraged.

He played along with her and started on a casual dialog about his family traditions. "Well, Tante Mattie'll have more food dan de whole Institute could eat in a week. De main dish will be fried turkey dat's been doused for a couple o' days in de mos' delicious spicy marinate ever created. De first t'ing, dough dat she'll give us dat day is homemade beignets, still warm from de fryer." He rambled on about the football game he and the other men would play against each other between breakfast and the main course. He painted such vivid pictures of what his time at home would entail that she could practically see it all before her.

They heard an announcement about his flight and knew they couldn't delay any longer. "Well, Ah guess it's tahme for you to go now, Rems." Rogue didn't even try to hide the regret in her husky voice.

"I wish ya' were comin' wit' me, mon chere," he said in a voice just as husky with emotion. "I'll call ya'. Make sure ta take ya'r phone when ya' go to see ya'r boys, okay?"

"Ah will." They were almost to the front of the line now and she tried to bite her tongue, but it just slipped out without her consent. "Remy, sug'?" He looked at her waiting with open expression to hear what she wanted to say. "Don't forget me, will ya'?"

Embarrassed and somewhat ashamed at how needy and pathetic she sounded, Rogue jerked her hand from his hold and tried to rush away. Remy had reached out and yanked her around and into his arms before she'd taken a full step away from him, though. "Never, mon amoureux (my sweetheart). Remy never could fo'get ya'… ya' too much ma femme, mon cœur, mon futur (my woman, my heart, my future)… I'll be back soon, chérie. Je promets (I promise)." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and let his fingers cling to hers until the very last second of his passing through the metal detector.

Rogue watched him go, even as sad as she was, thankful for the fact that he had special sunglasses with no metal in them. They'd told security, when asked about the dark lenses, that he'd had an eye procedure that had left him sensitive to light for several more hours. It would keep people off his back during the flight. _I should have taken French instead of Spanish. I don't know what half of what he said even means._

She turned away only after he'd been out of sight for several minutes. Rogue knew the quicker she distracted herself the better off she'd be and the sooner she could pretend she'd never acted so stupidly. Walking quickly, she was soon swinging her leg back over the black leather seat. It was stupid to be this upset anyway, right? Good Lord… her friends all went home every danged holiday anyway; why should this feel so different, so much more depressing? Getting the helmet strapped on comfortably, she shook her head to dislodge any lingering gloominess and focused on what lay ahead for her the next few days.

Rogue let the low-pitched roar of the machine beneath her lull her into a calmer state and was much nearer her usual, controlled self by the time she returned the motorcycle to its accustomed place in the garage. "Any problems, Stripes?"

"No; thanks for letting us borrow it, Logan."

"No problem, kid. What are you doin' this afternoon?"

She shrugged. "Ah don't really know… no definite plans Ah guess."

"Wanna watch some hockey with me?" His offer may sound brusque or even ridiculous in light of the fact he'd just asked an almost eighteen year old girl if she'd choose to spend her afternoon watching a hockey game with a man of indeterminate age, but she smiled at him.

"That sounds really nahce, Logan. Ah'd love it!"

He nodded and waited for her to precede him inside. Stopping to grab some chips, beer for Logan, and soda for Rogue, they made their way to the rec room. After they'd settled in and had been watching for a little while, Rogue let him know, "This really is nahce. I miss doin' stuff with you besides just training."

"Yeah, well," he grunted as he reached for another beer, "you've been so busy with your new little boyfriend that there just hasn't been time for us to hang out, I guess."

Rogue smacked his arm. "Logan! You know Ah've always got tahme for you and you know Ah'm not about ta have a boyfriend, so cut the crap."

Before he could retaliate, they were interrupted by Jamie. "Hey," he greeted sounding utterly dejected. "I guess you guys are busy, too." Even Logan couldn't play tough-guy when faced with the sad little face of the one of their younger students who, like Rogue, had nowhere to go during school breaks.

Exchanging a quick glance, Logan and Rogue knew their alone time was over for the moment. There would be other times together, though. "Not really, kid, it was a lousy game anyway."

Rogue tried to encourage the hesitant boy to stick around. "Hey, Jamie… didn't you get that new Vesperia game?"

That was the right question, it quickly became clear. Jamie's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he excitedly started chattering away. "Yeah! Just a couple of weeks ago. Have you played it yet? It's so cool! It's a single player, but we could all three takes turns if you want to check it out."

"We'd love to. Why don't you run and get it?" Jamie quickly split off one of his clones to run the errand for him and settled in between the slightly scary, but still kind of cool girl and the extremely scary but totally awesome Wolverine. "So it's an RPG, but it's not turn-based fighting so that's awesome. You can be one of four different characters, but don't be the spell chick in battle 'cause she never lasts long. You can even be the dog with the pipe."

Logan already looked totally lost by the conversation, causing Rogue to need to tamp down her giggles at his amazed stare. He thought the kid had a new mutation coming in… one that didn't require him to breathe while talking. Before the afternoon was over, they'd all had several turns and Logan had found a new way to pass the time. Jamie had brought in other games and even snuck Ray's copy of Gears of War from his room, which Logan immediately took to. He was still playing it with Jamie, who was coaching him as they played co-op, when Rogue left to help prepare dinner as she'd promised Storm.

Storm was looking forward to Thanksgiving with extra enthusiasm this year. When Rogue commented on this, her mentor informed her, "Yes, Rogue. Evan has agreed to come here for dinner along with a few of the other Morlocks. We'll be preparing extra food so they have plenty to take back for of those who cannot join us."

"That's great news, Storm. Ah know how much you miss him an' all. It would be great to see him. Tell him Ah said hi, would you?"

"Of course, Rogue. I will let him know you had other commitments to keep."

Rogue only nodded and continued putting together the salad. She'd just finished when her phone started vibrating in her pocket and the Jambalaya song that was her ringer for Remy began emanating from her jeans. She couldn't stop the grin that immediately graced her full lips. "Sorry, Storm. Ah'll be rahght back," she promised while pulling the phone out.

"No rush, child," Storm assured her. She watched Rogue scurry out while answering and only thought how wonderful it was the lonely girl had found such a true friend. Remy LeBeau was exactly what Rogue needed. It was high time the girl got to have some regular young adult fun.

In the hall Rogue was trying to answer without sounding too excited. "Rems?"

"Mon Rogue chérie! J'ai été absent vous."

"What?"

"I said I've been missin' ya'."

"Ya' liar!"

"Chere, ya' wound me!"

"Remy, ya've been visitin' with your family an' eating, from what you told me about your Tante Mattie."

He chuckled and the sound of it coming through the line gave her chills. "None o' dat means I haven' been t'inkin' of an' missin' mon ami plus précieux. (my most precious friend.)"

His voice grew softer, "Tell me what ya've been doin' since ya' left de airport, Rogue-chère," he requested.

"Well," she began hesitantly, but soon had told him of her entire day. He laughed along with her as she described Logan's rabid video gaming. She'd just told him about helping with dinner. "An' that's about it. Nothin' very exciting, really," she said. Rogue had no idea Remy was being stared at by his brother and cousins as his cocky grin spread upon hearing her accent thickening the longer they talked. He loved that sassy Southern drawl of hers and knew it had been fading since her move north until his arrival. That was just the way it was with southerners… the more you were around it, the more prevalent that accent became.

"What about you? Whatcha been doin' ta torment your family?"

He described being met at the airport by his crazy cousins and the rowdy ride home with them. His father had met him on the porch and he spoke of how good it felt to be back there again, but how he'd thought of her the whole time. "Ya' so full o' crap, Remy!" she laughed.

"I swear it be nothin' odder dan de trut', Rogue," he protested.

"He's right!" she heard from the background.

He yelled at the voice to shut up and then ranted at it for a few seconds in his twisted Cajun dialect so she had no idea what was said. There was a lot of noise and then a new voice, rougher but with a cadence similar to Remy's, came over the line. "I don' know what ya' done ta' our cousin, fille, but he done not'in 'cept talk 'bout ya' since he got here. Ya' tamed de man an' dat's sayin' somet'in!" There was a rustling sound and then a loud crash as the phone was knocked to the floor.

"Ya' fous imbecile, gimme dat back!" Remy's voice was more distant sounding for a moment as he ordered, "Go getcha own girl ta' annoy!" Then he was back, "I'm sorry, Rogue. Dey are jerks sometimes, but dey de best, too."

She giggled, which made him smile again and had the other men teasing him, but more quietly this time so she didn't really hear it. "It's not a big deal, sug'." They talked about nothing really for about ten more minutes before she sighed, "It's good ta' heah ya'r voice, Remy."

"I wish ya' were here wit' me, mon chérie… dis sucks."

"It's onleh for a few days," she tried to reason, although her heart wasn't in it and they both knew it.

"Dat be a few days too long, in my 'pinion."

"Yeah," she agreed softly. Storm called down the hallway to where Rogue had retreated for additional privacy. "Ah gotta go; dinnah's ready and they're all waitin' for meh."

"Alrigh' den, chere. I'll call ya' tomorrow, 'kay?"

"That sounds great, sug. But, remembah Ah'll be stayin' at tha Brothahhood house tamorrah nahght, so it'll be a lot hardah ta fahnd a quahet place ta talk."

"Merde, dat's right. How 'bout you call me when ya' go ta' bed den? I'll still be up."

"Ya' sure?" Logan now bellowed at her to get her butt to the table so he could eat.

"O' course. B'sides, it's an hour earlier here, 'member."

"Okay then, Ah'll do that. Ah gotta go before Logan comes aftah me."

"Okay, chère. G'night."

"Good nahght, Rems."

Rogue woke the next morning to the sound of… nothing. It was far too quiet in the dormitory section of the house this morning with everyone else but herself, Tabitha, Jamie, and X-23 gone. Rogue showered, fully appreciating the fact that she needn't rush or listen to pounding demands to get out of the way. Taking her time, she did her hair and make-up, got dressed, and then went downstairs. She spent the morning helping Storm and Hank prepare loads of food for tomorrow so there would be enough for everyone plus plenty to send back to the underground of Bayville. A while later Tabitha and Laura also came in to lend a hand. After a light lunch, she took the keys for the SUV the Professor had told her she could use and headed to the store armed with a thorough list, Xavier's credit card, and a light spirit.

The parking lot was packed with other last-minute shoppers so it took several minutes' circling to find an empty spot to park. When an angry little old lady made a rude hand gesture at her, Rogue turned a blind eye to it and focused on finding an available cart. If the crowds and the rude shoppers weren't bad enough, there was the absolutely awful music to put up with once inside. Rogue was surprised when a breeze ruffled her hair and she was suddenly faced with none other than Pietro Maximoff.

"Hey, Rogue. I thought you might need a hand," he greeted. To say she was surprised was an understatement, but his assistance was more than welcome. Pietro took her list from her hand, looked it over, and then let her know she could go ahead and get in one of the winding lines of customers waiting to check out. He'd be right back, he promised. Thinking how nice it was that he'd thought to meet her here, she went to do as he'd recommended.

Several shoppers gave the odd-looking girl with no groceries lingering looks, but she paid them no mind. In less than five minutes Pietro joined her with a shopping cart filled to the brim with food. "Sorry it took so long, there were a lot of people to weave around." She grinned at his teasing and he realized she was actually kind of pretty when she didn't look ready to kill anyone.

Seeing the strange look on his face she wanted to know, "What?"

Pietro gave his head one sharp shake to pull himself together before declaring, "Nothing! What?"

Rogue only shrugged and turned her attention to loading the food onto the conveyor belt that would carry it to the cashier. They finally finished at the store and Pietro had loaded all the groceries into the backseat before he told her he'd see her back at the house and sped away.

Rogue pulled into the driveway and saw no one around, although Lance's Jeep was in the driveway near the garage. Rogue pulled several bags from the seat behind hers and struggled up the porch steps trying not to trip or drop anything. She kicked at the door in hopes that someone would hear her and open it. She heard thuds, a crash, and a distressed yelp that had to have come from Toad. The next thing she knew Fred had opened the door and flung it wide. "Rogue!" his genuinely happy greeting brought the smile back to her face.

He left the door open wide and left her to find her own way in while he went to bring in most of the remaining bags. Rogue carried her bags through to the kitchen to be greeted by Toad, who was perched on top of the refrigerator. "Hey, Rogue; you want some help cooking?" She looked at the less than sanitary mutant teen and tried not to let her repulsion at the thought of him handling their food show.

"Ah appreciate it, Toad, but Ah'll be okay on my own. Ah really want ta' do this for y'all."

Toad smiled, never suspecting her true reasons. "That's cool. You know, it's pretty great really that you came like this instead of hangin' at your fancy mansion an' all."

Her smile a little more genione now, she let him know, "I wanted to be here with y'all. It's not a big deal. Besides, it's not my mansion an' ya' know that."

Toad just hopped off, yelling that he wanted the remote. Rogue immediately started loading the food into the fridge and cabinets, unable to ignore the emptiness of both areas. She hated that the guys had been left so high and dry. Magneto wasn't taking any interest, even with his own children here, and Mystique was off doing who knew what. She knew Lance had gotten a job and Wanda had been looking for work in town with no success, but it was too much for them to handle on their own. Rogue wished they'd come to the Institute, but also knew the many rules and restrictions there would just about smother most of those living here. They just had no good options.

Lance came in after Freddie deposited the rest of the bags. He'd been upstairs showering from the looks of his wet hair and fresh jeans and T-shirt. He was helping her stash everything, stopping to ask what needed done with a few items as they worked. Wanda even wandered in and quietly, but willingly, offered. "Maybe I could help with some things."

Since Wanda's arrival had come after Rogue was already gone, the two girls really didn't know one another. She saw that the pretty, brooding girl's hesitance had less to do with a bad attitude than with some weird kid of shyness. "That would be nice, thanks. Ya' do much cooking?"

Lance had just put the last of the things away and gathered up all the empty bags to put out in the recycling bin that had been used about twice in the past few months. "Good to have you back, even if it's just for a little bit," Lance mumbled as he passed her.

She grabbed his wrist to make him stop for just a moment. "It's good to be back for a bit, too." He nodded and went to monitor the other boys. "So," Rogue stated with a look around at the impressively clean kitchen, "is there something specific ya wanted ta make for everyone?"

"I," Wanda looked uncertain and then aggressive, to cover for it (a move Rogue knew all too well), "I haven't really had much chance to cook."

Rogue brought her hands together in a light clap. "Right," she said in a business-like tone, "so let's just work together on everything. Sound good?"

Relieved that the other girl she'd really only met in battle before now, but had heard a lot about, wasn't making a big deal of it she agreed. "Great, I'll be right back with a few things we'll need. Why don't you go ahead and wash, then poke several holes in each sweet potato and put them in the oven to bake while we work on other things?"

Wanda nodded, figuring she could handle that. Rogue was back in only a few minutes with a folder, an iPod, and a dock in her hands. She quickly plugged in the dock and soon had the room filling with music. Waving Wanda over, she looked around the room again before opening the folder on the counter before her. "Ah still can't believe how great everything looks in here. Ah don't remembah it being this clean."

Wanda chuckled before informing her, "It wasn't until about ten minutes before you got here. I don't know the whole story, but they were all pretty psyched about you coming and cleaned as best they could. They wanted to make a good impression I think."

Rogue laughed a little, but seeing the anger building on Wanda's face she quickly explained. "That's so nice o' them. It really is; it's just that I mean I've seen them all sitting around in pajama bottoms and boxers while eating Captain Crunch and watching UFC so it just seems a little weird to think they're now wanting to make any kind of impression at all on me."

Wanda had sat through many evenings with them doing exactly that and laughed along with this odd girl who was both their enemy and their friend. "I know what you mean!" Maybe Pietro and Lance had been right, maybe she could be friends with this Rogue she'd heard so much about.

Rogue opened the folder to reveal slips of paper and index cards. "These are some of mah favorite recipes so Ah figured they'd be great for this. Ah didn't tell the guys, but Ah was planning to cook some extra stuff, too, that y'all could maybe freeze or something. Ah know it's not always easy…" she trailed off, hoping her gesture would be seen as she intended and not as her looking down on them or anything.

Wanda only nodded, "That would be great." The two girls set to work with a vengeance and soon had filled the house with wonderful aromas, lots of noise, and the unfamiliar sound of feminine laughter. The guys turned off the television and went outside or up to their rooms. By unspoken agreement, they'd decided to enjoy this break from their routine to the fullest and that mean getting to listen to sounds that reminded some of what home used to be like before they'd been kicked out. For others the sounds represented what they'd always heard about and secretly wished for.

Lance was outside working changing the oil in his Jeep with Toad watching on. When Pietro came out with a football in his hands, it took little time to have all four young men tossing the ball around and talking like regular guys instead of spewing wrath or planning attacks. Just for a little while they were having a good time. That evening they took a break to eat the sourdough bread and wild rice soup the girls had made while working on all the other foods. They'd put together the sweet potato casserole and stashed it along with a layer salad in the fridge. The stuffing was also made and stored in the refrigerator. A huge pot of chili bubbled quietly on the back of the stove waiting to go into containers in the freezer once it was declared done where it would rest next to the rest of tonight's soup.

After their meal was done and the dishes loaded into the dishwasher, Rogue and Wanda went right back to it. The guys all offered to help, but saying they wanted to surprise them, the girls ran them out. After a few more hours work, the freezer was mostly full and things were almost as done as they could be for tonight. "Ah can finish up in here, Wanda. You look beat. Why don't you go on ta bed. Ah won't be too far behind," Rogue assured her when it looked like Pietro's twin might protest.

Stifling a yawn, Wanda admitted to being tired and bid her new friend good night. Rogue waited 'til she'd left the room and checked to be sure Pietro and Lance were fully occupied with their movie. She sat down to copy a few of the recipes for Wanda to use in future. Rogue planned to leave them in Wanda's room before leaving tomorrow as a surprise for the girl who'd caught on so quickly today and really seemed to enjoy their time cooking together. Rogue remembered what it was like being the lone girl in a house full of rowdy, uncontrolled guys. She'd have to make a point of stopping by sometimes to visit Wanda.

In less than an hour, the kitchen was spotless again and everything was good to go for the morning. Rogue stuck her head in to say her good nights to Lance and Pietro before heading upstairs to her old room. When she went in she felt the same warm rush she'd experienced earlier that day when she'd been greeted by her cleaned room where her comforter and posters were still in place. They hadn't given it to anyone else and had even tried to clean it some before her arrival; she could tell from the swipes through the dust that had built up and the rough way the bed had been remade. They were not exactly up to Martha Stewart's standards, but their efforts were awfully sweet to her.

Rogue settled on the bed and pulled out her phone. She was hesitant to call so late. It was after one o'clock in the morning here. Even with the time difference, it was too late to call Remy. She had a few texts from Kitty and Sam to which she responded. It sounded like both of them were having great visits with their families. Kurt had a hard time keeping in touch while visiting home, but she knew he'd be having a blast… he almost always did.

Finally accepting that there was no way to make it okay to call so late, she settled for sending Remy a very brief text, figuring he'd see it in the morning and realize what had happened. Not five minutes after hitting send she was almost in her nightclothes when her phone began playing Remy's song. Rogue lunged for it before it could wake anyone and immediately answered. Panting after her flying leap onto the bed, she greeted, "Remy, sugah, what are ya' doin' up still?"

His deep chuckle came through the line. "Cherie, I was waitin' ta' talk ta' ya' and visitin' wit' Henri. Did ya' really jus' finish?"

"Yeah, well, there was almost no food in the house at all so Wanda an' Ah made some extra stuff for them ta have later on. It's been fun, though. You should see tha place… the guys cleaned everythin', even mah old room. No one even fought today," she declared, still a bit surprised.

"I'm glad ya' havin' fun, mon Rogue, but don' ya' wear yaself out," he warned.

She rolled her eyes. "You know the training schedule we keep, Rems. Do you really think a little cookin's going to be tha end o' me?" she joked.

"Dat's true, but still… just make sure ya' takin' care o' yaself."

"Yeah, yeah… wait a minute," she suddenly registered what he'd said a few minutes ago. "Ah don't want ta' bother you while you're spendin' time with your brother! Why don't we just talk tomorrow?"

"B'cause I been waitin' all night ta hear your voice, dat's why. Henri don' mind. He'll jus' sit dere t'inkin' 'bout Mercy," Remy teased his brother whom she could hear protesting in the background. "I've got a s'prise for ya' when I get back, chere," he commented with false casualness.

"What kind of suprahse?" she wanted to know immediately, falling for his ploy hook, line, and sinker.

"Ya' jus' gonna have to wait an' see, but it's a good one," he promised.

"Are ya' bringin' me mah own Emil ta play with?" she joked, enjoying the fact that she'd shocked him into choking. She could hear Henri asking if he was okay.

"I will never tell 'im ya' said dat, cherie, or we'll never get 'im ta shut up 'bout it."

The both laughed, with him promising he'd clue his brother in after they hung up. Given how late it was and the fact that he could hear the fatigue in her voice, the pair kept their call short. In little time, they'd hung up and she was nestled under her covers, sound asleep. Morning came all too soon and by one o'clock Rogue and Wanda served up a delicious meal that was one of the best things the Brotherhood had seen in a very long time. Fred had tears in his eyes as they carved the juicy turkey and Toad even hopped from the table to wash his hands. It was miraculous.

Rogue was back at the Institute by six and had talked to Remy, wishing each of his cousins, his brother, and Mercy a happy Thanksgiving as they handed the phone around. Friday was quieter with Rogue, Tabby, and Laura spending some time hanging out together, something the three of them rarely did. Logan was firmly planted in front of the TV with Jamie at his side and a controller in his hand. Saturday found Rogue restless, but she kept herself busy by cleaning out her drawers and closet, reading the rest of a book she'd started weeks ago, painting her toenails, and even doing some extra work on an assignment that would be due for more than a week.

She and Remy were on the computer with each other that night, but he was unable to tell her when he'd be back. She tried not to be hurt that he'd not asked her to pick him up again. Rogue sighed before shutting it down and crawling onto her bed to not fall asleep. Hours later she surrendered the pretense and decided a cup of hot tea might help. Only, when she slipped into the hallway, she found none other than Laura quietly doing a security run.

Rogue was never able to say how it happened, but when Logan came down to find out what he heard he found Laura and Rogue sitting and quietly, just barely above whispers, chattering away to one another. They were talking fighting techniques, battle strategies, and him but it was still just about as girly as he'd seen his 'daughters'. They both turned to see him standing there studying them, and tilted their heads. Laura smirked, in perfect imitation of his typical expression, and Rogue hiked up one brow mimicking his sardonic look precisely. He shrugged one shoulder and then left them to it. He saw no reason to run them to their rooms. No training or school tomorrow, just the rest of the students returning, so why bother them?

Exchanging smiles, they went back to their discussion.

**A.N. **I'm not sure this turned out exactly as I'd like, but I blame the pain meds I'm taking right now… yeah, let's go with that theory, shall we? We'll be going back in the next chapter to see a glimpse of Remy's Thanksgiving before moving on. See you then!


	8. Chapter 8

A

**A.N.: If there's anything you'd really like to see here, then be sure to drop me a line or put it in your review. I'd love to hear your ideas. Here we are with the promised look at Remy's Thanksgiving. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I really appreciate those who've reviewed so far. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

Remy sat on the plane silently running through his list of regrets. First on his list for the day was losing the warmth of Rogue pressing against his back once they parked the bike at the airport and had to head inside. He'd loved feeling her there. It was comfortable while at the same time leaving him totally discomfited, but then it was over. There was no way he was going to sit around at the stupid gate for more than an hour on his own when he could be with his friend. That led to regret number two.

The awkward silence that fell over them once they sat down with their coffee. He was so relieved when she broke the tension with her question about his holiday at home. Remy rambled on, thrilled with a way to fill the unusual quiet between them. As he spoke, he knew that he was eager to go and have time with his family again since he'd hate being apart from them but at the same time he wished he could stay here with Rogue.

Then there was the stupid announcement that came regarding his flight; bring on the third regret of his morning along with the fourth and fifth… he was starting to lose count. They both knew it was time for him to go and he was happy that she chose to stay with him as he stood in the security line as long as possible. When he'd told her he wished she was coming along he'd been completely sincere. She'd have a great time and he just knew his family would love her right away.

When she asked him not to forget her, though, it brought out something in him that he'd been shoving back for weeks. Remy had been crazy enough to say some of what had surged free when she'd been so vulnerable with him and he was never more thankful than now for his longstanding habit of slipping between English and French. If not for the fact that she hadn't understood him he would have a huge mess on his hands right now. Thankfully, she only knew a few words which he'd taught her.

Maybe he should have let her walk away when she tried, but he'd been afraid letting her just leave that way would make things strange between them when he returned. He would have to be blind not to see how insecure she felt and scared and there was no way he was leaving that between them. Remy's instincts had kicked in before he knew what was going to happen and he'd snatched at her and she was in his arms. _Mon __Dieu__ dat felt good!_ He almost groaned aloud as he remembered holding her to him. Without thought his feelings had poured out of him and he'd been spilling his emotional guts all over the place.

Remy kept touching her hand until the last possible second then forced himself to go directly to his departure gate. Part of him wanted to turn back and catch one more glimpse of Rogue before leaving, but the disciplined training he'd gone through during his formative years gave him the resolve to look ahead, not back. "Lookin' back never does any good. Ya' got ta' see where ya' goin' an' leave what can't be changed behind ya," he muttered to himself. It was the same mantra he'd been taught years ago and it still held true.

Now he just breathed deeply, remembering the soft, sweet scent of her hair when he'd given into temptation and kissed the top of her head earlier. Remy tilted his head back and while remaining aware of his surroundings, he still let his thoughts roam a bit. By the time the plane landed, he'd gotten himself under the same firm self-control his family had long recognized in him and sauntered to grab his bag from the circulating conveyor that held the luggage from his flight.

Remy turned around to instantly feel strong arms wrap around his shoulders as his cousins and brother passed him from one to another, brief yet firm hugs and back slaps greeting him all around. On their way home they made a few 'necessary' stops. First they had to take Remy by the club they all hung out at where their connections made their age inconsequential and everyone who mattered was familiar with them. Several drinks later they'd visited a good bit and gotten one call from Tante Mattie demanding they bring her 'baby boy' back home right then.

Next they walked over to get some cafe et beignet since that's what they'd told Tante they were doing and they didn't want to lie to her. After that delicious treat the loud crew took some time to flirt outrageously with some of the tourist girls wandering around, leaving that adventure with several numbers. Remy still had the touch, they discovered as they compared accomplishments. He counted out the slips of paper for them and then lifted his shirt to reveal one girl's name written on his abs with her number scrawled just below it and 'Call me' in curling letters beside the digits.

"He wins again," Theoren declared, knowing none of them could top that. Remy only chuckled and grabbed a napkin as they passed a sidewalk table at the same coffee shop on their way back to the car. He dampened the napkin in a cup of water and began rubbing at the writing he'd displayed only moments ago. "What ya' doin', ya' fous homme (insane man)?"

"I don't need it now dat ya' imbéciles qu'idiots (idiotic fools) know I'm still the best."

"Attente (Wait)!" Etienne protested as he copied the information hastily onto one of his scraps. Remy patiently held the hem of his shirt aloft until Etienne nodded his head and then proceeded to clean it off. The only other slight pause before they headed back to the family home was when Remy stepped across the street to toss the napkin and the numerous acquired phone numbers into the trash can.

The others gave him a hard time the entire way back, but he just laughed and gave them his usual non-answers when they asked what had changed so much. Before he'd gone to 'his fancy Yankee school' he would have lined up dates with every one of the girls who'd so freely let him know they were ready for him. Remy just joked around and ignored what he didn't want to deal with. They arrived home to find Tante, Mercy, and his père standing on the porch of the impressive mansion tucked away from the prying eyes of the public.

Tante snatched Remy into her embrace, fussing over him the entire time. She ranted on about him being too thin, looking tired, taking too long to get home from the airport, and being sure he was creating no end of trouble at his new school. Once he'd struggled free of his loving Tante's scolding, Remy turned his attention and a very charming smile on his brother's girlfriend. "Mercy, ya' lookin' as merveilleux (wonderful) as ever. Come an' give de handsome brot'er a proper hello," he coaxed. As soon as she was close enough, he reached out to pull her against him and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't passionate, but it lasted longer than Henri liked.

Henri jerked him back with a snarl and a drawn back fist only to see his little brother's teasing eyes glinting at him with good-humor. "Now, Henri, frère… what's de matter? I jus' wanted Mercy to know-," but he didn't get to finish.

"Ouais (Yeah), I know what you want wit' Mercy," he said with warning and some laughter.

"Dat's enough, boys," their father finally intervened. He greeted his adoptive son with a warm, quick embrace and a slap on the back. "Il est bon de vous voir en arrière où vous appartenez, mon fils. (It's good to see you back where you belong, my son.)"

"It's good ta be back, père," Remy admitted. He said nothing of the twinge of regret he felt that even now thoughts of Rogue niggled at his mind. His father only studied Remy for a moment before waving everyone inside. Tante quickly rallied and forced everyone to their seats to enjoy some of the delicious and abundant food she'd been working on for the past couple of days.

They lingered around the table, as they always had through the years. The food just kept coming and even when it was decided that none of them could hold another bite, they remained in their seats, visiting and drinking wine. The boys' ages meant nothing and they knew better than to over-imbibe, especially in the presence of their Guild leader. It was simply another tradition of theirs. When Tante finally rose to go into 'her' kitchen and clean, Mercy and Henri were right behind her. Remy would have risen also, but was waved back.

"Ya' can get back ta earnin' ya'r keep tomorrow, little brother. Tonight jus' relax." Remy nodded his thanks. Eventually Remy and Jean-Luc moved away from the table. He went to go over some contracts in his office while Remy and his cousins, soon joined by Henri, went to sit on the comfortable leather sofas in the living room.

"Now dat it's just de homes, what's goin' on wit' ya'?" Etienne demanded of Remy.

"What merde folle (crazy crap) are you talkin' 'bout now?"

"I t'ink, petit frère (little brother), he's talkin' 'bout ya' t'rowin' away all dose hot girls' numbers dis afternoon," Henri clarified.

Seeing the guys weren't going to let it go he shrugged and tried to keep it simple. "I'm only gonna be home for a few days. Didn't wan' ta' waste dat time wit' filles who be good-lookin' 'nough, but don' really mean anyt'in'."

Emil leaned over to place a hand on Remy's forehead. "Ya' sick or somet'in'?" he asked, only half-joking.

Remy smacked his hand away. "Non. Jus' got t'ings on my mind, dat's all."

Theoren narrowed his eyes, deep in thought, then leaned forward eagerly. "What's her name?" he burst seemingly out of left field.

"What ya' talkin' bout, Theo?" Remy chuckled, trying to play it off.

Quickly catching on and realizing it was the only explanation, the other joined in. "Is it the blonde? She looked like she'd be a lot of fun," one of them commented with a leer.

Remy adamantly refuted that one, though. "Ya' be talkin' bout Tabby, an' non – not'in' is gonna happen dere."

"It's got to be that exotic lookin' one with de long dark hair, right?"

"Pourquoi (Why) you t'ink it's got ta be une fille (a girl)? Can't a guy jus' wan' ta spend some time wit' his famille (family)?" Remy wanted to know.

"Non, it def'nitely a woman. I t'ought ya' said de redhead was taken," someone speculated, trying to figure out the mystery.

Henri had been sitting back with a smug expression. Finally the others picked up on it. "What do you know?" Theoren wanted to know.

"I can' b'lieve ya' are some o' our best t'ieves," Henri mocked with a sad shaking of his head. "It's so obvious!"

Theoren was the first to catch on. "Ya'r right! I feel so stupid," he admitted.

Seeing that the others still hadn't figured it out, he took mercy on them. "T'ink about it, amis, who has he mentioned non-stop since we got in de car?"

Henri calmly inserted, "An' who did he mention 'bout a hundred times at de table? Or how 'bout dis… who else at dis 'Institute' knows 'bout de family line?"

By this time they all knew exactly who the two elder men were talking about. "O' course! It's dat Rogue fille dat won' even let us see her!"

Remy was getting uncomfortable now and hearing her name just made him miss her more. When one of them speculated that she must be very plain or ugly if she wouldn't even let him share one picture of her, he'd had it. "Dat's enough outta you bâtards (bastards)." The simmering anger was there in his voice and had all of them sitting a little taller as they judged just how close to breaking he was right then. "Ya' don't talk 'bout Rogue dat way an' ya' shut up 'bout t'ings ya' know nothin' 'bout."

Henri stepped in with the remark, "Calme vous-même, Remy. Vous savez ces ânes ne signifient pas que quelque chose… ils juste ne pensent pas des choses à travers. Pourquoi vous ne nous dites pas plus d'accès de votre amie ? (Calm yourself, Remy. You know these asses don't mean anything… they just don't think things through. Why don't you tell us more 'bout your girlfriend?)"

"Désole, amis; it's complicated. She's one o' my best friends. Dat's all dere is f'now." He noticed the time and double-checked his phone to ensure he hadn't missed a call.

Henri smiled at him, recognizing all the signs since he was the same way when it came to Mercy. "Go ahead an' call 'er, frère. We not goin' anywhere t'night. Take ya'r time."

With a brief nod, Remy called Rogue. He told her how much he'd missed her and listened to her talk about her day. She held back at first, just as she tended to do in person, but warmed up quickly and was soon back to her usual sassy ways. As that husky voice thickened with a sweet southern drawl, his smile grew. He loved listening to her voice and didn't care how much of a sap he looked like right then. Remy was all about her at that moment and was paying no mind at all to the others listening in on his end of things.

When Remy told Rogue how he'd thought of her all day and then assured her it was true his loud mouth cousins decided they'd been quiet long enough and started yelling out comments for her to hear. He lit into them, but they only high jacked his phone and the next thing he knew Theo was talking to Remy's Rogue. Not stopping to analyze that particular thought, Remy found new energy as Theo's words filtered through and he surged forward to reclaim what was his… his phone. Yeah, of course he wanted his phone back. Uh-huh. That was it.

He yelled at his annoying family a little more before giving Rogue his attention. He tried to explain it away with a few words and must have done all right since that delicious giggle came over the line. Yeah, so he was grinning like a fool again. So what? Etienne was asking every two seconds what she'd said. Theo was talking about how sexy her voice was, which had Remy's eyes glowing too brightly for everyone else's comfort. Henri was trying to get Emil to shut up while the younger man blew kisses at the phone and mocked, using his best attempt at a girly voice, what he imagined her saying to Remy.

By the time Remy and Rogue hung up his companions had settled down and were ready to cut him some slack. He hung out with them a little longer, but really just wanted to be alone to think about Rogue. He'd been so anxious to get home and be with his family, and now all he could think about was one leggy, feisty, funny girl back in New York. What was the matter with him? It was no wonder his family was acting like he'd lost it.

The next morning he arrived downstairs to the rich aroma of chicory blend coffee and an abundance of eggs, sausage, gravy, biscuits, grits, and fruit. His father was already present and was about to finish reading the paper. Remy kissed Tante Mattie on the cheek before filling his plate and carrying it to his seat. The two men discussed some guild meetings that would take place throughout the day which Jean-Luc wanted Remy to sit in on with him and Henri.

After attending several meetings, being chased out of the kitchen by Tante Mattie who also threatened him bodily harm should he enter her domain again before dinner, and meeting up with a bunch of his old friends to hit the town for the afternoon, Remy found himself sitting in a familiar bar watching over a game of pool and catching up with his childhood friend Belladonna. She'd just finished telling him about the new man in her life and turned to ask him, "So, tell me about dis Rogue-girl ya' keep bringin' up."

Bella smiled at Remy's momentary lapse… usually the man had a totally unflappable poker face, but his mask had slipped for the briefest moment and she'd seen something she'd never spied in him before. If she didn't know better, she'd swear it was unresolved longing. Could it be possible? Had he finally found a woman who didn't give in to his undeniable charm? Bella herself still had a tender spot in her heart for le Diable Blanc, and likely always would.

Remy was saved from answering by a call to join the game just starting. They only played twice more before heading to their last stop for the day so they would not be late for dinner. Remy played it cool over dinner. He must be letting Rogue slip into conversation more than he thought if everyone was going on about the way they were. He guarded his speech closely and was rather proud of himself. Remy had barely brought Rogue into things at all.

After dinner Henri took Mercy out while the others went about their own business. Remy and his father moved into the study where they listened to softly playing jazz while sipping some of his father's high quality bourbon and discussing guild business. His father wanted to know if the institute was helping with his control over his powers as they'd hoped. It was the only reason anyone had agreed to sending Remy so far away. Jean-Luc also gave Remy some more personal news about the final errand they'd run that day that pleased the young man greatly.

They went back over the information covered in that days' meetings before Jean-Luc updated Remy on the current status between their guild and the Rippers or Assassin's Guild whose patriarch was none other than Belladonna's father. They talked about the people Remy'd met in New York. He tried to make it clear Bayville stood no chance in his heart against his beloved N'Awlins, but that he'd made some good friends there that would be hard to leave behind. Hours passed and Henri returned to join them.

The phone in Remy's pocket made a sound like a bicycle bell. Remy immediately read the text message, a smile spreading over his face which was openly expressive right now. He begged his father's and brother's pardon, insisting he'd been waiting for this and calling Rogue without leaving the room. Jean-Luc inclined his head and busied himself showing Henri the plans for an upcoming museum job as Remy greeted Rogue. While he expressed his concern that Rogue might be overdoing it, the other two men exchanged a telling glance.

Hearing what Remy said about him and Mercy, he protested, "I'm nowhere near as pathetic with Mercy as ya' are wit' dis Rogue girl." He was about to point out that the big difference was that he was about to propose to Mercy in a few weeks whereas Remy barely knew the girl on the phone. Jean-Luc's hand on his arm and the speculative gleam in his eye stopped Henri from continuing his defense.

Remy gave her a teasing comment about a surprise. Henri and his father, both of whom were in on that surprise, smiled a bit at that only to look confused at his next comment. When Remy told them after hanging up what she's said about him bringing her an Emil of her own, they agreed that the young man would be impossible to live with if he ever learned of it. The pair shamelessly listened on as Remy spoke softly to his friend.

"Ya' sound so tired, chérie. I mean it now… ya' take it easy. Ya' need some sleep, I wan' not'ing more dan ta keep talkin' ta' mon chère, but it's not best for ya'." Only minutes later they said goodbye and disconnected the call.

Henri soon went off to bed himself. When Remy would have followed his brother upstairs, his father held him back. "Fils, je pense que peut-être nous devons parler davantage au sujet de cette femme escroc. Ce qui vous pensent? (Son, I think maybe we need to talk more about this Rogue woman. What do you think?)"

Remy knew what his father was asking and answered as honestly as he could. "Father, this thing with Rogue is totally different from, well anything. She's my best friend up north. The truth is, she's my best friend, period. I promised her that was all we'd be is friends, but I'd be lying if I didn't admit I hope for something more in time." All this had been said in their unique Cajun French. That just made it easier to bare his soul.

"Isn't this the woman you told me about who cannot touch others?"

"What does her mutation have to do with it?" Remy demanded ferocity in his voice ad tension making his hands glow brightly where they gripped the arms of his chair.

"Calm down, Remy. I'm just stating facts, not insulting the girl." Jean-Luc waited for his son to calm down. When the tell-tale glow receded he continued. "I'm just saying that you aren't known for your incredible fidelity and strength of commitment to your romantic interests and you could do anything you wanted with them. What do you expect to happen with this girl? She sounds a bit vulnerable and I don't know how you'll cope with the challenges if something happened with you and her. I also don't know how you'd cope if you broke her heart." Jean-Luc drained his glass before setting it down and rising to leave his very special son to his thoughts. "Just think it through, Remy."

Remy thought he'd lie awake in bed muddling through everything his father and others had said since his return, but he was asleep in mere minutes. He was more worn out than he'd thought. His eyes opened in the morning as the sweet aroma of beignets filled the air mingling with aromatic chicory coffee and waking him with the cozy sensation of home's familiarity. Remy tugged on his clothes and made his way down to where his family was already gathered. He'd slept a bit later than usual.

He snagged one warm, tempting beignet on his way to the coffee maker, only smiling unrepentantly at her when Tante Mattie slapped at his hand. They sat visiting amiably and not surprised at all when cousins and other guild members arrived one or two at a time. Before long, they were shooed out by Mattie and went outside to engage in their regular game of football. There was much laughter and taunting, especially when Mercy, who'd also joined them, scored a touchdown for her team. The game was more for fun than anything serious and it showed as they re-entered the house with red cheeks and broad grins.

Remy enjoyed his time with the family while gorging himself on that delicious fried turkey he'd told Rogue about and all of their other favorite traditional dishes. Everyone pitched in to help clean up after forcibly removing Tante Mattie from the dining room and kitchen to go sit with her feet up claiming if anyone deserved it, she did. The elderly woman blustered at their treatment, but was secretly pleased. Once everyone was just sitting around feeling mellow and letting their food settle, Remy decided to call Rogue. With the time difference she should be back from the Brotherhood house by now.

He wished her a happy Thanksgiving and then they exchanged descriptions of their day. Remy emerged to get a drink, the phone held to his ear. He was passing through one of the common rooms on the main floor and paused to laugh at her description of Wanda finally losing patience with Todd's 'flattery' and hexed him through the window and halfway across the backyard. "Sounds like ya' had a good time, chérie. I di'n't know ya' could cook so well," he commented, hoping to coax an explanation from her.

"Yeah, well… Ah like food and when Ah was with Irene, if Ah wanted anything othah than mac and cheese, soup, or sandwiches Ah needed ta' learn how ta' do it mahself." When she paused he could almost see her shrugging. "When things kept gettin' so out of control, Ah think it kind of gave me something that Ah was still in charge of, ya' know?"

"Oui, I can understand dat," he answered, truly getting what she meant. He felt the same way about his own powers right now and the way he used his skills as a thief, fighter, and dueling to feel better about things. Before they could go any deeper with that topic, Remy's family began making comments and calling out greetings. Rogue started laughing which made Remy smile even more. Soon Mercy had commandeered the phone so she could talk directly to the girl who'd wrought such changes in her boyfriend's brother.

Soon Mercy was looking way too chatty for Remy's comfort and Etienne decided he'd been ignored long enough. Before Remy knew what was happening everyone in the room including Tante Mattie and finally his père had spoken with Rogue. He continued on his way to the kitchen and lingered there to finish speaking with her before rejoining his family.

Black Friday was a prime day for training with young hopefuls from the guild families so Remy and Theoren took the little guys out to work with them. After about one o'clock they took the boys back as the prime time for picking pockets and lifting goods was now over. Remy was called into his father's study to be given a short, but challenging job for that night. "Might as well make de best use of your time while you're home, vous ne convenez pas le fils? (don't you agree son?)"

Knowing his father loved their thieving heritage and was passionate about their guild being the best, he could only smile and agree. He looked over the schematics for the building and the intel that some preliminary surveillance had produced, committing it all to memory easily. The heist went smoother and quicker than anticipated so he had unexpected free time that evening. He spent it IM'ing Rogue.

He'd been able to tell she was hinting at picking him up from the airport, but that would ruin his surprise, so he just ignored her less-than-subtle clues and pretended to not catch what she was trying to do. When she told him she was getting tired Remy wasn't sure he believed her, but knew there was nothing he could do right now so he just let it go. Saturday saw Remy training heavily. If he took too much of a break it would only make things harder when he got back to the Institute and Logan's DR sessions.

A shower later found Remy in his room packing his bags for the return trip. About the time he knew it would be okay to call Rogue, he was interrupted by Tante Mattie letting him know he was needed downstairs. He arrived and knew with one look at the grins both his brother and Mercy wore that Henri had finally popped the question. "Félicitations! (Congratulations!) It's about time you got on with making an honest woman of her. If you aren't careful she'll wise up and know she's better off with me," he joked while hugging his brother. Next he embraced his soon-to-be sister-in-law, who was still laughing at his jest.

The family celebrated late into the night which meant Remy's journey home on Sunday was a little more of a struggle than it should have been. He wouldn't have missed being there with Henri and Mercy for anything, though. When he arrived at the school that evening, he called Rogue. "Bon jour, chérie! I brought ma nouvelle fille, my new girl, for you to meet. Remember I tol' ya' I had a surprise? C'mon down to the front, okay?"

Rogue felt like she'd taken a hard hit in the gut. The air rushed from her lungs and she couldn't breathe. It was stupid to let this upset her so much, she knew. Of course a guy like Remy wouldn't be alone for long. It was a miracle he hadn't hooked up with someone, or many some ones, before now. Still, she couldn't lie to herself. This hurt. It hurt a lot.

"Uh, Ah dunno Remy… I was kinda in tha middle o' something. Maybe I can meet her later." _Or never, if I had my way!_ It was too much of a shock. She needed time to get her emotions under control. She couldn't handle this with no warning! Feeling the panic starting to set it, she placed a trembling hand over her stomach trying to still the churning there. When he started to try his usual coaxing she cut him off with the ready harshness they'd started seeing less and less of lately. "Look, Cajun! Ya' aren't tha center of the universe ya' know! Ah have better things to do then come running just because yet _another_ sleazy tramp has entered your life, okay? Ah'll meet your latest tumble some other time. Now back off!" She broke the connection and threw the phone, in a fit of anger, across the room not caring if it broke.

Rogue was sitting on the bed angrily swiping at the _stupid_ tears that had started trickling down her face. Sniffling she didn't hear the slight scratching sound at her door. The next thing she knew she was being jerked to her feet and yanked into the air. She was about to scream and fight as hard as she'd been trained to when a familiar aroma, the mingling of smoke, spices, a tiny hint of alcohol, and adventure hit her. "Remy Etienne LeBeau, ya' worthless waste o' skin, put meh down!!"

"Shut up, femme! Dieu (God) only knows why I don't turn ya' over my knee and spank ya' pretty, firm butt 'til ya' can't sit for a week! Don't keep on wit' ya' screechin', dough, or I jus' might reconsider!" She didn't stop kicked at beating at him, but she did stop screaming at him since she knew he'd probably really do as he'd threatened.

He carted her wriggling, protesting form through the house, ignoring the stares of the many residents who'd returned as well as a couple of instructors. When Logan's claws flared out the instant he saw the fighting pair, only Ororo's firm, gentle hand landing on his arm got him to hold back long enough to find out what was really going on. Meanwhile Rogue kept mumbling her wrath while Remy gave her a rough shake and muttered his own complaints against her, stalking through the halls all the while.

They reached the front foyer with several people trailing behind them, neither of the combatants noticing or caring. A giggling and very helpful Kitty rushed forward to hold open the massive front doors for Remy who only inclined his head towards her and issued a succinct, "T'ank ya', chaton (kitten)."

Outside Remy practically threw Rogue to the ground, so angry was he at her false assumptions and accusation. She did not manage to keep her feet and was on her butt in the drive, sending him a death glare that should have had him six feet under already. "How dare you!" she hissed at him. Practically spitting in her rage she scrambled to her feet without ever breaking eye-contact with the young man towering above her with crossed arms and lowered brow.

"Non, de question is how dare _you_? You're s'pposed ta' be mon meilleur ami (my best friend), Rogue. But you jus' keep on t'rowin' my reputation in my face an' treating me like I do not'ing 'cept sleep around wit' a bunch o' skanks. Vous êtes si idiot! (You are so idiotic!) You get me better dan anyone else, but ya' still don' get it," he shook his head, pacing back and forth now.

Thoroughly confused, Rogue split her attention between looking around for this stupid girl he was so excited about and trying to figure out what he meant as he continued ranting under his breath while pacing. Finally deciding she'd never know what he was going on about, she focused on the more immediate issue. She planted one foot, thrust her hip to the side, placed both fists on her hips to keep from throttling him, and demanded in her scariest voice, "So, where is this 'fille' o' yours?"

"Right beside ya'," he grunted, one finger pointing to her left. Rogue looked, but only saw some flashy car. _Fine!_ she mentally grunted. _It's gorgeous and I hate whoever owns it._ It was probably the tramp's car. At least she could see what the appeal might be in this girl if this car came with the package. Rogue rolled her eyes and leaned down to peer through the window, looking for the sleaze in question so she could get this lovely meet n' greet over with and go back to her sulking in peace. It was empty.

Rogue threw her hands up in the air and let them fall back to slap against her thighs in frustration. She rounded on Remy and shouted, "She's not even there! What? Is she a mutant with tha' power of invisibility?" Sarcasm dripped from every syllable and she only got angrier when he shook his head and told her one more time how stupid she was acting. "Rogue, it's de car," he said in a low, defeated voice.

"What?" she asked barely loud enough to be heard, her eyes wide and her cheeks turning red with shame at her own behavior.

"Yeah, my father gave me the car to make getting around easier while I'm here. I wanted ta' surprise ya' wit' de news. I was gonna take ya' for a ride. Here," he tossed the keys at her feet. "Have fun. Try not ta' wreck it," was his last comment before pushing Ray aside and going inside. Rogue watched him leave, stunned. After he was long out of sight, she stooped to lift the keys while battling the tears in her eyes. The rest of those who'd been watching on simply stood silently in the doorway not knowing what to do.

Finally Sam came to put one arm around Rogue's slumped shoulders. She leaned her head against him. "Oh Sam, Ah think Ah might 'ave really screwed up this tahme," she choked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. This is a bit shorter than usual, but I just couldn't resist ending it there. *insert evil laugh here***

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

Kurt wanted to go after Remy for hurting his sister more than almost anything as he looked at her stricken, broken expression while she stared after the Cajun charmer. Only two things stopped him. One was the feel of Kitty's hand grasping his upper arm in an silent effort to restrain his understandable impulse. The other, more compelling, reason was that he knew Remy was right to be upset with her. Kurt knew that if any friend of his, if Kitty or Tabby ever treated him that way he'd be furious and extremely hurt also. How could she do that to him?

As much as he hated admitting it even if only in his own mind, Kurt knew that Remy had been a very good friend to Rogue… better probably than anyone else had ever been to her that she could remember. For her to not acknowledge that, to act like he'd been anything other than dedicated to their friendship and thinking of what was best for her was quite the betrayal. Being the kind soul he was and having the typically male drive to 'fix' things, all he wanted to do was find a way to make all this right. Jean couldn't help hearing Kurt's thoughts. She spoke into his mind, doing the only thing she could to help. _Kurt, some things can only be fixed by the one who broke them. There's nothing you can do except let them both know you're there if they need you._ He gave a jerky nod and bamfed away.

"Whoa," Tabitha breathed out in an awed voice. "That was intense." Rather than feeling gleefully hopeful or excited as she would have thought; instead she only felt shell-shocked and inexplicably disappointed. _Huh. This is actually pretty depressing,_ she thought, surprising herself.

Sam just let Rogue lean against his chest, babbling nonsense under her breath as her thoughts raced and she tried to assimilate all that had happened in only about ten minutes. Ten minutes. Less than a quarter of an hour had changed her world. She'd not only run through excitement (at his anticipated return home), anger (at the nonexistent girl), anxiety at his anger and that he'd walked away like that, and shock, but the worst was that she couldn't remember ever feeling so utterly hopeless before. She had just thrown away the best friend she'd ever had.

When Logan came to her and only rested a comforting hand on her shoulder that was, for no real reason other than the fact that she couldn't hold it together for one more second, when she fell apart. Her lips trembled and her eyes welled up. Those glassy, emerald eyes brimming with unshed tears looked helplessly up at the mentor she shared such a close relationship with and he felt himself start to ache for her.

"Can ya' give these ta' Remy for me, please, Logan? Ah… ah just," she broke off and went inside with tears streaming down her face. She refused to run like her heart urged. Solitude couldn't come quickly enough, but she was trying to keep some shred of her pride intact. When she made it to her hall, though, and saw no one around she sprinted for her room, shutting the door with exaggerated care to keep anyone from hearing and then threw herself onto her bed where she finally let out her sobs. Her heaving cries were kept silent, though, showing that even now Rogue was being careful to not let anyone into her private world; the one where she actually had feelings other than anger, defensiveness, or a blasé lack of concern.

Remy sat balanced on the edge of his balcony rail, a cigarette in hand, the smoke trailing slowly into the sky as he studied the sunset. His eyes weren't seeing the glowing colors or backlit clouds gilded with gold, however. All he could see were her eyes fuming at him, sure that he'd found someone to mess around with and was actually insensitive enough to bring that girl here to flaunt in her face. How could she believe it of him? When would he even have had time to pursue someone else? Even while he was away he was either with his family or communicating with Rogue.

The truth was, it hurt that she obviously didn't see any future for them. It hurt that she was so ready to believe the worst of him when he'd done nothing since meeting her the first time to make her think that way. It really, really hurt that she didn't trust him. Remy leaned his head back knowing his thoughts were just chasing themselves around in circles like a dog with his tail. He banged his skull lightly on the wall behind him a few times trying to knock some sense into himself. Since it did nothing to change the ideas racing through his mind, he assumed the effort was a failure.

What he wanted to do was to call home and go back straight away. His father would be fine with it, he knew. In fact, Jean Luc had let him know just yesterday that since his control was doing so much better now that he'd had some help from Xavier he was ready for Remy's return. It was tempting, but something about it smacked of cowardice to Remy so he fought back the urge to pull his satellite phone from its hiding place and instead decided he needed to get out for a little while.

He was debating the best course to take in retrieving his keys from Rogue's possession which had significantly slowed his steps when Logan arrived on the scene. Remy was cautious since he knew how protective Wolverine was over 'his' girls. "Hey kid, here ya' go." From his outstretched hand dangled Remy's key ring. Hesitantly, Remy took it from him. Seeing the question in Remy's look, Logan spoke again. "She was… pretty upset. I figured you'd be needing to get away about now."

Remy nodded, appreciative of the older man's understanding. "T'ank ya, Logan." He couldn't say anything more. Logan only grunted and left. He hated what he saw happening between two good kids, but knew he was the last person who needed to intervene in this kind of thing. Disagreements between 'just friends' couples were definitely not his forte.

Hours after Rogue had left the main drive, Kitty finally decided Rogue had been alone to think things through long enough. She tried to turn the knob on their old door, but it didn't budge. Rogue had locked it at some point. Kitty tried a soft knock and a gentle calling of Rogue's name, but there wasn't even the rustle of a sheet to indicate she'd heard her friend. Maybe she'd fallen asleep. There was only one way to find out, so Kitty phased herself into the room and saw Rogue staring blankly at nothing, her face drawn and stained with the salty-white streaks from dried tears.

Kitty thought about going to sit with her, but wasn't sure how Rogue would react. She'd never seen Rogue in this state before. Not when she'd been betrayed, not when friends went missing and had to be rescued, not when she'd been manipulated by others for the use of her powers – never had her friend lost heart like this. Instead, Kitty sat gingerly on the desk chair and looked across the space at her friend. "Are you doing any better?" She wasn't stupid enough to ask if Rogue was okay. It was pretty obvious she wasn't okay in any sense of the word.

Rogue didn't say anything for several minutes. About the time Kitty was going to give up and just go about her nightly routine, Rogue sat up. Her posture stiff and her face a blank canvass, Rogue assured her concerned roommate, "Ah'll be fine, Kitty. It's not like we were gonna be friends for life or anything, rahght? Ah mean, he'll leave in June an' we won't see him again. This would have happened eventually… it was just a little messier an' earlier this way." With this less-than-cheery outlook, Rogue summed up her feelings on the situation and went to wash her face in the bathroom while Kitty just sat on the chair, dumbstruck.

The next morning Rogue, who'd lightened her make-up just slightly over the past month, arrived at breakfast with her heavy make-up and her customary scowl. When Amara got between her and the cereal, Rogue let loose a growl that would have made Logan and Hank both proud in other circumstances. The other students noticed the differences right away. Most were either concerned for her, or felt a combined sense of dread and slight fear as they waited to see what would happen next.

Remy entered not long after Rogue and everyone held their breath waiting for the next development. They were in for a long wait from the look of things, though. Rogue frowned into her bowl, speaking to no one until she rose from her seat without lifting her eyes at all and rinsed it out. Remy was a totally different person from the guy they'd become accustomed to knowing. In place of the smooth-talking, fun loving guy who'd made them all laugh on a regular basis and charmed the girl most of them cared about but never felt overly close with was a stoic, withdrawn, quiet young man. The one thing the two southerners still had in common was that both of them had lost that gleaming light that used to shine from their eyes when they were together. Now both were going through the motions, but not really there and both sported dark circles under their eyes.

Things continued this way for the entire school week and by Friday night, even Remy's groupies were ready to put together an intervention. Few of them had given it much conscious thought, but things had been a lot more fun and easy before what was now being touted as "The Car Incident". Even Scott and Jean had caught on to the shift in atmosphere the mansion was experiencing. It should have come to a head during that day's DR session.

Xavier, Storm, and Logan were observing and making notes as the students ran through a new scenario that had been set up. It was more challenging than any they'd been using recently and the team had to work hard to stay on top of things. Remy, whose incredible agility and flexibility had kept him from getting caught by the lasers and projectiles, suddenly lost concentration and went down with a sharp yell. Rogue, who'd almost been tagged by one of the floating targeting systems swung around and lost all color upon seeing Remy on the floor clutching his left side and hold his arm at an awkward angle.

She didn't even say it out loud, but her lips formed his name as she sprinted across the debris littered space to slide along the floor and came to a stop at his side. She eased her gloved hand beneath his head and lifted it to rest on her thigh where it moved sluggishly side to side. "Remy, are ya' okay? Where are ya' hurt?" Her voice was tight with anxiety and hushed.

He looked up at her, breathing in her sweetly familiar scent and allowing himself a few seconds of pleasure at her touch and the feel of her supporting him before he groaned, "Like ya' care."

Rogue recoiled at his words, actually feeling a sharp pain pierce through her. She knew that as a thief he must be able to remain aloof, cold, unmoved… but she had never seen it firsthand before, had never expected that manner to be directed at her. Spitting out words she knew to be a lie she played the vicious game she'd unintentionally started. "That's true. Besahdes, Ah'm sure ya've got plenty o' warm bodies ready ta offer ya' comfort." Their words might have been harsh, but when they both spoke in hushed voices filled with pain and even longing the effect was just pitiful.

Rather than letting his head drop to the cold metal floor, she gently laid it down. The training program had been stopped and Dr. McCoy called up to see to Remy's injuries. Everybody else stood watching while she brushed his hair from his eyes and turning her expressionless face away to walk calmly from the room never looking back. Remy didn't watch her go. The rest of their team exchanged worried looks, not knowing what to do and realizing it may not be their place even if they did have plan.

That night several of the residents were hanging out in the rec. room. The conversation had been centered on that subject that was on all their minds. "This is ridiculous. Why are they both being so stubborn?" Bobby was tired of the constant tension and was all for doing something to get things back the way they were a couple weeks ago.

"Yeah," Jubilee chimed in. "They were still annoying, but at least it was cute annoying."

Tabby was ready to approach this methodically. This situation was definitely a problem, but she was an awesome problem solver. "Kitty, what does she say to you about it?"

Kitty looked extremely uncomfortable. "Honestly, she barely talks unless it's about something for school or training, stuff like that."

Scott and Jean walked hand in hand into the room. She sat on the arm of the sofa while Scott came to stand just behind her with his hands resting on her shoulders comfortably. "Are you guys talking about Rogue and Remy?"

At their agreement, Jean went on to share, "I know it's hard, but I don't really think it's our place to interfere. I mean, friends fight and stop being friends every day. If neither of them has asked for any input, then do you really think we should meddle, as much as we just want them to be happy?" When Scott said how right she was, Kurt and Roberto looked to one another and rolled their eyes.

Talk continued, with nothing really being resolved, but at least it was out in the open now. They all fell silent when Rogue dragged by the open double doors on her way to the kitchen. She looked in at them all staring conspicuously out at her. "What?" she demanded brusquely.

Tabby was the first to rally. "Whatcha doing?" she asked in a perky voice that only irritated Rogue.

"Gettin' ahce cream. Whah? Ya' got a problem with that?" Rogue was obviously cranky and spoiling for a fight. Jean spoke before Tabitha could give in to her impulse to create her small explosives.

"Of course not, Rogue," she stated calmly. "I think I saw some of your favorite tucked into the back of the third shelf in the freezer."

"Thanks," she grudgingly replied.

"No problem," Jean said to Rogue's retreating back.

Rogue took her ice cream outside to eat in peace not knowing that Remy was in his new favorite position on the edge of his balcony, watching her. _Lord Ah miss Remy._

_Mon Dieu, I need mon Rogue back._ She looked lonely. And sad. Remy knew that she looked as she had before they became friends. He knew he hated it. He wasn't so self-righteous that he didn't acknowledge the fact that while he honestly did want to be in her life to make her happy, he wanted it for selfish reasons just as much. He missed her a lot more than he'd thought possible and loathed her return to her hermit lifestyle.

While the two in question wallowed in their angst-riddled depressions and the others came up with one outlandish scheme after another, help was coming from a source none would have suspected.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Well, this should make some of you happy… at least I hope so. Our mystery problem solver is revealed! I had planned to have more happen in this chapter, but it is about the same length as most of them and these events seemed worthy of their own chapter, so the rest will have to wait for next time. Updates should come quicker now that this is my only story currently being posted.**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I absolutely love reading them and find it definitely motivates me to write more. Y'all are the best!**

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

Rogue was miserable and she didn't know what else to do. This was her best, her only plan. She now sat before her laptop, the light from her screen the only thing illuminating the room. So what was the hold up? She had no idea what to say. How did you fix something that was broken beyond repair? You didn't; so why couldn't she just get past this?

The truth was, nothing was going to fix this but she simply couldn't seem to move beyond it… beyond him. She needed him. That was what led to her current status frozen in front of her laptop with not a clue how to begin. Finally she forced her fingers onto the keyboard and let them lay there for a few minutes.

_*Remy?_

She could see that he was online, but after more than five minutes there was still no response. Taking a deep breath she tried again.

_*Remy, please…_

Rogue firmed her chin and ignored how blurry everything looked through her tears.

_*You promised, you know… and now you're breaking it._

_**What are you talking about?**_

_* You said you'd always be there for me._

Remy clenched his jaw, but resisted the urge to start typing.

_*You said you'd teach me, show me all about this friend stuff._

This was incredibly hard for Rogue. Her fingers were taut with tension and she couldn't believe she'd just humbled herself like that. This vulnerable feeling left her feeling more raw and exposed than she'd ever been before. Even now, though, she trusted that Remy would never tell anyone else about these moments of weakness.

Remy stared at his monitor silently debating. A vein in his neck throbbed while his teeth ground together. He actually started to sweat a little as he fought the desire to reply.

_*All right. I'll leave you alone. I just_

He could barely breathe waiting to read what she wanted, what she'd intended by contacting him. Was she gone? She was still showing up as online, but there was nothing new.

_*I'm just so sorry, Rems. I truly am._

It was more than he could take and he was ready to respond, had already begun tapping away to prepare his response. Then he saw that she'd logged off as soon as she'd sent the message. Given that it was one in the morning, it went without saying that he couldn't go to her room. Even if he could, should he? Did this really change anything? It didn't mean she suddenly had faith in him. She'd shown all too clearly that she had little or no trust in him and Remy might be sure of only a few things, but one of them was that no relationship could survive without trust. Feeling even sadder now, he decided that maybe it was just as well that she was offline. He'd almost given into temptation and that would only lead to more hurt.

The next morning yet another Rogue greeted the day with her peers. This wasn't new, happy Rogue. Nor was it normal, surly Rogue. No, this was a Rogue that was completely unfamiliar territory and none of the others were sure what to make of this incarnation. She was pale, even for her, and her eyes were blankly hollow. She walked with slumped shoulders, hunched as though to make herself as unnoticeable as possible. Her feet practically shuffled, as though it took too much energy to lift them fully from the floor. And she spoke not at all. Not one word when Scott greeted her, no response when Kitty offered her a seat, not even a reaction beyond a meaningless blink when Tabby accidentally cannoned into her while dancing around the kitchen. It was as though Rogue was simply empty and had nothing left to offer.

Remy never even showed up. Almost all of the residents were at a loss. The professor was the only one in the kitchen who didn't seem fazed by the drama currently unfolding. Taking their cue from him, they all figured their leader had something up his sleeve, some insight or plan they were unaware of that was going to restore things to the way they should be. That wasn't exactly true, but he wasn't going to correct them.

Remy was in the lower levels making his way along the corridors to the medical area where he had an appointment with Dr. McCoy. His wounds needed checked again. Not only did the bandage on his side need changed, but the good doctor wanted to make sure the shoulder he'd dislocated in the fall looked all right. He arrived and the doctor removed the bandages laying bare the wound inflicted by the searing red laser.

"Please wait here, Mr. LeBeau, while I retrieve the fresh dressings from the supply cabinet."

"Sure t'ing, Doc," he answered, relaxed in the quiet of the isolated room. After a few minutes he heard someone coming in, but couldn't see the door due to the portable curtain Dr. McCoy had pulled over to shield Remy's naked torso from any curious eyes, not that the young man cared one way or the other. Remy suspected nothing unusual until he heard the turning of the lock and then the tell-tale sounds of the electronic security locks being activated.

"What de he-," he started only to fall silent when he heard a familiar drawl. Remy pushed from the table to stand and begin moving towards the edge of the curtain screen.

"What in tha' name of tha seven saints is goin' on here?" Remy heard her bang on the glass portion of the door before he heard Dr. McCoy's voice.

"You, Miss Rogue, and Mr. LeBeau have some things that need to be settled. All I have done is to set you on the path and offer you the opportunity to move beyond this disagreement since the pair of you seem so disinclined to handle this maturely."

"When the professor hears about this, he'll-," she never finished.

"He already knows, my dear. The professor and I felt it was time the two of you dealt with matters in a straightforward manner and reached some agreement so that you will not cause any more inattention and discouragement on the team and other residents. We also have certain plans regarding the next phase in our work with you in regards to gaining control over your mutation and since it directly involves Mr. LeBeau, your progress will move ahead more swiftly should the two of you have your relationship problems resolved."

"He _planned _this?" she exclaimed.

The doctor chuckled a bit before responding, his voiced filled with satisfaction and his fingers tapping against one another with devilish glee, "Actually, no. This was my idea which I presented to him and have enacted with his wholehearted endorsement." Having explained as fully as he was willing, Hank McCoy departed, leaving the couple isolated together in the locked examination room.

By this time Remy was standing behind Rogue, who'd yet to acknowledge his presence. She stared at the floor as she skirted his towering figure and made her way to a padded, wheeled chair most often occupied by the doctor when caring for the residents. Rogue propped her feet on the bottom of the chair and just sat twisting her fingers together as was typical when she was stressed or worried.

Remy studied her for a moment before deciding something would have to be said. "I never would 'ave t'ought big blue had it in 'im ta be so devious." He tried to appear casual as he slowly crossed the room. It didn't really work, but no one ever knew since Rogue still hadn't lifted her gaze. Seeing she wasn't going to react or respond in any way, he grabbed her knees to wheel her over to the bed he'd been sitting on earlier.

Seating himself, he situated her between his open knees and stared at her down bent head. Rogue still hadn't looked at him nor had she spoken a word since Dr. McCoy left them stranded there. Rogue just felt so humiliated. After being ignored by him the night before, she wanted nothing more than she longed to crawl under the bed he sat on and just curl up in a miserable ball waiting for Dr. McCoy to relent and free them. Another option would be a sudden sinkhole that could spontaneously open and suck her in. It didn't look promising, though.

Knowing how difficult this was for them both and realizing he would be here for endless hours if he waited for Rogue to start, Remy chose to make the first move. "You signed off b'fore I could answer ya' last night."

That had her head jerking up abruptly to glare at him, her verdant eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "That's a bunch o' bull an' ya' know it."

Remy scratched his chin, bristly with the scruff that he'd been too absorbed in discontent to care about. "Yes an' no. I was writing back when you logged off." Seeing her squint, suspecting him of lying, he assured, "I really was." When she began tilting her head down again, he used her hair to protect them both while cupping her jaw in one hand. "When ya' said dat ya' were sorry, what 'xactly did ya' mean?" Remy really wasn't trying to drag this out, but knew that if they weren't really clear and totally open now, it would come back to haunt them later. He didn't want their problems shoved under a proverbial rug; he wanted his best friend back and he wanted her back for good.

Rogue drew in a slow, deep breath, tilting her head back and blinking rapidly to help prevent those tears from leaking out. "Ah… Ah am sorry for always thinkin' tha worst o' you. Ah know ya' don't deserve it an' that ya' mahght be a man-whore, but haven't done any o' that since ya've been here. Ya've even been great about keepin' tha promise ta not tell me all 'bout yar love life. It's almost lahke… Ah don't know, lahke it's too good ta be true or somethin' so I keep waitin' for somethin' ta screw it all up, ya' know?" She looked deeply into his amazing, beautiful (though she was sure he'd hate hearing them described that way) ruby on onyx eyes before looking away to the side to finish. "Ah know Ah don't deserve ya' and that ya're just gonna go away in June. Ya'll go home an' that'll be it. Deep down Ah think Ah figured it mahght hurt less ta end it now instead o' waitin' 'til then."

"Aw, ma belle tentation, vous êtes la personne futée la plus stupide que ce Cajun a jamais la met. (Aw, my beautiful temptation, you're the most stupid smart person this Cajun has ever met.)"

Rogue looked at him with her head tilted the tiniest bit to one side and her finely arched brows scrunched together. Remy noted that her full lips even had a little pout to them and knew that he'd what he'd always suspected was now proven fact… Rogue was the most adorable woman in the world. "Did ya' just call me stupid!"

He burst out laughing at her protest and just about lost the battle with himself, but in the end managed to resist snatching her close for a deep, lingering kiss. "Cherie, I wish ya'd jus' tol' me de truth. Dis whole t'ing could 'ave been avoided." Remy studied her, shaking his head. "Ya' crazy, crazy girl… I don' know how I woulda handled bein' here all dis time wit'out ya'. We're friends, right? Dere's ways dat ya're too good for me an' de same is true de ot'er way 'round. But none o' dat matters. We chose each ot'er an' dat's what's important."

Remy tugged her even closer, the chair rolling almost soundlessly across the floor. Once she was as close as the bed allowed, his warmth almost surrounding her completely now, he stilled again. As his hand plunged into her hair, a grin split his face for the first time since they'd fought. Those tendrils wrapping themselves around his fingers and clinging to his skin felt like he'd come home, like heaven itself actually. He'd been missing this, missing her. "As for me leavin' an' all dat… all I can say, Rogue, is dat ya' got ta' learn ta' trust dis Cajun." He sobered. "Dat's de real problem, chérie. What can I do ta' prove Ah won' hurt ya', Rogue?"

"But ya' did, Rems." Rogue couldn't believe how great it was to hear that stupid 'cherie' again. Lord, she'd missed that so much over the past week. How she'd hated it at first and how she'd missed it recently. When he'd used that name again that's when she knew… they would work this out. First she had to make him see his part in this whole thing. "Ya' did hurt me," she asserted. "Ah know ya' were just screwin' around with me, but ta' make me believe ya' brought some girl back here… ya' had ta know that was gonna upset me, Rems."

He bit out a sharp expletive under his breath, but since it was French she didn't know exactly what he'd said. "Je suis désolé, beau. (I'm sorry, beautiful.) You're right. Dat was t'oughtless o' me. I'll try ta not be such an âne (jackass) anymore, mon chère. Can ya' forgive me?"

Rogue twinkled up at him. She still sported dark rings under her eyes and her skin was more sallow than typical due to not enough rest and her not eating properly, but those gorgeous eyes of hers and the smile that lit her tired features made her beautiful to him. He gave her his best sad puppy look and she knew resistance was futile. Why did she always cave in to that expression? She sighed knowing it would remain yet another mystery of this universe and let him know in a soft voice, "Yeah, sug, Ah forgive ya'. But if ya' pull a stunt lahke that again I reserve tha right ta kick yer butt." He laughingly agreed.

Her face took on a more serious look again, and looked up at him with complete gravity. "Rems, are ya' gonna be able ta forgive me, though?" He nudged her back a bit and stood only to pull her conveniently mobile chair forward again and wrap his arms around her, both of them reveling in the feel of her face nestled against his tautly muscled stomach, her soft hair the only thing coming between them.

"Rogue, it was never a matter o' forgiveness, but trust. Ya' gonna have ta b'lieve dat I care 'bout ya, don' wanna hurt ya any more dan I'd wanna hurt m'self, an' dat ya' can know dat I'm not doggin' after any ot'er femmes. I'm not tryin' ta deny dat I have my share o' past affairs, but dat isn't where my head is right now, 'kay?" His tone had taken on an urgency that she was unfamiliar with, but mesmerized by all the same. He held her even more tightly, "If ya' can' accept dat and really b'lieve it, den we still got a long way ta go, mon cher."

"Ah want to," she admitted, trying to be completely honest with him, knowing he was right that this had to be laid to rest. Her accent faded somewhat as her tension eased and she focused more on him than on her feelings. "Ah do, Rems. Ah think it's just so hard for me to believe that ya'd really be happy just hangin' out with 'the vampire' instead of all the other people here… all the pretty girls," she finally let out in a rough undertone, half-hoping he'd miss it entirely.

No such luck, though. He squatted down and got so close to her she was certain they were going to touch if she so much as breathed too deeply. His gorgeous eyes bore into hers… she couldn't have looked away if she wanted to, and nothing was further from her mind anyway. Then he spoke and the more he said, the less she remembered to breathe anyway. "Look, amour, dat's all I can take o' dat crap. I'm not sayin' dis again for a long time an' I'm not sayin' any more dan dis so ya' can just decide if ya' can take me at m' word or not… I don' wan' anyone else, no ot'er femme 'specially, an' if ya' knew de whole t'ing ya'd prob'ly run so fast I'd have ta' jack Logan's ride ta' catch up but if I have my way dere ain't nobody else gonna stand b'tween you an' me."

Her mouth opened to demand an explanation, but he harshly jerked his head side to side, denying her. "Non, mon cœur (my heart). Dat's it. Take it or leave it." Remy held her close again not because he wanted to hold her again (although that was more than a little nice, of course), but primarily to hide how nervous he really was while awaiting her reaction to his ultimatum. His hands gripped her body to camouflage their shaking and his head nestled against her hair-swathed throat to prevent her seeing the thin sheen of sweat beginning to coat his forehead.

Rogue hesitated only because she didn't want to let him down, to hurt him, again. She had to be sure she could live up to this and harbored no delusions… this would be incredibly hard for her. To accept him wanting her as his best friend, to trust that he was not secretly desiring being with someone else, went against everything she'd 'known' about herself for a very long time now. If she blew it again, she knew they'd never recover. It was a lot to commit to and deep down Rogue wasn't sure she could fulfill that promise. She trembled. He clutched her even tighter, which she wouldn't have thought possible, while waiting her out.

As much as the idea of living up to what he was asking of her scared and intimidated Rogue, the idea of continuing on as they'd been this week was wholly untenable. She nodded against him as best she could in this restrictive position. The movement was miniscule, but he felt the glide of those shiny locks of white and auburn shifting against him nonetheless. He drew back, not releasing her. "Oui?" he asked, peering intently into her face, studying her closely.

She smiled freely. "Oui, sugar," she assured him.

He stood up and gave her a huge hug. "'Bout time!" he burst out.

Rogue smacked Remy's shoulder. "Put me down, ya' crazy Cajun!"

"Non, je ne veux pas à, (No, I don't want to,)" he proclaimed like an obstinate child.

"Ah didn't even get most of that, but yeah… ya' are going to put me down now," she insisted. When he didn't, she snarled in perfect feminine imitation of Logan, and began tickling him like crazy with her graceful gloved hands, laughing maniacally all the while. "Henri told me about you bein' ticklish when we talked on the phone one nahght."

Their childish shouts of laughter rang through the air and Hank knew it would be fine to interrupt them now. He entered the code to release the electronic locks but they didn't hear the tones over their own noisiness. Turning the key in the other lock, the doctor opened the door and stood there, waiting to be noticed by the joyously reunited friends. Finally a breathless Rogue panted and looked at him which got Remy's attention. Once both were looking his way, he grinned at them. "I am very glad you have worked things out and hope you realize that my rather underhanded machinations were executed with the best intentions."

"O' course, Docteur McCoy," Remy assured, eyes looking merry.

Rogue answered by impulsively crossing to him and brushing a lightning-fast kiss over the now-bashful man's cheek. "Yes, well, um…" Hank was still blushing as he held up the hand carrying fresh bandages for Remy while gesturing to the table with his empty paw. Remy hopped up to the surface and smirked when he saw that only now was Rogue even taking in that he'd been shirtless this entire time. She was blushing deeply and wouldn't look him in the eye, but he knew better than to tease her. It would be awhile before he'd risk them arguing again.

Remy, who was rapidly recovering his quick wits and astute observational skills now that all was right in his world, thought to ask, "What was dat ya' said earlier 'bout some plan you an' de professeur had wit' mon chérie's control?"

Thankful for the question that gave him back his typical composure, Hank replied readily. "Ah yes, Professor Xavier wishes to meet with you both in two hours in his office to discuss the next stage in Miss Rogue's sessions."

"If it's about mah control, then I'm ready now. Is he busy?" she immediately wanted to know.

"I believe," Hank replied with a twinkle in his eye, "that Charles thought the two of you may have a certain car ride you may want to take prior to meeting with him."

Remy instantly seized on the idea and cajoled Rogue into going with him for the drive they should have taken last Sunday. At last she agreed and they went towards the elevator, their voices ringing in the quiet stillness of the otherwise serene lower levels of the institute. The companionable bickering they engaged in only made Hank McCoy smile the slightest bit as the rightness of it settled over him. "Now that was a job well done, if I do say so myself."


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. Upon reading this again in preparation for getting the next chapter underway, I found some errors and have endeavored to fix them. Thanks for bearing with me, y'all. I'm thrilled to be back on my laptop and hope to have something new for you to read soon.**

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

Remy was still getting his shirt on when the elevator doors opened and he and Rogue exited, still talking and smiling. "I'll jus' go get my keys an' meet ya' in tha garage, chère," he let her know before making his way upstairs.

Rogue never knew she was humming under her breath as she grabbed a couple bottles of water from the refrigerator. She turned to see several people staring at her oddly. "What?" she demanded, although it didn't sound nearly as threatening as it had just last night.

Kurt was the first to speak, the others being unsure what would and would not tick her off. "Um, vhat happened now?"

"What do ya' mean?"

"You're… well… happy!"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and little Jamie even took a step back. Uh-huh, this is what they'd all avoided. "Somethin' wrong with that?" While Kurt tried to piece together his true meaning, she continued. "And who says Ah'm happy anyway?"

Kitty hopped up to sit on the countertop with a cute grin. "Aw, come on Rogue! We can all tell the difference. You and Gambit made up, didn't you?" It may have technically been a question, but it sounded more like some goofy, gleeful proclamation to the entire free world. This was why she hated living here sometimes, Rogue thought. No privacy! Everyone always knew what was going on with everyone else. Of course, a lot of the time that was comforting and good, but she decided to conveniently forget that for now as she wanted to be irritated.

"Don't y'all have anything better ta do than stick your noses inta my business?"

Jubilee blew a bubble with her gum before shooting off a cocky, "Nope! Not really."

Rogue now turned her angry glare on the girl with the slightly messy hair, deep red lips, and the eternally-present yellow jacket. She crossed to stand a little closer, almost smirking as the younger girl gulped nervously. "Well, find somethin'," she grated out in a low, slightly menacing tone.

She heard a tsking sound from behind her and strongly suspected she knew just who'd arrived. When two hands fell upon her shoulders, giving them a squeeze while a bourbon smooth voice chastised, "Now, now, chérie… ya' gotta play nice," she was certain. Rather than ask what was happening, since he figured he pretty much knew anyway, Remy simply asked, "Ya' ready ta go, mon chéri (my sweetheart)?"

"Yeah, Ah was just getting some water."

"Good idea," he said with approval. "Let's get goin'. We don' wanna be late for dat meetin'." With one arm slung around her shoulders he led her from the room, pausing to send a wink back over his shoulder at the room in general, knowing they'd get the gist of things. Remy and Rogue were back to normal and the fewer questions asked, the better. They went through to the garage and were soon cruising down the more isolated back roads where he could open it up a little and where they could just 'be' rather than being bothered with other people. They hadn't really seen each other in two weeks now and both felt like they had a good deal of catching up to do.

"So what's with tha car? Ah thought ya' already had that bike that ya' love so much."

"Well, wit' winter comin' an' it bein' so cold up here an' wit' de long distance I gotta drive ta' come home, mon père t'ought dis would be better for now."

"So he just up an' bought ya' a new car?" she asked, somewhat surprised. She may know in her head that they were one of the most successful thieves' guilds in the world, but she'd never really given a lot of thought to what that really meant, what it entailed.

Remy shot her a questioning look. "Rogue, I t'ought ya' understood 'bout ma famille (my family)."

"Well, yeah, but…" she trailed off, giving all the implications true contemplation for the first time. She turned to him, angling her whole body his direction, to ask in a hushed voice that he had trouble hearing over the radio, "Rems, are ya'… well, are ya' tellin' me ya're rich?"

"Compared ta' who?" he asked facetiously.

"Cut it out," she protested, although she did smile at his little grin. "Ya' know what Ah mean."

Remy didn't answer as he pulled off at an overlook along the little-traveled scenic route they'd been traveling. Putting the car in park, he turned off the engine and swiveled to look at her with the same directness she'd employed. "Rogue, does dis matter?" Remy was busy hoping this wasn't going to lead to yet another complication in their relationship. It would be great to go at least one day with things just being good. He wasn't concerned that she was after him for his money, rather that she was the type of person who just might up and decide this made them too different to hang out together. If she took that fool idea into her head who knew how long it would take him to nag it out of her. He sure could use a break for a little while.

"Ah," she was tugging at her gloves and stammering. This was not good. "Ah don't…"

While she tried to figure out what she thought, he decided he'd had about all the foolishness out of this particular girl he could handle. He quickly pulled on his own gloves before reaching out to cup her creamy face between his hands. "Rogue, stop dis."

"But-," she silenced herself at the look in his now glowing eyes.

"Dat's enough, petite." His empathy was picking up every little thing she felt without the common distraction of others around them. "Dis changes nothin'. D'ya hear me, Rogue?"

She almost answered back with one of her sassy retorts, she even had her mouth open to speak, but the expression in his eyes made her hesitate. Rogue resisted the urge to just bite out the first thing that rose to her lips and seriously considered for a moment if she really wanted this to become an issue. "Ah, don't want it to, Rems, but… well, it's just another way we're different, ya' know? It's just one more area where ya' bring," she threw her hands up in the air for a second and then let them slap back down, her eyes rolling in frustration. She continued, "Well, everything and Ah bring nothing ta tha table. Ah'm just a little tired o' always being the one who's got nothing ta contribute, ya' know? And Ah don't want ya' ta think Ah'm just hangin' out with ya because o' tha money."

Remy let one hand fall to her knee and while the other reached around her to give her a light smack against the back of her skull. Her jaw dropped and her eyes looked about ready to pop out of their sockets. "Did ya' just smack me upside tha head?" Her astounded disbelief knew no bounds.

"Yeah." There was no repentance in his reply.

She was shocked. 'Whah would ya' do that?" her voice rose as the shock wore off and her ire came out full blast.

"To knock some sense inta ya' belle, t'ick head."

She watched him closely, her eyes darting back and forth between his as she realized he was right. Her giggles bubbled up in her throat and then spilled out, tumbling over one another with the same happy, soothing sound as the water bubbling over the river rocks in the creek behind the institute. Remy relaxed when he knew she was easing up. "Rogue, if ya' were afte' my money, I'm pretty sure dat whole t'ing where ya' didn' wan' ta hang wit' me in de first place an' den ya' not realizin' I had it, well, dey wouldn' 'ave come inta play, cherie."

"Yeah, but what if Ah was just that good at conning ya'," she offered with a spark in her glittering green eyes.

He gave her a nudge, deciding, "I'm pretty sure dis t'ief knows when 'e's bein' played." Returning to his unique brand of jesting seriousness, he continued. "As for de ot'er, well dat's just stupid. Ya' keep me sane Rogue an' ya' don' mind givin' me a hard time when dis Cajun d'serves it. Even wit'out dat, ya' make me laugh, ya' keep me alert, ya' kick butt, an' dere's no one I'd trust more ta' watch m' back in a tight place.

Silence fell over them as they gazed intently at one another. Their breaths were shallow and they leaned a tiny bit closer together, but never spoke a word. Remy leaned every nearer for a moment that seemed suspended in time before he drew back to his own seat again and turned the key to start the car once more. Looking at the clock, he commented, "We'd better head back now. Don't wanna keep de prof. waitin', right?"

"Yeah," she answered absently, still a bit disoriented by the surreal minutes that had just passed. "Yeah, we'd better go." Remy huffed once as he regained control of his rampaging reactions. _Just give 'er de time she needs, homme… ease up._ He pulled out and gave the road his attention as they listened to the radio and talked very little.

As the pulled into the main drive, Xavier's voice sounded in their heads. _'You may come directly to my office. Remy, I would appreciate you coming, as well.'_

The awkwardness fell away as they returned to familiar ground. Logan was in the garage when they pulled in, puffing his cigar where he wouldn't get into trouble for it. He nodded at them both as they walked by him. Logan did give Rogue's sleeve a little teasing tug as she passed which made her smile up at him briefly. Seeing the one of his girls who had been so troubled lately looking so much better, he grunted in satisfaction and let the flavor of the cigar seep into his system.

They went straight to the professor, as he'd requested. Rogue was filled with nervous anticipation, but was desperately trying to not get her hopes up yet again. Too many times had she been disappointed before. Remy was just as worked up on his friend's behalf, but was far better at maintaining a poker face. "I'm sure you are both curious as to what Dr. McCoy and I have in mind. With that in mind I will get straight to the point." Charles looked at them each and then went on. "We believe that there are a few key things preventing you from gaining control over your mutation, Rogue. One of those things is fear. The nature of your mutation seems to imply that it is defensive in nature. Your overwhelming fear of hurting others, of having to fight them back in your own mind, may be keeping your mutation from disengaging."

Remy was already nodding. "Dat makes a lot 'o sense, Professor."

Rogue also agreed. "Yeah, Ah can see what ya're saying, but Ah don't know if Ah can just suddenly not be afraid. Ah mean, Ah've tried relaxing before with Logan and Storm and all, but nothing seems ta' work."

"We realize that and that is part of what inspired us to bring Remy into things if he decides he is comfortable assisting us in the manner we envisioned." When Remy inclined his head Charles continued. "Rogue, you are already far more comfortable dealing with close physical proximity to Remy than any other person here. I'm also aware that you've even been so at ease in his presence that sleeping in the same bed isn't a problem."

Remy stoically showed no reaction, but Rogue was blushing crimson at the fact that Professor Xavier knew all about their little sleepover that one time. Before she could bluster an explanation that nothing happened, he held up one hand. "I am not punishing you nor am I attempting to make you feel embarrassed, Rogue; I am simply stating facts."

Remy looked over at his dear friend and tried to convey through his look that it was all going to be fine. Her fingers tangled together anxiously, but she took a deep, calming breath. "Now, our idea is simple enough. To begin we would ask Remy to take the place of those who've been helping you practice touching, Rogue. Dr. McCoy and I also feel it is time to move the location of our sessions. We need you as relaxed and comfortable as possible so we thought you could tell us what room or place will be the best for you. I will still supervise the sessions, of course, but with these minor changes in our attempts as well as others we will make as you progress, we believe you may have a breakthrough."

"You really think such little things will make that kind of difference."

"We believe it would be a very good start, yes." He turned his probing eyes to Remy fully now. "You must be aware, Remy, that none of us want you to feel pressured or obligated to do this. This experiment is not without risks. As she works on her control, Rogue will be absorbing your powers, and even more unsettling for you both, your thoughts and memories. There will be precious few secrets between you if you choose to do this. Privacy for you, Remy, will be virtually non-existent. In addition to all of that is the risk you will be putting yourself at physically if you choose to participate. You will almost definitely pass out, but there is risk of coma or even death. The chances of that happening are minimal, but I will not pretend it couldn't happen, either."

Remy was ready to answer already, but Charles prevented him. "I would advise you to not only take some time to weigh everything out in your mind, but to consult your father before letting me know what you decide. This is a big decision and one not to be taken lightly." Charles looked at both his students, admiring their inner strengths. They had both overcome so many obstacles in their short lives already and it pained him to know he'd thus far been unable to be of any significant aide to Rogue. He disliked placing Remy in this position, but felt it may be the only way to break through the barriers in the young woman's mind. While he could do surface scans and could speak with them both telepathically, both had mental blocks that prevented him digging too deeply, the only other exception being when either of them began projecting during times of heightened emotion.

When Rogue was unconscious it was easier to work with her mind, but even in repose Remy allowed little more than static to reach any telepath. They believed it to be an inherent part of his mutation. Unless he focused on allowing them in, they could do little about knowing his thoughts. Charles, in fact, found this extremely unsettling. He made it a policy to avoid using his powers on anyone without their consent in any circumstances other than the extreme. Even so, it had always been through his own choice and ethics that he'd not read people… with Remy LeBeau he had no control or say in matters. Charles was even bothered that this fact bothered him.

"The professor's right, Rems. This is big. Ah'm not sure it's such a good idea. We don't even know if it would work and it would really put ya' in danger." She turned to face her guardian. "Ah appreciate tha thought Professor, and be sure ta' thank Dr. McCoy for me too, but Ah think it would be best ta just accept that this is tha way things are and nothing's going to change it." Having decided, she pushed to her feet only to be faced with her friend's chest in her face.

"Rogue-chérie, dis not your choice ta' make."

"Ah just made it, Remy."

"If ya' don't trust me ta do dis wit' ya' dat's one t'ing, but if dat's not it den I t'ink ya' need ta' let me decide for myself."

"Ya' know Ah trust ya', Cajun," she allowed with exasperation at his denseness. "But ya' don't know what ya're thinking about getting' ya'self into."

"Rogue," he grabbed her wrist to still the nervous, fluttering hand gestures she couldn't seem to stop. "Le' me talk ta mon pere an' I'll let ya' know for sure t'morrow."

"But Remy," she protested only to hush when he lifted the arm he was holding to her eye-level between them. When she saw that the two fingers left bare by his odd gloves were grazing the bare flesh on her wrist, she could only gape. Of course, she started feeling the pull that began drawing him into her almost immediately and he slowly let her arm drop. Remy was a bit dizzy and had to hold onto the back of the nearest chair to stay upright, but it passed after a few minutes.

"We can do dis, Rogue… I know we can," he urged. The idea of her being free to just be was coursing through him, warming him from the center outward. To think of Rogue being able to walk without wincing at every brush against her, of her wearing something other than long-sleeves and gloves in summer, of her holding his hand or hugging him without fear… any risk was worth taking if it led to those images of what could be that were flooding his mind.

Rogue was focused on assimilating the tiny bits of him she'd gained in those seconds before he released her. His confidence that they could do this filled her and his regret filled memories of her walking around alone and concealed in more ways than one swirled through her thoughts. Her panic at the feel of her skin dragging him in was quieted quickly by his deep voice echoing in her thoughts. She realized though that there was no fear from him, even when the pull had started. _Dat's 'cause 'm not afraid o' ya', __mon__cœur__._

_What does that mean, anyway? Ya've called me that before, but Ah don't know that one._

_Not now, __chère__… dey talkin' ta' ya'. Now pay 'tention._

Rogue shook her head with a smirk. Even his psyche was bossing her around now. She just couldn't dredge up the righteous anger she knew she ought to feel at his highhandedness. It simply wasn't there. Seeing the two pairs of eyes studying her, though, she knew he was right and she needed to pay attention. "Sorry… Ah'm fahne now. Just havin' a little chat with my mini-Remy." The professor smiled, seeing that she was genuinely fine and Remy choked back a chuckle at the mental image of a Ken doll version of himself hanging out with her and getting settled in her mind.

"That's quite alright, my dear. Feeling better now?"

"Yes, sir. It just took a minute."

"Well, while I'm sorry that we already had an incident, I would say that your brief time of contact without problems is very promising."

Remy was nodding and reached down to Rogue, holding her hand in his while answering. "I'll call home t'night. The family is in a meeting today dat…" he trailed off and the professor acknowledged easily, "Letting me know tomorrow is perfectly good, Remy."

Remy tugged Rogue up by the hand he still held. "C'mon, p'tite."

"But Ah was s'posed ta'-," she stopped when he cut in.

"Nope. We spendin' t'day t'gether." He wasn't asking, but she felt compelled to at least put on a show of having some say in things.

"Fine, but don't think ya're going ta' get ta' tell me what ta' do all day."

"O' course not!" he protested sounding genuinely offended. "Now, first let's get somet'ing ta' eat." She rolled her eyes, knowing he'd steamroll right over her if she didn't watch it.

By eight o'clock that night, they were sprawled on the sofa in the rec room with Sam, Ray, Rahne, Roberto, Amara, and Jamie watching some movie on TV. Rogue wasn't really paying much attention since she found the movie boring and she was inexplicably tired. She wriggled around, trying to find room for her feet and finally slipping them into a miniscule space behind Remy's back where he lay at the other end of the sofa. He shifted a little and looked down at her, ready to tease her. The sight of her heavy eyes dropping shut as her face nuzzled further into the cushion beneath her head stopped him, though.

_De girl's exhausted._ With that thought, he got Sam's attention and nodded first at Rogue then tilted his head towards the stairs. Sam nodded that he understood and Remy started getting up. "Where you goin'?" she almost whispered, looking up at him from under heavy lids.

"Time for you ta' go ta' bed, cherie. Come on now… ya' don' wanna sleep down here all night."

Too tired to think, let alone argue that it wasn't his place to tell her what to do, she only struggled upright as he quietly urged her and let him lead her from the room. Not wanting to put them in the position of being gossiped about even more, he waited until they were at the stairs before putting his arm around her and helping her ascend. About three quarters of the way up she finally said, "It's too earleh fo' bed."

Remy smirked at her childlike comment. "Oui, it's early, but ya' tired." He looked down on her streaked hair. "Why so fatigued, cher?"

She conceded, knowing he was right and she was going to be lucky if she had the energy to get changed for bed at this rate. "Ah haven't been sleepin'."

Remy knew exactly what Rogue meant as he was pretty tired himself for the same reason. "We'll both sleep better t'night."

Rogue nodded her head as it lay against his shoulder. "Ah'm glad we're not still fightin'. I missed ya', Rems."

They had reached her door now and he held her against his chest while letting his lips brush the top of her head. "Me, too, Rogue. Me, too." He reached around her to open the door and nudged her inside. "Go t' bed, ma beauté (my beauty). See ya' in de mornin'."

"G'night, sugah."

He smiled gently at the endearment she only let fall rarely. He loved hearing her honeyed accent drawling that out for him. Rogue watched him disappear as he pulled the door shut again. She dragged over to the dresser to grab something to sleep in and began tugging off the layers of clothing that had spent the day protecting her and others from her dangerous touch all day. Rogue forced herself to put things away properly before laying down with every intention of forcing herself to stay awake thinking over all that had happened that day. Her resolve held firm for all of three minutes before her sleepless week caught up with her and demanded her body shut down. She fell asleep listening to Remy's mini-me lulled her to rest against all her objections.

Remy was tired also, but there was something he very much wanted to take care of before going to bed himself. He changed and then reached into his closet wall to retrieve the sat phone. His father answered on the second ring.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. Here I am, back at last! I have missed getting to write and hope some of you may be interested in reading what I've come up with for this chapter. Christmas slowed me done a tad, but hopefully I will now have loads of extra writing time.**

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

Remy hung up the phone a couple of hours later feeling emotionally wrung out, but satisfied with all outcomes. The following morning Professor Xavier fielded a call from Remy's father letting him know that Remy's family fully supported his desire to help his friend and yes, they understood the many implications and risks involved,. Remy had been nothing if not thorough when dealing with his father's endless supply of questions the night before. "We are fully aware of the p'ticular dangers t' our family's, uh, business pursuits. After hearin' all mon garçon (my boy) had to say, we be trustin' th' jeune Escroc (young Rogue) fully."

Although he tried, Charles could not read much in the man's voice. Having no choice but to take him at his word Charles let both Rogue and Remy know that they would meet with him that afternoon. Feeling both anticipation and nervousness Rogue tugged at her gloves as she and Remy took the final few steps to the room she'd chosen as the place where she'd be most comfortable. It had surprised Remy and the professor when she'd said which room she wanted to use, but had agreed readily enough.

Now the two young people sat on the bed with the professor in his wheelchair right before them. "So how dis work?"

"Typically we allow Rogue time to meditate and channel her focus on her skin and then when she feels she may be ready, whomever she is working with allows her to touch their hand. It's very simply really."

"An' it hasn't worked yet, bien (right)?"

"Well, no it hasn't," the professor was forced to admit. "However, your presence will, we feel, make all the difference."

Rogue decided it was time to set them straight on a few things. "Ah am in the room, you know. Could ya' both quit talkin' about me lahke Ah'm not even here?"

"Je suis désolé, chéri. (I'm sorry)." Charles chuckled and also agreed that she was right.

"Est il possible (Is it possible) dat maybe mon chéri needs a change o' method?"

"What did you have in mind?" the professor wanted to know.

Rogue was as intrigued as the professor. Perhaps they needed a fresh idea since what they'd been trying obviously wasn't working. Both were listening intently to what Remy had to say. "I just t'inkin' dat maybe havin' her focus so much on her skin could be de opposite o' what she oughtta do. When I touched 'er yesterday it was all good 'til she noticed and paid 'tention to it." Remy ran a hand through his hair as he found the right words. "What if overt'inkin' it's de problem?"

Charles sat back thoughtfully, nodding as he mulled over his past experiences with Rogue's mutation and Remy's fresh input. "You could be right, Remy. In fact, Dr. McCoy and I had already considered that in a slightly different way. We were planning to propose an experiment at a later date, but thought the two of you should have some time working together on this first."

This time it was Rogue who spoke. "What kahnd of 'experiment'?"

"Thinking along somewhat similar lines as Remy has just proposed, we wondered if your mutation was a strong when you're sleeping. We'd come up with an idea of how to test your mutation's reactions when in repose."

"Can we trah it when Ah'm awake instead?" She'd always been nervous about hurting people unintentionally when she slept and was often bothered by bad dreams. She thought the likelihood of hurting him then could even be higher than when she was awake. "This way Ah can brace mahself for it."

Remy turned to her and used his serious voice when he said, "Dat's de problem, cherie. Ya' got ta' stop assumin' de worst an' 'bracin' for t'ings."

Charles intervened, trying to retain control of the situation and keep them from arguing. He was still explaining what he believed Remy meant when Rogue felt something strange. "Cher, promise dis Cajun ya' won't panic, okay?"

His voice distracted her and had her attention on him. She knew him too well to not be suspicious. "Panic about what?"

"Mon Rogue… do ya' trust me?" He was staring into her eyes willing her to place her trust in him as she'd said she could. Finally Rogue took a deep breath and nodded. Remy placed one hand on her head and gently angled it down so she could take in the sight of his fingers touching her arm, his graceful but roughened digits gently resting on her bare skin. Rogue instinctively tried to jerk away, but stopped at his low, urgent, "Don't do it, cherie. Jus' trust me."

Drawing in a shaky breath she gave a jerky nod in response. "O-okay, Rems."

His fingers slowly started to move back and forth in a slow, soothing gesture while using his knuckles to urge her face up again, silently demanding she look at him rather than where he was touching her. Gradually he felt the pull of her mutation again, but it was much more sluggish than before and it hadn't started for more than two minutes.

When he pulled back, the professor released a pent up breath. "That was remarkable," he breathed. Remy was slightly lightheaded, but only needed a few minutes to regain his bearings. "We must report this to Dr. McCoy."

Rogue was still breathless and processing what this really meant. "I t'ink we'll stay here, Professor," Remy commented, his eyes still on his friend.

Trying to be attentive, yet undeniably distracted by recent events, Charles agreed as he glided to the doorway.

Finally turning her bright eyes on Remy, Rogue spoke in hushed but excited tones ripe with promise, "Ah touched ya'… We realleh did it Rems!"

"Ya' sure did, mon ami," he grinned back at her.

"No, Remy. _We_ did it. I maybe nevah would've done this without ya'." She rose to her feet and tugged him up also. Once they were both standing and he looked down on her with confusion tinting his eyes, she wordlessly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pressing herself against him she tried to convey her deep gratitude, her joy, everything that was racing through her with nothing more than that hug. Remy knew. He knew every single thing she was saying without talking at all. He knew, he appreciated her finding a way to show him, and he relished the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and hold her close.

Not wanting to risk moving too fast this soon, he forced himself to drop his arms and back away. Rogue felt disappointed, almost bereft actually, at the loss of his touch. She shook her head to rid it of any lingering thoughts of him while shoving some of her more assertive psyches back where they belonged. Trying to act nonchalant, she let him know, "Ah think Ah'm gonna celebrate."

"An' what ya' t'inkin' o' doin'?"

Rogue's head tilted slightly to one side as she twirled a lock of hair around one finger while looking up in thought. Darting a glance at the hair in her grasp she commented, "Ah gotta get a haircut soon. It's getting pretty long."

Remy reached out to stroke the other side of her head. "Non, cherie, don't do dat. I like your hair longer dis way. Il est très beau. (It's very beautiful.)"

"I don't know what that translates to, but I think it means ya' like it better long."

"Pretty much. It's your hair, Rogue, an' you're the one who has to like it, but I sure wish you'd leave it."

"Okay… Ah can do that. Ah've kept it shorter ta make it more practical for fightin' is all."

Before they could talk about it any further or she could make any plans for how to celebrate her accomplishment, they were interrupted by the professor's urgent tones in their minds. "X-men, we have a situation. Meet me in the hangar as soon as you can. Time is of the essence."

"Looks lahke my celebratin's gonna have ta' wait. See ya' downstairs," she tossed over her shoulder while making her way from his room. When Rogue joined the team downstairs, the only people arriving after her were Kurt and Kitty. She waited with her arms crossed as they phased through the doors and then teleported over to the others. Tabitha popped the bubble she'd blown with her gum while asking, "So what's up, Professor X?"

"Four mutants are attacking the Brotherhood house. The chaos being caused has drawn out the local authorities. The crowd of watchers is growing and I'm concerned about not only their safety but what effect this will have on the tenuous mutant-human relations in town."

After a brief discussion regarding strategy, the professor designated who would be in charge of each of the two strike teams. "Rogue will lead the second team, made up of Gambit, Nightcrawler, Boom-Boom, and Shadowcat. The five of you are the most likely to be seen by the brotherhood members as neutral or friendly."

Rogue said nothing until everyone moved towards the vans. She then discreetly sidled up to the professor to question where only Hank would overhear, "Professah, are ya' sure Ah'm tha best one for this?"

"I have no doubts, Rogue. None at all."

"Cherie! Le's go!" Rogue turned to Remy, whose face was lit with excitement that he was finally getting to see some fighting. She almost grinned at his childlike glee.

"Ah'm comin'!" she mock grumbled. With a fleeting glance to the pair staying behind she pledged, "Ah won't let ya' down."

Only after the vans had pulled out did the professor state, "I know you won't."

In the van, Remy drove, remembering easily the way to the house Rogue had shown him on one of their tours of the town. "So vhat iz ze plan?"

"Ya' know what? Tha truth is y'all know what to do without me tellin' you anything more than this: let's start out playin' it cool and makin' nice. Maybe we'll luck out an' that'll be all it takes. If not, then remember tha basics. Oh-," she tacked on as they were about to open the side door and leap out, "and Tabby, if ya' could trah not ta blow anyone up an' leave tha house intact, that would be great."

"Aw! I never get to have any fun at all!" the perky, sometimes pesky, blond teased. Kitty giggled, the door slid open, and those riding in back piled out. "Hey blue," she called before he left her behind, "how 'bout giving a girl a ride?"

"Sure thing," he agreed, reaching out to take her hand. The pair disappeared leaving nothing but a puff of sulfuric smoke behind. Kitty phased to her intangible form to protect herself and make getting through the ever-growing crowd easier. Remy held Rogue back when she would have just plowed directly for the police barricade. "Just follow me, cher," he directed with a wink and a flirtatious cocked brow. She shook her head, but did as he asked, letting him tug her around the outer edges of the crowd.

Rogue mimicked his fluid movements and agile maneuverings well, which left him impressed. Soon they were at a gap in the police line on the southeast side of the house where things were relatively quiet and neither officers nor television crews would spot them. Slipping onto the property and racing soundlessly across the lawn and onto the small back porch, they were soon inside the house. "We're in," was all she said into the earpiece that would convey her words to both teams.

"Good work, Stripes," Logan's gruff voice praised.

"Ve are inside, too," came Kurt's accented tones. Rogue made short work of leading Remy through the kitchen. Although she'd given him a concise picture of the layout on their way over, he knew she knew every inch of the place far better. Peering from behind the partially opened door, Rogue saw Toad through the narrow crack. About to round the door and approach him, she was stopped when her hair ruffled in a breeze and she was nose-to-nose with Pietro.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he demanded, aggression in every taut line of his body. His eyes darted behind Rogue's shoulder just before he asked with a jerk of his head, "And who's he?"

Remy held his hands aloft to show he meant no harm while Rogue answered. "We're tryin' ta help, Pietro." His mouth opened to begin arguing with her, but Toad had hopped around the door to see what was going on.

"We didn't do nothin' this time," came his whiny voice.

Rogue reached out to touch Toad's arm reassuringly while never taking her eyes from Pietro's challenging stare. "We know that. This wasn't y'all's fault an' we really are just here ta try an' help end it without anyone gettin' hurt unnecessarily. Ah prahmise."

Pietro only jerked a nod and that was enough to have Rogue straightening. Adopting a more militaristic stance, she wanted to know what happened, but knew time was short. Turning to Pietro she asked, "So what's the status?"

Knowing what she wanted, he rattled off the most important facts at his naturally rapid pace. She was able to figure out the gist of things from the words that ran together so quickly and checked in with the other team of X-men to learn their current positions.

Soon Scott had suggested a plan that they thought would work well. Kurt was standing nearby, hearing everything also while Tabby flirted with Pietro. She was basically keeping up with events as they unfolded, but her main focus was the cute boy in front of her. One of his brows hiked up and he was soon leaning over her against the wall, his lips curled in a flirtatious smirk. Kurt rolled his glowing eyes at the pair, "Oh brother!"

Logan's voice came rumbling through their earpieces with the warning, "Things are getting outta hand out here, Stripes. If we're gonna do this then let's go on with it." Kitty, meanwhile was outside phasing through the ground right behind Lance. Everyone was in place. "Right," Rogue responded to her mentor.

She looked at the Brotherhood members standing with her. "It's tahme." Pietro immediately adopted his game face while Toad was nodding at Remy who was making sure the boy, who didn't seem like the sharpest knife in the drawer, knew what he needed to do. Remy started to clap a friendly hand over Todd's shoulder, but seeing the layer of filth there, settled for an amiable grin.

"Hey," Rogue asked quickly, "how mad is Freddie?"

Todd winced. "He's pretty ticked, Rogue. He was in the middle of fixing his afternoon snack when they hit us." Shaking her head, she wished Tabby and Todd luck while she and Pietro went towards Wanda's position at the foot of the front steps. Kitty was awaiting Remy's arrival before rising up behind Lance. The team members outside were simply waiting until they'd gotten the Brotherhood out of there before moving in on the mysterious mutants who'd initiated this unexpected attack.

Remy grabbed Rogue's hand as she started past to join the others, everyone having moved ahead of them. "I know dis isn't a big fight for us, but t'ings can still happen. Ya' be careful out dere, cherie, y' hear?"

Rogue was ready to roll her eyes at his protective side shining through, but then he shocked her by leaning forward and brushing a soft, quick kiss over her lips. She stared at him, not knowing what to say or how to feel. Once she'd settled on anger, he gave her his most mischievous grin and pointed above them to where a sad, withered sprig of mistletoe dangled. "It's tradition," was all he said before moving through the front door.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. Well, here we are at the next chapter. This took a turn even I didn't anticipate and I'm still on the fence as to how large a role this new development should play in things, so I plead for your input and thoughts. I hope you enjoy this!**

**For the curious, all mutants mentioned in this chapter are in fact canon characters from Marvel.**

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

"Stupid, no-good Cajun Casanova! I oughtta-," Rogue's angry outburst was stopped by Logan's voice cutting through.

"Can it, Rogue! I'll help ya' kick his bayou butt later for whatever he did. Right now everyone's waiting on you."

"Right. Sorry," she said briskly as her mind was yanked back on task by the interruption. Mentally vowing to deal with Remy once this was over, she joined Pietro behind his sister. "Now," was all she said calmly into her headset.

Tabitha hurled two fistfuls of glowing energy orbs at Freddie's feet. Immediately after they'd exploded all around him, disorienting the boy and throwing him off balance Todd leapt through the air landing on his housemate's shoulders and toppling him over. Todd managed to hop clear just before Fred landed with a loud grunt. Kurt took a moment to teleport over and then to teleport Fred to the agreed upon location before bamfing himself back to the fray. His main job was to protect innocent bystanders, removing them from danger when necessary.

Meanwhile, Kitty had placed her hand on Lance's shoulder. She rose on tiptoe to whisper in his ears words shared only by the two of them. Remy's empathy picked up on the shift in the earth manipulator's feelings as they moved from raw frustration and anger to protective caring. When he spied Remy lingering just behind Kitty, the jealousy seeped through. Reading the situation quickly, he hastened to assure the other young man, "Not dat she ain't cute or anythin', but dis Cajun's a'ready got his sights set in 'nother direction, homme."

Kitty giggled before informing her on-again, off-again boyfriend, "He's got a thing for Rogue."

Lance was ready to start in on Remy about that when Remy interrupted. "We can talk 'bout dis later. I'm t'inkin' it's time ta' get outta here now."

Seeing the way the battle was intensifying around them, Lance nodded. He didn't want to risk Kitty getting hurt by these idiots, whoever they were. "Follow me," Remy instructed. He began making his graceful, subtle way out of the area while purposely going slower and easier routes than his nature demanded to prevent losing the two he was guiding. They may know the town better, but Remy's stealth was something they were not even close to achieving and right now it was important no one notice the trio making their way to the agreed upon rendezvous point.

While these events were unfolding for Tabby, Todd, Kitty, and Remy, Rogue and Pietro had the toughest assignment… Wanda. The girl was infuriated beyond all reason. Not only had she been attacked in her own home, but now there were news vans and helicopters all around, crowds of people staring at and commenting on her, and still these relentless morons who simply wouldn't leave. She tossed out hexes left and right, barely pausing to see what happened before hurling the next skewed probability at another target.

Rogue tried first, since she knew there were still some unresolved issues between Wanda and her brother. "Wanda, ya' gotta trah ta' calm down."

Wanda actually snarled, her teeth bared in a menacing grimace as she ground from between clenched jaws, "I have every right to defend myself and my home from these idiots."

"Ya're right, Wanda. Ya' do, but there are othah things ta' consider."

Wanda turned her head to rebut this comment when Pietro sprang into action, snatching his sister up in his arms and speeding away to the designated spot in a blur leaving nothing but a gust of wind behind to tell of their leaving.

As all this passed, Cyclops and Jean fought side by side, battling the mutant who'd been sending shockwaves at Blob until he'd disappeared from sight. The tall brunette man was very powerful and weakened his opponents greatly when he somehow downed Jean who lay whimpering in a heap, unable to assist or retreat. Scott had no idea what had happened, but Jean simply clutched her head making pained little sounds while occasionally writhing a little as physical pain assailed her in addition to the mental anguish she was clearly suffering.

Wolverine was busy trying to fight a woman whose strength and speed were difficult enough to deal with, but when her impressive hand-to-hand skills and the artificial wings she wore for flight abilities were added into the equation, he had his hands full. He was still fighting it out with the non-winged wonder when Mystique flipped onto the scene from wherever that lunatic dwelled. He wished she'd just go back. These kids at the house were her own crew, for the love of Pete. What was the woman up to this time? He figured that was why she waited for them to be removed before making her big entrance.

The searing red beams Scott shot time and time again at the collected man he battled against were deflected easily by this new nemesis, he knew it was time they found a way to handle this and get out of there. Kurt, who was busy with a man who had huge scythes in his hands and was relentless in his pursuit of close quarters, saw what was happening with Jean and made the call to get her out of the line of fire. His eyes met Rogue's and she nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hey Slingblade! Whah dontcha trah me for a change, sugah?" She cocked one hip to the side and bade him nearer with her finger, her manner flirtatious yet still threatening somehow. Maybe it was the glint in her eyes. Regardless, seeing his former opposition gone in the blink of an eye, the pale, muscled mutant willingly drew closer to this unexpected challenge.

"You think you can handle me, little girl?" he wanted to know with a smirk and a flourish of one scythe blade.

Rogue let one hand slide down from her hip to rest on her thigh as she crouched ready to pounce and drop this guy. "Whah not give me a shot, big boy?"

"I think someone needs to cut you down to size."

"Better men than you have tried, but you're welcome to get in lahne. Bring it," she taunted him. He lunged up the stairs at her, but she ran full-out towards the support pillar and used it to aide her flip over his back. She was about to leap on when Xavier's voice echoed loudly in her ear. "Rogue no! He can paralyze you with a touch." Understanding the need to change tactics in a hurry, she angled her body so her feet impact his head, sending him face first into the stairs.

Rogue landed hard on her side, but was back on her feet quickly, ignoring the pain shooting through her with each movement. No time for that now. She grunted as she ducked and rolled away, the breeze from his rapidly descending blade whistling past her ear, missing her by mere inches before embedding deeply in the ground. "What's the matter, little Rogue? Bite off more than you can chew this time? Am I too much man for you?"

She let a mocking laugh out to cover the grimace of pain from her side that was growing with intensity each time she lunged or leapt out of harm's way. "Ah'm probably the best workout ya've had all day!"

"That's true, but it also isn't saying much. Why not come a little closer and get in a little hands-on action? Isn't that your usual m.o.?"

"As if Ah'd want your sick, twisted thoughts in mah head. Are ya' that hard up for a little one on one with a woman? How sad! Too bad Ah'm not much for pity dating," she bit out while dodging yet another swing and sideswiping his knee, hearing a satisfying crunch that let her know she'd broken it.

He roared with anger while hobbling around to face her where she'd jumped to her feet after rolling behind him. Soon she heard the familiar sound of cyclonic wind thundering towards them and the tell-tale crack of lightning sizzling in the air. Storm was here with the jet and reinforcements. This time the lightening slammed down into her foe, setting off a shout of agony as the volts coursed through his body and out the blades extending from his hands.

Rogue was no fool and took the opportunity to run towards the hovering jet behind the Brotherhood home. Wolverine was taunting the woman floating above him, as her emotions seemed to be her weakness. "Nice hair," he commented, referring to her wild-looking purple locks. Her white eyes glowed hotly with anger.

"You're one to talk," she jeered. When the man Rogue had been fighting yelled his anguish, her head jerking around to the source and Wolverine took full advantage of her momentary distraction. He flew through the air slicing through one of her wings and using the other fist to knock her in the side of the head, rendering her unconscious. That left him free to focus on the freakishly acrobatic blue woman who, for reasons no one understood, ran around half naked with skulls dangling from her waist. Weirdo! "All right, mommy dearest, let's do this."

Cyclops began seeing things he knew couldn't really be there. Jean reaching out for him wearing an alluring smile, a filmy robe, and little else… Jubilee crying out to him for help… then a veritable flood of images and impressions that left him so confused he could barely function. Logan had literally chucked psycho-babe against a tree trunk, leaving her as unconscious as the other woman. He turned towards the jet where he knew the others must be waiting by now. Scott was still enduring his own personal hell on earth. Wolverine, running by on his way to the jet's lowered ramp, veered off-course just enough to scoop the taller man over his shoulder and keep going, the move barely slowing him down.

Remy was on the jet, his hand reaching down to help pull Rogue up to the ramp that hovered several feet above the ground. Remy held her close for several moments, only releasing her when he saw Logan approaching with Scott dangling down his back. He never saw her wince, only urged her to go strap in so they could leave as quickly as possible. He met Logan at the base of the ramp and took Scott's limp form with a grunt. Soon all three men were securely strapped into seats, Logan taking the co-pilot's spot. "We're good to go here, Storm."

"I'm on my way," came her cultured, serious voice. The deep tones somehow soothed Rogue and helped her begin settling after the adrenaline rush fighting always stirred in her.

Soon Storm had flown through the closing opening in the side of the jet and was striding up the narrow aisle towards the pilot seat. In no time at all they were settling in the hangar at the Institute. Remy turned to Rogue, who was struggling not to grimace at the pain spearing her side with the movements to free herself from the straps. His attention was drawn away, however, by Logan who'd asked him, "A hand here, Gambit?"

Remy went to help move the still inert team leader. Unexpectedly Scott began talking in a voice not his own. "Thank you for the light exercise this afternoon, X-men. I appreciate your assistance finding suitable subjects. Tell Charles the doctor will soon come to call." As suddenly as it had started, it ended. Scott's head slowly moved from side to side as he randomly muttered different names under his breath.

"Let's get him to the infirmary and then I'll go see Charles."

Remy had one of Scott's arms draped across his shoulders, stooping down to be on a more even level with the shorter Logan. He looked back where Rogue was now standing midway down the ramp and slowly making her way towards the open double doors leading to the interior of the mansion. "I'll catch up with ya' after I drop Scott with Hank. Where ya' gonna be, chère?"

"Ah'm gonna get a quick shower an' then rest awhile, Rems. Ah'll see ya' later or in tha mornin' or somethin', okay?"

Something was off, but he couldn't put his finger on just what it was so he had no choice but to let it go. Besides, Logan was dragging him towards the doors. "If you say so, chérie."

Rogue waited until they were out of sight before clutching one arm against her side protectively and making her slow, halting way towards the elevator. Her breathing was ragged and every single step sent sharp pain shooting through her, radiating from her side and spreading across her torso. She knew she should go see the doctor, but she didn't want to just yet. It was stupid; she realized that. Everything had happened so quickly and she hadn't had the chance to really appreciate this morning's accomplishment. The thought of going to Dr. McCoy and having those gloved hands on her again… well, she just wanted a little time to revel in what she and Remy had done earlier before being plunged back to reality.

Standing under the hot spray of the shower didn't offer the typical sense of luxury that usually accompanied the feel of the water coursing over her skin nor the comfort the wet heat had always offered after a fight. This time, in fact, Rogue cut it short and barely managed to towel herself somewhat dry before catching sight of her reflection in the foggy mirror. Typically Rogue didn't bother much with studying her appearance, what did it really matter anyway?

Today, though, there was an angry bruise already spreading across her side and part of her back with fierce red streaks running through it. The mottled, multi-hued bruising that was spreading across her torso was also starting to swell a bit. Instinctively Rogue reached up to touch the marring on her otherwise creamy skin and found herself biting her lip to keep the tears from spilling from her eyes. Okay, so maybe she shouldn't wait to go see the doc. As she struggled to get dressed in something comfortable and loose, there came a knock on her door.

"Hey, girl! I'm supposed to let you know it's time to eat. What are you doing, anyway? You just disappeared on us." Tabitha's voice came through the wood and Rogue bit back a curse at the pain enshrouding her when she jerked at the unexpected intrusion. "Rogue, are you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," she managed, though her voice was strangled and unnatural.

Tabby instantly knew something was wrong and demanded to be let in. She yelled and pounded on the door, questions coming in a nonstop stream the entire time. Knowing how relentless the girl could be, but also that she could be trusted with only two things… being as loud and obnoxious as possible and keeping a secret if it was one that actually mattered, Rogue opened the door and jerked the other girl in before she could draw any more attention. "Keep it down, would ya'?"

"What's going on?" Tabitha asked the girl wearing yoga pants and a half closed robe with a pair of thin gloves. It wasn't until Rogue began walking away a decided hitch in her step and stiffness in her usual fluid movements that Tabitha got her first inkling of what was wrong.

"Does Remy know about you getting hurt?"

Rogue's head swung around, her face a study in fierce aggressiveness. "An' whah would ya' think he'd know every little thing that goes on with meh?" Her accent thickened with her aggravation. "Ah functioned just fahne b'fore he came along and Ah don't need him holdin' mah hand ta make it through lahfe now, either. Don't ya' go telling anyone anythin' until Ah go see tha doc. It's prob'ly nothin' an' Ah don't want everyone getting' all worked up for no good reason." Seeing the other teen about to argue, Rogue pointed her finger straight at Tabitha. "Ah mean it, now. Not a word."

"At least let me see," Tabby insisted. Seeing the skeptical expression Rogue wore, she explained, "My dad is a thief, you know. Who do you think had the honor of patching him up when a job went bad?"

Grudgingly Rogue held the robe open to expose her almost bare torso. As Tabby kept on about it, Rogue lifted the edge of her cami, gnawing on her lip the whole time to hold back her groans. Tabby whistled long and low. "Wow! That's a beaut. How'd you manage that? You've definitely got at least one broken rib," she pronounced knowingly.

Now uncertain, Rogue asked, "Are ya' sure?"

Leaning over to look more closely Tabby stood again nodding her head with certainty. "Oh yeah, girl. That looks pretty bad. You'd better get down there right away. If nothing else, the doc'll give you something for the pain. That's got to hurt."

"Yeah, you could say that," she admitted with a grunt as she lowered her shirt again.

"Well, I'll keep quiet if that's what you really want, but only if you're going to see McCoy right away, okay?"

"Believe me, Ah'm more than ready for those painkillers ya' mentioned," she assured the vivacious blond.

"I bet!" Tabitha left with a brief wave and a smile.

Rogue found a hoodie and zipped it partially up over the cami. With the ¾ length sleeves and her gloves, she was now safe to go through the halls. She was rounding a corner when familiar voices reached her ears from the study below. "I can't believe this! So Mystique set us up. That's just perfect. Where do we go?"

Lance's muffled voice barely reached her ears as he tried to formulate a reasonable plan for the floundering Brotherhood members to hold onto for hope. He'd always somehow wound up being a leader within the ragtag group. Todd was trying to comfort Wanda, "Aw, sweetums… it'll be o- AAaaah!" his squeaky voice trailed off as she gave some kind of retaliation. Apparently he'd been stupid enough to touch her again.

She stifled a chuckle, gripping the banister as she tried to stifle the pain. That got her back on track and she immediately went towards the elevator. She needed Dr. McCoy… now.

Rogue boarded the elevator without further incident and waited impatiently for the ding that would accompany the opening of the doors in the lower levels. After what seemed in impossibly long wait, she got her beloved ping of sound and the doors glided open. Breathing at the relief that was now only a short walk away, she headed down the hall. She was about to push through the doors leading to her salvation when she heard Scott's worried voice.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I simply do not know, my boy. Professor Xavier will be here momentarily and will enter her mind in an attempt to discern the exact nature of her malady. It is to be hoped we'll know more then."

Scott reached out to take Jean's hand in his. "I was going to pick out a ring later this week. Please, Jean," he leaned down to press his forehead to hers. "I love you so much. I need you."

Rogue felt uncomfortably that she was intruding on a very private moment. She turned to go, but the movement drew Dr. McCoy's attention. He moved with unexpected grace to open the door, which swung with a mere whisper of sound. "Miss Rogue, what can I do for you?"

"It can wait, Dr. McCoy. It looks lahke ya've got your hands full. Ah can come back later," she offered.

"No need for that, come right in. Now what is it you need?"

Looking past the huge, furry beast-man before her she saw past his appearance and the awkwardness of intruding on the emotional moment between her team leader and the girl she'd always envied. "Ah think somethin' might have happened to mah ribs during the fight."

"Right this way, my dear, and we'll have a look, shall we?" The doctor led her to a table on the opposite side of the room from where Scott hovered over his girlfriend. "Sit right here, Miss Rogue." Rogue eased herself up on the table, Hank lending one hand to assist her.

Rogue unzipped her hoodie and Hank reached for the hem of her cami, starting to lift it so he could examine her wound. Rogue began blushing and dipped her head in embarrassment. The doctor noticed and looked around to see Scott staring their way. Realizing what he was about, Hank reached for the portable curtain. "I'm sorry, Rogue. That was insensitive of me."

"It's alright, Dr. McCoy."

"Shall we proceed?" At her nod he lifted her shirt enough to see the bruising which she saw looked even worse than it had half an hour ago. He had her lie down while he rolled a portable X-ray machine over. By the time Charles Xavier reached the room, Dr. McCoy was studying the pictures hanging on the light wall as he determined just how many ribs had been damaged in her scuffle with the unknown mutant. Scott had joined him while Xavier began his descent into Jean's mind.

It was determined that two ribs had hairline fractures while others were bruised. "That ought to get you out of danger room training for awhile," Scott teased her with a smile. She smiled back a little, but knew she would actually miss it and hate the forced period of inactivity. At a sigh from Professor Xavier, Scott left her with Hank and demanded to know what his mentor had learned.

"We will meet with the rest of the team in my study in fifteen minutes, Scott. I'll let the others know." When Scott insisted on knowing the truth now, Xavier wearily informed him, "I must have a few minutes to recover Scott. I will tell you everything in a very short time."

Instantly contrite, Scott apologized. "I was out of line, Professor. I'm just so worried about Jean."

"I understand, Scott. I promise I'll tell you everything. Just… please let me have a few minutes."

"Of course, sir."

Maybe Rogue didn't know much about it, but it looked to her like Jean was less restless than before. She crossed to stand near the man who was like a brother to her and was one of the few to come anywhere near understanding her struggles with her mutation since he couldn't control his either. "I dunno Scott… she looks, well, peaceful. I'm sure Jean will be okay. She's too strong to let anything keep her down or keep her away from you." Rogue squeezed his arm before making her painful way to where Dr. McCoy was placing pills in a bottle for her.

"Here you are, my dear. Take one every four to six hours, but only when necessary. This is a rather strong medicine, Rogue, and may upset your stomach. If so try taking it with food or with milk. That should help. I also want you to ice it tonight. 20 minutes with the ice, forty minutes without and then begin again. That should help reduce the swelling."

She was nodding along to indicate she understood his directions. "I was a little worried with those red streaks, but the x-rays don't indicate any of the complications I'd suspected so we're going to stick with this treatment unless something new develops. Should there be any change for the worse I expect you to come see me immediately, understood?" He gave her a searching glare over his glasses, knowing she was unlikely to do so unless he forced her to promise.

"Yes, sir," she vowed.

"You'll be good as new in four to eight weeks."

"Eight weeks?" she asked, shocked. "Ah can't be out of commission for eight weeks!"

"I'll check on you weekly and will get you back into training as soon as you're fit for it, Miss Rogue, but you must wait for my okay. No arguing, either," he prevented her intended protest. "Now it would be best for both of you to go upstairs for the meeting with Charles while I stay here to monitor Jean."

As Rogue left, Hank handed her a large ice pack to place on her side explaining the sooner she began icing it, the better. She nodded and placed it against her damaged ribs while accompanying Scott up to the meeting. When they entered, she noticed Remy right away… as she usually did. He was hard to not notice. Anyway, she tried to ignore the fiery glint lighting his eyes when he spied the pack she clutched gingerly to her wounds. She knew she'd need a miracle to make it out of there without him cornering her with demands to know what was wrong with her. She also saw that the Brotherhood members were joining them in this debriefing.

"Team," began Xavier with no gentle introduction, "we have a very serious problem." As they all exchanged concerned looks, never having heard the professor so grave and almost worried. "The mutants we faced today, with the exception of Mystique," he gave an apologetic look to the still angry and surprised Brotherhood, "are new to all of us. I have discovered their identities and thanks to the special skills of one team member we have some vital, and disquieting, information."

Rogue instantly knew that Remy was the only one with the resources and street smarts to get the lowdown on the three strangers they'd fought today. With the press of a few buttons 3-D holographic images of the three they'd been battling rose up before them all. The professor pressed another button and the woman Wolverine had faced first moved forward and enlarged. "This is Cal'syee Neramani, a.k.a. Deathbird. Not enough is known about her origins and what we have is… confusing, at best. Let's focus instead on her abilities. She possesses super-human strength, endurance, and resistance to injuries. We are quite lucky that Logan managed to remove her from the fray at all." He moved her image back to the line of holograms hovering in mid-air. "She also wears artificial wings which enable her to fly. She is the least of our worries, however."

"Ya' mean it gets worse?" Logan wanted to know.

"Regrettably, old friend, yes it does. This," he began again, "is the mutant known as Reaper, real name Pantu Hurageb. He is both an assassin and mercenary and has ties to a group known as the Mutant Liberation Front. This man is lethal due to three things: his body's ability to generate paralysis, his ability to morph his hands into scythes, and his rage coupled with a hatred for non-mutant humans." Rogue caught her breath, suddenly very thankful she'd heeded the professor's warning to not absorb the man. "Rogue, frankly I'm impressed you held him off for so long."

Everyone shifted uneasily and were growing increasingly concerned. Before anyone could comment, however, the professor finished. "We have now come to the leader of today's attack. Please study the face of Dr. Wyndham, who prefers to be known as Lord High Evolutionary."

"Doesn't think much of himself, does he?" Logan's gruff voice couldn't resist putting in.

Allowing a slight chuckle at the customary reaction, Charles went on. "He an extremely dangerous scientist, inventor, and geneticist from England whose psychic powers make me look like an amateur. He has clairvoyant capabilities and is completely insusceptible to other psychics. There is much more, however to his powers. This man is able to sense impending danger, has achieved astral projection potential, mental invisibility… he can telepathically communicate with other humans who can achieve cosmic awareness, with animals, and even with cybernetic systems." The professor wearily pressed his fingers to his temples and sighed deeply.

"There is more, but I believe you have the idea. This is a mutant whose likeness we've never before encountered. I have no plan at present, but feel it would be best to exercise a much higher awareness of what's around us. Thankfully we are only two weeks short of a school break for the holidays. I have already contacted the principle and explained that due to extenuating circumstances we need to send our boarders home early. He has agreed to allow all of you to take your exams ahead of schedule. You have four days to prepare and will all take your tests over the course of both Thursday and Friday."

Charles took a moment to meet the eyes of each and every teen in the room. "This is a very grave development, however I want you all to trust that we will learn how best to handle this and will keep you all safe." He looked towards the Brotherhood who'd drawn nearer one another out of concern. "You will all stay here with us for now, if you wish it. We will work together to protect all of you while we determine the motivation behind the attack on your home. Those who wish to return home early after testing may do so." He backed away from his desk slowly as the images flickered, then faded from view.

"It will be all right in the end. For now, if you have concerns or questions please come to me at any time over the next few days and I will do my best to answer you honestly. I do ask that you wait until at least tomorrow morning, though. By then I will be able to meet with each of you as needed." With that he eased with a hushed whirring sound from the room leaving behind a roomful of shell shocked young adults.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N. I hope this chapter pleases everyone and proves to be a fun read. Let me know what you think! There are some things that have been left vague… don't worry; all will be explained in coming chapters.**

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

Rogue lowered the ice pack from her side and started to make her way from the crowded room only to come face to broad chest with Logan. "Now," he said in his rasping, low voice that she loved so much while cracking his knuckles, "I finally get to knock that Cajun around. Can I at least know what he did, though? It'll make it more fun," he cracked a little smirk.

She couldn't help laughing a little bit; although it did fade quickly due to the pain it sent shooting through her. "It's possible Ah may have overreacted a bit. All he did was… well, he kissed me under some pathetic excuse for mistletoe back at tha Brotherhood house."

"Hey! It wasn't easy finding that mistletoe!" Todd protested. "I got it just for my tingle-cheeks."

"Do NOT call me by any of your repulsive names, you slimy amphibian. I told you that weed was ugly!"

"Technically, he's right sis. It's tradition," Pietro commented.

"Well, I wouldn't really know that since _someone_ let father keep me in an institution for years on end!"

Ignoring the brewing battle between the Maximoff twins, Logan kept his sights set firmly on the important fact. "He _kissed _you?" _SNIKT!_ Out came the infamous claws. "I'm gonna shred him into gator gumbo, the low-down jerk!"

That was about the time Remy made it over to her, blithely ignoring the fuming Wanda, the virulently violent Logan, and everyone else in his intent focus on Rogue. "What 'appened t'ya', amoureux (sweetheart)?"

"Remy, it's not a big deal," she tried to assure him. Meanwhile, Logan was ready to slice and dice the guy for 'violating' Rogue.

"What were you thinkin'?" Logan demanded as he snatched at Remy's shirtfront.

Remy was angry that Logan had interrupted him while he figured out what was wrong with Rogue and did nothing to hold that anger back. He turned on the man he truly did respect and gave a very credible snarl of his own before responding with cool control, "I'm t'inkin' dat knowin' if she's okay or not is more importan' dan a little kiss 'tween-," here he hesitated. He'd almost slipped up, but had caught himself just barely in time. He continued, "A kiss d'un ami à l'autre (from one friend to another)." Logan, being from Canada, was perfectly able to understand and had noted the pause. The kid had a point, though.

"What _is_ wrong with you, Stripes?"

"It really is nothin' ta' fuss over," she stalled.

Tabitha was watching with a sharp gaze and Rogue knew she'd better spit it out or Boom-Boom would do it for her. The girls exchanged a brief glance before Rogue told them, "Mah ribs got messed up in tha fight." Before either man could start in with their badgering she held up one authoritarian hand. "Ah'll be fine. I just have ta' take it easy for a little while and can't do any fighting or sparring until the doc gives me the go ahead." She checked her watch. "Now, I want to take these painkillers before it's time to ice again. You two try to behave. Ah'll see ya' in the morning." She was out of the room before they could stop her, Kitty following behind her former roommate.

Kitty, for once, knew it was time to keep quiet. She trailed Rogue upstairs and sat at the end of the only bed in the room. Only after Rogue had taken her medicine using a bottle of water left sitting on her nightstand to wash it down did Kitty speak. "I'm sorry you got hurt, Rogue. What do you think about the meeting?"

Rogue shrugged, not sure yet what she thought. "Ah don't really think it matters much what we think. Everything's been decided already; we're just along for the rahde. Ah'm as ready for my exams as Ah'm gonna be, so Ah thought Ah'd see what else Ah can do ta' help." She indicated her side clarifying ironically, "There's not a whole lot Ah can do as far as trainin' right now so Ah'd better fahnd a way ta' be useful."

"Well I'm definitely not ready for my tests." Somehow feeling better after being around Rogue's calm acceptance of matters, Kitty let a small smile flit across her lips. She giggled, "I thought Mr. Logan and Remy were going to fight right there in the Professor's study!"

Her eye narrowing dangerously, Rogue retorted, "They'd better not."

Kitty smothered another giggle. She knew Rogue wasn't much for girly stuff most of the time and that she was utterly serious, but who would have thought two of the toughest guys in the mansion would be ready to come to blows over kissing the Rogue? Really, it was kind of funny. "I'm sure they've calmed down," she tried to assure as she left the room, pulling the door almost shut behind her.

Back in the study, Dr. McCoy entered to let Scott know, "Jean is starting to awaken, Scott. I thought you'd want to go to her. Dr. Xavier is with her now." Scott left immediately, racing down the hallway.

"You kissed Rogue?" Freddie wanted to know.

Lance swung around to face Remy, eye to eye. He was one of the few who were as tall as the lean Cajun. "Yeah, let's talk about that." Avalanche wore his worst glower.

Remy had been anticipating this since he'd seen the other man's face in battle early this afternoon. He shook his head slightly. It was hard to believe just how much had happened in less than ten hours. "Look, ami (friend)," he started, "Rogue's my best friend an' dere's not'ing I wouldn't do ta' protect her. I know y' comme un frère (like a brother) ta' her, mais (but)," and now his voice dropped in pitch to where only Lance (who was in his face) and Logan standing ready to pounce would hear what he said next. "I plan t' be much more dan dat ta' her when de femme's ready, if she'll have me."

He'd stunned Lance, who hadn't even known Rogue had something going on with someone. Logan's eyes narrowed speculatively. Logan wasn't surprised at the sentiment, but he was impressed that the guy was being so honest with them. It said a lot for his intelligence that he'd picked up on which people he'd have to get past if he planned to get serious with Rogue. He'd bought himself some time with this confession. Logan was now willing to wait a little longer. He'd wait to see if they guy figured out whom else he needed to bother impressing an also make sure he didn't screw up unforgivably by hurting Rogue again.

About half an hour had passed since Kitty's departure and Rogue was pleasantly drowsy, the drugs having kicked in. Their affect was amplified by her taking them on an empty stomach and she was now definitely feeling no pain. Her door creaked open, but it took several seconds for her to slowly turn her head toward the sound. "Hey, Rems," she said in a breathy voice, her look as soft as her words. Remy was blown away by this new aspect of Rogue.

Firmly reminding himself why he was there in her room (with the door open… he wasn't suicidal!) he crossed to sit on the edge of her bed, his hip coming to rest against her side. "De docteur (doctor) t'ought it was 'bout time for you ta' have 'nother go wit' de ice."

"Mm," she moaned quietly. "Ah don' wanna, Rems. Ah'm tahred." He'd shown great restraint so far, but it was impossible to keep from smiling at her childish protest. Add to that her adorable drawling of the word 'tired' and he was a goner.

"I know dat, amour (love), but Dr. McCoy says ya' gotta do dis, bien (alright)?" Seeing she was ready to argue some more, he offered, "I'll even hold it pour toi (for you). You jus' go on ta' sleep an' I'll take care o' ya'."

"'Kay, sugah, if ya' wanna," she complied.

He waited for her lids to drop over unfocused verdant eyes before murmuring, "More dan ya' know, mon cœur (my heart). Je ferai attention o' ya' tant que le ya' m'a laissé (I'll take care o' ya' as long as ya' let me)."

About twenty minutes later Remy quietly eased out of the room, hoping his leaving wouldn't disturb Rogue. He had a few questions needing answers and knew exactly who to go to for the information. Dr. McCoy didn't look at all surprised when the young man arrived in the medical area seeking him out. "Good evening, Mr. LeBeau," he greeted.

Not much later, Remy had a better idea what was going on with Rogue, the doctor giving bare bones facts with the knowledge that he may be 'bending' the confidentiality rules a bit but fully aware how impossible true secrecy was in the Institute. Remy did give the doctor pause and impress the older man when he asked after Scott. "De guy wasn' doin' so good. He's doin' better a lot faster dan Jean an' I jus' t'ought dat was a little odd."

The boy was even more astute than Hank had previously thought. "Well, it would seem the mutant who'd taken hold of their minds only chose to do so with Scott long enough to force us to leave and to deliver his cryptic message while he had some other purpose with Jean. He also apparently delivered a force push which did some damaged as it surged past her own force field. This considerably depleted her endurance."

Remy nodded, understanding now the difference in their recoveries and made his way back to his room. He spoke with Sam and Roberto, who he found waiting near his room. They were understandably concerned and the three shared their impressions for a little while. It wasn't terribly long before the other two young men went to their rooms for some much-needed sleep while Remy locked his door and went directly to the sat phone. His family needed to know about this. When he finally disconnected the call and carefully returned the phone to its designated place, Remy was more than ready for bed. Sleep came quickly filled with dreams recalling that all-to-brief, but delicious kiss he'd shared with Rogue that day.

xxxxxXXXxxxxx

Rogue didn't wake when he left after keeping the ice pack in place for the designated amount of time. She didn't wake when Wanda snuck by and peeked in at her in the dead of night. She didn't wake when Todd's yelp pierced the early morning quiet as he slid along the patch of ice Bobby had created just outside the bathroom door. Not until Storm arrived to check on her, did Rogue finally stir. Rogue was not one to take even mild medications very frequently so she was understandably groggy when she looked up at the always immaculate Ms. Munroe.

"Don't ya' ever look lahke crap?" she wanted to know.

Storm laughed at Rogue's candid question. "I hope you will soon be feeling better, Rogue."

Refusing to grimace at the discomfort, Rogue shifted up on her pillows until she was sitting up with her headboard to support her. "Ah'll be fine. It isn't that big a deal, Ah know. Ah just hate not being able ta' do much. So," she started not sure if she was talking to the right person about this, "tha professor said he'd talk with us about our questions, right?"

"Yes, Rogue. I'll let him know you wish to speak with him if you'd like and he will contact you about a time to come to his office."

"Thanks, Storm. That would be great."

By four o'clock she'd met with the professor, knew of a way she could truly help, and was helping Jamie with some of his schoolwork, explaining the symbolism in his latest assigned reading book when Remy finally tracked her down. He'd been looking for her for an hour now and was relieved the search was over. "Hey Remy," Jamie greeted one of the few who were consistently nice to him.

Remy ruffled Jamie's hair affectionately and leaned down to read the cover of his book. "I 'member dat one. Eh," he shrugged a little, "it wasn' my favorite, but I've read worse."

"Yeah, well I thought it was boring as he-," he broke off at Rogue's warning glare. "Boring as anything," he corrected himself.

She nodded her approval before pointing out one final aspect of the protagonists character that she figured would be on the upcoming test. "That ought ta' have ya' pretty well set, Jamie. Just review those notes later an' ya'll be just fahne."

"Thanks, Rogue!" the cheery boy called to her as he packed up his books.

"No problem," she answered easily. She turned that bright, direct gaze on Remy next. "Hey, Rems; Ah wish Ah could stay an' hang out, but Ah've gotta meet with someone." She grabbed her own notebook and pen while shooting him a smile. "Ah'll catch up with ya' later?"

Remy was disgruntled, but didn't show it. "Yeah… yeah, I'll see ya' at dinner, chérie." Her hips swayed gracefully as she left the room. Remy just stood and watched her go. Only after she was far out of sight did he let his frustration out, his fist delivering a harsh blow against the highly polished surface of the table where Rogue recently worked. He knew the fastest way to ruin things between them was for him to become too demanding, but the truth was he wanted to be with her all the time. Never before had a girl gotten him so turned around. Wouldn't Henri and the others laugh at him if they could see him now!

Rogue went to Kitty for some help with the trickier parts of her 'mission' and took careful notes of all the advice Kitty had to offer. Soon she was in her room, eyes riveted on the information she was scrolling through. Her monitor glowed brightly as she hastily scribbled copious notes on all she discovered. Without knowing it she worked right through dinner, her face growing graver as she wrote more and more. Finally she knew she had enough to take to Professor Xavier.

When Remy arrived to check on her, he found her room empty. He almost growled he was so frustrated. _Mr. LeBeau, please come to my office._ Well, that was just perfect. Now it would take even longer to find her. He arrived with his cool, controlled demeanor in place, but anxious to get over with as quickly as possible whatever it was the professor required of him. He paused outside the impressive wooden doors, much as he had a few months ago. He even looked around quickly half-expecting to see Rogue's goofy, blue, German brother somewhere. "Come in, Remy," called the professor.

Remy entered to see none other than his favorite girl. "Rogue? I've been lookin' all over fo' ya'. Where ya' been?"

"Ah, I'm afraid I gave young Rogue a special task that took a great deal of her time. She has just finished giving me a full report. I sensed you may wish to accompany her to the kitchen since she missed dinner."

"Come on, chère; le's get ya' somet'ing ta' eat so ya' can take your meds. I know ya' hurtin'," he insisted. Rogue was surprised as she thought she'd done a good job hiding her discomfort. He cocked one brow and held out his hand for her to take. She looked to the professor to ensure they were through. He smiled gently, as was his way, and nodded to indicate she should feel free to go.

"Ah'm not very hungry," she mildly protested.

"Ya' don' have t' eat much but de doc says it's better if ya' have un peu (a little bit) in ya' b'fore takin' de pills." Knowing he was right and feeling that she really did need the painkillers soon, she agreed to let him baby her a tiny bit. Not even to herself would Rogue admit that she liked being taken of like this sometimes, liked someone treating her as though she was like the other girls… delicate, feminine, and… cherished. That's what it was really; Remy had a way of making her feel treasured. Not that she was admitting anything like that, of course. Huh-uh. No way. Not a chance.

He'd placed a bowl of the soup from dinner in front of her and sat with her while she ate it. They didn't talk much, but did make idle comments about their day. "Okay now," he said after rinsing her bowl and loading it in the dishwasher, "time for mon chérie t' take her medicine an' get some rest." He urged her to her feet with and kept hold of her hand as they walked slowly upstairs. It was still fairly early so he went right in with her and waited while she changed in the bathroom. Coming back out in her flannel boxer bottoms and baby tee her face freshly washed and her hair hanging loose and tumbling around her shoulders, he found himself needing to force his thoughts on safe paths. Somehow her big slouch socks only emphasized how small her feet were and even that he found adorable.

She carried a glass of water and took her pills, settling against her soft pillows with relief. It had been a long day and she was very sore. It was awfully early, but curling up in bed with a book waiting for the drugs to knock her out sounded perfect right now. She looked at the young man sitting at the foot of her bed and scooted under the covers, suddenly feeling inexplicably exposed with her legs bare to his gaze. It was probably because so few ever saw her this way. "Ah'd tell ya' what Ah did and found out for tha professor, but then Ah'd have ta' kill ya'," she jokingly told him with a wink.

He tickled her foot through the covers. "I'll know soon 'nough, 'm sure."

"So, what did your father say when ya' talked ta' him?" she asked, knowing he must have informed his father about everything going on.

"He's got mon cousin (my cousin) lookin' inta things from dere." Remy shrugged one shoulder, "He likes de whole comin' back early t'ing."

Rogue smiled, but soon looked serious again, thoughtful almost. "He realleh misses ya' when ya'r gone, Rems. That's kinda special, ya' know?"

Remembering the harsh days before he'd been adopted into the LeBeau clan, he nodded. "Y' know, people miss y', too, Rogue. De famille ya' in migh' be a strange one, but dere's a lotta people dat love ya', chère."

It was at that moment that the smell of sulfur permeated the room and Kurt was suddenly crouching atop Rogue's dresser. "I vanted to see how you vere feeling, schwester." Kurt looked up and saw who was keeping her company and only grinned sheepishly, a slight blush tingeing his cheeks. "I didn't interrupt anyzing, did I?" His teasing was half-funny, half-irritating to his 'sister'.

"Would it matter if ya' did?"

Kurt's brows lowered, "Yeah, it vould matter! I'd have ta' beat him up!" When Rogue burst out laughing, Kurt decided he was offended. He crossed his arms angrily.

"No, y' didn' intrude on anyt'in', ami. We jus' talkin'. I haven' seen ya' sœur (sister) all day an' we're catchin' up."

"Oh," Kurt nodded sagely. He soon started talking about his exam preparations and the call he'd made to his adoptive parents who were excited to hear he'd be coming home sooner than expected. As the three continued visiting, both men noticed Rogue's eyes losing focus and her more somber air. The two exchanged a slightly concerned look, both suspecting the source of her slight sadness.

Relief came in the form of a disembodied head poking through the wall. "Hey! Rogue, do have a minute to help me with my lit. notes?" Seeing how many people were in Rogue's room, Kitty came on through. "So, what's goin' on in here?"

"Nothing much, Keety. Ve're just hanging out," Kurt answered.

"Cherie took her medicine a little bit 'go 'n I was hangin' out wit' her while it kicks in."

Kitty spun to glare at Kurt, her fierce look surprisingly menacing. "Any you just bamffed your furry, blue butt right in on their alone time, right? Sheesh Kurt! Don't you know when you're not wanted?"

"Vhat are you talking about?" he wanted to know, alarmed at her vitriolic reaction to his presence. He genuinely didn't get why she was saying all this.

"Argh!" She simply groaned before grabbing him and phasing through the floor with the unsuspecting teen.

Rogue had been trying to find a way to intervene and let Kitty know she was way off course, but hadn't found an opportunity during the rapid-fire exchange. Now she almost felt embarrassed, but hearing Remy's chuckles from the other end of the bed she let the humor of the moment fill her and met his sparkling eyes with a grin of her own. His lips eased down at the corners until he was barely smiling, his ruby and ebony eyes glowing dimly. "Now dere's a look I like on ya', chere," he commented quietly. Before she could figure out how to react, he continued. "Dat's much better dan de sad 'xpression ya' wore b'fore."

"Ah don't know what ya're talkin' about, ya' crazy Cajun," she protested, but the usual acidic tone was absent and in it's place was subdued melancholy.

Remy scooted along the bed to edge closer to her. "I t'ink ya' know 'xactly what I'm talkin' 'bout, ma beauté (my beauty)." He tugged on gloves he'd had half-dangling from his back pocket since he'd been searching for her after dinner. Taking her hand in his, he continued, "I know ya' feel down 'bout family durin' de holidays, Rogue, but ya' gotta know dat dere's so many people here dat care 'bout ya'… dat love ya'."

She rolled her eyes, some of her usual sass glimmering in the back of her eyes with the newer hint of good humor, too. "Yeah, yeah… are we one with tha mushy stuff yet?" One of his hands released its hold on hers to reach up and knock her in the side of the head. "Shut up, ya bebette (little monster, little critter)," he ordered, his tone rich with affection.

"Do Ah even wanna know what that means?"

"Prob'ly not," he admitted wryly. "But I made ya' smile, non?"

"Yeah, ya' fou homme (crazy man); Ah'm smilin'."

"Ya' t'ink ya gonna be as busy t'morrow as ya' were t'day?"

Seeing he'd actually missed her today, she let that thought settle over her for a minute. "Ah don't think so. Ah'll just be sitting 'round waiting to take mah tests."

"Bon (Good)," was all he said. "Now, ya' need ta' rest an' I'm gonna leave ya' t' it. Rêves doux (Sweet dreams), cher ami (dear friend)." He brushed his hand over her hair before leaving her alone.

Rogue was confused, not a rare thing with Remy around. She'd spent more time trying to keep up since meeting him than she could believe. Just like every other time, when she thought maybe there was something more than friendship there he does something she never saw coming. Like now… she was actually starting to have these stupid girly feelings in her gut when she looked at him sitting there with her and then he just up and leaves? She should have known better than to think he'd feel like that about her. Rogue felt like a fool.

And to top everything else off, now he'd be gone even longer with them starting winter break early and all. Her gusty sigh sounded loud in the otherwise silent room. Rogue snatched at the book resting on her nightstand and yanked it open to the page she'd marked with a scrap of paper that had been lying around. Rogue paid no heed to the numbers scrawled across the strip of notebook paper. Not then, anyway.

The next day passed pretty easily. Rogue rested a lot as overdoing it the day before had left her sorer than she should have been. She truly was more than ready for her tests, so she helped some of the other cram and hung out with Remy. Both of them were content that way. They did nothing special at all. While Remy did some training in the DR Rogue went into the kitchen and, on the spur of the moment, made a boston cream pie, cleaning the kitchen as she worked.

When Remy saw it, walking in with hair still wet from the shower, his eyes lit with a smile. "Rogue, dat looks délicieux (delicious)!"

"Thank ya', sweet talker. Have a seat and Ah'll cut ya' a slahce," she offered. He sat and was relishing his first cool, creamy bite when they were contacted by the professor.

"Dat homme had de wors' timin'," Remy grumbled, bringing his food with him. He may not get to sit and eat it in peaceful solitude with Rogue, but he was going to eat that dessert one way or another.

Tabitha wandered in after them and the professor was able to begin. "Certain," he paused as though choosing his words with extreme care, "developments have changed our previous plans. You will all be taking your respective exams tomorrow and will take them all in one day rather than over the course of two days. Tomorrow starting immediately after you are dismissed from your schools, you will begin your journeys to your respective homes."

He nodded his dismissal, tacking on, "Lance, Wanda, Pietro, Fred, Todd, Rogue, and Tabitha, if you would remain for a few moments, please." It was plain to all present that these were the students with nowhere else to go and everyone became a bit concerned but were sure that Professor Xavier would have some plan. He'd actually spent several hours on the phone making arrangements for these students and while it was less than ideal in some instances, he did have makeshift solutions for them all.

Logan held back the gruff, sarcastic remark he wanted to make when Remy paused to place the last bite of his treat in Rogue's mouth as he passed by, winking at her as he left. Logan gave a small sniff and knew the Cajun was waiting right outside for Rogue to exit. He rolled his eyes… figured. When he let one snort escape, Storm hushed him with a well-placed elbow to his adamantium-laced ribs.

"Lance, if you both agree, you and Todd have been invited to accompany Roberto to his home for the break." The two exchanged a look and with a shared shrug, nodded their assent. It wasn't like they had a better place to be.

"You will need to be packed before leaving for school in the morning since Roberto will be on the first train after your testing concludes." The dignified man now brought his attention to rest on the brother and sister pair whose relationship was so complicated. "Wanda and Pietro, the two of you will be visiting a friend of mine in Scotland. Dr. McTaggart has a facility on Muir Island where she performs a great deal of useful research and lives with several other mutants. She is looking forward to having company over the holidays, should you choose to accept her invitation."

Wanda was scowling and looked ready to refuse, but studied the floor for a few heartbeats. She glanced to the side where Rogue stood. The other goth hiked one brow, but offered no other reaction or input. She thought it was a good idea, but wasn't going to advise her acquaintance one way or the other. Doing things like that could really set a girl up to get bitten in the butt later on.

Pietro wanted to blurt out his thoughts, but decided to wait Wanda out for once. She finally looked the professor in the eye and agreed to his plans. "Storm will fly you there tomorrow evening."

Charles now turned to Fred, who was looked very uncertain, and Tabitha who looked as negligently blasé as always. "Tabitha and Fred, you have been invited to travel home with Kurt for Christmas. His adoptive parents are looking forward to having you there, should you decide to go with Kurt."

"A trip home with Blue? Sounds pretty cool to me!" Tabby agreed readily enough. She'd not traveled much, and never outside the U.S. She was always up for an adventure and this could prove to be an exciting one.

Fred turned questioning eyes to Lance, who gave him a nod, and then looked back to the professor. "Aw, c'mon Freddie! It'll be fun!" Tabby coaxed.

"A-alright, I guess," Fred hesitantly agreed. Tabby wrapped her arms around one of his saying, "We'll have a great time, Blob." He didn't look entirely convinced, but didn't see that he had a lot of choice.

Now those keen eyes turned their perceptive gaze on Rogue, whose eyes narrowed as she waited to see who he was going to try foisting her off on for the holidays. "Rogue," he began, only to stop when she interrupted.

"Ah don't see that it really matters what Ah think, pr'fessor, since Ah don't really have any say in this, do Ah?"

"Of course you do, Rogue. If you truly do not wish to go where you've been asked to stay, then I will, of course, seek alternate accommodations. As you are all too aware, staying here is not a viable option this year." His probing look reminded her that he'd placed his trust in her discretion and she knew she wouldn't let him down. She would try to be a good little X-girl and go where she was told, but heaven help the person who tried to make her spend Christmas with Jean's family… Rogue would rather risk life and limb eating Kitty's cooking while riding in the car as Kitty drove it. To spend the holidays watching Miss Perfect and her boyfriend fawn all over each other for several weeks was asking more than mere mortals should have to endure.

Holding her breath, hoping it was anything but that kiss of death known as the Grey household, she was somehow stunned when the professor informed her, "You and Remy will be leaving as soon as you're both done with your exams. His father is most eager to have Remy home as quickly as possible."

For whatever reason, she'd not even considered that possibility. "Remy?"

Storm couldn't help smiling a little bit, which Logan noted but decided to let slide for now. Charles answered with good humor lighting his still-young eyes. "Yes, Rogue. The LeBeau family has asked that you come to them for the holiday break."

Before she could say anything, he dismissed them from the room. Rogue remained rooted in place, however, not noting Remy slipping into the room as the other teens left. Now only she, Logan, Storm, the professor, and Remy (who stood just behind her) remained. "Ah don't understand, Professah," she started out with true concern. "Ah can't go there… none of us can."

"An' why's dat, mon joli ami (my pretty friend)?" Remy wanted to know.

Rogue jumped a bit in startled reaction to his unexpected presence. She whirled to face him, forgetting in the heat of the moment the others witnessing their exchange. "Ya' gotta be kiddin' meh, Rems! Did y'all have ta' use some kind o' mind trick on ya' father ta' get him ta' agree ta' this in tha first place?"

"Why wouldn't he want you there, chérie?"

There it went, Logan almost laughed at her predictability, that little fist of hers landed on her cocked hip and the twang was out full-blast, just like her temper. She felt like he was treating her like a fool and that was something Rogue wouldn't stand for. "Y'all cannot have people just traipsin' in an' outta that manor o' yours… you know it an' so do Ah. Dontcha dare trah ta' tell meh any diff'rent, eithah! Ah'm not an idiot, ya' know! Guild membahs onleh, isn't that what ya' told meh? Onley 'de famille'," she imitated poorly his accent. Dragging in a deep breath to continue her rant, he saw his opening and took it.

"Rogue! Dey didn't e'en ask… mon père called de school t' ask 'bout dis b'fore de pr'fessor could even get started on arrangin' t'ings. He wanted t' do dis. Ev'rybody wants t' meet ya' anyway an' dey knew how much I hated not bein' wit' ya' durin' T'anksgivin' so dey were plannin' ta' ask ya' ta' come even b'fore all dis crap wit' de freaky man started. Now are ya' sayin' ya' don' wanna come?" he demanded harshly.

She rose on tiptoe to get in his face before shouting back at him in response to his steadily rising voice, "O' course Ah wanna come! It sucked not bein' with ya' for so long! That doesn't mean it's rahght, though!"

"Dat's not f'r ya' ta decide. Mon pere is de head o' de Guild. 'f he says it's okay, den it's okay. So d'ya wan' ta come wit' me or not?"

"Ah already said I did," she challenged.

"Fine den!" he leaned down to say firmly.

"Fahne!" she shot back, her arms crossed as she lowered to flat feet once more.

"We'll leave right after de tests den."

"Fahne," she retorted, a little quieter this time.

The two stood staring at one another, their chests heaving with their frustrated breaths for several minutes. Just when Logan's patience had run out and he was ready to comment, Remy cracked a mischievous grin. "Dis is gonna be great," he asserted.

"Ah'm glad we don't have ta' be apart for so long," she admitted shyly as he slung a friendly arm around her shoulders to lead her from the room. They made their way upstairs to start packing while the professor smiled after them.

"Can you believe that?" Logan demanded in disbelief that his Rogue could be like that with some guy.

Deliberately ignoring his meaning, Storm smiled along with the professor while commenting, "I know; they are very cute together," she stated. Logan only turned to gape at her in disbelief. The professor couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped at the antics of his two original students.


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N. Many thanks to Ashley and the other wonderful reviewers whom I cannot reply to through the usual channels. I read and thoroughly enjoy each and every review.**

**To address an important question that's been raised, while I know how risky it is to make generalizations about any large group of people (based on gender, nationality, or whatever) I would like to point out that I at no time stated that all Canadians, by sheer dint of living there, must be fluent in French. Frankly, according to canon and common sense a man of more than 100 years of age who's lived everywhere from Canada to Japan is very highly likely to be multi-lingual. Logan's character has long been recognized as knowing several languages. It is upon this which I based the comment in the previous chapter regarding his knowing French well enough to comprehend many of Remy's statements. (keeping in mind of course that there are five or more strains of French spoken in various places throughout the world) I do however appreciate everyone's genuine attempts to keep me honest. It shows a real attention to detail that I appreciate greatly. Y'all are so great!**

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

Jean and Scott came to the professor after Rogue and Remy had gone. Jean carried a tray with tea for her, Storm, and the professor to share while Scott toted a soda. He held the door for her to enter first and sat near her on the leather loveseat while they waited for the others to situation themselves more comfortably. The professor came out from behind his desk, eyes watchfully checking Jean for any further signs of problems. Dr. McCoy joined them soon after and they were ready to begin.

"Now, Jean," he started out, his tone gentle… even conciliatory, "share with everyone some of what you told Dr. McCoy and me."

Drawing in a somewhat shaky breath the still slightly ill-looking girl, whose skin had a vaguely ashen pallor after her brush with High Evolutionary, prepared to speak to them. Scott hadn't had a moment alone with her yet and was eager to learn what she'd been going through. He wasn't convinced she was truly ready to travel, but was glad he'd at least be there to look out for her. When Jean's sweet, pure voice penetrated the stillness in the room he centered his thoughts once more.

"When H.E.," at Logan's speaking glance she blushed and explained, "that's how he thinks of himself."

"Figures, the idiot," Logan remarked.

"Anyway," Jean continued while trying not to giggle at him, "when H.E. threw a burst of powers at my shield it ripped through my protection like it wasn't even there and the next thing I knew he was invading every corner of my mind." Her voice shook a little and Scott took her hand in his. Taking strength from his support, she went on with her tale.

"His presence was so pervasive I couldn't even tell which thoughts were mine and which were his."

Storm, surprisingly, was the one to interrupt this time. "That sounds a great deal like what Rogue has described when her powers draw in another person."

"Indeed, I noted the similarity also and found it most intriguing," put in Dr. McCoy.

"Well, I have a new respect for her if she's had to go through what I felt so many times, often with enemies. It was horrible… I felt so –," she searched for the right word. "I guess the closest I can come is – violated. He was just everywhere and then started planting his thoughts, his plans, his reasonings in my mind. There was no way to get away from them. It was terrifying and his mind is," she shuddered uncontrollably, "It's sick and twisted and like nothing I could have imagined." Jean looked almost green as memories filled her mind, which remained unsettled and disturbed.

"Well, you don't want all the details," she used the excuse to shake her head and bring her thoughts back around to what she'd been asked to share with them. "I managed to create a weak link with him before he and his team began withdrawing. He left phantom images in my mind as he left, but by focusing on that thread I'd created between us I avoided most of what he'd implanted."

"Child, what was the effect of this link?" Storm asked with both concern and curiosity in her tone and body language.

Jean was looking down as she spoke and now allowed her glance to dart up to the older woman before they fell again. This was so different from the usual confident air worn by the young woman that even Logan was growing disturbed by the difference in the girl. Her voice was quiet but still carried clearly to the gathered listeners. "I was able to linger in his mind, my presence faint enough that although he noticed something, he considered it insignificant. I saw things through his thought processes. I saw what he has planned both here and afterwards," her voice was tinged with foreboding as she spoke this final sentence. Whatever she'd seen had obviously left her very apprehensive, fearful even. "That's why I was unconscious longer than Scott. I was mostly not here, but in – his – mind. It took all my concentration and energy to maintain our link. It wasn't until I'd seen enough to have at least some idea of what was really going on before breaking our connection, allowing me to regain consciousness."

Dr. McCoy declared that his patient was still in need of extra rest and he felt it was time she went to her room for the night. Jean put up no protest, which only showed just how exhausted she still was. Scott escorted her from the room, leaving the Institute elders to discuss all they'd heard. "So how does this tie in with whatever it was Rogue was so busy doing for you?" Logan wanted to know.

Seeing the hint of surprise in Charles' eyes, Logan let him know, "Look, that Cajun was slinking all over the da-darn," he quickly corrected at Charles' raised brow, "place lookin' for her. It didn't take a genius to figure out who he was looking for. I sniffed Stripes out and all she would tell me was that she was doing something for you, Charles."

Storm chuckled. "Logan, it didn't occur to you to let Remy know where she was?"

Logan scoffed, "If he's too stupid to figure it out, I'm not gonna help the little twit!" Storm only grinned and shook her head, knowing better than to try reasoning with him on things like this.

Even Hank chuckled before returning to the original question. "Do tell us about Rogue's research, Charles."

"Ah, yes, Rogue looked into any incidents in certain hot spots around the world where a, uh, an acquaintance tipped us may be worth a look. What she discovered was a definite pattern, a modus operandi if you will, from an unnamed group of mutants."

Logan's head jerked up at that and Charles nodded. "Yes, Logan, the same group we fought at the Brotherhood house. I suppose we now know where Mystique has been disappearing to during her unexplained absences over the last several months."

"This 'acquaintance'… who is it?" Logan asked suspiciously.

Bracing himself for the outburst he knew was coming, the professor spoke calmly in response. "I consulted with Nick Fury," he answered with no apologies.

"Fury! Charles, why-," surprisingly it was Storm who interrupted his spontaneous tirade.

"Logan," she spoke in her regal way, laying one hand on his forearm. "We are all very aware of your feelings about him, but I am certain Professor Xavier would never have contacted him had there not been good reason. It sounds like he the results justified his actions as his information did indeed lead to our discovery."

"How does any of this tie in with Jean's trauma, Charles?" Hank wondered aloud, hoping to bring the discussion back on topic.

"Jean's observations supported Rogue's findings and confirmed that the two groups are in fact the same. The marked similarities are simply too numerous to lend themselves to any other conclusion. With that in mind, I felt it best to remove the students as quickly as possible while still looking natural, if we can pull it off. By scattering them, they stand a much better chance of avoiding capture or injury."

"Wait a minute, now… what do you mean 'capture or injury'?" Logan wanted to know as every protective instinct he had surged forward full-force.

"Every incident turned up by Rogue over the last four months has panned out in the same fashion. They attack known mutants in a given place, drawing out even more of the local mutant population and stirring up conflict in the region between mutant and non-mutant residents. Once things are in full upheaval, the group moves in to attack and either remove or disable the local mutants knowing that in the climate of distrust and hatred they've created, the mutants are highly unlikely to receive any aide. There are definite pre-selected targets for removal each time. Those taken away are always powerful and always never heard from again."

Charles paused to let that sink in while studying each face intently. "Based on their patterns of behavior and on Jean's subterfuge I can confidently state that several of our students are targets for removal."

"What can be done to stop this Dr. Wyndham?" Storm wanted to know.

"I am still working out the details, but I believe I have a plan that should effectively end his activities. I also hope to discover where he has taken the many mutants he's kidnapped and free them… if they are still alive."

"Who are the intended targets, Charles?" Hank's focus on the welfare of the students showed a sincere care for those he helped tend.

"There are several…" the wise leader hedged. He didn't know if he wanted to reveal this much information just yet.

"Spill it, Charles," Logan urged impatiently.

"Well, Wanda Maximoff is one, Sam, and both of our resident southerners are also among those being targeted," he admitted in subdued tones, knowing he'd have to be very alert as to how this news was handled. He continued outlining the handful of other students Wyndham hoped to acquire here.

As the adults continued their counsel with one another, Remy slipped back down the hallway and made his way back to his room. He'd heard all he needed to know. Remy had been concerned that Logan would catch his scent, but he'd managed to gather all the information he'd wanted without detection. His père would be proud… Remy was known as one of the best at what he did with good cause. He would have to alert the family and be especially cautious in keeping Rogue under the Guild's protection.

Remy decided to check on his amour before calling his parents and also checking in with Sam about his plans for his trip home. His knuckles wrapped on her door in a now-familiar series of knocks. "Come on in, Rems!" she called while carrying a stack of clothing to her large duffle which was situated on the bed.

"So, cherie," he began as he tweaked her hair when she passed by him to gather a few more things from her closet. "I t'ought we'd jus' go t'gether in my car in de mornin' an' den we can leave as soon as we're done wit' dose tests, sound good?"

"Yeah, sure," she agreed readily enough. Staring blindly at her half-packed bag she was lost in contemplation for a few moments. Remy took the opportunity to study this feisty, pretty woman-girl that had so captured him without even knowing it. He didn't get many chances to do this, to just lose himself in her presence. He'd never even wanted to do this with any other girl he'd been interested in… not without some specific motive in mind. That's not how it was with her, though. He just wanted to soak her in, her expressive features, her soft scent, her shiny hair and glittery green eyes. Remy rolled his eyes at his own poetic thoughts; what kind of idiot was she turning him into anyway?

Rogue turned to him, a question in her look that helped him yank his thoughts back in line. "Is there anything special Ah should bring? Do we even know how long Ah'll be there? Ah should've asked tha professor, Ah guess." She gnawed at her full lower lip as she tried to make up her mind.

Remy settled on the bed next to her bag. He started to rifle through what she'd already packed when she swatted his hand away. "Cut that out! Ya' can't just go through a girl's stuff ya' know," she hotly protested, a flush spreading over her milky cheeks.

Immediately realizing there were items she most decidedly did not want him to see, he almost teased her. Only the thought of her anger and her ability to hold a grudge kept him from it. Driving half of tomorrow with a ticked off River Rat in the car didn't hold a lot of appeal, so he let it go. "O' course, chère." Remy moved his hands away from the bag and instead used them to prop himself in a half-reclining position.

"De plans mon pere firs' made wit' de pr'fessor were for ya' t' stay de whole break. I don' t'ink anyt'in's changed dat."

"But that was before we were getting there so soon. That's a long tahme for y'all ta' have ta' worry about keeping someone who's not with the Guild out of ya'r business. Ah'd better see if Storm could come with the jet and pick me up sooner."

She had already turned to the door and was halfway to it when Remy caught up with her, putting out a hand to take her arm in his hold. Rogue didn't know why, but just the heat of his touch seeping through her sleeve was enough to make her breath catch for a second. She turned her head to look up at him, not sure what he wanted. Interpreting the question in her eyes, he told her with no qualms, "I wan' ya' t' stay, Rogue. As long as dey'll let ya', I want ya' dere. De same goes for m' famille," he promised.

Seeing she was still hesitant to take him at his word, he decided to get to the heart of this problem. "Why y' fussin' so much 'bout dis, amoureux (sweetheart)?"

There went the fidgety fingers again. Rogue forced her hands down to her sides, irritated with the habit which she knew was a dead giveaway that she was uncomfortable. "Ah just know all ya've told me about tha need for secrecy and trust with tha Guild. Even ya'r cousins and Mercy mentioned it once or twahce when we've talked on tha phone." She shrugged, looking everywhere but at him feeling completely uncertain for reasons she didn't understand. "Ah don't want things ta' be awkward or whatever because Ah'm there is all."

Remy turned her to face him, but she still didn't look at his face. Rogue knew if she looked into his eyes she'd never be able to resist doing what he wanted of her. The risk to him and his family, especially in light of what she'd learned about that freak doctor guy coming… She just knew she was one of his targets and she really didn't want to bring that kind of trouble on Remy and his family. Too many people in her life had been at risk at one time or another because of her and Rogue didn't want any kind of repeat of those events. What if someone got hurt? What if Remy got hurt?

Remy's hands then slid along her arms until he could twine their fingers together. He said her name in that deep, whiskey voice of his once and then again. Feeling her body reacting to the combination of that voice and his touch she thought it would be safer to do what he wanted than stay this way any longer than absolutely necessary without giving away her stupid reaction. She looked into those bottomless eyes that glowed, something she still hadn't figured out, and waited to hear him out.

"De only t'ing makin' dis feel strange is y' stubbornness. Ev'ryone wants ya' dere." He ducked down slightly so their faces were even closer. "I wan' ya' dere."

Panicking at all that was racing through her, the emotions, flutterings, and (dang it) her mini-Remy's relentless nagging, she agreed. "Yeah, okay. Ah'll just stay then." Whatever! If it made him step back so she could breathe again and think, then she'd agree to almost anything. She was going to have to get a grip on this stupid reaction to him every time he was close. It was happening more frequently and frankly was starting to freak her out a little bit.

He stepped back and noticed the deep breath she drew in as soon as he moved away. What was that about? He didn't have time to dwell on the mystery, though, as she was already moving on. If you didn't pay attention around Rogue you could quickly find yourself lost in the conversation.

"So, what did ya' find out?"

"What do y' mean, chérie?" His patently false innocence had her giggling.

Her head tilted to one side a bit and her smile showed off her dimple, that so few ever saw. "Ah know ya' snuck back down there and listened in, so how much do ya' know?"

"What makes ya' t'ink I did somet'in' like dat?"

"Um," she faked deep thought before laughing, "Ah dunno… maybeh _reality_?" Seeing he was not ready to confess, she surprised him by easing forward, drawing up so close to him their bodies were almost touching… and ruthlessly tickling along the lower half of his sides. He jerked away, trying to escape those relentless fingers hitting all the sensitive areas along his torso. She refused to let up until he finally gave in and pledged to tell all. She was still laughing, her whole face brightened by their playing, when she eased herself on the mattress and waited to hear what he'd discovered. As fun as it had been, the activity had strained her injured ribs and she now needed to rest.

He gaped at her. "How'd y' know where t' do dat?" He was actually stunned. Shocking Remy was not easy, but she'd managed it.

"Ah'll nevah reveal mah sources," she taunted, letting her twang slip through. "Ah've gotta remember ta' thank Emil when Ah meet him, though."

"Dat traitor!" he joked, just to hear her giggle again. She waited expectantly and was rewarded with the admission. "I heard what ya' were doin' for de prof. an' what ya' found out." His face grew graver and he pulled her desk chair over to sit near her. "Dat was some intense stuff he was talkin' 'bout in dere."

Rogue nodded her agreement, saying, "Yeah, Ah wish we knew who they wanted. At least then we'd be able ta' give some extra protection to the ones who mahght need it."

Now knowing Xavier hadn't shared too much with Rogue, Remy was glad he hadn't let anything slip that would only worry her more. Rogue read nothing in his expression, though. "He didn't tell me much about what happened with Jean other than she was able ta' get in his head for awhahle and that it confirmed what Ah found." Something in the back of his eyes, some telling look, caught her attention and she zeroed in on it in no time. "Ya' know more, don't ya'?"

His hesitation was all it took. "Ah can't believe ya' aren't gonna tell me!" She could tell from the set of his jaw that he was not going to change his mind about it, though. Crossing her arms, she sat back and huffed. "Fine, then," she bit out. She turned her head, refusing to look at him.

They heard Kitty yelling at Bobby in the hallway and Remy noted the worry that clouded her eyes at the sound as she studied the almost-closed door. He reached out to touch her leg, garnering her attention again. "Dey goin' be okay, Rogue."

Rogue narrowed her eyes at him, looking for any sign that he was simply placating her. Not seeing any indication of that, she relented enough to ask, "Really?" needing the assurance.

"Dey'll be fine, chéri."

"Thanks, Remy." She hugged him, incapable of doing anything to stop the pleased sigh and slight shudder of her body as his arms held her close for a moment. Then Rogue managed the strength to pull away from his toned warmth, tugging down her sleeves and unnecessarily straightening her gloves to keep her hands from reaching for him again. This was getting entirely out of hand and had to stop, she lectured herself. She couldn't tell that the little mental chat did any good, but it couldn't hurt, right?

_Y' gotta know it's de same __pour moi__ (for me), mon cœur._

She shushed her Remy psyche, but he only chuckled flirtatiously. In her mind she demanded, "Ah mean it now… hush up! An' what does 'cœur' mean, anyway?"

_Huh-uh, petite… 'm t'inkin' dat ya' not s'posed ta' know dat yet._

"Great," she mumbled aloud without thinking, "ya're just as annoying in mah head as ya' are out here." Even though she spoke under her breath, Remy caught what was said.

"Someone up dere givin' ya' trouble?"

Blushing furiously, she shook her head and turned away. There was absolutely no way he was going to get her to admit she'd been talking with her mini-Remy again. The instance had, however, jogged something in his mind. "How 'bout we get in a little practice time? We won't be able to again until we get to N'Awlens, so we should do some now, bonne idée (good idea)?"

"Don't ya' have some packing to do and all that?"

"It can wait. Now c'mon, mon Rogue," he urged her to the bed where they sat facing one another knee-to-knee. An hour and a half later Rogue watched Remy turn at the door to wish her a good night as he left her. She waited not just for the door to shut, but for his footsteps to recede before taking a deep breath and crossing the room to find some night clothes to slip into. She was half changed when there was a knock at the door.

"Just a sec," she called out. Her voice, muffled by the shirt being pulled over her head, asked, "Who is it?"

"It's just me," Kitty answered.

Soon the two were both sitting on the bed with Kitty prattling away about home, Lance, Chanukah, Lance, her tests, and Lance. While she giggled, chatted, and sighed Rogue put in the occasional word or two and simply listened patiently on. It was as it used to be back when they shared a room and Rogue was in a good enough mood to put up with Kitty's ways rather than losing herself in her books and music. After only half an hour Kitty was winding down and began stifling huge yawns.

After her friend had phased through the wall, Rogue settled down in her bed, her thoughts racing. She winced with the pain that accompanied her rolling onto her injured side and lay there trying to decide if she wanted to get up again to retrieve her pills. It was about that time that her cell phone rang with the distinctive tone that identified Remy as the caller. Confused she saw with a glance at the clock that it was past curfew, which would explain him calling rather than just stopping by. "What are ya' doing, Rems?"

"Rogue-cher, are ya' layin' dere hurtin' an' too tired ta' get ya' meds?" He was, of course, right but his smug tone kept her from admitting it.

"What makes ya' think that?" she asked instead of confessing.

"Look at ya' window, ami."

Already knowing what she'd find there, she turned towards the window. Her head was already shaking in mock dismay at his 'naughtiness' but a slight smile curved her lips. Sure enough, leaning negligently against the window frame as he stood on her balcony looking fondly in, was Remy LeBeau. He slid the window open and climbed gracefully through. When she would have protested his entrance he only shushed her and winked while holding one finger to his lips signifying she should be quiet. He went directly to the where she kept the pills and brought them back with a glass of water. Only Remy could turn taking medicine into a fun adventure… his own miniature rebellion.

"Thanks," she whispered in a conspiratorial tone.

He ran one finger down her cheek and then was gone as quickly as he'd appeared. Thirty minutes later the pain had faded enough that Rogue managed to corral her runaway thoughts and psyches enough to start drifting closer to sleep. The only thoughts still plaguing her were those revolving around her best friend. In her sleepy, drugged state it was more difficult to keep the more persistent psyches down. And persistence was definitely one of the trademarks of Remy LeBeau.

_Why you fightin' dis so hard, amour?_

"What do ya' mean?" she groggily responded aloud.

_Cheri, I'm in here wit' ya' t'oughts. I know how ya' feel 'bout me. Why ya' keep shovin' it away?_

"Ya' know why, Cajun." She was getting cranky because he wouldn't let her sleep.

_What makes ya' t'ink I don' feel de same ya' fool woman?_

"Shut up, Rems. I'm sleepy."

_Sorry petite. I'll let ya' sleep now. You just rest dose pretty eyes an' it'll all be okay._ Then his voice started singing softly, his voice easing into every corner of her mind and soothing the other psyches as well as Rogue herself. She slept deep and heavy and woke more refreshed than she had in ages. Rogue was dressed and double-checking her bag when a short rap on the door was closely followed by Sam's voice. "Hey Sam," she greeted.

Sam looked her over and was pleased that she looked so much better than the previous couple of days. "Remy asked me to stop by to pick up your bag so I can take it to the car." Kitty appeared as well and they went down to breakfast together, with Kitty still quizzing herself all the way there. Breakfast was the typical rowdy affair to which they'd all become accustomed and then they all left for school. Scott and Jean finished loading their bags into his car and departed just after ten o'clock. She was still very frail, but did look the tiniest bit better that day. Scott was just glad they were together and she was going to be alright.

Rogue sat through each exam working her way steadily through the multiple choices, the essay questions, and the suspicious looks of the vice principle and whatever lackey teacher they roped into helping each hour. When they took their lunch break the group was far quieter than typical. In subdued tones they checked in with one another to see how everyone was doing and trying to stay positive.

By the time it was over, Rogue was in a great deal of pain after sitting in the hard, uncomfortable seat for so long and was in dire need of a pain pill. She was naive enough to try taking the bottle out as she walked down the hallway, planning to use the water fountain to help get the pills down. A cheerleader saw her and raced towards the office yelling, "Hey! Somebody… one of those mutie freaks is doing drugs! HEY!"

"Well that's just great!" Knowing they'd never believe it was prescribed and this would be one more opportunity to give her and the Institute a hard time, Rogue quickly stuffed the bottle down the front of her shirt less than three seconds before the door to the main office slammed open. She continued towards the main doors, but was slowed down by the pain throbbing along her side. Just as the weak sunlight touched her skin and the cold outside air washed over her, her other arm was gripped by the strong fingers of her principle.

"Just one minute, young lady. We've just received a very serious accusation involving you. You are going to have to come to the office and answer some questions."

"Look, Ah heard what she said… half the freakin' town could have heard her yellin', and Ah'm not a druggie," Rogue asserted, her voice brusque and harsh. "Now Ah've got people waiting on me and Ah've really got ta' go. We aren't even going ta' be back until after New Year's; y'all will have pretty much a month without any o' us bothering ya'. Isn't that good enough for now?"

"If I had my way, none of you would even darken the hallways of this school. That doesn't mean I'm not going to do my job with due diligence and that includes keeping this school a drug-free zone."

Remy was outside with a few other people waiting for Rogue's appearance and he now caught sight of her framed in the partially opened doorway. As the vice principle, who'd now been joined by the principle, the cheerleader, and a few students who'd noticed the confrontation, pulled Rogue fully inside, the door clicked shut. "I t'ink we need ta' go help mon Rogue," he said as he started moving towards the wide concrete steps leading up to the high school's entrance.

The good news was that two of those with Remy were Logan and Professor Xavier. The professor went through the door, held for him by Logan. Rogue was getting very worked up, the fact that she was in pain making her even less tolerant than usual, and her flushed cheeks and snarling lips showed just how close she was to losing her temper. "Is there some matter with which I should be aware?" the professor asked in his dignified, measured tones.

The principle rounded on him aggressively, only pausing to reconsider that approach when he noted Logan's hulking form close by the professor's side. Toning down his animosity several notches, he still managed to make clear his irritated disgust. "This student has been accused of drug possession."

"That is a very serious accusation, which I'm certain you would not make lightly. I assume there was some corroboration before you prevented her from leaving school property?"

"We have the right to insure the safety of our other students by searching her belongings."

"Fahne! Here's mah bag! Y'all know where mah lockah is so go for it. Ah just wanna go home." As always, her accent increased with her anger.

Rogue blinked back the tears that had formed against her will and thrust her bag towards the administrator. Her arms crossed to hide the way she favored her side and to help alleviate her discomfort, Rogue tapped her foot and waited. Oh good… she got to stand there watching that jerk handling her phone, lipstick, feminine products and everything right in front of Logan, Remy, the professor, and Sam, who'd also been waiting with Remy outside. This would definitely go down in the annals of her life as a high point… yeah.

She snatched it back and Logan put in, "What, besides the word of that other kid, makes you think Rogue's doin' drugs?"

"Oh please! Just look at her!" the cheerleader scoffed with a mocking laugh and a sneer towards the now-mute southerner.

Logan started towards the girl, but Xavier intervened. "If you feel you must search her locker, then of course there is nothing to stop you, however to hold her here against her guardians wishes with nothing more concrete to substantiate your claim will do nothing good for this school, I assure you." The legal threat underlying his calm assertion was not lost on any of the educators present, who knew they were treading a very fine line. "Rogue, you may go wait for us outside."

At the jerk of Logan's head, Sam and Remy went with her, one on each side which somehow made her feel better. While the pair asked her about what had happened and commiserated with her aggravation, the professor lingered long enough to make certain the school officials were aware that he was done standing for any unfair treatment of his students. He concluded, "If this harassment does not stop, I will be forced to take serious steps to end it myself."

As they moved away, Logan hesitated to growl low in his throat before following in the professor's wake. Once outside, they approached the three waiting by Remy's car. "What are y'all doing here?" Rogue thought to ask as they neared.

"Logan wanted to give you something before you left," the professor smiled at her.

She turned expectantly towards the man who was more family to her than almost any other. "This is a lot of fuss for something like that."

"C'mere, Stripes," Logan ordered in a quiet voice. She followed him to where the handicap-accessible van waited and stood aside while Logan opened the passenger door. Unsure what was going on, she edged nearer when he motioned her to, wondering what he was up to. Logan handed her a rather messy package in brown paper with a peel and stick bow fastened slightly off-center and a tag with her name scrawled across it. "Don't open that until Christmas mornin', you got it?" he demanded.

Feeling choked up, she nodded. "Now, come here," he urged. When she was close enough, he reached out to touch her. After the initial shock passed, she jerked back calling out his name. Professor Xavier was there almost instantly to calm her.

"Rogue, we felt it best if you were not incapacitated during your trip. It was Logan's idea," he informed her.

She touched her previously injured side gingerly, amazed once again at the generosity of the man so many feared. Rogue squeezed his limp hand with her gloved one. "Thank ya', Logan," she whispered in his ear. His head lolled to the side as he gruffly insisted, "Any time, Stripes. Now get going."

Remy was waiting by the open passenger side door of his car when she got there. He waited for her to slide in before shutting it. Seeing Sam in the back seat, Rogue quirked one brow at Remy as he rounded the hood to join them. "We're takin' Sam part o' th' way wit' us."

She smiled at her friend and then settled back. As she pulled the seatbelt across her body to fasten it, the strap pressed against her body and she remembered one final thing. Rogue reached one hand down the front of her shirt, shifting slightly until she got hold of the small brownish bottle that had caused such a ruckus and pulled it out. Busy leaning down to drop it in her bag, Rogue at first missed the reactions of her friends. When she straightened again, Sam was chuckling and Remy was still staring at her.

"What?" Rogue hadn't a clue. Sam laughed harder.


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N. For Meg… whose humor, strength, and bravery along with her friendship have made me admire her so much. You deserve the best life has to offer. And for Finn, one amazingly awesome brother.**

**I also want to thank the unsigned reviewers here since I cannot in my usual way. Your reviews are all read, appreciated, and are part of why this story is still going. Also a shout out to WolfFenrisulfr who was my 200****th**** review on this story. This is my first to reach that number of reviews and it led to a rather embarrassing 10 minute happy dance all through the house. My hubby and kids were officially disturbed. LOL**

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

The trio was driving through the city discussing their exams when a voice interrupted them informing, "Right turn in ¼ mile." Rogue looked at the stereo and asked, "What was that?"

Remy chuckled, "Dat's de nav system, chérie."

Unable to resist, she immediately started pressing the buttons to check it out more thoroughly. While the two guys continued talking, she spent several minutes going through the menus on the radio/navigation system examining the different displays available before she finally sat back again. "That's pretty cool. It should be a big help so we can all drive. Ah guess we won't need that map Ah printed from tha internet."

"Actually, can I look at it?"

"Sure, but it's not much help anyway since Ah didn't know when Ah printed it that we were goin' ta' your house on tha way. Sorry 'bout that," she apologized as she handed the papers back to Sam. She swiveled in her seat to look at him, "Are ya' sure ya' don't wanna sit in front? Ya'r legs are a lot longer than mahne. Ah don't care either way."

Sam, who was a lot better at being slick than anyone gave him credit for, slanted a glance at Remy and saw the minute tightening of his friend's jaw. It was tempting, but he didn't want to be stuck with a cranky Cajun for the next day and a half. It would be funny to watch Remy trying to play it off though…. "Nah, that's okay. Thanks anyway, though. Back here I can stretch out 'cuz Ah've got the whole seat to myself." He proceeded to do just that, studying the map in his hands while taking just a moment to see that Remy's face was relaxed once more. Sam shook his head with a grin and went back to his paperwork.

Not until they were out of the city and had paid the toll on 78 West, did Rogue ask, "Anyone thirsty?" She pulled two drinks from her purse and held them aloft with her brows raised in inquiry. Seeing she'd brought each person's favorite, Remy smiled at her. "Dat's why we love y', chere," he stated while reaching to take one of the drinks from her hand. Their fingers brushed and even through her gloves that stupid, uncontrolled reaction sent a tiny quiver through her body in response to his touch. She would conquer this idiotic whatever-it-was if it was the last thing she did! Breaking eye-contact with Remy, she turned to Sam.

"Sounds perfect, Rogue. Thanks," was all he offered as he reached for his drink. "So," he began while reaching for the case in the floorboards, "who wants some music?"

Sam was well-known throughout the Institute for his… uh… 'eclectic' taste in music. Remy groaned and Rogue grinned hugely. "Sure thing, sugah! Ya've got first pick," and with a giggle that helped distract Remy from his gut reaction to hearing her call Sam by the pet name, she took the gleaming, original mix CD from Sam and slid it into the system. Soon classic rock songs were blaring from the speakers.

What surprised Remy wasn't the mix of songs Sam had picked. He'd often heard this CD booming from the other boy's room even through the closed door. It was the fact that his Rogue knew the words to almost every song that came on. When she sang along with Boston's More Than a Feeling, he let that go since most everyone knew that one, but when she sang just as loud and clear with Queen on Don't Stop Me Now he swerved a little as his head jerked around to stare in amazement at her.

"What?" she demanded, suddenly looking more like her old, defensive self. Practically able to see her ducking behind a shield that would block him out, Remy quickly did some damage control.

"Not'in', amoureux; I was jus' s'prised y' knew dis song."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, Queen's compositions are realleh unique and theah harmonizin' is incredible. B'sahdes," she admitted with a twang that was thickening the longer the three southerners hung out on their own in the car, "tha' scene in Shawn of tha' Dead with this song was one o' mah fav'rites."

After some Lynard Skynard, Black Crows, Kansas, and so on, it was time for something new so Remy chose next. Somewhat heavier hard rock accompanied them down the highway. The three of them went through quiet periods and chatty ones; all in all they were having a great time. Rogue was reading a book while the two guys talked about… well, she wasn't paying enough attention to even know. Kitty had given her a box set of Charlaine Harris' Southern Vampire Series. Not only was it a great gift, but having so much to read would help fill the hours on the road and at Remy's as she tried to stay out the LeBeau family's way.

After she'd been reading for almost an hour, Remy reached over to grasp her wrist and lower the absorbing book. "Hey, 'm gettin' lonely. Can dat be 'nough readin' f'r now?"

She just looked at him like he'd lost his mind, but she did lower the book. He didn't care if she thought he was fou, as long as it got the results he wanted. She felt his hand slide down her wrist as she leaned over to tuck the book against her bag at her feet. When she sat up again, he was holding her hand and while she didn't want to admit it, it felt comfortable and easy and right and she decided to let it go. She even laced her fingers more securely through his. The only indication of his reaction to that which Remy allowed was the small smirk that quirked his lips. Sam just rolled his eyes and sat deeper against his seat.

After a short time, Rogue let Remy know, "Ah could stand ta' stop, Rems."

"Y' got it, chere. We could stand t' fill up anyway." He slowed for he next exit and soon they were piling out of the car, eager to stretch their legs. It was cold enough out that little puffs of 'smoke' accompanied each breath they exhaled. Remy started fueling up while Rogue made immediately for the little store.

"Ya' want me ta' drive for awhile?" Sam asked.

Remy almost took his friend up on the offer, but then remembered the sensation of Rogue's nimble fingers wrapping around his and questioned whether he wanted to give that up.

Knowing exactly what was on his friend's mind, Sam snorted. "Hey, lighten up, man. Y'all are gonna have a lot of time alone once ya' get me home. Ya' won't be able ta' enjoy it, though, if ya're all worn out."

Annoyed that he'd been so transparent yet ready to admit that Sam was right, Remy nodded. "Ouais (Yeah), dat soun's good."

Sam was glad the guy had a little common sense left. Once Remy was done filling up, the pair headed inside. Crossing the cold asphalt parking area, Sam asked for more details about their plans. "So, were we tryin' ta' drive straight through the night or were ya' plannin' ta' stop somewhere along the way?"

"Morgantown, West Virginia looked to be a good time t' stop for de night. I t'ought we'd start lookin' for a place t' stay once we got there."

"That sounds good," Sam agreed. "I wondered-," he cut himself off when he saw what was happening inside.

Rogue was cornered near the bathrooms, her back against the wall-mounted phones and three young guys crowded in front of her. From this distance neither mutant could hear what was being said, in fact it wouldn't even have looked bad at all from this angle if they didn't know Rogue would never get so friendly with anyone. That was why no one else in the store was paying any attention to the group huddled towards the back of the shop.

Sam didn't even need to say anything, Remy was already making his way to where Rogue tried to get them to move away. "Look," they finally heard her slightly rough voice warn, "whah don't y'all just back off!" Her eyes were darting around nervously. While she wanted these morons to leave her alone, she didn't want to draw too much attention to herself. Not only was there the risk of people figuring out she was a mutant and giving her a hard time, but she also didn't want to do anything that might tip off that megalomaniac who was after some of Xavier's students.

Catching sight of Remy and Sam out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't decide if she was glad or not. As reassuring as their presence was, she hated feeling like some dumb, weak girl who needed rescuing. She could take care of herself. "Ah said," she emphasized more firmly, "BACK OFF!" With a shove against the nearest man's chest, she created a little more space between her and the trio blocking her way. Feeling more confident now, she taunted, "What's tha mattah? Is this tha' onleh way y'all can get a date? How pathetic!"

Where their eyes had previously glinted with somewhat perverted appreciation of her appearance, they now held furious flames of retribution. "We'll show you what a good time with some real men is like, little girl. Before we're done, you'll be begging for more!"

"Or beggin' for mercy!" another one added with a greasy-looking grin.

"Oh please, Ah'm beggin' now! Ah'm beggin' y'all ta' get your rank breath outta mah face!" she declared, waving one hand before her face while grimacing. Throughout this exchange, Rogue had been edging her way along the side of the phone and had just then gotten to where she'd be free to leave when a strong, now familiar, arm wrapped securely around her shoulder from behind and drew her up against her best friend's frame. It reminded her so much of their first real encounter that she almost laughed.

"Dese guys bot'erin' y', ma chère?" Now she really had to clamp down on her thoughts to keep the giggle in. That was almost exactly what he'd said to Duncan and his idiot friends! This time she was far less irritated by his interference, though. With a negligent flick of her wrist, she dismissed the other men and turned in his arms to look up at Remy.

"Not realleh, sugah. Ah was just comin' back out ta' y'all." With that comment, she rose up on tiptoe and placed a simple, innocent, totally unexpected kiss on Remy's chin. His instinct was to snatch her closer and demand a deeper show of affection, but Sam's voice recalled him to his surroundings. His arms grudgingly loosened and Rogue stepped over to Sam, who draped one arm loosely around her shoulders.

Both of them stared at the trio bothering her with cold, unblinking eyes that held a hint of danger. Rogue looked up at Remy, who took her hand in his without ever moving his gaze away from his targets, and then over at Sam who she hadn't even known could look quite so threatening. She felt incredibly safe, but at the same time as though she'd just woken up to the fact that she didn't know her friends as well as she'd thought.

Meanwhile, the other men were ready to move away, but it was apparent they were very tempted to get in a few final insults. The perverted one, as Rogue thought of him now, looked from one mutant to another with all kinds of things apparent in his eyes. He'd leapt straight to the conclusion that she was 'with' both guys. Sicko. Rogue was thankful when they made their way from the shop, and also that thanks to her gloves and Remy's sunglasses, nothing had tipped anyone off that they were anything other than friends on a roadtrip.

Rogue squeezed Remy's hand before releasing it and turning to hug Sam. She ran one hand down his cheek, saying a low-voiced, "Thanks, Sam."

Sam blushed just a little at the show of affection. "Any time, Rogue. Ya' know that." He turned for the men's room, and left her with Remy. Rogue would have left, had turned away to go to the car and await them there, but was tugged back by Remy who encouraged her to lean against the wall beside him.

Now Rogue was the one whose cheeks were tinted pink with embarrassment. "Um, Ah'm sorry 'bout that kiss, Rems. Ah just thought it mahght be more convincing that way. Ah would have warned ya' if Ah could've." She was looking out across the store's aisles to avoid his eyes.

"Y' should be, ami (friend)." Her head dipped low now. "De next time y' tryin' t' make someone t'ink we're t'get'er, y' bette' do more den peck m' chin. We gotta work on dat durin' practice t'night."

"Ah don't think so, Cajun!" she retorted.

"Y' know y' wan' t', amoureux," he teased.

She'd just spun to him, one hand on her hip, when Sam emerged. "All right you two… break it up! Remy, Ah don't know what ya' did this time, but leave it at least 'til we get back ta' the car." He shoved Remy towards the bathroom door saying to Rogue, who was once again under his arm, "C'mon, let's find somethin' ta' eat."

They moved straight for the chips aisle while Remy watched on for a moment before turning away from them. He knew they were only friends and was surprised at how uncomfortable he felt about them being quite so cozy. He'd never been the jealous type; knowing his own tendencies in the past he'd always felt like he'd have to be the worst kind of hypocrite to get uptight about the girls in his life flirting and all. This was different, though. Everything, it seemed, was different with Rogue.

They were already at the register ready to pay when he caught back up with them. Their easy, quick banter made him smile. He grabbed a bag of one of Rogue's favorites on his way to join them and tossed it onto the counter along with a twenty to cover the cost. "Ah was payin'," Rogue protested.

"No, Ah was gonna pay," Sam declared as he pushed aside Remy's money and laid his own on the counter.

"Look, kids," said the grizzled older woman behind the counter. "I don't really care who pays, but someone give me the money." Remy was the fastest and she took no time at all in handing back the change.

Sam took the driver's seat and when Rogue saw that, she insisted on getting in back. "Remy, ya're even taller than Sam and he was scrunched back there!" She clambered right in and Remy most definitely did not look at her cute little rear end as she did; absolutely not… what kind of guy would look at his best friend that way, right? Remy ran a hand through his hair and again rubbed the back of his neck before lowering into the black leather seat.

Rogue was shivering just a little bit as the car had cooled considerably. It was already dark, thanks to the time of year, and Rogue became curious. "So, how long d'ya think ya' can drive b'fore ya' need me ta' take ovah?"

"Oh, Ah'm sure Ah can get us ta' the hotel with no problem. Thanks anyway," Sam answered.

"Hotel?" Both young men noticed the immediate difference in her tone and became wary. Choosing his words with care, Remy took on the task of answering her.

"We're not in a hurry, petite, so I t'ought we'd stop part o' de way t'night. I even booked a room at dis resort in Morgantown."

Rogue now sat forward, her head between the two front seat, aggression keeping her tense. "Wait just a minute! Are ya' sayin' ya' booked a room without talkin' ta' us? **A** room? As in, one room for all three of us? At a _resort_?"

Sam's own brow lowered as she spoke. "Yeah, man… what's this resort thing about?"

Genuinely confused, Remy wanted to know, "What's de big deal? It's all set an' paid for. I t'ought dis would make t'ings easier."

Rogue huffed and rolled her eyes at his ignorance. "Rems, ya' tryin' ta' make us feel lahke crap or what? Ah don't lahke ya' payin' for everything and Ah'm sure Sam feels weird about it, too."

"You got that right!" he asserted.

"Besahdes, it's probably further from tha' interstate meanin' it'll take longer. Whah can't we just stay at a Holiday Inn or somethin' normal? An what's this about all of us in a room t'gether?"

Remy leaned his seat back which forced Rogue to scoot back a bit so he could speak to her at least a little privately. "Mon chéri (My darling), y' and I both know dat it's not safe for y' t' be alone right now."

That silenced Rogue. Her eyes widened as it hit her. There is was… confirmation that Rogue was one of High Evolutionary's targets. One of the mutants he planned to kidnap and never free again, doing who-knew-what to her as he held her captive. It had the desired effect. She stopped fighting what he wasn't wiling to budge on anyway. "Okay," she submitted with a quiet voice.

Remy reached to squeeze her hand. She met his eyes, then let her own dart over to Sam and back again in question. One nod was all Remy gave her, but it told her what she wanted to know. Sam was on the list of target students, too. "I'll call an' cancel th' room. Y're right 'bout bein' near de in'erstate makin' more sense."

"Ah've got cash," Sam added to the conversation. He'd caught on pretty quickly and was pretty sure he knew what was really going on now. "That'll be harder to track."

"Soun's good, homme." That settled, Remy readjusted his seat and Rogue turned sideways, her legs stretched across the width of the backseat. The talk turned to more general things and eventually disintegrated into a game where they had to say the first answer to pop into their minds to any question.

It was Rogue's turn to answer questions, the guys getting to ask five each. "Who'd y' least want ta' kiss at de Institute?"

"Toad." Both of the guys shuddered, agreeing with her completely.

"If ya' had to have a roommate, who would ya' pick?"

"Storm."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's quahet, she wouldn't be stupid with mah mutation, an' she'd respect may space."

"Dat's true," was the response.

"An' that was ya'r second question!" she teased.

"Hey! Dat's so unfair."

"Crah me a rivah, sug," she shot back. "So, it's ya'r turn, Sam."

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Ah don't know," she replied honestly, her brow wrinkled. When they both scoffed, she admitted, "Realleh! I lahke way too many ta' pick."

"I t'ink dat cop out means an extra question," Remy insisted. With Sam backing him up, there wasn't much she could do. With a philosophic shrug she accepted her fate.

"Favorite animal?"

"Real or legendary?"

"What?"

She laughed and answered, "Wolf, Ah guess."

Remy went again now, "Who y' gonna miss most durin' de break?"

"Logan," she answered immediately. That didn't require any thought at all.

"Car or motorcycle?"

"Motorcycle."

"Sweet o' spicy?"

"Definiteleh spiceh," she was firm on this one.

"Cat or dog?"

"Dog."

"Would you rather kiss Jean or Tabby?"

"Can Ah choose death, instead?"

Sam couldn't believe Remy asked that, but wasn't going to let her off the hook, either. Seeing they wouldn't relent, she answered, "Jean. She'd be way too embarrassed to evah say anythin' about it ta' anyone. Tabby'd tell half tha free world an' then put it on her dumb Facebook page."

The two guys laughed and agreed that was probably true. She looked to Sam who was tempted to ask all kinds of loaded questions, but remembered that she was about to ask them her own so he kept it safe. "Mississippi or New York?"

"If Ah have ta' pick, New York, but Ah'd rather have neithah." She leaned forward, a little too eagerly for Remy's comfort. He suddenly realized just what position he'd put himself in.

"Who'd ya' rather make out with… 'Berto or Sam here?"

"Sam, for sure. De blond hair clinches it," he answered easily with a wink. Sam was deciding if he should be flattered or just concerned. Remy and Rogue, having a similar sick sense of humor, both laughed maniacally at their friend's expression.

Rogue tapped poor Sam's shoulder, encouraging, "Your turn, Sam."

"Uh, yeah…" He really wasn't thinking clearly yet and just blurted out, "Blond or brunette?"

After Remy and Rogue were done bellowing with laughter, she sniffed and wiped at her wet eyes while Remy answered, "Neit'er. J'adore (I adore) redheads."

Now Rogue was the one left squirming uncomfortably in her seat. How did Remy keep doing this to them? They were supposed to be razzing him, not the other way around. Deciding to play it cool for a couple of rounds in hopes of catching him off-guard later on, she went basic. "Sci-fi or action?"

"Sci-fi… less predictable."

"Which freaks ya' out more," Sam wanted to know, "gettin' married or havin' kids?"

"Kids… mon épouse (my wife) could get hurt dat way. Once I know dat she's okay, t'ough, I t'ink bein' un pere would be cool."

Rogue decided to bump it up a notch now. _Let's make this challenging._ "Christmas or Mardi Gras?"

"O – y' wound moi, chère! Dat's a tough one. Christmas, I guess." Her brow rose, but she wasn't foolish enough to lose a question by asking for an explanation. He was nice enough to go ahead and answer anyway. Looking over at her, he explained, "Y' here for Christmas, Rogue."

Sam shocked them both when he came out with his next question, which was decidedly more profound. "Right way or easy?"

"De righ' way; not'in dat's too easy is wort' it."

"Girls or rides?"

"Rides. I don' need de filles wit' y' 'round. Dis is easy, what were y' moanin' 'bout Rogue?"

She ignored him and looked to Sam, who was still conscious of the fact that he was next. "Blizzard or heat wave?"

"Heat wave." They were both curious, but Remy offered no explanation. Sam was out of questions and Rogue wasn't about to let her last one go for something like that.

She did comment, though. "Not me. Ah'd have ta' go with blizzard. Ya' can always put more closthes on, but ya' can only take so many off, rahght?"

Remy, predictably, came back with, "I don' know 'bout dat, cherie. 'M t'inkin' y' coul' take off as much as y' wan'… it woul' be fine wit' me?"

"Shut up, Remy!" she shoved his shoulder with one hand. "Sure thing hot sex or true love?"

She'd really thought she was going to zing him with that one, but he didn't even blink an eye before looking right at her and stating clearly and seriously, "True love. Dat's a lot more rare and special dan easy sex."

She stared back at him, blinking and feeling things she had no words for, but that she was certain she shouldn't be feeling for her friend. Rogue took the easy way out and deflected the attention he'd focused solely on her. She dragged her eyes away with effort and spoke to Sam. "Sam, who at tha' mansion would ya' most lahke ta' date?"

He foundered for a moment before salvation offered itself. "Here's Morgantown. Looks like there are a few hotels ta' choose from at this exit." Sam slowed the car and made his way to the nearest hotel with relief which he tried not to show.

Remy noticed, but knew this wasn't the time to press his friend for information. He must have a reason to dodge the topic. Remy's curiosity was piqued, though, and he would find a better time to ask about it.

They checked in and were soon settled in their double room. Sam offered to run for dinner and was back with take-out bags in no time at all. Rogue had already showered and was sitting on the bed in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a cami. Remy ate before he ducked into the bathroom for his shower. When he came back out in sweatpants rubbing his head with a towel, the other two were sprawled across each bed watching TV and talking.

Rogue got up from her spot. "Ah'm gonna grab some bottles o' water from tha' vendin' machine down tha' hall. Y'all want anything?"

Both of them told her what they'd like and Remy knew this was his opportune moment. As soon as the door had shut behind her, he looked at Sam. 'So, why'd y' avoid de question earlier?"

Sam wouldn't meet his eyes. "Ah dunno what ya' mean, Remy."

Remy only raised his brows and stared. He left the towel hanging around his neck and crossed his arms, waiting for the answer. Finally he prompted, "It won' take 'er long t' get dose drinks, homme."

"Look, Ah'm not really interested in any o' tha' girls that way," Sam answered, but seeing the look on Remy's face he corrected the assumption his friend had reached. "No! It's not that, man… look, Ah'm just… tha' only girl ta' catch my eye at all is inta' someone else, okay?"

Remy was ready to press for more information, thinking any girl would do great to have his friend interested, but they heard Rogue opening the door and he had to let it go or risk embarrassing Sam. Sam took his drink and after their show was over and his drink gone, he too went in for a quick shower. He emerged in some long pants and, like Remy, shirtless. All three were in agreement and had set the thermostat high to keep warm. Remy was channel surfing while Rogue read her book. The main lights were off already, with only one bedside lamp shining over the pages in Rogue's hands.

She was tucked neatly under her covers while Remy reclined against the headboard, the blankets bunched at his waist. Rogue looked up at Sam as he sat atop the covers and smirked before turning her attention back to the world of the south and vampires. "What's that look about?" Sam wanted to know.

Rogue looked over to them and admitted, "Ah was just think' 'bout how many of tha' girls would be envyin' meh right about now. Ah ought ta' take some pictures an' auction 'em off when we get back," she teased.

Sam's face was flushed, but Remy only joked back. "Wha' kind o' fools do y' t'ink we are, chere?"

Rogue's confusion was plain to see. "What?" Her voice was as perplexed as her expression.

"Y' know y'd only keep dem for y'self!"

"Ya' jerk!" she answered, but without any venom. She giggled and hit him in the head with the pillow she threw at him, Sam having been quick enough to duck out of the way. It wasn't long before Rogue turned out the light and lay on her side, sleep quickly overtaking her.

Remy smiled over at her as she mumbled in her sleep before giving the movie he'd found his attention again. Sam lay under the covers, turning his back on the light coming from the television and staring at Rogue's relaxed features in the flickering light. They were only friends and that was all they'd ever be, but he knew true beauty when he saw it and he decided to take at least this one night to appreciate her… she was pretty inside and out and her friends knew it.

_A.N. It's late and I tried to check this, but if too much slipped by, I promise to fix it later. I was just very eager to get this posted after such a lengthy wait._


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N. My thanks to all who reviewed. I wish all of you could receive responses from me, but hope that those who cannot know how deeply I appreciate each and every one. I wonder if they'll ever make it to New Orleans!**

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

Sam started to wake, surprised at how tired he was still. From the sound of Remy and Rogue's voices they were wide awake already. Sam was usually a pretty early riser, but he was totally exhausted. Squinting towards the clock while barely moving his head Sam saw that it was two o'clock in the danged morning. Were they insane?

Not sure he wanted to know what they were doing together on her bed at this hour, Sam tried, but couldn't quite resist looking over anyway. Still remaining as inconspicuous as he could, Sam turned his eyes towards the pair on the other bed.

Sam saw them sitting across from one another, their knees touching and both looking steadily at the other as their fingers touched and they held hands. Remy was quietly speaking to her, calming words of confidence that she could do this and would not hurt him. She repeated much of it back to him, but with far less sureness. Sam almost blew out his deeply held breath with a gust when he realized what was happening. Rather than catching them in a compromising circumstance, he was the first other than the professor to witness one of their practice sessions.

"C'mon, chère… y' can do dis," Remy coaxed in a low voice that Sam could hear clearly in the still night.

"What if Ah can't?" Rogue answered with trepidation.

Remy leaned in closer. "Y' can." His firm voice held no hint of fear or worry, only complete and unswerving belief in her.

Rogue's free hand was shaking like a leaf as she raised it towards Remy's face. By the time she actually touched it, Sam was as caught up in the moment as either participant. Her face filled with wonder and delight, Rogue ran her fingers lightly across Remy's high cheekbones, over his forehead, down his nose in a way that must have tickled if Sam had to judge by Remy's crinkling of it, and then caressing along his jaw. When she let her hand drift down his bare neck, her hand pressed more firmly against her friend's warm flesh, reveling in the sensation of his pulse throbbing under her touch and the stubble she'd grazed as she passed over his jaw.

Sam saw Rogue's eyes shimmering with tears, but they were filled with such joy no one watching on could mistake them for anything sorrowful. Remy now reached across and cupped her cheek in his large hand, using his thumb to wipe away one stray tear. "Y' an amazin' femme, mon cœur," his deep voice carried to where their single witness lay, his own eyes a little watery as he saw this momentous thing happen right in front of him.

"Thank ya', Remy," she whispered before flinging herself against his chest, too overcome with it all to keep her composure. When the slower than ever drain began, they drew slowly apart.

He took the chance on wiping the rest of the moisture from her face before sitting back with a grin. "So, whatcha t'ink 'bout dat, Sammy?"

Rogue's head swung his direction with wide eyes, not having noticed him waking as Remy had done. Sam sat up with a grin. "That was incredible, Rogue. Ah had no idea ya' were makin' so much progress." He looked down for a brief second before looking her directly in the eye with such hope she would have done anything to keep him that happy. "Do ya' think Ah could trah?" He held out one of his strong hands to her, spanning the space between their beds easily and holding his palm up in invitation.

"Ah-Ah don't know… Ah haven't trahed with anyone else in awhile now." She bit her lower lip and looked up at him from beneath long lashes. "Are ya' sure?"

"Absolutely," he answered without hesitation. "The worst that happens is Ah get some extra sleep, right?"

She gave a breathy giggle to cover her nervousness, but it wasn't very successful. With a quick glance at Remy who encouraged her with an inclination of his head to indicate she should go ahead, she slowly reached towards Sam's unwavering hand. Once they were gently holding hands, their arms suspended between them, Sam caught his breath. "Ya're so soft!" he whispered in amazement. "Ah've nevah felt anythin' so soft before."

Rogue blushed not even knowing if that was good or bad. Seeing how uncomfortable she was, Sam assured her, "It's beautiful Rogue. You're beautiful, 'kay?"

Wanting to cry all over again, but feeling as though she'd been quite girly enough for one night, she rolled her eyes, laughed, and commented, "Yeah, rahght!" but her flushed cheeks and beaming smile showed how she really felt. Again the pull sluggishly set in and she jerked her hand back abruptly ending their contact for his protection.

Knowing it was time to lighten the heavy atmosphere in the room, Sam did his part. "Now, if the two of ya' are done touchin' for tha' night, let's get some sleep. Ah want ta' get home t'morrow, but Wolverine would kick mah butt if I left y'all unsupervised."

He reached over and gave Rogue's hand a squeeze before quickly letting go, still silently wondering at its smooth silkiness. Remy leaned over to kiss her cheek muttering something about earlier while making her blush yet again and then climbed off Rogue's bed and leaped over Sam to land on the guys' bed with a bounce.

"G'nahght y'all," she bid her temporary roommates. She had rapidly sorted out the minute amount of Sam she'd absorbed and Remy's psyche readily adapted to the extra bit from him.

"Night, Rogue."

"Bonne nuit, amoureux (Good night, sweetheart)." Several yawns later they were all three soundly asleep again. Rogue's rest was surprisingly undisturbed even with that evening's absorptions. Sam, too, slept deeply and woke feeling completely refreshed. Remy's dreams were haunted by some images that kept waking him sporadically. He didn't mention it and, come morning, the others made no comment on the uncharacteristic darkening under his eyes.

After a good night's sleep, they were ready to hit the road again fairly early the following morning. They had a quick bite to eat in the lobby first and were driving along the interstate making good time by eight thirty. At this rate, even with the time change, they'd make it to Sam's house by mid-afternoon. Remy was back behind the driver's wheel.

When they reached 75, Rogue asked Sam about his siblings, needing a reminder about their names and all. "So, there's ten of y'all, rahght?"

"Yeah… well, not including mah parents. Dad's been kind of sick lately, but Mom's got it all under control. Ah'm tha oldest. Paige is next, then Jay, Joelle, Elizabeth, Melody, Jebediah, and Lewis and the two little guys."

Rogue listened attentively, putting in her own comments about what she recalled him saying with regards to each sibling as her memories filled in the blanks. Remy enjoyed laughing at some of the rowdier pranks and mishaps Sam told them about. "Y' must miss dem, ami (friend)."

"Ah do, but it's too important that Ah get better control for me to head home yet." Both Rogue and Remy nodded, knowing how important it was to have a handle on your mutation. "Y'all are plannin' ta' stick around today, right? Mom'll have a big dinner planned and all."

"Acutally, we were t'inkin' we'd drive straight t'rough. It'll be late when we get in, 'round midnight or one, but den we'd be dere and done travellin'."

Sam looked from one to the other, remembered waking to see them on that bed together, and decided that maybe it was a good idea if they didn't need to sleep on the road again… alone. Breaking the silence that inexplicably settled over them, Rogue enthusiastically remarked, "Hey! We nevah did Sam's turn with tha' questions yestahday."

A wicked look fell over Remy's features that made Sam suddenly nervous. That was why he was even more shocked when it was Rogue who got him flustered first. "What was it Ah asked again? Ya' nevah did answer… That's rahght! Who at tha mansion would ya' most lahke ta' date?"

"Uh, well… that's kind o' hard ta' answer," he hedged.

"Not realleh," she retorted. There was nothing that would sway her from getting her answer.

"It's lahke this… there's a girl Ah wouldn't mahnd datin', but she's realleh inta' someone else and there's anothah girl Ah'd take out in a heartbeat, but just as friends. It's not that she isn't great, but she's been so taken for so long that there's no way and… well, Ah just don't think of her that way."

Rogue leaned her back against the door to better stare him down, arms crossed and fingers drumming on her arms. The girl was relentless when she wanted to be. "Tabby or ya', but ya're tha friend and she's all obsessed with Remy."

Rogue's mouth opened and an additional question popped out before she gave it any thought, "What did ya' mean Ah'm 'taken'? Are ya' mental?! And as for Tabitha, she'd be lucky ta' get a guy lahke ya, sug." She scooted along the seat until she could reach him easily. "Who could resist a sweet ol' hottie lahke ya'?" She ruffled his hair with her fingers, laughing when he drew away looking as adorably irritated as Kurt would have in the circumstances.

Remy, wanting to keep Sam from saying anything stupid that would only make this entire trip miserably uncomfortable for Remy and Rogue, immediately stepped in with another question. "What was y' most embarassin' moment since comin' t' Xavier's?"

"Bustin' through a wall by accident and findin' myself in tha' locker room with a nekkid Storm."

Remy and Rogue both sat there wide-eyed with amazement. This was NOT what either of them expected. Even now their friend's face flushed pink at the memory of the most intensely awkward minutes of his life. The still moments ended with loud guffaws of laughter at the mental images racing through their minds. It took two songs for the pair to settle back down.

"Are ya' done now?" Sam demanded in mock indignation.

"Ah can't make any promises aftah hearin' that, Sam. If ya' have more answers lahke that then Ah can't be held responsible for mah actions."

"Just get on with ya' next question."

"Okay… sorreh," she giggled again briefly before becoming more thoughtful. "Would ya rather flunk outta school or deep kiss Mystique once?"

"Flunk. My parents would be mad, but they wouldn't kill me. Mystique would."

"Most annoyin' trend," Remy wanted to know.

"Harry Potter. If Paige talks about Harry or that vampire guy being 'hawt' one more time I'll hurt her."

"Instant puddin' or cook 'n serve?" Remy looked at Rogue as though she'd lost her mind. "What?" she demanded, "Ah wanna know!"

Remy only shook his head while Sam shrugged and replied, "Cook 'n serve."

"Ah knew it!" she proclaimed proudly. "Me, too," she confessed, leaning her head against his shoulder over the seat.

"You're so weird," both guys agreed. "Dat was a wasted opportunity, chérie."

"Well, whah don't ya' show me how it's done, then, Cajun."

Remy nodded once and without taking his eyes off the road wanted to know, "Would ya' rat'er kiss Mystique wit' tongue or y' sister?"

"Man, that's just sick and wrong!"

Remy rolled his eyes and amended his query. "Fine y' big bébé (baby). Mystique or Ray?"

Sam glared at his friend. "Ah'm startin' ta' wonder 'bout ya' Remy… ya're obsessed with this kahnd of thing, I think." Seeing Remy grinning at him, he answered, "Ray. Again with the killing thing."

"Have ya' evah kissed someone at tha' Institute?"

"Yes." He smirked. "And that was question number four."

Rogue pouted when she realized he wasn't going to tell her who it was he'd kissed. "Ah can't take it… this can be mah last one, but Ah've gotta know."

"Jean. She was trying to make Scott jealous one time and Ah happened ta' walk by so she grabbed me and started this big make-out session rahght in front of him."

"Dat's where y' got dat black eye!" Remy burst out. At Sam's agreement, Remy chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder in a gesture that only guys truly understood.

"One more… wha's y' bigges' regret since comin' t' de mansion?"

"Not being there for mah family whahle mah dad trahs ta' get well again."

Rogue rested her hand on his shoulder again and spoke softly, "Sam, ya' know they want ya' ta' learn all ya' can about ya'r mutation and ta' be happy. Who could not want ya' happy, sugah? Ya' one o' tha' nahcest men Ah know."

"Dis is gettin' way too sérieuse (serious). I t'ink we need some Van Halen, homme." Panama was blaring from the speakers.

Rogue had settled back with her book while the guys talked when her voice, lower and more sultry than he'd even known was possible, started moaning out the words "… reach dahn between mah legs…" along with David Lee Roth and his hand shot out to hit the stop button on the touch screen of the nav system.

"I t'ink we oughtta fill up, s' get y' shoes on, chère."

Rogue blew it off as him just having one of his strange moments, but Sam knew better. The rest of their morning, even their lunch stop was nothing out of the ordinary. They were just three friends on a road trip and having a good time and hanging out. Sam drove after lunch and was grinning by the time he stopped the car in front of his family home, younger siblings pouring from every direction to greet their big brother. He was soon lost to them in a mass of arms and legs and words tumbling over one another.

It didn't take long for him to emerge from the pile of bodies and take the bags Remy had pulled from the trunk for him. Sam's mother was soon there to greet her son's friends from New York. She added her own urging to Sam's but the two from the deep south remained resolute about leaving and trying to make it to the LeBeau home that night. After a brief bathroom break and a short farewell, Remy climbed into the passenger seat at Rogue's insistence.

Once they were out of sight of Sam's still waving siblings, she turned to Remy and ordered him to lay the seat back. "Ah know ya're beat and that ya' didn't get enough sleep last nahght, so just don't even trah ta' fahght meh on this one. Go ta' sleep." She wouldn't even look at him again giving her attention to the music selection and finally finding some mellow songs to listen to that she thought might help him fall asleep.

Remy lay back certain that he wouldn't sleep. He never did in the car, but she smiled at the knowledge that he was breathing deeply and not responding to her voice within twenty minutes of them getting back on the highway. He slept all the way through Nashville. In fact, Remy didn't wake until she was on Interstate 59. He looked at the clock, rubbing his eyes and charming her without even trying. "Dat can' be right…" his sleep-roughened voice protested. "Have I been asleep dat long?"

Rogue looked over at him with a smirk. "Ah told ya' ya' needed some rest. Maybeh next tahme ya'll listen ta' me… but Ah doubt it!"

He chuckled along with her light laugh. "Now c'mon mon amour, y' know I always listen t' y'; I jus' don' always agree." Remy raised his seat back and stretching. "Uh," he groaned, "m' back's killin' meh." He glanced at the dashboard. "Looks like dis be a good time t' stop f'r a fill-up. Soun' bon (good)?"

"It sounds great, Rems. Looks lahke there's some gas stations at tha' next exit."

Remy grabbed his sunglasses and slipped them on as she slowed to exit. Once she'd pulled in, he hopped out and already had the fuel flowing into the tank by the time Rogue got out. "Can y' wait f'r me, mon cher?"

She scowled at him knowing why he'd asked her to wait for him. "Remy, Ah'll be fahne. It's not lahke there's gonna be jerks lahke that at ev'ry gas station between New York an' Louisiana."

Remy reached out to run his fingers through a lock of hair that had come out of the messy ponytail she'd thrown it into that morning. "Please, amoureux… pour moi?"

She huffed and rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway. "Yeah, yeah, if ya' stop with tha' French stuff."

He leaned close to her face, "Y' know y' like it, chérie."

"Tha' pump is done," she remarked with a nod at the digital display that had stopped changing.

They grabbed the receipt before he draped an arm around her shoulders and led her away from the pumps, taking a minute to lock the car. Walking together, they paid little attention to anyone else. Their ease and familiarity with one another put a smile on more than one observer's face. He waited patiently outside the ladies room brushing a kiss over the top of her head when she rejoined him.

Rogue urged him to let her just buy a bunch of stuff for them to eat so they wouldn't have to stop for a real dinner. He'd actually been looking forward to treating her to a decent meal out, but decided that there would be plenty of time for that during the next month or so. He was driving now that he'd gotten that much-appreciated rest. They were making very good time, but it would still be very late when they made it to his home.

Remy had noticed Rogue's tension level increasing as they crossed into Mississippi. He chatted about his family to distract her and even called to check in at one point, handing her the phone on Mercy's command that he do so.

The two girls talked for awhile before she handed it back again. He could see how much more relaxed she was and knew he'd done the right thing. "So, you've never told us what she looks like, Diable. Is she pretty?"

"Tres (Very)! More dan dat…"

"Tell us more. Give some details, homme!" Emil demanded as they crowded around the phone further south.

"Dat's a little difficile (difficult)," he commented. Knowing they wouldn't let up, he slipped into French. "Escroc est magnifique. Un roux vrai avec les stries blanches dans l'avant qui accentuent seulement ses yeux verts qui soufflent l'esprit d'un type. (Rogue is gorgeous. A true redhead with white streaks in the front that only highlight her green eyes that blow a guy's mind.)" Even if she might have understood some of the more basic words, he spoke so quickly that she couldn't keep up very well. She looked out of the window at the passing scenery, fading quickly in the fast-dimming light outside.

"Et c'est tout que vous sortirez de moi pour maintenant. (And that's all you'll get out of me for now.)" Remy's comment ended the conversation, much to his family's noisy disappointment. He ignored their whining and told them it was time for him to go give his attention to prettier things.

A rather boring, non-rousing game of twenty questions later and a few bags of chips and they were both zoning out more than a little. "Le's practice," he suggested.

"Practice what?"

"Y' know… c'mon now," he coaxed while reaching out to tug at the gloves covering her hands.

"Not whahle ya're drahvin', Rems. It's too riskeh." Her voice was bubbling up with panic. "Ah could realleh hurt ya', hurt both of us."

"Y' won', belle fille (beautiful girl). I know y' won'. I b'lieve in y'." She was practically panting she was breathing so heavily, but she didn't protest any more as he tugged her fingers free of their knitted prison. He gave her a minute to calm herself and focus before glancing over at her. "Y' got it?"

"Yeah, sug. Ah'm ready," she stated very seriously.

He immediately, confidently laced their fingers together and let their palms nestle against one another. He started a conversation to keep her from dwelling too much on their contact. The feel of her soft skin in his hold, the sensations coursing through him at this simple touch… he was no saint. Remy was not new to the game, but this was a different thing from what he'd experienced before. This was something new, something deeper. "Hey chere, y' evah t'ink 'bout tryin' t' focus on takin' jus' one t'ing from de people y' touch? Like y' jus' take deir t'oughts or deir mem'ries, or powers?"

"We've trahed that, but nevah been able ta' do it."

Remy nodded twice before stating, "Y' never been able t' do dis eit'er, droit (right)?"

"True," she said with a glimmer of hope ringing in her clear voice, something rare and lovely to his ears. Rogue just never stopped being surprised at how sensitive her skin was to this kind of contact. Indulging herself with soft flannel sheets in winter or silk gloves worn only on special occasions was one thing, but the feel of someone else's actual skin against her own… it had just been so very long since she'd experienced this without it being chased by the horrible invasion of someone else imposed on her mind and the guilty feeling that never went away of having stolen something that should be impossible to take. It was the ultimate violation of both herself and the other person. This had no negative associations, though… it was nothing but good and kind and giving. It being so opposite what she typically experienced made it all the more potent.

Touching Remy's skin was like the warm, cozy feeling she got when she snuggled into her flannel sheets in winter; the tingling she got when she absorbed Ray or stood too near Storm during her 'lightening flashes' of anger; the comforting sensation that filled her every time Logan called her Stripes; and the sensual slide of hot water coursing over her in the shower all at once but with some uniquely different 'something' that she had no comparison for binding it all together. This was an experience she could easily become addicted to and that simply wouldn't do at all. She had to find a way to distance herself, to keep from feeling things she absolutely shouldn't, couldn't feel for her best friend. It was in clear violation of the friend code or whatever. Simply put, it had to stop. She had to stop.

Rogue pulled away from him emotionally as well as physically. It sucked, but she remembered what he said about the importance of doing what's right. Crap. What was that look he was wearing? What did that mean? Was he… pouting? He looked like she'd run his dog down while he watched or something. This was terrible. Crap and double crap! Just ignore it, she told herself. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and knew she was in WAY over her head. _This is best, this is best, this is best…._ It wasn't working. Her self wasn't listening to her. Dang it!!

Thank goodness for awkwardly-timed phone calls. Her cell played a little tune and she checked caller ID, answering hastily and with immense relief at a valid excuse to break the tense silence filling the car. "Hey Logan… what's up? Are ya' okay?"

"Stripes, how're you and Bayou Boy doin'?"

"We're fahne. We oughtta make it ta' his house late tanahght. Is everything all rahght there?"

"Yeah. For now. We're leavin' in a coupla days and I just wanted to touch base before I was out of touch for awhile."

Rogue's face grew serious. "Are y'all goin' aftah them?"

"That's how it looks," he admitted.

"Ah wanna help. Come get meh with tha' jet, Logan," she urged.

"No way, darlin'. We've got this one." She opened her mouth to protest, but he anticipated her. "I mean it. I need to know you're alright and I hate admittin' it, but I think the Cajun's your best bet. I'll call as soon as I can."

She swallowed around the lump that had risen in her throat. "Ya'd bettah," she rasped out.

"I promise. Try to have some fun, but not too much… and give Gator Bait at least a little aggravation for me."

She tried to chuckle like she knew he wanted her to, but it was forced and she, Logan, and Remy all knew it. "Ya' got it, Logan. Hey," she made sure he hadn't hung up and was paying attention.

"Yeah, darlin'," he answered in a more tender tone than Remy (who was shamelessly listening in, having stopped the music to hear better) thought the feral man capable of.

"Ya' be careful. Ah need ya', ya' know." He grunted. "Ah… Ah," she wanted to tell him how much he meant to her, but the foreign words just wouldn't come and she became choked by her emotions.

"I know, Stripes. Me, too." With those words of acknowledgment, he disconnected the call.

Rogue tossed the phone down and turned her head to stare blankly out at the blackness beyond her window. She would not break down. She would under no circumstances cry. Her eyes tilted up as she denied the tears welling up. Her concern for Logan's safety was overwhelming. Her lips were pressed tightly together and her chin quivered with the effort tamping down her feelings took. She allowed one tiny sniff. It was nothing, negligible, miniscule really. Rogue was not the emotional type. That was for girls like Jean and Kitty. Rogue was tough. Rogue was hard. Rogue was… noticing the car had stopped right there on the shoulder of the road.

She looked to Remy who was twisted in the driver's seat so he was facing her, one arm draped over the steering wheel and the other resting against his leg. "Rogue-cher… y' not weak f'r feelin' t'ings. Especially when it comes t' y' famille. Dat crazy wolf-man de closes' t'ing I figure y' got t' a true pere. Y' wouldn' be human 'f y' didn' worry 'bout 'im."

"It's just that he thinks he's indestructible, ya' know? He does stupid stuff sometahmes."

Remy cupped her jaw and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I know, chérie."

"What would Ah do if somethin' happened ta' him?"

"Y'd cry an' mourn an' lean on moi 'cause I'd be right dere wit' y' ev'ry step o' th' way."

"But-," she'd started to protest that she was busy trying to pull away from him because being such close friends was becoming harder all the time, but how could she say that? She didn't want to give up her friendship with him. How did everyone do this? How did they keep from crossing those lines? She had all new respect for Kitty and Kurt now. Selfishly she wanted to be as near Remy as she could get, but she knew staying close was putting their friendship in the line of fire far worse than going back to her old way of dealing with him could ever do. Rogue was in totally unfamiliar waters and didn't know how to fight the current.

_Den stop fightin' it, mon __cœur__! Jus' leave it t' __moi__. _

_Would ya' hush! Ah'm thinkin' here!_

_Y' t'inkin' not'in' but a bunch of fou nonsense, y' stubb'rn femme._ Did his psyche just growl at her? She thought he did!

Remy watched her carefully, realizing she was having a conversation with some psyche. He was waiting her out when a semi barreled past, the noise from it startling them both out of their reverie and shattering the stillness. "We'd bettah get going," she commented.

He reluctantly agreed and they were soon back on the road, both trying to act as though everything were the same and knowing that somehow it wasn't.


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N. Y'all rock as reviewers! You are really keeping things going with this and I am so thankful for each of your comments. What a great time I'm having with all of you! Meg, I am thinking of you every day.**

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

Rogue yawned so widely that her jaw made a popping sound, but she was too tired to be concerned. Her eyes felt dry and scratchy, which was exactly how her voice sounded when she fought back yet another yawn to ask, "So, um, how much longah do ya' think it'll take?"

Remy ran one hand over his tired features, feeling the strain of their long drive also and answered, "Onleh 'bout twen'y minutes, chere. We're almos' dere."

"Good. Ah'm about readeh ta' drop."

"Yeah, I hear dat. Amoureux, we okay?" When she looked at him, wondering how he'd picked up on her weird feelings, he answered the unspoken question. "Y' jus' seem diff'rent an' I don' wan' any more problems creepin' up. I've been lookin' forward t' dis," he admitted with a charming smirk that made her insides tingle in a way she'd rather die than admit to feeling.

"Ah don't know what ya're talkin' about, Rems. Whah would something be wrong?"

He shot her a look that let her know he wasn't buying it. They were driving through an area so incredibly dark and remote feeling that it seemed they were the only two people in the whole world who were still awake. He slowed the car and reached out to run one hand over her shining hair, enjoying it's sheen as it gleamed in the light from the stars and moon filtering through the windshield and windows. "Jus know dat I don' wan' not'in' comin' b'tween us, mon Rogue-chere. Y' know y' one o' m' best frien's an' I need t' know if somethin' might be screwin' dat up." His weary eyes shone with sincerity. "If somet'in's wrong, y' gotta tell moi, convenait (agreed)?"

Her brows scrunched. "What?"

"Y' promise?" She tried to play it off but his insistent gaze wouldn't let her off the hook this time.

"Yeah, sugah, Ah prahmise."

He gave one sharp nod and then let her know, "We're jus' about dere now." He turned off and headed along a drive that was barely discernible in the darkness blanketing the area. Winding through trees draped in Spanish moss their course finally opened up to reveal a truly grand plantation-style estate home with several outbuildings and a few lights glowing through various windows. The porch was lit, as well and at the sound of them drawing to a slow stop, the double doors opened to reveal several bodies emerging onto the deep porch spanning the front of the home.

Rogue instantly started fiddling with the seams on her gloves, which she'd replaced hours ago, and twisting her fingers into pretzels. Remy's larger hand came over hers in her lap and rested with sure confidence on hers. "Dey gonna love y'." He tugged on her white locks and smiled right into her nervous eyes. "How could anyone not aimer ma chère fille (love my dear girl)?"

"Okay, Ah admit Ah've got no idea what ya' just said, sugah, but it still sounded real nahce." She drew her hands away and sucked in a huge breath as she gathered her nerve. "And it worked… let's go meet ya' famille," she declared with false, but cute, bravado and an endearingly thick twang ruining any French accent she may have dredged up. Remy wanted so badly to pull her close and kiss her right then, but he knew it would only freak her out. She was already so nervous about meeting his family, ridiculous though that was, he didn't have the heart to do anything that would only make this worse for her.

He knew that she'd fit right in and they would all adore her just as much as he already did, but Rogue didn't know it yet. With that in mind, he smiled and shoved his instincts aside to leap from the driver's side and come around the hood so deftly that he was in time to help her from her seat. He gave her hand a squeeze as he turned to where his family crowded the porch. Jean-Luc stood in the foreground and Remy grinned up at his adoptive father to proudly introduce, "Papa, dis is mon Rogue." The bright red light glowing from his eyes spoke to his parent of how much this unique girl had come to mean to his son.

The whole family had picked up on the signs bit by bit during their communications with Remy while he was away at Xavier's, but his unprecedented behavior while home so recently for Thanksgiving had given the normally poker-faced young man away completely. That was a large part of the reason for this invitation to the girl. When his son had called him about helping the girl learn to control her mutation and spoken with such confidence of his complete trust in her, his driving need to do whatever it took to give the girl the freedom of touch that others take for granted. It was there in the Prince's voice.

If they weren't sure before then, that phone call had clinched it for the guild. It was high time they met the one they all greatly suspected just might be the next Princess of Thieves. Thus, this arrangement. Jean-Luc watched his son grasp the dainty glove-encased hand that had slipped into the warm, golden porchlight. That hand was lifted by his tall, lean son and was followed by not only a slender, but strong arm but was also accompanied by a booted foot crunching on the drive.

Remy drew her up and Rogue automatically sought out those unique, blazing eyes for reassurance before Jean-Luc saw her chest rise with a bracing breath and she lifted her face making it visible for the first time. Her flawless, milky complexion reminded Jean-Luc of his defan (sainted, dead) wife. Those bright green eyes looked anxiously up at him, uncertainty widening her gaze, and he knew Remy hadn't exaggerated when describing how… what was Remy's phrase again? Ah! Mind blowing, that was it… how mind blowing that gaze could be to men. Her tightly held lips relaxed a fraction when Jean-Luc proved what southern gentlemen were made of. He reached down and taking her hand in his brushed his lips over her safely covered knuckles. "Mlle, il est vraiment mon honneur et mon plaisir de vous accueillir à ma maison (Miss, it is truly my honor and my pleasure to welcome you to my home). We are glad you've accepted our invitation, Rogue."

Jean-Luc added the final part of his greeting on seeing she'd not understood his French. They'd have to work on that, he decided. Rogue blushed a tiny bit, but smiled at him as she replied, "Thank ya', Mr. LeBeau. Ah appreciate tha' offah ta' stay here. Ah've been lookin' forward ta' meetin' Remy's family."

"Well, if we'd known what y' looked like sooner, bebelle (doll), den we would've made dat boy bring y' down sooner," Emil put in with a flirtatious waggling of his brows. He swooped down and came to stand extremely close to Rogue, who wanted desperately to take a step back distancing herself more safely yet refused to show any weakness. Remy moved closer to Rogue and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Back off y' couyon peeshwank (stupid runt). We've been drivin' all day an' jus' wan' a drink an' our beds." The words would normally have sounded harsh, but the evident affection lacing every syllable took any sting from the words.

Emil was about to come back with a witty comment on the need for more than one bed when Etienne anticipated him and inserted himself in the conversation before his younger cousin could make their guest any more uncomfortable. "Jus' ignore 'im, beau (beautiful). We all do. Je suis (I'm) Etienne; it's a definite pleasure t' fin'ly meet y'." With those words, Etienne gracefully lifted her hand, which was getting more action on this porch than her whole body had gotten in years, to his lips which caressed her knuckles much as Remy's father's had done. Rogue was starting to see that the charm thing was a family trait.

A renewed surge of anxiety came over her and slammed into Remy unexpectedly. He used his arm to hug her closely and then shifted her in front of himself to continue the introductions, pressing himself against her back so she'd know she wasn't facing this alone. He was with her every step of the way. His family was actually trying to behave, he knew. Normally his cousins would have been far more aggressive when presented with a beauty like Rogue and his father would be almost as bad. Still, it was attention she was completely unaccustomed to and he knew she was feeling very uncertain on top of being exhausted.

Theoren came forward and earned big points from Remy when he simply reached out to shake Rogue's hand rather than doing more. "I's nice t' meet y'. We've heard a lot 'bout y' an' it's nice t' have a face t' put t' de voice." He still hadn't released her hand and Rogue flushed a bit as somehow this gentle stroke of his fingers along her hand felt somehow more intimate than the kisses of the others, even through her gloves. Remy had leaned forward when Theoren first approached to whisper against her hair who it was. "We'll be back t' see y' bot' t'morrow," he said in his low, smooth tones. Never taking his eyes from Rogue, he instructed the other two cousins to join him in leaving. They walked towards the trees bordering the clearing, turning to wave at the last minute and calling back, "De ot'ers 'll be wit' us in de mornin'!"

Remy lifted one hand before bringing it back to rest on Rogue's waist. With his other hand he gestured, "Dat's mon frère (my brother), Henri an' 'is fiancée Mercy." Henri stepped forward and hugged Rogue quickly, but warmly.

"So dis be de petit femme-enfant (little woman-child) dat's keepin' mon frère on 'is toes up Nort', eh? Y' don' know how good it is t' meet y', fille mignon (cute girl)."

Mercy pushed him aside and came forward in her feminine way to greet Rogue like a long lost friend. "Mon cher ami ! (My dear friend!) It's so good t' have y' here at last! Tante an' I 're so happy t' have 'nother femme in de place. Maybe dis'll even de odds some." Rogue liked Mercy and Henri immediately and, though she felt instantly comfortable with them, still felt a need to ease back for some additional space. She'd hate to start out here by touching someone and hurting them. When she leaned back, however, she found herself pressed closely to Remy's familiar yet still breath-stealing body. There was nowhere to go that didn't leave her discomfited in one way or another.

About that time, however, Henri was shoved unceremoniously in one direction, and Mercy was sent stumbling the opposite way. Rogue's sweater encased arms were grasped by a pair of dark, aging hands and she found herself standing before a shorter woman whose age was impossible to determine. The sparkling, alert eyes scanned her down and then up again, ending with a probing, astute study of Rogue's own startled emerald stare. "'m y' Tante Mattie," she proclaimed in a steady, ringing voice. "Y' gonna call m' Tante." Her nod was more to assure Rogue than anything else. "Now," she clucked like a hen with her chicks, "y' look dead on y' feet, de bot' o' y'. It's pas' time de two o' y' fais do-do (go to sleep)."

The woman, who clearly had a firm handle on the household, turned in an about-face and began waving her hands before her, parting the bodies like Moses did the Red Sea. "Evr'one can jus' wait 'til mornin' t' be talkin' t' y'. Henri! Make y'self useful an' get deir bags. Mercy," she turned to look at the young woman whose eyes sparkled with good-humor. "Did y' get de rooms ready like I tol' y'?"

"Oui, Tante," she replied meekly.

The whole time the little woman was directing things, Rogue was looking to Remy to explain what the woman had said in their uniquely Cajun style. He was laughing too hard to illuminate things for her and Jean-Luc decided now was a good time to reassert his dominance in the household by asserting himself once more. "Mattie, y' go on t' y' own bed. I'll take care o' de children."

He gave her one glance that let the woman know not to argue with him and then the leader of the Thieves' Guild turned to usher Rogue into his home. Her room was on the same hall as Remy and his brother. Henri was across the hall and down two doors. Remy's room was beside hers, but her private bathroom was between them as well as a linen closet in the hallway. She felt dingy after spending the day traveling and eating in the car and all so she dragged herself into the shower. When she emerged from the steamy spray, though, she was even drowsier and there was no way she was taking time to blow dry her hair to help straighten it as she usually did. She barely managed slipping into a pair of dark gray yoga pants and a dark purple baby T before collapsing on the incredibly soft, welcoming mattress. _So, that's the LeBeau clan._

_Yeah, it must be somethin' in that swamp water… they're all crazy._ Rogue chuckled at little Logan's remark.

_Hey!_ mini-Remy protested.

_I didn't like the way those cousins of yours were lookin' at her._

There was a momentary silence that made Rogue wonder if they'd gone away before mini-Remy admitted, _Gotta say, I didn' like it m'self._

Both of them let out dissatisfied grunts and she giggled. Knowing she was alone, she answered aloud. "Ah nevah thought Ah'd see tha' day y'all agreed on somethin'."

_Now dat's jus' __ridicule… We've always 'greed dat y' tres belle._

_Yeah, and we both know ya' need to get to sleep. Now do that singin' thing, Gumbo… she likes that._

And soon Rogue was drifting to sleep with mini-Remy's voice echoing in her mind, a slightly rumbling baritone humming along every so often.

Remy, who'd been about to knock on the door to make sure she had all she needed, had heard her giggle and paused. Hearing her speaking aloud to the psyches reminded him how real they were for her, how prevalent their presence in her mind. He couldn't help wondering who it was she spoke to with such affection in her voice. Remy ran a hand through his hair and scoffed at himself. He was jealous of the voices in her head now. If that wasn't a sign that they were one screwed up pair of people, nothing was. Not that he cared. As long as they could be screwed up together, he was good with that.

Come morning, Rogue was awakened by a light rapping on her door. She looked around her, slightly disoriented at first, and took in the elegance of her surroundings for the first time. "Come in," she tentatively called, still slightly in awe of her room. Who would have thought she, the Rogue, would ever find herself in such luxury. Even Xavier's wasn't as lush as this, probably because it was a school after all.

Her eyes were still slowly taking it all in when Mercy's pretty face peeked into the room. "Good mornin'!" Seeing Rogue was awake and decent, older girl entered and sat at the end of the bed. "Tante Mattie wondered if y' wan'ed t' eat wit' de famille."

Rogue turned her attention fully on Remy's future sister-in-law. Mercy was struck by the girl's natural beauty. When Rogue's drawl oozed forth like warm honey drizzled over Tante's beignets, she knew why Remy had worn that sappy smile whenever the two had spoken on the phone last time he was home. "That sounds nahce, thanks. Ah," she put a hand up to her wildly tumbling waves and curls, "may be a whahle, though. Whah don't y'all just go ahead without meh. It'll take meh forevah to make mahself presentable."

Mercy, who was wearing jeans and a cute sweater, but had not done much else to ready herself for the day, waved a negligent hand in dismissal. "Y' fine, Rogue. Really. 'm only dressed b'cause I went home las' nigh'. Ev'ryone else, 'cept for Tante an' Jean-Luc, 'll be lookin' jus' like y'." Seeing the other girl was still hesitant Mercy added more. "Really… trust m' on dis. Y' look jus' fine."

The mingled aromas of cinnamon, sugar, and coffee swirled through the air tempting Rogue. Knowing this kind-eyed woman had no reason to lie, she agreed. Rogue lifted both arms over her head and stretched like a sleek cat, wriggling a little to wake her body up more fully. Remy, who'd come by to get her as well, stood in the door Mercy had left open and almost choked on his own tongue. Mon Dieu dat shouldn' be legal!

The strange gurgling sound from his direction brought both sky blue eyes and bottomless pools of emerald his way. Mercy almost laughed aloud at the normally suave young man who looked completely pole axed at the moment. Not even as a boy had she ever seen such an expression on Remy's face. Oh what she'd do for a camera right then! In the absence of one, she decided to be merciful and help the couple over this awkward moment.

"I was jus' tellin' Rogue dat she's dressed jus' fine pour le déjeuner (for breakfast) wit' de famille."

Remy rallied and stood straighter before entering. He brushed a kiss over Mercy's cheek, as he always did, and then went to do the same with Rogue. Since he acted so nonchalant about it, she said nothing. All the same, she was taken off guard. It must have something to do with being home. She assumed they all did this kind of thing; after all he'd kissed Mercy first, right? Remy was just trying to help her feel like she was one of the family. That must be it. Her inner Logan snorted his disbelief, but she slammed the door on her psyches and gave the two looking at her her full attention.

"She's righ', amoureux. Y' fit righ' in. C'mon now… y' haven' lived 'til y've had Tante's beignets and coffee," and he reached right out to take her bare hand in his and pull her out of the mound of fluffy covers where she'd spent the night nestling comfortably. She quickly scrambled from the bed, reaching for the gloves on her nightstand and shoving her hands securely in their depths.

Mercy was already calling from the hallway, "See y' deux downstairs," when Remy stopped Rogue from turning away by placing his hands firmly over her shoulders.

"Rogue-chere, y' gotta trust moi. I'd never willingly do anyt'in' dat would put y' at risk. Y' know dat, right?" Reading her agreement in her face he continued, "Den y' need t' stop puttin' t'ings 'tween us all de time." He reached for her cheek and rested his palm against her creamy skin, distracted briefly by the smattering of light freckles scattered randomly over her cheeks. Refocusing, he waited for her to relax and rest her face gently against his touch. "Jus' relax an' le's have fun t'get'er, 'kay?"

He gave into temptation and kissed the tip of her nose, making her laugh. "Now, le's go eat b'fore de beignets disappear." Rogue grabbed a pair of big, slouchy socks and tugged them over her bare feet before standing upright. She went to the bathroom to run the brush over her wild hair before giving up and heading for the door.

The tantalizing smells would have shown her the way clearly even had Remy not been there to guide her through the large house. The nearer they came, the louder the voices and Rogue grew a little tense wondering just how many people were ensconced behind the door standing between her and the coffee that called out to her like a siren beckoning sailors to their deaths. Nerves or no, she needed that coffee. Sniffing the air with remnants of Logan still circulating in her system giving her a heightened sense of smell, she thought she detected a hint of chicory blended in the coffee she was now ready to kill to obtain.

Remy, accurately guessing at what she wanted based on past experience at Xavier's, led her through the door he held open for her and immediately ushered her to the coffee maker and mugs. Rogue waited until he poured her a cup and she added her customary splash of cream and bit of sugar, taking one sip and savoring its richness, before she turned to face the room. Shyness making her head hang low, she responded to Jean-Luc's cordial, "Bonjour, petite princesse. (Good morning, little princess.) I hope you slept well."

"Good mornin', Mistah LeBeau. Mah room is loveleh, thank ya'." While it was perfectly natural to feel formal since they'd only met the night before, the entire family was eager for her to feel at home with them. Henri rose to offer her a chair, holding it for her as she sat. "Thank ya', Henri."

"Y' say his name beautifully, Rogue. F'r someone from Mississippi, y've a nice start on y' accent," Mercy told her.

Rogue responded more readily to Mercy, having spoken with her the most before arriving. "Ah've listened ta' Rems so much now that it must beh rubbin' off on meh some."

"Well, we'll have t' help y' learn more while y're here dis time."

Tante Mattie turned from where she'd been removing something from her pot of hot oil on the stove to say, "What de chile needs firs' is t' put some meat on dose po' little bones." The busy woman bustled up behind Rogue's seat and plopped four puffy pieces of fried pastry on the plate in front of her before grabbing up a sifter and coating the entirety with powdered sugar and cinnamon. "Dere now… y' jus' start wit' dat, honeychile, an' den we get y' some eggs 'n sausage."

Rogue's eyes were huge. Remy could see she wanted to protest, but was afraid of offending anyone. He also knew she typically drank two cups of coffee and had a fruit or toast or something light to eat. "I t'ink mon chérie's parfait' (perfect) jus' de way she is," he protested, placing an arm across the back of Rogue's chair. She knew he was trying to help, but the speculative gleam in his father's eye made her even more nervous.

"Remy," she shifted uncomfortably and glared at him with more of the sass he was used to, "ya'r family won't know ya're just messing around."

The flicker in Remy's special eyes was barely perceptible, but his father caught it before it disappeared. Ah! It was exactly as he'd suspected. This was a special girl.

"Don' worry, Rogue," put in Etienne who was just coming through the back door that opened directly into the kitchen. "We all know dat Remy's jus' un possede (a mischievous kid)."

"Watch de slap," warned Remy. Rogue had no idea what all these crazy Cajun phrases meant and was getting lost in the conversation.

"Eti called Remy a rascal an' now Remy's t'reatenin' t' smack 'im," Emil whispered by her ear. He straightened as she jumped, not realizing he was behind her. "How y' be dis mornin'?"

"Um, Ah'm fahne, thanks." She was staring in wonder at the door that still had bodies pouring through it. It was like one of those clown cars at the circus where people just kept piling out and you couldn't figure out where they'd all come from. Before it was over there were more than ten additional people in the sunny room and Rogue was near panicking.

Under the cover provided by the table, Remy rested a comforting hand firmly on her leg just above the knee. He gave her a squeeze reminding her that he was right there and wouldn't let anything happen and she forced herself to take another bracing gulp of coffee. She reached for a fork and began to cut a bite off of the food Tante had put in front of her a few minutes ago.

Remy leaned over and urged her, "Chere, eat dem wit' y' hands, not de fork."

"But, Rems…" she protested even as he reached to tug her thin gloves off her graceful fingers.

Remy shot his father a silent entreaty and was gratified when his parent immediately ordered the newcomers into another room. "We tryin' t' eat in peace. Now y' motier foux (half crazy) garcons jus' go on an' we be dere in a few."

The men, most of them younger but a few middle-aged men mixed in, let out a chorus of "Co faire? (why)", "We jus' wanna look 't de Prince's gaienne (girlfriend)."

Jean-Luc simply lifted his head and stated succinctly, "Go." Soon the kitchen was back to the relative quiet of before. Looking around to make sure no one was too close, Rogue slipped her hands free and let her nimble fingers pull off bites of the still-warm concoction she'd been given. When the light, airy doughnut with its sweet sprinkling of flavors lay in her mouth, she almost moaned with bliss. This was by far the most delicious thing she'd eaten in ages.

Tante watched surreptitiously to make sure the girl enjoyed her food and was rewarded by the joy openly displayed on the face that was so rigidly composed most of the time. "Oh Tante, that's just tha' best thing evah!"

The others did nothing to hide their grins at Tante's self-satisfied smile. "Why t'ank y', honeychile. Now y' jus' go on an' ev'ry last bite o' dat food."

Normally Rogue would protest that it was too much for her so early in the day, but she devoured those beignets and was soon sitting back licking her fingers to relish the final bits of flavor she could find. Rogue carefully tucked her gloves in her fingers and carried her plate to the sink. She washed her hands thoroughly before drying them and immediately putting those gloves right back on.

Before any of those still seated at the table enjoying their meal knew what she was doing, Rogue had approached Tante where the woman stood before the stove. "Just don't move Tante, okay?"

"What?" And then Rogue's arms were wrapped around the cozy woman's body in a warm hug.

"Thank ya', Tante." That was when Tante became Rogue's devoted champion. As far as the old woman was concerned, whatever was going to make that sweet child happy was what she was going to get. Mattie reached one hand up to pat the girl on the back in her maternal way a few times before she pulled back with patently false gruffness, swatting at Rogue with a handy dishtowel.

"Go on wit' y'," the woman scoffed. Rogue stepped back and smiled at the woman. "Now y' jus' get y'self on up dose stairs 'n get some proper clothes on b'fo' dose poor boys in de ot'er room hurt demselves gettin' a look at y'."

Rogue's face flamed hotly and she immediately answered, "Yes'm," on her way out of the room, racing for the stairs.

"I t'ought she looked tres belle," Remy protested in offense.

Mattie gave him a knowing look. "I know dat all too well, garcon. Now, y' wan' dose ot'ers t'inkin' so, too?" Remy looked back at her, but his mind was busy analyzing just who had come this morning to welcome him home and nodded.

"Y' a very wise femme, Tante," he stated before sliding back up to the table to finish eating.

"I don' need y' t' know dat's a pure fact," the woman retorted with confidence. You didn't reach her age without knowing a few things.

Jean-Luc only chuckled and let the others know they could come get their coffee now if they wished.


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N. You are all so wonderful for putting up with me while I'm on these pain meds… Thank you! If anything is written here that just makes you cock your head to one side with a "What?" echoing through your mind, blame the drugs and know that I'll fix it later.**

**With ya' in spirit Meg (and Finn)! Have a nice day!**

**WARNING: This chapter does have hints of more intensity and some language.**

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

To Rogue's surprise it was Jean-Luc who finally came to find her. She'd been lingering in her room after getting dressed, making up reasons to stay there. She'd unpacked and settled her clothes in the drawers and closet, made her bed, straightened up her bathroom and arranged all her toiletries on the vanity surrounding the sink. Rogue stashed her bags in the back corner of the large closet that her clothes didn't fill halfway. The first book in her new set was on the nightstand, the ribbon from her bookmark dangling from between the pages.

Rogue was in the bathroom waiting for her flatiron to heat up when there was a perfunctory knock on the door. That was when she admitted to herself she'd been stalling. There were just so darned many of them! And that gibberish they spoke made her feel like she was in a totally foreign land rather than back in the southern U.S. where she'd grown up. She might as well have gone with Kurt for all she could understand of their speech. Not able to imagine any of the household being the type to discreetly leave without doing whatever it was they'd come to do, she slunk to the door.

Opening it, she discovered the last member of the family she would have expected. Rogue would've laid odds she was going to find either Remy or Mercy, maybe even Tante Mattie on the other side. That was why she was rather caught off-guard when she found Remy's father on the other side of the 8-paneled wooden door. Her surprise left her face completely open to his insightful scrutiny for the first time since they'd met. Jean-Luc took in many revealing nuances to her flitting expressions that told far more than she realized, he was sure. His own face showed little and exposed nothing he didn't wish it to; he wasn't the head of the Guild without good cause.

"Chère fille (Dear girl), I wan'ed t' see 'f y' needed anyt'in'."

Jean-Luc's voice held the same lyrical cadence all of them used, but his was slightly more polished and sophisticated than the younger men. Rogue eyed him shrewdly deciding he was probably every bit as popular with the ladies as the rest of them only more circumspect about it. "Ah'm realleh fahne, thank ya' anyway. Ya're home is beautiful."

He bowed his head in recognition of her compliment. When he raised it again, she saw a distinct spark of humor in his eyes. "De trut' is dat Remy's pacin' is 'bout t' get 'im t'rown int' de bayou. I t'ought I'd try t' avoid dat by bringin' y' back down, 'f y' willin'."

Rogue couldn't help laughing a little bit at the image he'd painted for her and he had a deeper appreciation for his son's taste in women. If he were a younger man he just might give the boy a run for his money. As it was, he was glad to see both his boys seemed to have good heads on their shoulders. Mercy was a true gem… a scheming mind coupled with a heart of gold and undeniable golden beauty. This one, his younger son's choice it would seem, was one to keep a man on his toes and yet he could easily discern she'd seen a bit more of the world and its ugliness than Mercy. This girl had been hurt and that meant she'd be more cautious, something his boy could use more of. He almost forgot himself enough to nod over his ruminations. Instead he held forth one hand of invitation.

"Well, Ah was gonna do mah hair an' face an' all," she hesitated, feeling foolish saying such things to this man of the world.

"Trus' moi, Rogue; y' don' need it." And for whatever reason as she looked deeply into his eyes, she believed him. At least until she got downstairs and found all eyes turning to her once she was framed in the doorway.

Remy, who'd been staring out the window, turned as he sensed the change in the room and smiled when he saw her there. "Mon chéri, 'bout time y' came down," his voice rang clearly through the room as he came to her. "I wan' y' t' meet ev'ryone." With those words, he drew her further into the room and began giving her the names of one person after another. There were very few women there, other than Mercy and herself there were only two, actually. The rest were male and there were more than a few. Her hand had never known so many kisses. This was ridiculous! She was getting nervous and worked up just greeting these people, how on Earth was she supposed to handle a month with these Lotharios?

Remy saw that she was getting overwhelmed again and decided this was a good time for a tour. "Dat's 'nough for now," he declared. "'m goin' t' show mon belle fille 'round." Remy took her away and she started relaxing almost immediately. "Dey a'righ' guys. Dey jus' 'xcited t' be meetin' y' 's all."

"Whah all th' fuss?" Rogue was confused and not afraid to show it.

One shoulder shrugging, he answered readily enough, "'m de Prince o' T'ieves, chérie. Y' m' guest an' dey curious. We don' get a lot o' company." His acceptance of the title she'd heard bandied around since arriving was so casual. She acknowledged the validity of it all, though. He'd been groomed for this for a most of his life and they had to be careful about who came here for any length of time. It reminded Rogue what an honor it was that they'd so freely welcomed her and she resolved all over again not to let Remy down.

Within the hour she'd been shown the way to the library, a media room, a rec room with a pool table and bar amongst other things, and the door to his father's office which she was very unlikely to ever see inside. He led her along many winding hallways and showed her the door behind which the security hub was located and where Tante's room was tucked away. Upstairs she was shown his room, Henri's door, and a room that was 'Mercy's' whenever the other girl stayed over. They went to another wing where his father's room was located and several unused suites.

Remy also pointed out the way to the attic and roof access before leading her back to the main floor. As it was a bit cold outside, they stood on the porch and he pointed to different outbuildings letting her know which was a gymnasium where she could work out and train, which was a building she ought to avoid (she strongly suspected an armory of some sort), and even pointing to an unseen spot hidden deeper in the bayou's sheltering trees and brush where there were many more guild homes ensconced.

He brought her back inside where they warmed up quickly and she heard the tell-tale sounds of video games in the distance. Stopping off to grab some beers for himself and the others while Rogue chose to take a bottle of water, they soon joined what was left of the guild members and their kin for some fun.

Rogue rolled her eyes when she saw that they were playing the most recent Grand Theft Auto. She should have known. Soon they were debating changing to another game and she listened closely, trying to not draw attention to herself. She needn't have bothered, they'd all been surreptitiously observing since she and Remy had come in. One watchful set of eyes caught the brightening of her face at the mention of a specific game. "Put in Halo," Theoren told them. He was one of the older cousins and they tended to listen to him.

Two boys of only twelve or thirteen years let their enthusiasm be known. When Emil would have protested, he saw the glitter in Remy's girl's look. Catching on quickly, he agreed. Remy was thrilled when Rogue spoke up for the first time. "Do y'all mahnd if Ah play a little?"

The animated response to her question made her blush profusely, but she settled down on the deep leather sofa between one of the younger boys and the position where Theoren sat. It was the only available space. In no time at all Rogue was bouncing and mumbling her outrage, "Ah was robbed! Ah so had ya' sorreh butt in a sling, Eti!"

"Dat not what de game say, petite," he laughed.

With renewed determination, she focused on the screen again and had soon killed the man's on-screen self not once, but twice. "Ha!" was all she said. The boy beside her high-fived Rogue and then they turned back to the battle where they both wielded energy swords with vicious accuracy. When that round ended, Rogue handed her controller off to someone else and glanced around her in momentary unease. Spying Remy standing with another beer in hand she smiled at him, the tension in her shoulder easing as soon as she found him.

She remained in her seat for about twenty minutes more before she glanced at her watch and self-consciously made her way to him, knowing how many eyes followed her movements. Remy placed his bottle on the nearest table and reached to take her arm in his hand, pulling her nearer so he could hear her more easily. He leaned down so their faces were mere inches apart. The noise from the game combined with the constant flow of talk made it necessary if he hoped to hear her at all.

"Whatcha need, amoureux?" Rogue felt her breath hitch. His lips were so close and so firm looking, but she knew how soft they were, too. Her pupils dilated and he swallowed as he took in her flushed face and the sweet scent of her.

Rogue blinked up at him a few times before shaking herself free of his spell. "Um, Ah thought Ah'd see if Tante needed any help with lunch." It took every bit of control Rogue had over herself to keep from flinching her response as Remy's hand unthinkingly went to her waist, his thumb rubbing back and forth as he answered.

"I'm sure she'd 'preciate dat. Le's go," he began to lead her away, but she pulled free.

"That's okay, Rems. Ya' stay here with ya' family. Ah can fahnd mah way."

He hesitated. "Y' sure?"

She took a deep breath and stepped even further away while nodding. "Yeah, sugah." Before he could say anything more, she had fled the room.

Rogue worked hard not to break into a jog and once she'd rounded the corner of the hallway, she leaned against the wall, one hand pressed to her chest where her runaway pulse gave away just how much his proximity affected her. The puff of air she huffed out sent wisps of her hair drifting before she had her nerves settled enough to proceed to the kitchen. As she'd suspected, Tante was already in there working on the next meal.

Hearing Rogue's entry, Tante looked over her shoulder to see who'd joined her. If it was one of those rascally boys again, she was going after the soul with wooden spoon, no doubt about it! Seeing Rogue standing there slightly unsure of her welcome, the woman's reaction changed on a dime. "Why honeychile," she exclaimed using what Rogue could only assume was now the woman's name for her, "what y' doin' here wit' dis ol' woman?" Her hands plonked onto her hips aggressively giving her the appearance of a weathered, short pro-wrestler. "Did dose boys do somet'in' 'gain?"

Nothing could have prevented the laughter that bubbled up in Rogue's throat. "No ma'am, Tante," she assured, charming the woman with her good-humor and lilting accent. "Ah realleh did just want ta' help. Ah'm not used ta' bein' with quahte so many people for long periods so a little break with ya' sounded good."

Tante briskly accepted Rogue's statements at face value and pointed to the pantry door. "Y' can fin' an apron in dere." Soon both women were busily preparing food for lunch. Rogue was adding chopped vegetables to the gumbo bubbling away in a huge pot on the stove, then turned to check the rice. They'd been talking between jobs and now Tante asked, "How long y' known our Remy?"

Rogue's main source of surprise stemmed from the fact the she'd been under the impression everyone here knew most details of her friendship with Remy. She was flustered, but didn't show it… much. "Ah've known him pretteh much since he came ta' tha' Institute, ma'am."

Tante clucked. "Now, now chile. I tol' y' t' call me Tante."

Rogue smiled again. "Yes, Tante," she obediently replied loving how this woman made her feel like one of her own already.

Tante's eyes twinkled merrily. "Tell me abou' y' firs' impression o' mon garcon," she invited.

Rogue giggled a little bit and began recounting that first 'rescue' attempt that left her thinking he was an arrogant jerk and a stalker to boot. Her vivid retelling of events had Tante laughing with her whole body. "So now y' know m' boy's no' like dat, hein?"

"Oh, Ah don't know that Ah'd say that," she teased. Tante mock smacked her hip only to hear a new voice join their conversation.

"Hey, Tante! Don't y' beat on m' fille… dat's my job," Remy protested, swooping across the room to snatch Rogue up and toss her over one shoulder. When he started smacking her bottom playfully and her shouts filled the air, it drew more people to Tante's domain.

"Remy Etienne LeBeau Ah'm gonna kick yer scrawny little butt!" she screeched. Remy spun her around a couple of times, laughing along with her at their playing.

Mercy came to investigate the noise and pushed her way through the assorted men crowding the doorway to see what the ruckus was about. "Remy! What y' doin' t' 'er?" she demanded, realizing the need for someone to be the voice of reason. Why was it always her?

Remy turned to face his future sister-in-law with Rogue still dangling over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing at all. Rogue squirmed a bit grunting about him letting her down, but he only stood there ignoring her and staring innocently at Mercy. "Ce qui? (What?)"

Without really thinking about it, Remy let his hand curve around Rogue's hip, his fingers intuitively stroking in tiny circles. Even through her clothing, Rogue felt the movement and blushed as her body reacted to his touch regardless of her silent ranting instructions to it. His other hand was wrapped around the back of her thigh, that arm holding her securely to him. Rogue hadn't realized how big his hands were until the heat of his splayed digits penetrated her jeans and spread enticingly through her until that meaningless grasp warmed her entire body.

"Rems," Rogue spoke softly in an unexpectedly husky voice that she barely recognized. "Ya'd best put meh down now." She cleared her throat and with Mercy's gaze which first widened with her silent urging and then narrowed in dire warning to comply boring through him, Remy shifted his hands to grip both her hips so he could gently lower her down without harming Rogue unintentionally.

Once her toes touched the beautiful wood flooring, Rogue tried to straighten away from him only to stop breathing as she realized just how close they were. If someone didn't know better, they'd take one look and think they were intruding on a special moment between a real couple, she realized. They were pressed together from chest to toe and his hands still rested low on her hips, framing the curves there as his thumbs drifted lazily up and down. Both stared at the other, lost in the moment until Tante broke the spell. She snapped her ever-handy dishtowel against his side with a loud _crack!_ which shook them both free of whatever had a hold over them.

Remy refused to show his own intense reaction and purposely let his hands slowly ease away from Rogue, displaying his lack of discomfort he believed. Rogue was flaming three different shades of red by now and hung her head in an attempt to hide that fact. "Ah'll just set tha' table, Tante," she offered in an attempt to escape the room.

"No, m' honeychile, y' will not. Let dese bon riens (lazy men, good for nothing men) do dat. It'll keep dem from makin' m' de misere (causing trouble)." Tante was soon issuing orders that the men were all quick to follow. Rogue went to the sink to wash up and soon found Mercy at her side.

"Don't y' worry none 'bout dem boys, Rogue."

Rogue assured her new friend that she was fine. When Remy joined the girls, she looked to him to ask, "Is it realleh okay for meh ta' work out this aftahnoon?"

"Absolument (Absolutely); y' okay wit' meh joinin' y'?"

"It's ya'r home, Rems. Ya' can do whatevah ya' want!" she smiled.

"Have y' not seen de way dey treat m' here, chérie? Dey cruel t' dis po' Cajun!" His self mockery made her laugh. Remy loved that he could do that so easily now.

After the meal, Tante drafted some of the cousins as kitchen labor, Henri and Mercy disappeared to be alone somewhere, Jean-Luc retired to his office to get some work done, and Remy and Rogue changed to go spar and exercise together.

Their workout was intense, but left them both feeling pretty good after sitting in the car the last couple of days. They were catching their breath when he proposed, "I t'ought we'd go out wit' ev'ryone later, if dat's alrigh' wit' y'. Dey goin' t' town."

For whatever reason Rogue suddenly felt like she was imposing. "Ah can just hang out here. Ah've got those books Ah want ta' read and all," she trailed off as he hooked one finger under her chin using it to turn her towards him.

Remy was very thankful for his empathy. When it came to this girl he would have been lost without it. Her moods shifted so quickly he didn't know how anyone else managed to keep up with her. "'f y' don' wan' t' come den dat's one t'ing, but y' must know I wan' y' dere more den anyt'in'."

"Ah just don't wanna be a bother. Ah don't want ya' thinking ya' gotta have me tagging along everywhere ya' go. Ah realleh am fahne on mah own, ya' know."

"I wouldn' ask if I didn' wan' y' dere, chere. Now what y' t'ink? Y' wan' t' go?"

She smiled. It had been a long time since she'd gone out like this without worrying about something horrible happening. That brought her slamming back to reality. "Ah don't know, Rems. What if something happens? What if Ah touch someone or something?"

"Don' worry so much! I'll watch out for y' an' so will de ot'ers. We've got it covered," he assured her.

Rogue decided to do as he said and relax. She was on vacation, after all. What better way to start out than to go hang out in 'N'awlins' with her best friend? "Sounds lahke fun," she decided aloud.

They had a delicious dinner before agreeing to meet those who didn't live at the big house out front in an hour. Henri, Mercy, Remy, and Rogue went upstairs to change. Henri and Mercy kissed before she went in the room she used when here while Rogue tried not to notice the open affection between the two. It was stupid and selfish, but stuff like that always made her uncomfortable. She hated being reminded of what she'd never have. Although, she thought with a rare flash of hope, she was doing better with Remy's help so maybe she wasn't a lost cause just yet. Feeling more upbeat she slipped into her own room without ever seeing the inscrutable expression Remy wore.

Figuring she wouldn't be outside for long and knowing how warm it would be in a crowded club, she chose to wear a lighter shirt than she typically would in December. Even in Louisiana it got pretty danged cold, especially at night. The sheer gray shirt work over a tight black cami somehow flattered her, or at least that's what Jean said when she gave the shirt to Rogue. Jean had been making room in her closet for some new clothes when she brought the item to Rogue making that statement. Rogue had borrowed it once before when her own things weren't done drying in time for her dress for school.

Rogue settled on wearing a pair of black low-rise jeans and her boots. Black gloves that came half-way up her forearms and a pair of hoop earrings completed the look. She checked and saw that her flatiron was almost ready to use when Mercy knocked and called through, "Y' almos' ready?"

"Just about," Rogue answered. The door opened a bit and Mercy peeked around to make sure she wasn't intruding. Rogue waved her hand to show it was fine before Mercy swung it open all the way.

"Y' look good," the older girl enthused. Ignoring Rogue's self-deprecating _"Yeah, rahght!"_ she asked, "Do y' need much more time? D' ot'ers are waitin' out front."

"Well, I haven't had tahme ta' fix mah hair," she answered uncertainly. Rogue didn't want to hold everyone up, but her hair was all wild with waves and curls again since she had time for a shower before dinner, but not much else. She self-consciously reach her hand up to run her fingers through the tumbled locks suddenly looking to Mercy like someone several years younger than she knew Rogue to be.

"Y' look tres belle," she assured, coming to stand behind Rogue and looking at their reflections together. "B'sides… I t'ink Remy likes dis look," she winked and laughed lightly at the pink spreading over Rogue's face.

"As if Ah care about that!" Rogue said in her most disgusted tones. She bit her lip and glanced at her reflection one last time, though, before turning off the flatiron and announcing her readiness.

Remy flirted outrageously when they came downstairs, waggling one brow suggestively at Mercy while whistling. He then successfully dodged his brother's hit to press himself up against Rogue's side and whisper, "Y' de sexiest fille I ever saw, chère."

Rogue just pushed him away. "Ya' _think_ ya're smooth, don't ya'?" Her disdain made Henri laugh.

"I knew y' were a femme wit' good taste de minute I saw y'," and with a bow to her, he led them out the front doors to where the others waited noisily in the curving drive. She and Remy squashed in with Emil, Etienne, Theoren, and another man rather than taking and finding parking for extra cars. Rogue was very edgy about the close proximity, but knew she was well-covered and that they all knew to be careful about her skin. Remy finally reached around her to hug her close and lift her onto his lap. Again one hand cradled her hip keeping her safe from falling while the other curved around her thigh, giving it a squeeze now and then as he spoke with his cousins.

Remy found it hard to believe that it was possible for life to get much better than this. He was with his family, didn't have to give school a thought, was actually not in any kind of trouble which was the next best thing to a miracle, and was sitting here with Rogue's soft weight resting on his thighs as her scent covered him head to toe and the silk of her hair brushed his jaw and neck every time she shifted. Just then he was as happy and contented as he'd ever been. Seeing the familiar lights flashing past the window, he murmured quietly to Rogue, "We almos' dere now." When she turned to answer him, their faces were so close it would barely take any movement at all for them to come together in a kiss.

He saw her studying his eyes and knew she must see the glow that tended to start whenever he experienced heightened emotions. He'd seen the phrase '_passion burning in the back of his eyes'_ in one of Mercy's chick porn books once and realized that in this case that was the most accurate description possible. The car came to a stop and his rambunctious family began pouring out to the sidewalk in front of one of their favorite places to hang. Theoren pulled Rogue up by the hand to help her from his lap and Remy wanted to shiver at the loss of her warmth all over him.

Everyone headed inside. Remy didn't know what to think when Rogue, who'd been hanging back to wait for him, was urged forward by his elder cousin. Theoren held the door for her and then let it begin to swing shut, accidentally blocking Remy from entering with them. Remy was right behind them when they settled at a table and he had to pull a chair from a neighboring table to even sit with his Rogue.

Once Rogue was settled comfortably she smiled up at his tall relative with a shy, "Thank ya', Theo."

_Theo_? What was this? She was calling him by a special name? When had they spent time together? He supposed this was something that came about while they'd been playing video games earlier. Now that he thought about it, though, he'd seen them talking before dinner when he came down from the shower he'd taken after working out with Rogue. Remy wasn't the least ashamed or abashed to admit he didn't like this at all. No, not one little bit. He scooted his chair closer up behind Rogue, letting his legs frame her seat from behind.

The music rose in volume as the bad took the stage and Henri called him over to the bar to help carry drinks back for everyone. He bumped into some old friends as this was a common place for guild members to come and got trapped in conversation. Soon he saw Emil asking Rogue to dance and leading her to the dance floor. Remy wanted to howl with frustration. He was really glad his family had accepted her so readily and eagerly, but he hadn't realized how it would interfere in him having opportunity to grow closer to this woman who'd tied him up in knots for so long now.

Emil was bringing Rogue over to Remy after their dance, he'd have to remember to do something nice for the boy later, when a girl he'd been out with a few times a couple of years ago came up with a friend and draped herself across him. Both girls leaned provocatively against his chest and began suggesting to him some fun ideas they had for keeping the night 'interesting'. Rogue's eyes glittered with something… he couldn't decide if it was pain or fury, but she tried to distract Emil from their path and get him to lead her back to the table their group had staked out for the night.

Emile, nice enough but a little slow sometimes on the uptake, just ignorantly dragged her closer. The drew even with him, _merde__filles__ take de hint!_, as he struggled to disentangle himself from the pair writhing around him and one girl giggled in what she believed to be a seductive way, "Aw, c'mon _Diable_, we won' even make y' choose. It's deux pour une nuit (two for one night), y' know."

"No t'anks, filles. 'm sure y' can fin' plen'y here dat woul' be honored, dough." Rogue was whirling away having overheard their blatant offer, but Remy was too fast for her. "Mon cher, where y' goin'? Y' not t'inkin' 'bout leavin' moi on m' lonesome are y'?" Remy asked her this while yanking on her wrist until she tumbled against him. One hand rested low on her back, his fingertips dipping even lower and the fingers of the other hand threaded through her cascading hair. What he wouldn't give for the right to ravish her then and there!

Remy wasn't a complete fool, though, and leaned near to whisper, "Please, amoureux… it's not wha' y' t'ink. Y' said y' trusted moi." He knew she was upset and resolved to talk to her later. His empathy, no matter how hard he focused on her, was still muddied up by the other people in the crowded club.

She heaved a beleaguered sigh, but let him use her to get rid of the two nasty little tramps that were pawing him when she'd been dragged over here by his clueless cousin. Rogue couldn't help wondering how she found herself in these situations. She let Remy lead her back to their seats and she hoped to stay planted there the rest of the night after that little episode.

Theo asked her to dance and she didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying no, which is how she found herself back out on the dance floor. Remy was dancing with Mercy a few feet away and winked at her. She just couldn't stay mad at him, she admitted to herself with a huff. Her partner looked down at her with a smirk. "What's 'e done now, petite?"

Rogue hadn't realized Theo was picking up on quite so much. "Ah don't - who ya' talkin' 'bout, Theo?" she decided playing ignorant was the best course of action for now.

His dark eyes studied her closely before acknowledging her reluctance to talk with a single nod. "'Kay, beb. 'f y' say so." There was something in his look she couldn't pinpoint, but when she tried to look closer he turned his head away. She accepted the maneuver knowing she had no right to ask for his confidence since she'd refused the same just moments ago. The song ended and they stood near the end of the bar when a voice far too smooth for her liking came from just over her shoulder.

Whoever this was he was too close and too slick for her comfort. "An' who be dis tes belle femme, T'eo?"

The stiffening of Theo's whole frame alerted Rogue that this was no friend of the Guild. "She's none o' y' concern, Julien."

The man's eyes raked over her in such a way that she actually felt like he'd run his slimy hands down her frame. Rogue refused to back down or shudder with revulsion as that may give the jerk some sick satisfaction. Rather, she straightened in an attempt to seem taller, which failed but still made a good impression on both men. This one was no wilting little girl looking for someone to take care of her. "Is dis her den?" he asked as though she wasn't standing right there, which only irritated her more. "Is dis de Prince's new putain (slut)?"

Now Rogue had no idea what that meant, but she was savvy enough to know it couldn't be anything good. "Hey!" she demanded his attention with her loud voice and her finger jabbing him aggressively. "Ya' got a question, Ah'm rahght heah ya' jerk! Don't talk about meh lahke Ah don't exist." Rogue now stepped even closer and rose on her toes to come as close as possible for her petite self to getting in his face. Both fists were planted on her hips as her rant grew in both length and volume. Drawing more attention than she knew, she went on. "An' anothah thing; Ah don't know what kahnd o' weak li'l wimps ya' used to, but Ah'm moah than ya' could handle on ya'r best day. Now whah don't ya' just run on home lahke a good little boah and leave us alone!"

She maintained perfect balance poised there before the next in line to lead the Assassins' Guild on her tiptoes and heaving in her fury. Logan would have been proud of his Stripes right then, had he been able to see her. Of course, Rogue had no idea whom she'd just so openly challenged and berated. Julien, with eyes as cold and unfeeling as anything she'd ever seen, reached out as though to touch her but stopped short of actual contact. "So," came his calm, calculating voice, "dis be Remy's nouvel amoureux (new lover), hein? Maybe she ready fo' un vrai homme (a real man) soon." Now he pinned her between his not insubstantial bulk and the hard edge of the bar, using his hips to hold her body in place while his hands gripped her wrists tight enough that she knew there'd be bruises there by morning. Rogue was getting nervous now. "Donne mon un p'tit bee? (Give me a little kiss?)" he snarled.

Theo was already stepping in, but he still didn't do so before Remy made his presence felt. "Get 'way from 'er, Julien," Remy growled sounding almost as fierce as Sabertooth.

Julien's head swung towards this new threat and that was all Rogue needed. "Ah _said_ **back off**!" and Rogue's fist hit Julien squarely in the jaw sending the unsuspecting man staggering back a few unsteady steps.


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N. I love my reviewers, each and every one. If y'all only knew how much you inspire me…**

**Just to share a bit about one review from last chapter… there are phrases here that are not straight French, rather they are specifically Cajun phrasing which is a hybrid of sorts that combines four different languages (English, French, African, and Native American) so that's why it may seem confusing to those who know true French.**

**Thinking of y'all, Meg and Finn!**

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

Julien rubbed the side of his face a bit as he judged just how much damage she'd done while Rogue stood there, arms loose and knees slightly bent as though just waiting for him to take it to the next level. Julien knew things she didn't, though. Because of some of that knowledge he simply raked his eyes over her again, in the most insultingly thorough way possible, and spoke to Remy. "I'll be 'round," was all he said as he slowly, watchfully, made his way from the small club that catered to locals.

Rogue stalked over to their table and grabbed Remy's glass, slamming the drink back and muttering under her breath. Remy was with her in no time, the others giving them some space and talking (and laughing) over what they'd just seen. "Y' okay?"

"What's putain mean?"

He almost choked while moving some of the other drinks she was eyeballing out of her reach. "Uh, _what_?" She stared him down and he leaned closer to murmur in her ear the translation of the word. When she let him know all that Julien said to her, their roles were reversed and it was Rogue checking on Remy and trying to keep him calm.

He had downed about three different drinks when she thought to ask something that had bothered her all day. "How is it y'all can get these drinks anyway? Aren't most of y'all underage?"

"Chere, y' lookin' at de risin' stars o' de T'ieves' Guild. Once we pass de initiation, we're full-grown in de eyes o' de Guild." He let that sink in as he thoughtfully passed his glance over the club. Rogue was surprised out of her ruminations by him abruptly asking, "Wha' say we get out o' here? Le's go home an' hang out 'stead."

Knowing the evening had lost its shine for her also, Rogue nodded. "Yeah, sugah, that sounds nahce," she said so quietly she wondered if he'd heard, but his expression let her know he'd heard every word.

"I'll be righ' back." She watched his long legs carry him across to a couple she'd met but couldn't name… there had been an awful lot of introductions today. After a brief conversation, he was striding back to her, tossing a set of keys up before snatching them from the air. He pulled out her chair while grabbing his coat and wrapping it around her shoulders. "Le's go, Boo."

She burst out with a much-needed laugh. Seeing his confusion, she mirthfully twinkled up at him, "_Boo?_" He was ready to answer, his teasing expression making an appearance, but then his eyes darted behind her and he stopped.

Emil was there at her shoulder without her having heard him. The boy may be goofy sometimes, but he was really stealthy. "Amis, I wondered if I coul' get a ride back wit' y'. I work security t'night," he explained to Remy.

"Course. Y' ready?" Soon the three of them were making good time back to the estate, that's what it was in Rogue's eyes so that's how she thought of it. Emil would make random comments to each of them which they answered readily enough but still conversation was far more subdued than it had been on their way out earlier.

Once Remy pulled up before the steps leading to the front doors Emil had picked up on their quiet moods and quieted himself. They entered together, but when Remy and Rogue turned to go upstairs, Emil continued down the hall to the door Remy had shown her that morning. This had been quite a day and it hit her that it felt like she'd been here a week already rather than just getting in late last night. They'd stopped before her door. "When y' get changed, den we c'n jus' sit 'round m' room. We should practice t'night anyway. M. Logan made me promise we'd keep on 't."

Rogue wanted to get fired up about the two of them arranging her life without talking to her about it, but she just wasn't up for it for some reason. She only nodded and slipped inside her luxurious suite. Rogue washed her face, slid her most comfortable sleep pants up pale legs taking time to look at her back in the mirror where the slight bruising was barely visible from where she was pressed against the bar by that smarmy idiot. She was furious that he'd had the nerve to call her that and then let out one loud, mirthless laugh at the irony of it. She was the one girl who couldn't be sleazy if she wanted to and there he stood… Rogue shook her head and tugged on a loose, drapey T that she'd lifted from Logan. It was one of the softest things she'd ever felt and she'd just never given it back after he'd given it to her to wear one day when she'd gotten caught in the rain.

A little lip balm, they got chapped every winter, and her hair thrown up in a loose, messy bunch and she was done. Her feet, encased in thick wool socks, scuffed and slid along the hall as she made her way to Remy's door. She knocked twice and then he was there before her, his eyes meeting hers and again gleaming with that deep glowing light. He swung the door wide and invited her in with a sweeping gesture of one arm.

His bed was raised so it sat pretty high up. Rogue looked like a little girl as she clambered up the side, using the frame for a boost. He hopped up beside her and then slid back until he rested against the many pillows piled against his headboard. He'd put on a shirt so she'd feel more comfortable around him and now extended his legs, crossing them at the ankle. "C'm 'ere, ma Boo, an' I'll tell y' what that means," he coaxed with one hand reaching towards her.

Rogue sighed and rolled her eyes, but she complied right away and secretly enjoyed that he wanted to be closer to her, even if it was just so they could be lazy slobs together. Her shirt sleeves hung well below her hands and the rest of her was well-covered so she didn't resist when he tugged her against his side. Rather, she snuggled up to him, her back against his side, and relaxed fully when his arms came around her to hang around her waist, his hands folding over hers, his heat feeling incredible through the thin cotton of her nightshirt.

When Rogue's head lolled back against his chest, Remy sighed with heartfelt satisfaction. Now this was his idea of a good night. Just him and her lying around and soaking one another up. Yeah, this was good. Feeling her hands twitch through the dangling sleeves which he knew belonged to that shirt Logan still griped about her stealing, he started talking in a soothing, quiet voice. "Now, it's 'bout time y' started learnin' how t' speak correctement (properly)."

"If that means what it sounds lahke, Rems, Ah don't know if ya're tha' best teachah Ah could fahnd," he smiled against her hair at the teasing he'd come to expect.

"Dis is serious, cherie," he admonished in a mock lecturing tone. He turned slightly so more of him was in contact with her and she nestled against him even more. "Boo means…" he cut himself off, not certain if she would accept what he wanted her to be in his life just yet. "Let's start wit' somet'in' basic. When we say we goin' t' Town, dat only means une place… N'awlins."

And thus Rogue's first tutorial in Cajun-speak started. By the end she was giggling and he was even more enchanted by her than before. Her quick wit and ready grasp of new things just showed how sharp his fille really was, something he knew she'd deny. When he tried to steer the conversation to other things, she tried to stop him, "But ya' haven't told meh what Boo means."

"An' I'm not goin' t' t'night. Just trust me… it's not'in' bad."

She leaned her head to the side to peer up at him, "Is it something good?"

"Yeah, I t'ink so. It jus' means I like y' a lot… dat y' special." Her eyes were still narrowed, but something on his face must have reassured her because she let it go at that. Then she did something incredible. She turned her body around until her back was the opposite direction so her face was on his chest and the rest of her was lying alongside him. Remy wound his arms tighter around her and he let one hand rise to tug her hair loose. Once it was flowing freely down her back, he let that hand run through those strands of silk.

"Are y' eyes closed?"

"Um-hm," she muttered.

"Bon (Good). Jus' relax an' trus' me." Something she hadn't felt in a good way in so long happened then; Remy touched her. His hand cupped her face, it drifted down her neck, and then it rose so his fingers could trail over her lips. "Y' tellement très beau, mon coeur. Je suis honoré pour vous avoir dans ma vie. (Y' so very beautiful, my heart. I'm honored to have you in my life.)"

His words were half-whispered and spoken quickly. "Ah have no ideah what ya' said, sugah, but it shoah did sound pretteh," she whispered back.

"Jus' sayin' how good 't is t' have y' fo' m' best frien', dat's all."

"Rems?"

"Yeah, Boo?"

"Ah'm so tahred. Can we wait ta' practice more tamarrah?"

"Absolument (Absolutely), mon cœur. Y' jus' fais do-do, an' we do more in de mornin'."

She made a slight and very pathetic attempt at getting up. He just shifted around until he managed to get the covers over both of them and they were fully reclined. "But, what about ya' famille?" she barely breathed the words.

"Dey won' t'ink anyt'in' of it. Now, sleep," he ordered against her hair. Her breathing evened out almost immediately and he held her close to him, closing his eyes to memorize the feel of her in his arms. Remy kissed her once, and then a couple more times before the soft knock he'd been expecting could be heard.

"Entrez (Come in)," he answered in a voice just loud enough to be heard by the other man. His father stood there, dignified and calm, his form backlit by the dim lighting left on until everyone was home for the night.

"Dis how t'ings work at y' big deal Yankee school?"

"Nous travaillions à sa commande, papa, et elle a fatigué après son rodage avec Julien plus tôt. (We were working on her control, Dad, and she's tired after her run-in with Julien earlier.)"

Jean-Luc smirked. "Oui, j'ai entendu parler de celui. Vous réalisez que nous devrons parler avec elle à ce sujet le matin, droite ? (Yes, I heard about that. You realize we'll have to talk with her about that in the morning, right?)" When Remy assured him it would be taken care of, his father stared thoughtfully at them for several minutes that felt extremely long to Remy, who was unsure what Jean-Luc was thinking. "So, y' sure dis is her? I t'ought y' said somet'in' 'bout bein' trop jeunes (too young) t' settle."

"Dis is diff'ren', papa. She's diff'ren'."

His father made a humming sound while nodding. One hand on the door handle, the other on the light switch, Jean-Luc looked back with a serious face, "Don' do not'in' stupide, Remy. Dat girl is under ma protection (my protection) an' I'm respons'ble for her." This was a question of his father's honor and his word to Charles Xavier. Ironically, a thief's honor was extraordinarily important to him, sacred almost, and Remy knew what it would mean should he do anything with Rogue to call his family's honor into question.

"Je sais, papa. (I know, Dad.) I'd nev'r do anyt'in' t' hurt Rogue." His father turned out the light as he left and silently pulled the door shut behind him. Remy settled deeper into his bed and sighed happily as Rogue instinctively pressed herself closer against his body. He kissed her gently and smiled as he wrapped his arms around the figure he was getting to know almost as well as he knew the spirit it held. Sure, she was beautiful. He wasn't blind, after all. She was so much more than that, though. Soon Remy was sleeping soundly, also.

Come morning the two of them had eaten, helped Tante clean the kitchen and were tucked away in a quiet room that had bookshelves filling two walls, amazing paintings that Rogue suspected were genuine priceless works of art and two separate sets of doors on a third wall, and wide windows with artfully arranged leather chairs before them along the fourth wall. The windows offered panoramic views of the loblolly pines and moss draped pin oaks with glimpses of the murky, but eerily beautiful swamplands just beyond.

It was to this room that Remy brought her for some more work on her control. "We only have 'bout une hour before we meet wit' mon père."

"Why do Ah need ta' be theah? Is it…," she didn't know how to ask if she was being asked to leave. Had she somehow offended them or broken some rule? Had she been too much of a hindrance? Her thoughts were racing out of control and he'd come to recognize that expression of distracted distress. He brought her tumult to an abrupt halt.

"Amoureux, don' worry. It gon' be okay. Now le's get back t' bus'ness." Remy reached with sure, steady hands to gently grasp her forearms where her ¾ length sleeves ended and caressed her, trailing his fingers down until their hands were palm to palm. They both pressed their hands together, ignoring the tingling that had nothing to do with her mutation.

If they exchanged several kisses before they went to his father's office, then it was only in the name of helping her gain control and making sure they were prepared should another touchy situation arise like the one they'd run into at that one gas station. Yeah, they had to be ready for any eventuality, right? Yep. So! Anyway…

It was now time for them to meet with Remy's father. She was still a bit nervous about it all, but Remy holding her hand went a long way towards settling the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. It at least gave her enough of a boost to settle a calm mask over her features not allowing any of the concern filling her to filter through.

"Don' be nervous, chère," Jean-Luc reassured her. "We need t' talk 'bout de inciden' last nigh'. Now, I know dat y' didn' have a choice an' dat Julien was de one who stirred up de trouble, but de trut' is dat we have a situation now. Nobody is blamin' y', petit princesse," he made sure she knew, "but y' did, I un'erstand, strike a blow on de boy?"

"Yeah, Ah did, although Ah did hold back and now Ah kinda wish Ah hadn't." Rogue shuddered. "He wasn't onleh insulting, he was repulsive."

Remy's grip on her hand tightened a little bit not giving away much of the rage coursing through his veins as he remembered what the heir to the rival guild had said to her. She glanced over, though, and saw his other hand's white-knuckled grip on the arm of his chair. Rogue wanted to get his mind off whatever was upsetting him so much. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she wanted to do something. Rogue cast about in her mind and came up with… nothing. After what felt like a long time, but was actually only a couple of seconds, she gave up on subtlety and simply turned to him. "Hey," she demanded his attention focus on her.

Remy's head swung towards her, his eyes finding hers right away. "It could've been a lot worse, ya' know. Let it go, sugah." He studied her and then accepted her advice and nodded, although not terribly convincingly. Jean-Luc watched the proceedings, which only took a couple of minutes, but spoke volumes. He bumped the young lady up another notch or two, not that he'd thought of her in any negative light anyway. She knew how to handle his son, though. Very few could get the family wild card to settle down so quickly once he'd gotten a thing in his stubborn head. She had the touch, though.

Jean-Luc explained to her Julien's position as the heir to leadership of the Assassin's Guild, a rival organization. Rogue knew just a little bit about the other guild through her small absorptions of Remy. Trying to clarify some things she'd picked up from him, she checked with the men on her facts. Directing her query at Jean-Luc since he was the one 'leading' the discussion, she asked, "Isn't Belladonna Julien's sistah?" At Jean-Luc's assent she asked further, "And Ah thought ya' wanted Rems ta' marry her?"

"Her father an' I t'ought it would help bring peace t' de Guilds, mais we both know dey not goin' marry an' dat it's best dis way. Dat path wouldn' lead an'place bon (good)."

"So they're marriage isn't tha' plan now?"

"Non. We're workin' on ot'er ways t' enac' une trêve (a truce)." Jean-Luc was a master of more than thievery and he studied the girl's closely guarded reactions which were an open book to him. If he was any judge at all, that was relief he'd just read as it flitted across the back of her eyes before she dropped them to her lap. Ah yes, and there was his son's thumb rubbing comfortingly across her knuckles. Remy had also picked up on her agitation.

"So how did Ah screw up this tahme?" she wanted to know.

Jean-Luc's chuckle wouldn't be denied. The sound combined with the twinkle in his eyes reminded her that Remy wasn't the only ladies' man in the family. "All the encounter has done is to bring to the forefront an ongoing problem with Marius' heir. He always hated Remy, especially when we attempted to pressure Remy and Belladonna into an engagement. Julien's attachment to his sœur (sister) is unusually strong and he felt Remy's friendship with her was une menace (a threat)."

Rogue nodded to show she was with him so far, although she didn't really fully comprehend what he was saying to her. Lots of brothers and sisters were close, but she couldn't imagine Kurt being quite as freakishly protective as it sounded like this guy was, nor could she envision Pietro doing it. Remy just gave his father an almost imperceptible shake of the head letting him know he shouldn't say any more about Julien's unusual devotion to his sister.

"Somet'in' will 'ave t' be done t' keep de peace. 'm not sure yet jus' what dat will be, mais I want y' bot' t' be aware o' what's in de works so y' can be un peu plus soigneux

(a little bit more careful) dan usual when y' in town."

"If y'all need meh ta' leave as a good will gesture, then Ah understand. Ah can go ta' Muir Island or go ta' Kurt's family. Ah could even just go stay with Sam, if that would make things easiah for tha' famille." Jean-Luc smiled. Her accent was improving already. They'd make a fine Cajun of her yet, he was sure.

Remy was all over her comments before Jean-Luc could even think of what to say to convince the girl she should stay. "Y' jus' shut up 'bout dat crap righ' now, y' hear? Y' not goin' an'where. Y' stayin' righ' here where y' b'long." He was fierce in his determination and it distracted Rogue from just how much he'd revealed, although that was not the case with his father. His son was passionate in his anger, in his pursuit of mastery of his thieving skills, and was proving to be most passionate in pursuit of this girl who was small in size, but whose spirit was larger than life. He only hoped she was capable of coping with Remy's fiery, ardent nature.

Rogue turned to Remy once more and sharply told him, "Don't ya' tell meh ta' shut up ya' crazy Cajun! Just who do ya' think ya' are anyway! Now Ah'll dang well go if Ah want ta' and there's nothing' ya' can do ta' stop meh." She'd crossed her arms and let out a little 'hmph' before turning her face away from Remy, refusing to look at him, her lips slightly puckered.

"Now, chérie, y' know dat wasn' what I meant." She only twitched her face further the other direction. Jean-Luc avidly watched on as his son went to squat down in front of her, using his bare hands to cup her throat, his fingers coming up around her jaw and forcing her to meet his eyes. "I t'ought y' wanted t' be here."

"Ah warned ya', Rems. Ah warned ya' that Ah'd cause problems without meanin' ta'. Ah just knew something would happen and now look! Tha' first tahme Ah go out of tha' house I stir up some kind of Guild war… Ah'm nothin' but trouble, sug and it's tahme ya' accepted it."

Even Jean-Luc couldn't swallow the bitter acceptance in the girl's voice. "Dat's 'nough o' dat, now, petit. Vous faites partie de la famille (You're part of the family) an' we take care o' our own. We _all _wan' y' here."

They didn't talk much longer. There wasn't a lot more to say, after all. Jean-Luc was meeting with Marius that evening. Remy had a job to plan with Theoren, so Rogue wandered the house, book in hand, deciding where to plant herself so she could settle and read. She heard an odd sniffle and peered into the room where she'd played video games the day before only to see the same younger boys she'd played with yesterday and, sitting off by herself fighting her tears, an expression Rogue knew only too well. Rogue eased into the room and went to sit by the girl who was barely in her teens.

"What'd they say?" she asked quietly.

"Dat une fille not wort' much t' de Guild 'cept for when she's old 'nough t' hook up wit' a 'real' t'ief an' give 'im some new boys t' train." That was enough to tick off Rogue more than a little.

"Ya' know what? It seems ta' meh dat what ya' need is someone ta' help just a little and then ya' can show those ol' boys what's what." Seeing the tiny flicker of hope in the girl's eyes before it was snuffed out, Rogue asked her, "What's ya' name, sugah?"

"Lelia," she muttered, a little embarrassed at the unusual name.

"That's a really beautiful name, hon." Rogue was being totally sincere. She thought it was very pretty, a good match for the girl it belonged to. "Come with meh," she invited, holding out one gloved hand.

The two left the room without looking back to see the young men exchanged a look and then shrug at one another. The girls continued on their way, Rogue leading Lelia to the gym where she'd worked out with Remy the day before. Rogue first worked with her new young friend on some basic moves and then she asked for a little advice from mini-Remy, who was happy to oblige.

It was a few hours later and Remy had no idea where Rogue had gone until he checked in with the thief currently manning security. When he'd discovered where she was and had a look at what she was doing, he smirked and went to visit with whoever happened to be in the room where all this had started. He was enjoying his bourbon when those shining auburn and snowy locks caught his attention. "Mon cœur," he greeted her.

She shot him a sassy wink that made his heart beat just a little faster. Rogue sat between the boys who were still playing obsessively. "So, who's winnin'?" They were talking to her excitedly when Lelia, who was a pretty little brunette with a more than healthy start on her grown-up figure, came and leaned over the back of the leather sofa. Her hair brushed the back of one boy's neck when she lowered her face to whisper, "Y' doin' great, Pierre."

"Merci," he answered negligently. The girl looked a bit discouraged by his inattentiveness, but Rogue egged her on with a jerk of her jaw towards the boy. Remy watched on, some of the other older ones now paying attention to the little play being enacted before them. Lelia drew in a deep breath and strolled around the side of the sofa, her hand trailing along the cushion behind Pierre's shoulders.

Once she'd reached the side, she slid herself onto the arm and leaned nearer the fourteen year old who was now starting to pay her more attention. She propped one bent arm on his shoulder to support herself, her other hand drifting down to rest on his leg. "Y' good at dis game, Pierre…" her voice dropped a tiny bit in both pitch and volume, "wha' ot'er games y' be good wit'?"

His eyes (along with the boy on Rogue's other side) were now off the screen and locked onto the girl talking to him. She gave him a sweetly leading smile and started to slide her hips down to nestle in beside him. The arm on his shoulder slipped lower also and the boy's pupils dilated as he lost all focus on anything other than what this girl was doing to him. "Y' 'member what y' said earlier 'bout what y' t'ink Guild girls be fo'?"

Ah! So that's what this was all about, thought the men watching on. They all shook their heads in mock concern for the boy. That was a dumb move, they were all thinking. Totally misreading Lelia's intentions, he gulped both nervous and hopeful… anticipation lit his eyes. "Yeah," he managed to grate out from between clenched teeth.

"Well," she leaned so close her lips were almost brushing his with every movement as she spoke, "I t'ink y' full o' merde (crap), y' big jerk." Lelia abruptly stood up, Pierre's cash and the pocket flask he wasn't supposed to have in her hand. She threw them into his lap with a scornful grimace. "As if I'd ever put up wit' a boy like eit'er o' y'!" She glared at each boy before turning away with a flick of her hair to show how little she thought of them.

Joseph, the other boy who'd been backing up his friend earlier, reached for her wrist only to find himself within only a few rapid movements, with his own arm wrenched behind him and lifted to be held tightly by her between his shoulder blades leaving him immobile and uncomfortable. Both of the boys looked to the men loitering around the room behind them. "Who taught her dat move?" Some of the men were laughing too much to answer, Remy and a couple of others held their hands up in surrender, disclaiming any credit.

Rogue draped an arm along the sofa in each direction, crossing her legs and kicking her foot with calculated casualness. "That'd be meh, fellas. Ya' know, ya' mahght wanna be more careful 'bout what ya' say from now on. 'Specially when ya' nevah know jus' who ya' might want on ya're sahde later on."

"Merci, Rogue. I'll see y' 'gain 'm sure. I gotta go home now, it's getting' on fo' supper time."

"Later, 'lia," Rogue bid the girl goodbye before ruffling the hair of each boy as she walked over to where Remy waited for her.

"I see y' foun' somet'in' t' entertain y'self wit', Boo." Remy was so amused and yet so glad she was done with her little games and at his side now that it took more strength of will than it should have to keep from pulling her to stand between his legs and kiss her from his seat on the barstool.

She shrugged one shoulder. "Well, it wasn't exactly what Ah had planned, but Ah had a good tahme."

"Bon. How 'bout we go out again, but dis time no fightin'?"

She looked a bit nervous and he knew she was afraid something would happen again. He also knew that if it did, she'd blame herself. "Julien's goin' t' be at de meetin' wit' m' pere so we be fine 's long 's we stay in de T'ieves' territory."

"Ahre ya' sure?"

It didn't take long to convince her to agree. As soon as she had, Rogue excused herself and left with her book in hand. She went to her room and started to read in peace only to be interrupted by a phone call from Kitty with whom she enjoyed a good visit, although she did little of the talking. Once they'd hung up, she saw that it wouldn't be long before dinner time. Getting ready after dinner didn't seem to work out well, so she thought she'd try doing so before going down to eat tonight. Rogue worked to tame her hair, applied her make-up with care, and then stood before her closet wearing a robe and deciding what to wear.

Mercy called out while knocking on her door and once Rogue established the other woman was alone, she told her to come on in. Mercy took one look at Rogue and was immediately eager to help. She knew where they were planning to go that night and also mentioned that Remy was planning to drive his motorcycle, which helped Rogue decide to wear jeans rather than a skirt. Mercy looked through the clothes and coaxed Rogue into dark skinny jeans that were tight enough Mercy was certain Remy would be tortured by it all night long. The jeans were paired with a burgundy red top with long sleeves and a plunging neckline. Rogue added jewelry and some heeled boots that made her legs look about a mile long. Mercy wanted to cackle with glee… Remy wouldn't know what hit him!


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N. With so many people who've made a special impact on this story and its author, it's impossible to choose just one or two for shout outs. I want to give special thanks to those reviewers who I cannot respond to any other way and to Meg who's an amazing inspiration and an amazing person in general.**

**Meg and Finn, you're never far from my thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

The house residents ranged around the table along with their guest, Rogue, and a handful of other cousins and guild members. Mercy took a plate filled with what Tante Mattie deemed an 'adequate' amount of food to the security center where Eti was currently watching over everything. The conspicuous silent pause that fell over the room when Rogue entered with Mercy went unnoticed by Rogue largely thanks to Tante smacking Remy on one shoulder. It woke him up to reality again and he hastened to hold out a chair for her beside his seat.

She settled in her seat as he pushed in the chair for her and looked over her shoulder to smile her thanks up at him. Remy wore a look she couldn't define and she had no idea what to make of it. Seeing her confusion in that tell-tale little crinkle of her nose, he brushed his hand over her hair and smirked in his old way. The meal passed with loads of teasing, laughter, and some veiled conversations about that job Remy had met to plan that afternoon.

After dinner Tante refused to let Rogue help clean. "Non non honeychile… I don' wan' y' messin' up dat pretty outfit." Rogue blushed a little bit and turned away mumbling something incoherently. She suddenly felt very awkward and had decided to change into something else. First that weird look on Remy's face when he'd seen her, she'd caught Theoren looking at her strangely also, and now Tante was saying something about it. She knew Mercy meant well, but she must have been a little off in thinking that Rogue could pull this look together well. She was just going to throw on her dark purple shirt and a black leather jacket and call it good. There was something to be said for the comfort found in familiar things.

She was halfway through the door when Henri, of all people, stopped her. "Wha' y' doin'?"

"Oh, uh, Ah was just going ta' change before we go out."

"Why?" He looked her over, but it was nothing like when Julien or even when Remy did something like that, it was something totally different. It was… it hit her out of the blue. It was like having Kurt there, only taller and more mature. "Y' look tres bon, petit. Why y' t'inkin' 'bout messin' wit' a good t'ing?"

"Ah, well, Ah just felt a little…" she trailed off not knowing how best to continue.

Henri tilted his head and they were soon joined by Mercy who ignored Rogue's attempts to stall and dragged her down with them to meet Remy in the hall. "Dere y' be, mon cœur. I was 'bout t' come lookin' for y'." He took one of her hands and twirled her around once before drawing that hand up to his mouth. Remy yanked the glove from her hand, tucked it in his back pocket, and then turned it so he could brush his slightly parted lips against the inside of her wrist. "Y' ready t' go, ma Boo?"

"Ya're nevah going ta' tell meh what that means, are ya'?" She snatched her glove from his pocket and slipped it on as she let him lead her from the house to where his motorcycle waited at the bottom of the steps.

He settled a helmet over her head, fitting the strap to her chin before leaning in to kiss her through the open front of the helmet. "Le's get outta here," he grinned. He swung his long leg over the seat with practiced ease. Rogue was soon straddling the seat; pressed against his back with her arms wrapped around his lean waist and her head laying against his shoulder she realized she didn't even know where they were going. It took about half an hour before the rumble between her legs ceased and Rogue reached up to undo her helmet strap. He'd driven fast, but not recklessly. She had absolute trust in him, confident he'd not put her at risk. Remy lifted the helmet free and tried not to look like he was watching as she shook her hair free, fluffing it with her fingers to prevent helmet head. They were outside another inconspicuous club. This one was darker and had live musicians.

Remy led her through to the table to where many of the people she was gradually becoming familiar with were already sitting with their drinks. Remy got her a soda and himself something far less innocuous. She had a flashback to their other night out when a tall, leggy, voluptuous and gorgeous blond came out of nowhere and hugged Remy while kissing him. It was a quick one, but it was still a kiss.

It shouldn't matter. It was nothing to her. She never cared if any of her other friends got hit on, so it was no big deal if it happened with Remy either. Yeah. Okay maybe it bothered a teeny bit for no known reason. She tamped down her feelings for one heartbeat, two… _Y' jealous! Y' know y' wan' dis Cajun all t' y'self,_ she was going to have to figure out a way to muzzle mini-Remy if he didn't shut up. _Fine!_ So she was royally ticked off and would make her way back to the house if she had any mode of transportation available. She tried to hide all this by turning to watch those who were dancing. Theoren asked her to dance and she accepted immediately. It was better than watching yet another vixen offer herself up as a sacrifice on the altar of Remy's charismatic manhood.

When Remy went to introduce Rogue to the woman standing near him, he was jolted by her absence. "Where de… où est (where's) Rogue?" Following the tilt of Emil's head, he spotted her and Theoren dancing. They were dancing awfully close, he decided. Rogue had knocked him senseless earlier when he'd first seen that outfit. It wasn't that it was so unusual; rather it was the little things. The drape of the shirt accented rather than concealed her figure and the color highlighted the creamy purity of her skin while showcasing her sparkling eyes. Eyes that were smiling up at Theoren right now.

The girl's lower half was made for skinny jeans, he'd realized right away. She wasn't very tall, but those legs of hers seemed to go on forever and the way the fitted denim hugged… Remy cleared his throat and stared at her more intensely. The jeans looked good, alright. Those boots… where did those even come from? He knew he would have remembered seeing her wearing them before. She must have borrowed them from someone. Remy would have thought he'd remember seeing any girl at the mansion wearing those, though. The mystery was forgotten as she moved to the rhythmic beat of the drums, hips keeping time with the pulsing of the song. Another woman accidentally bumped into Rogue and Theoren placed his hands on her waist to help steady Rogue.

Seeing those hands spanning her tiny waist, Remy surged from his seat. He would have plowed over his visitor had the blond not moved quickly out of the way. Rogue backed up a step to put a more comfortable amount of space between her and the tall, muscular Cajun who'd offer her a way to escape Remy's flirtation with the sex goddess back there only to feel a tautly muscled arm wind around her middle and a long-fingered hand grip her hip. She reached behind her head to flip the offensive pervert over her shoulder only to catch a whiff of a soothingly familiar scent.

She spun around to face him and Remy almost gave into the urge to pull her up against him and just kiss her 'til she couldn't think any more. "Remy!" her surprised voice barely reached him over the loud music. As he looked down at her, Remy rediscovered the fact that had him floundering around at dinnertime. Rogue's neckline was far deeper than what she typically wore. Far lower. It took every last drop of willpower he possessed to drag his eyes back up to hers.

The song ended and the band left the stage to take a short break. "Dere's someone I want y' t' meet, Boo." He used the name for Theoren's benefit as much as anything. He'd seen the look in his elder cousin's eye and knew exactly what it meant. Keeping his arm firmly around her, Remy led Rogue back to the table. Back to the blond, she noticed. _Well, isn't that just great! It's just freakin' perfect! Now I have to play nice and sing Kum-Ba-Ya with one of his buxom vixens? Oh yeah… ain't life grand?_

"Rogue-chérie," he smiled down at her with pride and Rogue fought back the urge to just up and hurl on his shoes. "I'd like y' t' meet Belladonna Boudreaux. Belle, mon amie, dis is Rogue."

Belle beamed those perfect, glaringly white teeth at Rogue, genuinely happy to finally meet the girl her old friend went on about so much during his recent visit home. So this feisty, rather angry girl was the one to make the tiger change his stripes… She certainly looked like she'd keep him busy! "It's a pleasure t' meet y', Rogue. I've heard a lot about y'. Are y' enjoyin' y' visit so far?"

Rogue's stance and attitude had change quickly upon realizing the identity of the woman who'd made such a point of coming over to them. She didn't exactly smile, but she did present an open and pleasant face to this incredibly beautiful woman that Remy, who much have been on drugs at the time, had adamantly not wanted to marry. "Yes, thank ya'. It's been real nahce getting ta' know everyone Ah've heard so much about and talked ta' and all."

Bella was several inches taller than Rogue, so Rogue needed to look up to meet her eyes. Bella took an unused seat from a neighboring table thinking Rogue would be more at ease if they were on more even standing, so to speak. Rogue and Remy also sat, but soon Rogue's face was flooding with a rush of color. "So, y' de fille dat gave m' frère (brother) dat bruised face," Bella commented without malice; in fact she seemed highly amused.

"Ah-," Rogue couldn't finish the apology she'd started automatically. The truth was she wasn't sorry about what she'd done and would do it again only harder, if given the chance and provocation.

Bella held up one elegantly manicured hand. "Non, don' ruin it wit' sayin' y' sorry. Hearin' de razzin' dat boy's gotten all day has been a true treat." Her friendly glance travelled to the doorway. With a flicker of emotion flitting across her features, Bella raised one hand to a large, darkly handsome man who'd just entered. The man was soon with them and he leaned down to give Belladonna a kiss entirely unlike the innocuous one she'd given Remy.

Rogue shifted in her seat almost feeling voyeuristic and not sure where to look. Remy's hand came from somewhere beside her and folded around her glove, giving her hand a squeeze. The other two separated and Rogue recognized that sparkle in Bella's eyes. It was the same look Jean wore when she watched Scott. Bella loved this man. "Dis is m' boyfriend, Donyell Taylor. Bandit, dis is Remy an' de petit spitfire dere is Rogue."

Remy and the brawnier Donyell shook hands. The large man bowed his head slightly at Rogue as he greeted her. She was a bit surprised to meet her first Cajun man who didn't greet her initially with some kind of kiss on the hand. The four visited for a bit, but it wasn't very long before Belladonna and Donyell stood to leave. While the men were saying goodbye, Bella leaned down to hug Rogue carefully, knowing of her mutation already, and whispered in Rogue's ear. "Y' take bon care o' him, Rogue. He's a good homme an' I t'ink y' jus' migh' be de one f'r 'im. I know he t'inks so." Before Rogue could think what to say, the couple was gone, swallowed by the crowd.

Remy studied her, having noticed Belle saying something and not certain what that look on Rogue's face meant. He leaned closer to her to say near her ear, "Y' okay, mon amour?"

She snapped out of it with one upward jerk of her head, "Yeah, Ah'm fahne." Her voice was husky with emotion as she processed what Belladonna said to her and what Rogue wanted it to mean, how she was going to react to it. Now wasn't the time for that, though. She gave him a smile full of false bravado and asked, "Ya' want ta' dance some more?" When he hesitated, she quickly assured, "Ah can get one o' tha' othahs ta' dance if ya'-," she never got to finish.

Remy was out of his seat and leading her towards the dance floor before she knew what he intended. The only reason he'd not leapt at the opportunity right away was that he'd had a hard time controlling his urges when he'd gotten her away from Theoren and they weren't even dancing then. He had a plan and trying anything much at this stage in the game was not included. Remy had reasoned and plotting this out and knew just what he was going to do when. Any good heist took meticulous planning and this was the most important thing he'd attempted up 'til now… Every thief had once epic job in his lifetime if he was lucky and Remy knew this was his legendary operation. This was his attempt to steal the heart of the girl he loved and have her in his life permanently. If ever it was important to stay on track, it was now.

When she'd offered to dance with someone else, maybe Theoren again, it decided him. He could handle this. One had to be fluid anyway, right? All good plans had some room for improvisation, after all. A slow, languid melody wove itself around them and he pressed her closer to him. It was easier to lead that way, he told himself. He almost snorted out loud. Even he didn't buy that. Rogue pulled back a tiny bit to look up at him in inquiry, but he only shook his head once and used one hand to urge her head to its place against his chest again.

They didn't stay out late and she noticed they weren't the only ones to leave rather early on. Once they'd stopped outside the house and she was climbing off the bike, she gave him a knowing look. "Ya've got a gig tanahght, don't ya'?" Before he could even think about answering, she held her hands slightly aloft. "Nevah mahnd. Ah know Ah shouldn't have asked." She handed him the helmet she'd used and went inside, taking a moment to hang her coat in the closet where she'd been told to store it while she was here.

"Chere, I-," Remy was about to explain that while he couldn't give any details, it was fine if she knew he was out on a job. If the family didn't trust her, they wouldn't have her here at all. She didn't let him, though.

"Don't sweat it, sugah. Ah understand. Ta' be honest, Ah'd kind of lahke ta' call some o' the others and see how they're doing anyway. And Ah really do want ta' read mah book."

"Y' de best, Boo." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll come see y' if y' still up later."

"Ya' don't have ta' do that, ya' know."

Remy shook his head. "Y' still don' get it… I don' do it 'cause I have t', amouereaux; I offered 'cause I wan' t'."

Rogue only smiled up at him with an expression he hadn't seen on her yet. It was unnerving to have no idea what she was thinking. "Well, now, that's just a sweet thing ta' say. Thank ya'." She gave him an innocent kiss on the lips, but he relished the way she lingered just a bit letting her moist, full lips cling to his for a few extra, delicious seconds. "Have fun stormin' tha' castle!" He laughed aloud at the reference and watched her up the stairs until she was out of sight.

While Remy 'went to work', Rogue changed into some sleep clothes, washed her face, brushed out her hair before putting it up to keep it out of her way, and settled on the beautiful, plump, cushy satin bedspread, loads of pillows piled up behind her back. With her book at her side and her cell phone in hand, she prepared for a nice, quiet end to her day. First she called Logan's number, which she figured wouldn't be answered, and left a message letting him know she missed him and hoped he was okay. He wouldn't return the call, she knew, but she also knew he'd like hearing from her whether he'd admit it or not.

Next she called Kurt, expecting to leave another message since it was the wee hours of the morning there. She was stunned when he answered. They talked about how much fun he was having with his adoptive parents, what mayhem Tabitha had already caused, and the surprising but fun fact that Fred had met a girl who actually seemed to return his interest. She lived not far from Kurt's home. That provided loads of fodder for their talk. When she asked what he was doing awake he only told her, "You SO don't vant to know zat," in a tone that spoke volumes. She took him at his word and didn't ask any further.

Once she'd answered all his questions about her visit so far, leaving out the events that were likely to get him worked up, they agreed to talk again closer to Christmas and disconnected. Rogue sat debating whether to call Kitty or 'Berto. Remembering who'd gone home with him, she soon settled on Roberto. Their talk was briefer and more general, but it was really good to hear his voice. Todd has apparently tried flirting with all the girls in the neighborhood and the de Costa family was expecting a lynch mob any day now if they couldn't control the boy. Lance was being pretty quiet and she actually got to talk to him as well for a few minutes. He missed Kitty, but they'd talked and chatted online every day, which was better than nothing. Twenty minutes later she was sitting quietly again.

She wanted to call Kitty, but was afraid of waking her. Instead Rogue sent off a text telling her friend she was up if Kitty wanted to talk and then went downstairs to fix herself a hot drink. She was surprised to find one of the younger men in the kitchen already. She searched her mind before recalling his name. "Hey, Louis," she greeted.

The young man, who looked to be about fifteen years old, gave a ready smile and let her know, "I be 'bout t' be un vrai voleur (a real thief) an' t'night I'm on secur'ty fo' de las' trainin' on dat."

"Ya' must have worked hard an' Ah'm sure ya' ready. Remy said some good things about ya'." She knew she'd said the right thing when he stood just a little straighter and his chest seemed to expand a bit before her eyes. These kids really looked up to Remy. "If ya' don't mahnd mah asking, how old are ya'?"

Louis grinned, "I oughtta make y' guess, but no one ever gets it righ'. I'll make fourteen on m' next birt'day."

Rogue's eyes widened. "Wow! Ya' look a lot older than that."

He shrugged. "I get dat a lot." He tilted his head towards the open cabinet he'd been going through when she entered. "Y' need a mug? Dere's café fresh made."

She smiled at his good manners, knowing it would be hard to grow up with Jean-Luc as an example and Tante Mattie with her spoons and not pick up good training. "That's exactleh what Ah came down ta' get. Thanks."

His cheeks flushed, but he was relieved she didn't notice in the dimly lit kitchen. The Diable Blanc sure brought home a pretty little thing. She was nice and was funny, too, from what he'd heard. The others had a great time telling Louis all about what happened with Joseph, Pierre, and Lelia. He was glad she'd helped Lia out. For one thing, that kind of attitude just wouldn't fly. Mercy was one of the guild's best in her specialties and would've lit into them if she'd heard what they said before Rogue came along. Besides, he thought real highly of Lia and didn't care for the idea of them treating her like that… she deserved better.

Louis got down another mug and poured her an almost full cup. She added a little sugar and blew on it gently before taking a sip. "That's perfect, Louis. Thank ya'."

"Y' bienvenue (welcome)," he looked around at a noise she hadn't heard. "I'd best get back t' m' job. If y' need anyt'in', we're jus' down de hall. Y' let us know an' we'll take care o' y'."

"Thanks, Louis." She wandered back upstairs slowly while he took two cups of black coffee to the security center. He knew no explanation was necessary as the kitchen was on feed just like almost every room in the house. They both watched over Remy's girl as she made her way back to her room.

"Elle est très jolie (She's very pretty)," his elder remarked as they saw her image move from the monitor covering the upper half of the stairs to the screen displaying the younger family quarters.

"Ouais, elle est belle. Encore meilleur elle est gentille. Et futé. (Yeah, she's beautiful. Even better she's nice. And smart.)"

"So, wha' t'ink y'?"

"Hard t' say," Louis admitted. Not only would she have to agree be with Remy, but Jean-Luc would have to approve the match. "Mais, de Guild Master seems t' be good wit' it."

His companion nodded in agreement, pointing out, "Ouais (Yeah), mais dere's lots more t' it dan dat."

They both became quiet again, giving their attention to studying not just the video feeds, but the audio, the motion detectors, and so on. Both were still contemplating the likelihood of Rogue's becoming part of the Guild family. It would mean approval from various high-ranking individuals as well as her agreement to abide by certain guidelines and rules. She'd also have to pass through some type of initiation. There were a lot of factors involved and it was too big for them to figure out while giving most of their attention to the importance of protecting the Guild seat.

Rogue and Kitty had texted back and forth a few times, but Kitty was going to bed so they set a time to talk the next day. Rogue read a little bit and then knew she ought to get to sleep. It was getting pretty late. She tossed and turned for an hour before accepting it; the strong chicory-blend coffee she'd had to drink was keeping her awake and it didn't look like it would be wearing off any time soon. She gave up, changed into some workout clothes, and went to knock on the security hub's door. She didn't want to alarm them unnecessarily.

A man she was sure she'd been introduced to, but not really spoken with stood before her tall, muscular, and inquisitive. "Is somet'in' wrong?"

"No, not realleh… Ah just probably shouldn't have had that coffee so late. Ah was gonna see if it was okay ta' hit tha' gym."

He thought about it for a moment before answering, "Le' m' send Louis wit' y' jus' t' be safe, if y' don' mind."

"Ah don't wanna be a bothah. Ah'll jus' fahnd somethin' else ta' do." Rogue was backing away and bumped into someone she hadn't known was there. She let out a squeak, but spun, ready to fight.

Emil laughed and stepped back. "Easy dere, chere! We jus' gettin' in 's all. Don' go gettin' all rowdy now," his amused voice carried in the otherwise quiet night. A muffled voice, easily recognized as Tante came drifting down the hallway.

"Emil, y' hush! Dis ol' woman needs 'er sleep!"

"Désolé (Sorry), Tante!"

They all stifled their humor so as not to disturb her any more. The man whose name she couldn't remember stuck his head in to let Louis know he'd be back in a minute and then they all went down the hall to the kitchen. "Now, wha's up?" Emil wanted to know.

"Where's Remy?" asked no-name security guy, as Rogue was calling him in her mind.

"Henri and Mercy went on up so Remy's in wit' his pere. Dere somet'in' wrong, petit?"

Rogue really just wished she'd stayed in her room now. In fact… "Not a thing. Ah was just goin' back ta' mah roo –, upstayahs." Rogue had corrected herself midsentence because, no matter how hospitable and kind they'd been to her, she was company. Rogue knew better than to get too comfortable or settled anywhere. She'd learned that a long time ago and this was just a visit while yet another narcissistic psychopath decided to try taking over the world anyway. It wasn't even just a friendly visit. It was her stupid mutation again. The sooner she learned to control this so she would attract every megalomaniacal freak in the world, the better. Regardless, all this attention just because she couldn't sleep was getting embarrassing. It was time to get out of there. She started to leave only to find Jean-Luc and Remy entering.

"Wha's dis?" Remy's voice became concerned at the sight of Rogue with everyone else in the kitchen, which became brighter when Jean-Luc turned the overhead lights on. He came directly to her, his eyes scanning for any problems. "Did somet'in' happen t' y', mon cœur?" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Ah just had mah coffee too late an' now Ah can't get ta' sleep so I was checkin' ta' see if Ah could go work out ta' blow off some enahgy. Ah had no idea it would cause such a fuss an' now Ah just wanna go back ta' tha' room Ah'm usin'."

"Not at all, petit princesse," Jean-Luc suavely assured. "'m certain Remy would 'preciate de opportun'ty t' take de edge off de rush a good job always gives. En fait (In fact), if y' don' mind, I'd like t' come watch. I wan' t' make sure he isn' getting' lazy."

"I jus' goin' change m' clothes. Be righ' back," Remy complied easily with his father's ideas. Emil and Etienne both stretched a bit.

"Mais, T'eo's waitin' for us t' play cards so we'll see y' in de mornin'." Eti raised his brows at her. When she'd braced herself and nodded at him, he came and brushed a kiss over her cheek. Emil waggled his eyebrows mock suggestively and gave her an exaggeratedly loud kiss on her other cheek, making her laugh at how ridiculous he was. Rogue didn't give it much thought until it was over, but it seemed thieves made a habit of pushing limits and boundaries. She really owed Remy a lot. If not for him, she may never have been at a place where she could accept these tiny shows of acceptance from anyone. Rogue wanted to grin. She wanted to spin and shout in triumph, actually. But she only allowed herself a respectable smile. She was, after all, still the Rogue and she had an image to maintain.

Jean-Luc felt pride in the guild who'd accepted this unusual girl and her limiting mutation so readily. He was proud of what his son had been able to accomplish in helping her so far. It seemed the pair of them had made a lot of progress already. The Guild Master was especially pleased with this girl who hadn't judged them, hadn't held his upbringing and training against Remy, and her ability to seem like family and to fit in so quickly. Enfer (Hell), she'd even charmed Mattie from the moment she'd spoken with her. Now that was impressive.

They spoke of inconsequential things like what she'd done so far, where Remy had taken her last night, what her Christmases had been like in the past, and then Remy was there. He'd actually been standing just outside the kitchen for a couple of minutes just enjoying the warm feeling he got watching his father and Rogue talking together like they'd known each other for a long time. He'd known his father would never treat a guest with anything other than true hospitality, but the way he'd embraced and welcomed Rogue went beyond mere courtesy.

The trio walked out together. Soon Rogue and Remy had shed their coats and were circling one another. Remy's body was still thrumming with the thrill of the job and was more than ready for this. He teased and taunted her, but she'd sparred with him too frequently to fall for his tricks. Her measured, steady way of watching for any tell from him paid off when his right hand twitched just a little right before he lunged for her. She spun out of the way and kicked him across his back.

Still slightly crouched she urged him on with her fingers. "Come on, sugah… ya' can do bettah than that!"

"Dat's true. Y' know I'm goin' t' have y' pinned under m' before de night's t'rough." His double entendre was undeniable when accompanied by one cocky brow hiking up and that smirk.

Despite her resolve to not let him get to her, she just couldn't resist rising to his bait. "Grr…" she actually growled at him and swept at his feet with her leg, dropping close to the floor to do it. Now the fight was on. Jean-Luc watched on as they exchanged blows, insults, and jibes. They'd forgotten he was even there a while ago and now he was getting a glimpse of their typical behavior with one another. It gave him an all new respect for the Logan character in charge of training them to fight as he apparently put up with a lot from these two. Jean-Luc didn't envy the man whose codename he knew to be Wolverine.

After more than half an hour with no breaks, they were both shining with sweat, tiring a bit, and Jean-Luc knew the end would come any time now. They each had staffs now and he knew Remy would take the day since he'd been training with the staff for years and it was obvious that while she held her own admirably, Rogue was far newer to the weapon. Sure enough, Remy had Rogue on her back in just a few minutes, his staff across her shoulders pinning her to the ground and himself sitting on top of her. Both were breathing heavily.

Jean-Luc watched as his younger son bent low over the girl until only a couple of inches lay between their bodies and faces. Remy said something to her quietly. Jean-Luc had no idea what Remy said, but Rogue's face which was already flush from the exercise began flaming an even deeper red as she turned it away from his son's eyes in a fruitless attempt to hide her reaction to whatever that shameless boy said. Knowing his son well, Jean-Luc knew it was probably best he didn't hear it.

"Y' fight well, 'specially for such une petit fille. Did y' learn dis at y' Institute?" Jean-Luc asked to break the sensual tension filling the air as well as being genuinely curious.

She stared at Remy with aggravation until he swung off of her so she could rise. "Some of it, yes, and some of it Ah learned before joinin'. Logan's a good teachah and he knows a lot."

Now that the mood had broken and things were back to normal, Rogue regained her equilibrium and was soon contentedly striding back to the main house between the two tall, lean men. To look at them, she would never have guessed Remy to be adopted. He and Jean-Luc were so similar in many ways. She was glad to leave the cold behind when they re-entered the house. Once they'd put away their coats, she excused herself to shower and go to bed.

They bid her goodnight and she was soon in her room. She glanced at the clock, shocked when she realized just how late it was. It was after two o'clock in the morning, closer to three. A hasty shower relaxed her enough to reveal just how tired she was now. Rogue climbed into bed, feeling snug and safe under the dark red, green, and gold covers. She let her hand run over the embroidered vines and delicate white flowers as she drifted to sleep, Remy's words running through her mind. Although they still made her blush furiously, she fell asleep with a tiny smile on her lips.


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N. Kudos to those of you who caught some of the more subtle additions to the last chapter and please accept my huge apology. I actually never had any intention of explaining what Remy said to Rogue at the end of their workout. Who knew it would create such a stir! I'll see what I can do, though. I want to give special thanks to those reviewers who I cannot respond to any other way and to Meg who's an amazing inspiration and an amazing person in general.**

**Meg and Finn, I hope y'all are doing okay.**

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

Rogue worked hard to remain still and quiet as the muted shuffling disturbed the stillness in her room. She managed it and focused her attention on keeping track of the intruders until she was certain what they wanted. It didn't take long for their intent to become clear. Rogue was extremely thankful she'd worn Logan's shirt to bed as it could easily cover her hands while she made her next move. Just as the hand was about to touch her face Rogue's hand whipped out from under the incredibly warm cocoon of her covers and gripped the offender's hand tightly.

Green eyes met clear, sparkling blue as she let him know, "Non, p'tit boug (No, little boy). Dat's danger danger. (saying it twice is like saying very; it's a way to emphasize a point)." Rogue was rather proud of herself for remembering all the right things to say to tell him what she needed to while using some of what Remy had taught her about speaking like a Cajun. She knew she'd succeeded because immediately the little rascal jerked his hand back, eyes wide with trepidation.

"Désolé." He sounded so scared he'd upset her that she instantly felt guilty.

"Oh, sugah, it's okay. Ah'm not mad at ya'. I just don't want ya' ta' get hurt."

He blinked up at her and that was all. His 'accomplices', another little boy and a very cute little girl with incredibly huge brown eyes were now visible since Rogue had propped herself up on one elbow while talking.

"Y' talk preddy," the little girl said. Rogue actually felt her heart melt a little. Who would have thought she was such a soft touch?

"Thank ya'. Ah don't think Ah've met y'all yet. What are ya'r names?"

"I'm Lucas an' dat's Amie dere," he indicated the little girl who was struggling to climb up on the bed with Rogue. Lucas, the apparent spokesperson, was introducing the final member of this miniature trio. "Dat skinny mullet over dere be Jo-jo. He don' talk much, dough."

"Hey, there Jo-jo," she said softly with genuine friendliness. She sat up and scooted back to sit against her pillows, little Amie pressing against her arm. "Now, how'd y'all get in here?"

"We all worked on't t'get'er," Lucas the mouthpiece answered. "Jo-jo picked de lock."

"He's real good," Amie enthused.

Rogue smiled at the girl, but turned her full attention on the still-silent Jo-jo. "Ah can see that. Very good work, Jo-jo!"

He blushed and scuffed his foot against the floor in that typical 'aw shucks' movement. What was in the water down here in the bayou anyway? Did they make _any_ kids that weren't cute here? It was freakish, really… unnatural. Rogue almost laughed at her musings. Before they could finish telling her what duties the other two had fulfilled, she saw the cutest kid of all in the hall looking in.

For some reason, she felt embarrassed. She wasn't even sure why. The garnet eyes glowed slightly and she thought, as she often did, how beautiful they were. Seeing how distracted her new friend had become, Amie asserted herself again. "I was de lookou'," she excitedly announced.

Rogue decided to play along and try to ignore the man she couldn't stop thinking about these days. "So, what does that make ya', Lucas?"

He shrugged as though it was nothing, but she could see his pride in the coming information. "I was de poin' man." Her lips quirked, but she kept control.

"And, uh, what was tha' point man aftah this tahme?"

Now even Lucas was abashed. "Um…"

"He s'posed t' touch y' 'cause we heard dat somet'in' weird happens." Rogue felt like she'd been sucker-punched. Obviously the Guild had to be aware of her mutation to be safe, but she wasn't sure what she thought of hearing it just baldly stated like that.

Remy started to enter, his mouth parted to speak, but she stopped him with a shake of her head. "It is pretty weird, hon, but it's also pretty dangerous. It hurts."

She could tell all three of the children were listening closely. "Who does it hurt?" Lucas was the one who was willing to ask.

"Well, it hurts tha'person Ah touch. And it hurts meh a lot, too." At her confession, Jo-jo's head snapped up.

"Y' get hurt?" he asked in a husky little boy voice that was not heard often enough.

"Yeah, sugah, but ya' know, it's happened lots of tahmes and Ah'm still here and just fahne."

"I'm glad y' here," Amie commented, laying her head against Rogue like an affectionate little puppy.

"How many times?" Jo-jo demanded. Who would have thought he'd wind up being more assertive than Lucas?

Rogue didn't want to lie to the boy, but she didn't want to burden him with something that was simply too big for the little guy. These kids couldn't be more than six or seven years old. That was way too young for the news that she'd absorbed people literally dozens of times, sometimes not of her own free will. Remy saw her dilemma and intervened quickly.

He strode into the room as if he owned the place, Rogue again wanted to laugh at herself… he was after all heir to this entire thing. "Dat's 'nough now, y' canaille (sneaky) little 'uns. Tante Mattie's got some cake downstairs." That was all it took for Lucas, who was gone in a flash, the thunder of his feet letting the whole house know his location. Amie did take twenty seconds to say goodbye to Rogue before she, too, answered the siren's call of Tante Mattie's baking.

Now only Jo-jo was left. He didn't ask his question again, though she could tell he was aching to know. All he said was, "'m real sorry y' got hurt." Once she'd thanked him and assured him one more time that she was okay, he shuffled out, looking back over his shoulder the whole way. Remy pushed her sideways before climbing on the bed with her, his posture one of a man who intended to settle in where he was for a lengthy stay.

Before Rogue could ask what he was doing, her phone rang. Seeing the number flash up on the little screen, she quickly answered. "Ahre ya' okay?" she asked with no preamble.

Remy just barely heard the familiar gruff tones that identified the caller as Logan. "Look, I can't really talk right now, Stripes, but I knew ya'd be worrying. I'm fine and we'll be done with these yahoos soon. Is Gumbo sittin' there bothering you?"

She laughed a little while handing the phone to Remy. "Oui? What do now?"

Rogue couldn't hear Logan making sure they were practicing, asking if there'd been anything suspicious or anything to concern Remy about them being tracked there, or him checking to make sure she was holding up well. Remy gave her protector concise answers that revealed little to the girl desperately trying to eavesdrop. Then he was passing the phone back to her.

"Ya're really alrahght?"

"Yeah. You know me," was all he said.

"That's whah Ah'm checking," she insisted.

"Look, I've got it under control. Listen, I need you to do what Gator Bait says and stick close to him for a few days. Got it?"

"Yeah, Logan. Ah've got it." She was nervous now. There was only one reason Logan would ever make her get any closer to Remy and that was if she was in danger and Remy was the only one available to help.

"I'll call again," was all Logan said before hanging up on her. She knew he'd kept her from asking anything more intentionally. Rogue tossed the phone aside before leaning back to think it over.

Remy saw her fingers twisting themselves into knots and put his arm around her shoulders. "He'll be alright. I t'ink dat homme could survive de Apocalypse," he asserted with a chuckle before turning serious again. Wrapping his other arm around her, he hugged her to himself and laid his cheek against her hair. "I won' let anyt'in' happen t' y', mon cœur." She just turned her face against him and nodded before sighing. Remy tightened his hold on her even more, probably half-squishing her, but he didn't care right then. All he cared about at the moment was being as close as possible to her and knowing she was safe. He even kissed the top of her head before pressing his cheek to it again and breathing in the scent that now filled this entire room, the sweet scent of his Rogue. He would not let anything happen to her.

What was Logan walking into… who was she kidding? What was Logan running headlong and enthusiastically into? _Oh, please let him be okay!_

_Ya' know I'll be fine, Stripes. I always am._

_Yeah, well, let's hope you're right and I also happen to know that even though you heal, it hurts when you're injured._

_Amour, dis'll all work out. _

Remy was muttering against her head in his mangled French Cajun and while she understood only bits and pieces, the combination of mental Logan, mini-Remy, and real Remy worked incredibly well to soothe and comfort her. She didn't want to pull away, but knew she should. Remy's arms remained tight in their hold. It felt so good.

He knew he should let her go, but it went against every instinct he had. Mercy came by Rogue's room and plonked herself on the bed as though nothing was unusual in finding her brother-in-law-to-be in bed with his best friend holding her in his arms. Laying across the foot of the bed on her stomach and propping herself up on her forearms, she grinned merrily. "So, I t'ought we'd go shoppin'! Y' in?"

Remy wanted to give Mercy a dirty look for disturbing them, but knew it was for the best anyway. He'd promised himself he wouldn't do anything drastic, wouldn't risk their incredible friendship until he was sure she was ready for more and ready for it with him. Rogue had come a long way and she was doing so much better, but it was too soon. She needed more time to adjust to the changes with her control and was still working on it so she'd finally have full control and be free from the shackles she'd been living with. That's where her head needed to be right now, he knew. He was feeling more than impatient, but he would keep waiting. Rogue was worth any wait. Not until he was absolutely certain he wasn't screwing things up would he nudge at the boundaries of friendship with hopes of something much more. Well, at least… big nudges. Little ones didn't count, right? He was sure they didn't, Remy decided as he rubbed his face against her gleaming hair and his hands pressed against her warm flesh.

Rogue was a little relieved at the excuse to do what she knew she had to, even against her own wishes. Mercy had opportunely interrupted just when Rogue had considered forgetting her inner vow to do nothing that would put their friendship at risk. She'd almost given in to the urge to turn her face and press a kiss against his chest and that just plain wouldn't do at all. It could potentially ruin everything! She shushed mini-Remy when he started to say something and plastered an artificial smile on her face. "Sure! Ah've got some gifts ta' buy so Ah have tahme ta' ship them."

Remy loosened his hold just enough for her to swivel towards Mercy, but not enough for her to pull completely away from him. "An' what do you want for Christmas, little girl," he asked with a lascivious grin.

"Ya're such a perv! Is that a candy cane in yar pocket or are ya' happy ta' see meh?" she tried flirting back. Rogue didn't dare very often, but felt he wouldn't get too outrageous in front of Mercy, right? That was about the point in her reasoning when she felt her body being yanked atop him while her breath caught at the warmth of his hands penetrating through her thin nightshirt to her skin. One hand was higher than the other and those fingers rested just a couple inches below… Rogue almost started hyperventilating. This was NOT what she was used to from guys.

"Y' can sit on m' lap any time," he accentuated this assurance with a gentle smack against her hip with his other hand, which stayed there to cup her curving figure firmly, but with an innate tenderness revealed through his fingers grazing up and down without conscious thought.

Rogue's face was beet red by now, of course. "Stop it, Rems…" she awkwardly crabwalked herself to the edge of the bedside. "Ah don't want ta' keep Mercy waitin'."

"I'll meet y' deux downstairs in 'alf an hour." Mercy rolled off the end and sashayed out of the room to go find Henri.

She didn't wait to make sure they had any privacy before spinning to fix Remy with an irate glare. "Remy Etienne LeBeau, have ya' lost ya'r mahnd? Mercy's gonna think… well, something!"

Emil's head came around the doorjamb to say, "Soun's like someone's in trouble!" That boy had some kind of timing… Remy only grumbled something about how he always seemed to be in trouble when it came to Rogue before letting her know he'd be waiting downstairs also and leaving so she could get ready.

Rogue pulled on a pair of low-rise black cords and a deep teal sweater. If they were going to be walking in and out of shops then she'd need warm clothes. Rogue straightened her hair and took time to put on a light layer of make-up. Her regular black boots and some fitted black leather gloves along with a black scarf around her neck completed the outfit. It also wrapped up her time before she was due downstairs.

She was bounding down, but somehow doing so quietly, when Remy spied her descent. Mercy and Henri were waiting as well as Etienne, Theo, and Louis. Mercy looked totally at ease surrounded by her usual entourage of men and Rogue admitted she was pretty much okay with the mostly male company assembled. The truth was, before moving to Xavier's she'd always been around more guys than she'd been with other girls. She liked it since she found guys to be more direct and honest in many ways.

Somehow by the time everyone was done rearranging themselves in the vehicles, Rogue found herself riding in Mercy's car with the other girl and Louis. The others were all riding with Remy. Rogue asked Louis if he'd done much Christmas shopping yet and soon the three were plotting their shopping excursion in earnest. None of them would have been so at ease had they known what was happening in the other car.

When Mercy pulled into an empty parking spot on the street before the store they'd decided to visit first, the happy trio piled out of the car only to fall into confused silence when they saw the rest of the men gather on the sidewalk in disgruntled silence. The tension was thick and hints of anger crackled in the air around the almost surly group. What on Earth….

Mercy would have asked, but Henri only gave her one of those significant looks couples are so good at and shook his head. She went to him and grabbed his hand while leaning into his side and whispering, "Is ever't'in' okay?"

He only sighed. "I t'ink so," his skepticism was clear. Henri leaned down to kiss her head. If Rogue had to guess what that expression was, she'd have to say relief, but that didn't even make sense.

Seeing the others were going to do nothing to make this any less awkward, Rogue turned her back to them and looked up slightly at Louis. "Ya' ready ta' go spend some money?" Recognizing her effort for what it was (she was thankful he was quick on his feet) Louis rallied and extended an elbow.

"Allow me, mademoiselle," and he escorted her with exaggerated pomp through the glass door. Inside she knew she'd hit paydirt and instantly started searching on of the nearest racks. The clothes here were distinctly different, but still beautiful and she knew she'd find some great gifts for her friends. Not until she was waiting to hear the total from the clerk who was ringing up her purchases did Remy finally approach her.

"Are y'all done now?"

"Jus' needed d'un peu de temps (a little time) t' cool down," he stated with no apology.

She didn't even look at him, knowing it would only be a big deal if anyone insisted on making a big deal. "Ah hope y'all weren't being stupid."

"D'pen's on wha' y' t'ink fall in dat category, m' Boo."

Rogue did shoot him a cynical look then. "It was stupid, wasn't it?"

Remy let his eyes, which were studying a truly hideous ensemble on display behind the counter, drift down to hers. His look probed deeply into her for a full minute before his voice which was suddenly much lower and deeper answered, "Non. Not at all." One of his hands drifted up to let his half-covered fingers caress her hair before he took the bags from the young woman who'd been helping Rogue and wrapped his arm around Rogue to lead her from the store. "Let's drop dese in de car so we don' have t' tote 'em all over," he suggested. She decided to let the subject go and followed his lead.

Before they headed back, both trunks were filled and some bags were stowed in the back seats as well. It was a much more relaxed group that finally arrived back at Remy's home. The noisy group chattered away as they entered the previously calm household and those who lived there took their purchases up to their rooms. Rogue had even slipped into one store to buy wrapping paper and everything else she'd need to fix the gifts up.

She was on her hands and knees pushing some of the giftwrap supplies under the bed to keep them out of the way, when Remy knocked on her doorframe. She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled. "Yeah?"

"I t'ought dis might be a good time t' practice." Rogue couldn't help blushing as she recalled the few brief kisses, even on the lips, they'd shared last time. Her embarrassment made her feel defensive. She had been feeling uncertain and shy since they'd left New York behind and she was getting tired of it.

"Sorry, Ah have othah plans," she bit out, not the least bit sorry. She snatched up her current book and passed him dismissively thankful he hadn't challenged her in any way since she didn't know how much of a fight she could put up knowing that deep down she really wanted their special time together. That's when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and her feet were lifted from the floor.

Remy spun her around, hauled her back into her room and hefted her up to toss Rogue onto the bed. "Remy! What in tha' name of tha' seven bald saints are ya' doing?" She was floored by his unexpected action.

Rogue had managed to surprise him with that outburst. He started laughing uncontrollably and couldn't stop for several minutes. She, by that time, was on her knees with her crossed arms and stony face showing him her angry state of mind. Remy only grinned some more, placed both hands on either side of her face and kissed her lips. "De sept (seven) what?"

She was still so caught off-guard by that kiss that she barely registered the question. It hadn't been the quick cautious kisses she allowed during practice yesterday. Those had been duly rapid and frankly had terrified her. This was something else entirely… she took a moment to try analyzing what was so different about it ad why she was reacting this way to it. This had been slow and at the end had almost felt like their lips were clinging together, like their lips didn't 'want' to separate. This kiss had also felt far less deliberate. It was almost a natural thing like it was just supposed to happen and was a matter of course; this felt just plain good and right which made no sense given the two of them had no business doing any such thing.

She had no idea how long she'd spaced out, but Remy's voice finally filtered through and got her attention. "Uh, sorry Rems. So, practice?"

He studied her to make sure she was really okay before answering, "Oui, amoureux, (Yes, sweetheart,) it's what Monsieur Logan would want." He probed her eyes a little more before checking, "Y' sure y' okay, Boo?"

"Course Ah am." She sounded far more assured than she felt, but moved on too quickly for him to question her further. "So, let's go practice."

Remy grabbed her arm to hold her in place. "No' so fast, chérie; firs' y' need t' change dose clothes."

Her brows scrunched. "What?"

"I got un idée (an idea) 'bout a new way t' practice. Y' need t' change, den we go t' de same room and practice."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "This isn't some way for ya' ta' be all 'pervy' is it, Rems?"

"Now, chère… we bot' know dat j'aime une jolie fille, mais (I like a pretty girl, but) I know how important dis trainin' is t' y'. I'd never use it t' do anyt'in' selfish like dat… y' should know better." It was a gentle chastisement, but it was his mild way of scolding her cynicism nonetheless.

She paused to garner control as best she could then she reached for his hand. "Ah know, sugah… Ah'm sorry. Ya're better than that." Much to his regret, she just as impulsively dropped her hold on him to sass him. "Ah'll make a deal… Ya' tell me what tha' problem was when y'all got out o' tha' car earlier an' Ah'll put on tha' kind o' clothes ya' need meh in… within reason," her final two words were given in a warning tone.

He'd hoped more than believed that she'd forgotten that. Remy ran his hand through his hair, mussing it and giving away that he'd hoped to avoid discussing this. She tapped her book against her leg as a reminder that she'd just ditch him if he didn't give in. "Okay, you win," he sighed. "Mais (But) I wan' t' tell y' once we go in de room since dat's one o' de few places I know we won' be interrupted."

"Ah guess Ah can live with that. So what am Ah s'pposed ta' wear?"

Fifteen minutes later they were in the cheerful room that was flooded with sunlight. It was quite cold out, but the sun was shining brightly through the wall of windows. They chose to sit on the floor in a large patch of the natural light, enjoying its weak warmth. She was wearing a cami and shorts and was trying not to feel too worried at the notion of so much exposed skin. He'd even made her leave off any socks.

Sitting cross-legged while facing one another, they each studied the other person for a moment. Just when Rogue was ready to ask him to come clean about the tension when they'd arrived in town earlier, he started speaking. "Le's get dis party started den… Y' close y'r eyes an' y' keep dem shut."

Closing her eyes trustingly, Rogue couldn't prevent the startled jerk of her body when he reached out to touch her shin. He shushed her and pulled back as her mutation began drawing him in. Rogue grew tenser with every brush of his fingers. It didn't matter if it was the glide of Remy's palm against her shoulder, the faint tickle of his fingers sweeping across the little strip of bare skin on her back between her shirt and shorts, or his teasing grip of her toes. She was a bundle of nerves in no time.

Remy looked at her stiff shoulders, shaking knees, clenched fists, and scrunched eyes and sighed. He let his fingers glide over the exact part of her forehead where the headache was starting. She'd been getting trickles of him and when she did as he asked and opened her eyes, his breath caught. Saying nothing of what he saw, Remy came up with a new plan. "Time t' try somet'in' else."

Rogue began relaxing almost instantly, only to stiffen again as he continued. "Now I wan' y' t' try t' absorb me."

"Ahre ya' _high_ Rems?" She'd already seen that he and Theo had gotten into a huge argument during the drive into town and that the others had tried to convince both men to let it go with absolutely no success. Rogue also saw that it had something to do with her. She hadn't gotten much more than that aside from how forceful Remy's intense feelings about the matter were, that she was somehow involved, and that she wasn't even sure she wanted to know more. His declaration was enough to get her mind off that and onto much bigger issues.

"Non, chere, I t'ink y' won' be able t' do it. I t'ink dis mutation's y' body's way o' protectin' itself an' y' don' see me as a t'reat."

"It won't work!" she was really nervous now and desperate to make him understand. "Remy, Ah've absorbed all kinds o' people Ah trust. Ah'm not readeh ta' do this! Ah can't do it… Ah won't!" She leapt to her feet and tried to run from the room.

Remy was after her like he'd been shot from a pistol. He sped down the hallway calling for her to stop as he pursued her graceful figure and waving hair through the house. He finally caught up with her and grabbed her to stop her flight. Remy's arm wound around her waist, carefully not touching bare skin, so she'd calm down faster.

She struggled until her movements brought his back slamming against the wall. "Dat's enough, Rogue!" he grunted. Remy ran his hand soothingly back and forth over her thinly covered stomach. "C'est tout le juste, miel. Je suis désolé que j'aie poussé trop rapide. Vous êtes bien maintenant… vous êtes sûr, mon cœur. Vous êtes sûr. Votre Remy ne laissera rien se produire. Je promets (It's all right, honey. I'm sorry I pushed too fast. You're okay now… you're safe, my heart. You're safe. Your Remy won't let anything happen. I promise)."

Turning in his arms, the panicked girl burrowed against his strong chest, pressing herself against him as she sought comfort. "Je suis si désolé, amoureux… si désolé (I'm so sorry, sweetheart… so sorry)," he kept muttering. Rogue begin running her hands up and down his sides, offering as much comfort as she was receiving. It was stupid, but for some reason the feel of her face rubbing against him over and over again was so soothing she just couldn't make herself stop.

Remy wished he could undo this. He hated that he'd upset her so much. She was like a kitten nuzzling against him… wanting reassurance from the very person who'd upset her to start with. It was impossible for him to feel much guiltier. They were both so caught up in each other neither realized they were no longer alone. Remy looked down on that mahogany and ivory hair and remembered how she'd looked before he screwed up their training session. She'd been getting little bits of him through the brief touches and when she stared at him, it was his own eyes he looked into.

They'd looked so incredible. The only difference between his and hers right now were the streaks of green darting through the solid red of his unique gaze. It was stunningly beautiful and he wanted to see it again before the effect faded. Remy urged her head up. "Look at me, Boo." Once her eyes were turned up to his, he gravely said one last time, "je suis désolé, ma Rogue (I am sorry, my Rogue)."

"It's okay, Rems. Realleh." Her hand cradled his jaw as she reassured him that she wasn't mad. He looked down at her and stopped thinking of anything other than how much he cared about her and how beautiful she was both inside and out… Remy leaned down in slow motion. Rogue was just as lost in the moment as he and knew there was nothing that would make her deny him just this once. Her lips parted slightly and her eyes never wavered from his. Rogue was completely absorbed in the emotions shining back at her. Wha- if she didn't know better, if she wasn't so inexperienced, she'd swear his look was one of lo-…

He could feel her breaths whispering across his own lips, they were so close. Everything about her, about this moment, filled his senses until there was room for nothing but her. Remy breathed deeply, soaking up the scent that was uniquely Rogue's. He lost himself in the silky texture of her hair, the flawless smooth creaminess of her skin, the curving sweep of her lashes. Everything about her consumed him and he read in her eyes the same longing, a similar hunger, an identical need and want as his own.

Remy whispered her name before easing in to erase those final few centimeters keeping them apart. Just as his lips first fluttered over hers a loud crash followed by what sounded like tearing metal thundered from outside. "_MERDE!_"


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N. Huge thanks to those reviewers whom I cannot respond to any other way and to Meg who's on my mind.**

**Meg and Finn, I hope y'all are doing okay.**

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

Rogue drifted somewhere between sleep and wakefulness cushioned on a soft cocoon with warmth surrounding her, but especially her feet. It was while she drifted in this nebulous state that disjointed scraps of recent events began to be pieced together by her sluggish mind. The crashing had come from the kitchen where everyone had raced to discover the source of the tremendous sound. Rogue had hung back as the others who'd come from every conceivable direction were laughing as Tante Mattie lit into Lucas who was sprawled on the floor surrounded by assorted pots, pans, and the rack that used to be suspended from the ceiling holding them. Hearing those chuckles, Tante had whirled to face them and her glower had even Jean-Luc stifling his merriment. Rogue stepped back a pace or two knowing she was going to lose it and laugh aloud any time now.

She hadn't realized she was backing nearer and nearer to a side door. When someone reached out to yank her from the cozy home and jerked her into the biting, damp cold outside. She grunted her protest at this treatment, but no one could hear her over Tante's tirade. Rogue soon had a gloved hand muffling her voice and felt herself being lifted and toted away.

Whoever had taken her was underestimating not only her ability to fend for herself, but her deep-rooted resistance to shivering in next to nothing in the cold. Rogue writhed and scratched and pummeled at her captor like a wild animal. The sound of his deep, masculine grunts was incredibly satisfying. Soon she found herself hurtling through the air, which was disorienting until she landed on something soft and cool. "Oomph!" Though she was winded from the force of her landing, Rogue was soon scrambling up.

A large weight landing atop her quickly put a stop to any ambitions she may have harbored of an easy escape, however. Rogue was flipped over and had to swing her head from side to side to fling her hair out of her face so she could see. Her body had been immobilized by whoever this idiot was that pinned her ruthlessly to the sparring mat in the same room where she'd fought Remy. No amount of maneuvering or writhing or bucking would dislodge this tenacious man who'd accosted her. Finally Rogue was able to look her attacker in the face.

"Julien, ya' dumbass! What do ya' think ya're doing?" Rogue fought even harder as she realized who'd done this to her. She was no longer taking this as seriously, figuring that even with the talk Jean-Luc had given her, this guy was not really a threat. She twisted her legs and hips around and finally started trying to jar him off by jerking her hips upwards while swiveling side to side. He only smirked down at her.

"Y' like it rough, eh little wild 'un?" He leaned in close and she saw anger and lust in his half-sane eyes. "Dat's a nice perk." Julien's voice lowered along with his face until he was breathing against her throat as she turned her head away from him, "I can do rough, putain… B'fore I'm done wit' y', y'll be beggin' for it."

Rogue's eyes narrowed as she glared up at him, "Beggin' ya'r sorry self to get ya'r pitiful excuse for a body an' ya'r rank breath as far away from meh as ya' can!" This bold statement was followed by her spitting in his face to distract him and then head-butting him, his newly broken nose bleeding profusely down on her as his eyes watered uncontrollably. Even so, his hold only tightened and he became even more determined to keep her there. The thing about that fighting move was that no matter what she tried, it always hurt her and left her a little bit disoriented. She'd gotten good at concealing that fact, but between his grip and her pained head and blurry vision Rogue wasn't putting up as strong a fight as might be hoped just then.

Now that the mystery had been solved, those working security gave their job the attention it deserved and seconds after disappearing into their room again shouted out that help was needed in the outer building immediately. Remy bolted in that direction at a good clip, but hearing Rogue's name as he was joined by someone else he broke into a sprint that left everyone else behind. He burst through doors that shouldn't have been unlocked and was flinging glowing cards at Julien's back before the other man had time to even turn and check on the interruption.

Wanting to anger Remy as much as Remy always provoked him, Julien lowered his face and bit at the tender skin above the top edge of Rogue's scanty shirt. Though she tried to hold it in, her small cry of protest at the painful abuse still slipped out. Julien licked her, which grossed out Rogue to the extreme, but also got her mutation kicked into overdrive. He was suddenly weakened and collapsed atop her, his face pressed against her exposed skin while she fell prey to the mental assault of his psyche flooding her mind.

Remy tossed the unconscious man aside without a glance as his family and other guild members poured through the open doors. "Rogue! Chère, be okay…" he was pleading as she tried to grapple with the new personality in her mind. Remy cradled her against him, lifting her to his lap and whispering over and over entreaties that she be all right, that she forgive him for taking too long, then back to begging her to not be hurt.

After several long minutes during which a handful of thieves took charge of the heir to the Assassins' Guild, commonly known as the Rippers, Rogue finally mumbled, "That freak's one sick puppy, Rems." Remy was so relieved he laughed once before clutching her against him and somehow still rising to his feet with the almost unnatural grace that marked most of his movements.

"I know, amour… It be okay now. I've got y' an' not'in's goin' t' bot'er y' now."

With complete trust she laid her head on him and said softly, "Ah know, Rems. Ya'll take care o' meh."

He felt ten feet tall at the faith she had in him and yet knew he didn't deserve it. How could he have let this happen? How could that bastard have gotten onto the grounds and snatched her from Remy's very home without anyone noticing? Remy's self-recrimination carried him past his concerned father, brother, and cousins, across grounds, and up the porch steps until he arrived at the first convenient place he found to lay her down. Tante had run along behind him with her kit in hand as soon as he'd passed by the kitchen. She'd tried shooing him out of the way so she could see to any injuries, but the most he'd allow was shifting himself to crouch near her head.

His nimble fingers stroked her tangled hair back from her face as he tried not to slip out of control at the sight of all the blood covering her face and upper body. Tante set about cleaning her up so she could find out where her honeychile had been injured. Mattie's hands, safely shielded by thin gloves from the first aid kit, made quick work of swiping the blood from her face. They soon realized most of the blood wasn't Rogue's at all and Remy was glad that even though he had failed her, Rogue had done some damage to Julien on her own.

When Tante tutted over the jagged tooth marks where Julien had clamped his mouth on Rogue's beautiful, smooth skin Remy looked to see and was torn between feeling sick and wanting to rip the other man apart with his bare hands. Mercy arrived to assist and only seconds later Louis spoke in serious tones he'd never used before, "Dey've got 'im in y' pere's office."

"Don' leave 'er alone," he warned the two women in a way that made it clear this was an order from the prince of the Guild, not a request from fun-loving Remy. Both nodded their understanding, secretly wondering what would happen when he faced Julien Boudreaux.

Julien finally came to only to find himself restrained and looking up at the grave faces he least wished to see. His head and his face were throbbing and he could feel the uncomfortable sensation of dried blood coating much of his face and neck. The pain let him know that hell cat had broken his nose and he was more determined than ever to use her in making Remy LeBeau pay. Diable Blanc had been nothing but trouble from the first time Julien laid eyes on him.

He'd charmed Bella and then rejected her even though it was obvious she was the one who was too good for him. Everyone seemed to like him. Even some of the Assassins enjoyed his company during times of peace between the guilds. It was disgusting the way this freak of a mutant orphan had weaseled his way into their world, Julien's world, and somehow it had started revolving around this little nobody. Now the charmed one was home again and had brought back this admittedly beautiful and feisty mutant. When Julien met her and saw how Remy acted around her, he'd known… this was the key. This strange girl was the way for him to finally have his revenge.

All these thoughts ran through his head as he tried to glare defiantly up at the two Guild leaders towering over his subjected position. He couldn't hold his father's gaze, however; the disappointment and disgust gleaming there were only aggravating the situation in Julien's mind. Turning away from those visages, he spied the fiery fury that gave him immense satisfaction. "Votre putain a ma marque sur elle maintenant, et toujours la volonté. Vous ne la verrez jamais, ne la touchez jamais sans sachant moi étiez là premier. (Your whore has my mark on her now, and always will. You'll never see her, never touch her without knowing I was there first.)"

Remy lunged, but his father and brother were there to block him. His torrent of insults and threats flooded the room, stunning even his father with its ferocity and colorfully drawn details. Two more thieves stepped up to help restrain the rampaging young man. In the end there were five men helping to hold Remy back from his assault on Julien. At last Jean-Luc ordered him to quiet. Marius then drew closer to his son, his eldest child, heir to all Marius held dear, and let his hand move in a swift blur through the air leaving behind a razor sharp slash of blood across Julien's left cheek where the blade he'd concealed in his coat sleeve had been used to mark the man as punishment. Julien dropped his eyes, accepting this first step in the punishment he knew he'd brought on himself by dishonoring his family.

Marius faced his rival Guild master and issued an almost courtly half-bow. "I am truly sorry for dis insult t' y' family. We deeply regret wha's passed here t'day. We will deal wit' Julien as he deserves and will inform you of all retributions." The man managed to be both humble and stately as he addressed Jean-Luc. "I hope we still be able t' work on de accord b'tween our people."

Jean-Luc inclined his head and, although he knew it would go against all his son wanted, allowed Marius to take Julien with him. First the leader drew back a solid fist and knocked his child unconscious once more, leaving with dignity despite the large man dangling over his shoulder.

It was while this was transpiring that Rogue was slowly stirring to a wakeful state again. Her feet rubbed against the source of their warmth as she shifted, her muscles aching and her memory rising with her slightly more alert state. When a large hand gripped her feet gently to still them, she blinked her eyes open to find Theo there with her feet in his lap. She was stretched out on one of the leather sofas with a blanket over her. There was something in the dark, fathomless brown eyes staring back at her that she couldn't put a name to, but which made her feel… she wasn't even sure; unsettled maybe?

"Theo, hi," she tried to speak only to find her voice fainter than typical. Rogue began to shift higher so she could sit up and lean her back against the low arm of the sofa. Theo didn't move, but let his hands linger as she pulled her feet out from under their touch. Rogue reached up to smooth her hair down, feeling how wild it had become. She was having a little trouble focusing since Julien's psyche was pushing to be released. Intermittent flashes of his thoughts left her confused and upset. He was an extremely violent man who'd had some twisted ideas about how to use her to get to Remy. She also learned that he harbored feelings for his sister that went beyond what a brother should feel towards anyone so closely related.

Rogue shuddered at the realization. "Y' okay? Y' need anyt'in'?" Theo was instantly concerned.

What she really wanted was Remy, but something kept her from saying so. Instead she asked the next thing to pop into her mind. "What exactly did y'all fight about earliah?"

"You," came Theo's blunt answer that didn't actually tell her much.

"What about meh? Did Ah do something?" She drew her legs up, making herself smaller as she wondered, "Do ya' not lahke meh? Am Ah not good enough ta' be a friend for ya' prince?"

Theo couldn't believe how far off she'd gotten it but snapped back to himself and confessed, "De 'xact opposite, act'lly. We bot' wan' y' fo' ou'selves. I said dat we should let y' choose 'tween us y'self, Remy say dere's no choice t' make 'cause y' not wit' eit'er o' us. De fight didn' start 'til he said I wasn' 'lowed t' try for y'." It was simply put, but it was the truth. While he didn't dress it up with pretty phrases, his sincerity was clear. He was not lying. This slightly enigmatic man whom she admitted she really did like and think was nice, had somehow come to care about her. It was so fast, though.

Rogue didn't know what to say or do. Theo seemed like such a sweet guy and had been nothing but good to her, but she felt she barely knew him. Remy she adored because he was her best friend and at times Rogue thought they could be something far more to each other. Rogue had even thought Remy felt the same way, but then why would he make it so clear to Theo that she wouldn't be with either man? Rogue decided maybe she was reading it wrong. Maybe he didn't feel anything beyond friendship and was just a little 'needy' or whatever because he hadn't had a girlfriend or however he thought of his… well, whatever his called them, in such a long time. She didn't know what to believe or think.

Then she was saved from having to do anything. With only a little sound Remy, who'd been alerted by a watchful Louis that Rogue had woken up, came to her and took her hand in his. "Rems… Ah-… ya' weren't here," she sounded like a plaintive little girl, but she couldn't help it. Suddenly it was just all too much to cope with and for just a few minutes she didn't want to be tough, rough Rogue. She just wanted someone to take care of her for a minute and tell her everything was going to be okay, even if it wasn't true. She really wished Logan was there, even though he'd probably tell her to quit whining and then throw her butt into the Danger Room for a session. "Therapeutic" he called it.

His empathy was picking up loud and clear on the sadness, the confusion, and the pain from her… there were even residual traces of anger threading through everything else. She was just plain overwrought at the moment and Remy hated the hints of hopelessness he read from her. Tears welled up in eyes that no longer bore any resemblance to his own. To Remy's surprise he found he missed that unique adaptation of his mutation. "Désolé, ma cœur. I wasn' far an' came as soon as I knew y' awake. I won' go 'way 'gain, chérie. I be righ' here."

He started to sit down with her, but Rogue knew she needed to be somewhere else just then. "Can we go ta' tha' room Ah'm stayin' in?"

Remy cradled her face and kissed her forehead tenderly. There was nothing sensual about it; all it carried was sincere caring for her. "O' course we go t' y' room. Whatever y' want, Boo."

"Ya' evah going ta' tell meh what that means?"

"Someday," he promised before picking her up as though she weighed nothing at all and starting from the room with her in his arms. He paused long enough to say, "T'ank y', T'eo. T'anks fo' watchin' over 'er." Theo didn't answer and Remy left with his Rogue.

They were soon in her room where Remy pulled out some of her oldest, most comfortable sleep pants. He tossed a shirt on top of them and then handed them over to her, telling her to go in the bathroom and change. When she came back, he'd removed his shoes leaving him wearing his pants, shirt, and socks. The covers were folded down and he was waiting for her. "Int' bed now. Y' need t' rest."

She shook her head, but slipped under the covers he held up with relief. The comforting softness was welcoming and she was glad he'd urged her to rest. The only thing preventing complete contentment was that she knew she'd be left alone now. Remy rounded the bed, though, and crawled right in with her, surprising Rogue enough to begin to rise.

Remy laid a gentle hand on her stomach and assured, "It's alrigh', Boo. I jus' need t' be here." Rogue sighed, knowing she really needed him with her as much as he wanted to be here to know she was safe. She turned on her side and felt him scoot up behind her, his arm coming around her waist and his breath ruffling her hair. "Go t' sleep now. I'll be righ' here."

It was a couple of hours later when Henri eased the door open slightly to inform them it was time for dinner, but left them alone upon seeing both looking more at peace than he'd ever seen. He didn't say much when he rejoined the family and no one asked questions. Theo didn't eat much.

Their days soon found a pattern not entirely dissimilar from the one they found so comfortable while in Bayville. The only big variance was that they had far more time together without the inconvenient school schedule to interfere, but Remy did have family business which required his presence. There were meetings at the house and then there were certain jobs that he went on, but he always made sure she was taken care of while he was out, a sweet but in her opinion unnecessary gesture. Rogue had been on her own for a long time now and certainly didn't require baby sitters. Still, she would smile a small, private little upward tilt, it was nice that he cared enough to want to make sure she was happy.

The first few days after Julien's attack there was a lot of tension in the air as they awaited word from Marius. When Rogue was told he'd been made to pay for his offense in a way Jean Luc and Remy had accepted she only nodded and continued walking with her fresh cup of coffee to the table to sit. "Do y' wan' t' know de details?" Emil had asked with more sensitivity to her than he was usually credited to him. She simply let him know that as long as they were sure the man wouldn't bother her again that was really all she wanted to know.

"He'll never touch y' 'gain, Boo," Remy had ground out fiercely. His eyes were doing their glowing thing again and she reminded herself to ask him about that, amongst other things. An awful lot of questions had arisen since her arrival in Louisiana. Feeling so off-kilter was unusual for Rogue and she found she didn't like it. In fact, she loathed it with a passion. There had been too many surprises and machinations beyond her control in her life in the past and she was extremely uncomfortable with the idea of even more possibilities for that now.

They sometimes went out and other times practiced. The pair sparred most days at one time or another. They'd played pool several times, but she still hadn't won. Theo wasn't around as much as before but the rest of Remy's family and associates were still in and out of the large home/base at all hours. Rogue and Remy spoke with and IM'd their friends daily, but she had only heard once from Logan since the call she taken that morning that felt so long ago… well, actually it was Storm who'd called. Though she'd assured Rogue that they were all fine and that Logan was simply not there, Rogue knew the weather witch was lying to her and not very convincingly.

Remy grew concerned as Rogue became quieter and even a little bit surly at times. He attributed it to her concern for Wolverine and set the wheels in motion to get in touch with Xavier and find out what was really going on. Finally he got hold of his professor who tried to placate the Cajun. Remy scoffed at the attempt and Xavier finally let him know they were very close to engaging their new enemies, but Logan had been doing some recon and had yet to report back in.

"When was he s'posed t' get back wit' y'?"

"Two days ago, Remy."

That explained a lot about why they were avoiding talking much with Rogue. If she discovered the truth, she'd be near impossible to restrain. The girl would be on the first plane to anywhere in her attempts to find the missing man. Now he was on his way to their practice session and given that she still sometimes absorbed small bits from him, he figured it would be wise to talk to her about it before they began.

After he'd explained to her, she was understandably worked up but he got her calmed down enough to realize she wouldn't even know where to start looking. "Y' need t' trust de prof. and de ot'ers. Y' also got t' think what Logan would want y' t' do." That was the clincher. They both knew the last thing Logan would want was for her to rush headlong into a fight with the very people he was working to keep away from her and the others. He'd be beyond ticked with her for doing it and with Remy for not being able to stop her.

Rogue knew she was far too distracted to work on her control then and gracefully rose to her feet. "Ah think Ah'll go for a walk." Seeing him about to protest, she raised one hand to stop him. "Ah won't go far, Ah won't leave Guild grounds or poke around or anything… Ah just need ta get out for a little bit." Remy stayed put while she went upstairs, he didn't go further than looking out of the bank of windows until he saw her leave the house and made note of which path she'd taken.

Not until she was out of sight did he grab his own coat and gloves to head out after her. He wouldn't intrude, he wouldn't get too close, he just wanted to be on hand after that warning from Wolverine. If the man thought there was a risk, he was going to make sure it didn't come to fruition. He hung back as his empathy picked up on her worry and sorrow while Rogue sat on a dead tree and cried tears of frustration at all that had happened recently, was still happening now, and most of all at her utter impotence. She hated when she was stuck in situations that put her or her loved ones at risk where there was simply nothing she could do about it. Finally, hating how weak and powerless she felt, Rogue leaned her head back and let out a primal roar that went a long way in releasing her pent up, tumultuous emotions.

Remy flinched at the discouraged, borderline hopeless edge to her yell but soon felt waves of calm beginning to settle over her. Not until that calm outweighed the angst did he approach the now slightly drained girl still perched on the graying tree extending from its uprooted home on shore out over the murky waters of the swamp. He agilely leapt up beside her, squatting down on his haunches while maintaining perfect balance. He caressed her hair wordlessly until she shifted slightly to lay her cheek against his thigh. They stayed like that without noting the passing time; just being together and letting the peacefulness of a friendship where both parties truly understood one another settle over them.

Neither had any idea how long they'd shared their cold perch, but Jean-Luc glanced at the clock when they returned after one and a quarter hours and hoped their guest was feeling better. He came around the corner to see them hanging up their coats. Rogue waited somewhat awkwardly for his son to turn towards her and then just stepped up to Remy and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her head rested against his body, eyes closed and breathing in deeply, before she drew back again. "Thank ya', Rems… for, well, everything."

Jean-Luc felt Mattie come to stand with him as Rogue finished speaking. The short woman with a hand of iron and a heart of gold could be quite stealthy when the situation called for it. The two of them looked on as Remy gathered Rogue near before she could finish moving away, tilted his head back and closed his eyes while cradling his friend to him, his hands shaking just a bit. Tante's face softened at the expression of pained bliss on her boy's face and the innocent ignorance of the girl's who'd so quickly worked her way into Tante's affections. When Rogue pulled back saying she was going to go wash up before seeing if Tante needed any help in the kitchen, both older people recognized the look on his face all too well. Tante could still remember seeing that expression on Jean-Luc's face in his early adulthood before he'd married the woman he'd loved deeper than any other. Rogue did finally draw away from his hold, reminding him of her plan to help in the kitchen.

Rogue went up to her room, yes she was allowing herself to think of it that way since the others had all clearly shown they considered it hers, and splashed some cool water on her face to rinse away all traces of any tears. She ran a brush through her hair, tugged her shirt a bit straighter and looked at her reflection. Deciding that was good enough, she left to go work with Tante in the kitchen kept warm with the work that went on there and also just as warm from the personality that dominated the space.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary when she offered to help Tante who accepted readily. The two worked and visited companionably together for half an hour or more before the ageless woman mentioned, "My boy surely does t'ink highly o' y'."

"Yeah, well, Ah have ta' admit he'd one of tha best friends Ah've evah had. Ah think pretty hahghly of him, too."

Tante played it cool for a few more minutes before turning their rambling conversation in her desired direction once again. "I un'erstan' y' an' Remy did some sparrin' practice few nights ago wit' his père watchin'," she commented in a leading way.

Rogue continued cutting the vegetables as she answered absent-mindedly, "Yes ma'am; he beat meh, but not before Ah got some good hits in."

Tante chuckled at that… a sweet little honey child she may be, but this girl was no pushover. It was part of her charm and a portion of what made her such a good fit for their family and for Jean-Luc's younger son. "De boys in secur'ty say de fight ended très… uniquement (very… uniquely)," she tried again to get at the information that had the guild buzzing with curiosity.

Rogue blushed scarlet and ducked her head to hide her flaming cheeks. She mumbled low, but not quietly enough to keep Tante from hearing, "Ah'm gonna kill him." When the older woman chuckled again, Rogue knew she'd been heard. "Sorreh, Tante," she immediately apologized. "But, y' gotta know that ya're p'tite boug (little boy) can realleh be a pain in mah," at the other woman's warning look she finished, "backsahde."

If only she'd known that they were no longer alone she would have been less shocked by the hand that smacked said backside right after she spoke. "Boo, if y' hurtin' dis Cajun be more dan willin' t' be o' service t' y'." He smirked at her while leaning close enough that his breath brushed her ear, which had mysteriously become a very sensitive part of her body. "Y' wan' me t' baiser il tout le meilleur, amoureux (kiss it all better, sweetheart)?" Meanwhile his hand, rather than moving away from her like any sane person would do, lingered low on her hip molding itself to her curvaceous shape.

Rogue tried to shift away from him, but finding herself between his tenaciously unmoving body and the unyielding countertop she knew it was pointless to make the effort. "Cut it out, Rems. What will Tante think?" she protested under her breath.

"Now don't y' deux bot'er with dis ol' lady." Acting as though there was nothing out of the ordinary happening she reached around to snatch the cutting board from in front of her new favorite assistant. Her arms being shorter, she actually wound up pressing Remy closer to Rogue by stretching around the pair for the necessary food. "I'll jus' add dese t' de pot. Dere's not much more t' do b'sides washin' up dese few t'ings."

The little woman bustled around ignoring them as she finished adding ingredients before settling the lid on the huge pot and moving to the sink to begin washing the few utensils they'd used. Rogue tried edging away, but Remy would have none of it. She spun to face him, which she quickly realized may not have been the slickest move as they were now in extremely close proximity and avoiding his look was the next best thing to impossible.

Letting the water rushing into the sink help mask their conversation she hissed, "Remy, did ya' know that othah people were watchin' us fahght? Tante's wantin' ta' know what ya' said ta' meh!"

The twinkle in his eye went beyond mischievous straight on to devilish. "An' did y' tell 'er?"

Rogue's eyes widened comically as she stared up at him in outrage. "Ah can't tell her that!"

She didn't think it was even possible, but he was suddenly closer to her. Now they were pressed together with her pinned between the hard, unforgiving countertop edge and the almost equally hard, warmth of Remy's lean, toned body. "Chère," he then leaned down before continuing in a whisper so close her neck heated up with his breath, "I wasn' jus' teasin'."

Rogue's breath caught and she lost herself in his steady gaze; that strange flare in the backs of his eyes was back. That was a welcome distraction for the girl who'd found herself in waters far too deep for her. She reached for the thought like a lifeline and latched onto it. "Can Ah ask ya' something?"

Remy rubbed his cheek against her hair briefly as he answered, "Anyt'in', ma cœur."

"Sometahmes ya' eyes kind of, well, glow or somethin'… whah does that happen? It's just so," she went on when she saw the hesitation and his defenses come to the fore, "mesmerizin' but Ah've noticed it doesn't happen all tha' tahme." Seeing that he still wasn't sure how to take it, she reached up with one hand to cup his jaw. "It's beautiful, Rems. Ah've just been wondering about it. Ah didn't mean ta' upset ya'."

Remy knew she was being sincere. His reaction was the result of cruelties in the past and the past is where all of that needed to stay. Shifting to settle against her welcoming softness while his hands came to rest lightly on her waist, Remy leaned down until his head lay atop hers. "Don' worry, ma petite amour, 'm not mad at y'. Dat flame t'ing has t' do wit' my mutation reactin' t' my emotions getting too strong… dat was part o' what used t' let us know when mon powers were 'bout t' get fous. Jus' means 'm gettin' très deep in some feelin'."

Remy knew what the next logical question was and wanted to avoid it, so he distracted her with, "Now, why you not tell Tante Mattie what she wants t' know?" He was back to teasing her and Rogue reluctantly let him lead her back that direction.

That stupid blush that seemed so ready to rush to her face made its presence felt again. "Ya' know whah!"

One of his fingers traced the shape of her ear gently before gliding down the side of her neck and teasing along the top edge of her scoop-necked sweater. "Y' know what, Boo… Not only am I not worried 'bout what Tante or anybody else got t' say 'bout it, but I wan' dem t' know."

Her brows scrunched together showing how perplexed she was. "But-," she started only to stop when he cut her short to look at Tante over his shoulder. "Tante Mattie, I tol' Rogue dat I'd long been imaginin' her layin' under me breathin' hard an' sweaty, but dat I'd neve' really imagined mon père bein' dere t' watch."

Rogue let her head drop against his chest, mortified and convinced she'd never look Tante Mattie in the eye again. All Mattie had to say was, "Oh!" She pushed at his back in mock anger forcing him completely against Rogue who had to grip him to not bend backwards over the counter while continuing, "Y' be such a bad boy! 'Mbarrassin' my little honeychile dat way. Y' ougtta be ashamed o' y'self makin' her de misere (making her feel troubled), but I know better dan t' hope for dat. Y' jus' plain got no shame at all."

"But I was onl' bein' honest, Tante!" he pseudo-defended himself.

"I know dat, but y' don' get t' tell 'er dose t'in's 'til y've got her dere under y' fo' real, y' tahyo (big hungry dog)!"

Rogue was too shocked to hide her reaction and gasped. Remy wrapped his arms around her while she tried to hide herself against him. "How much y' win fo' bein' first t' find out?"

Tante just grinned widely, not ashamed at all. "T'ree hun'red!"


	24. Chapter 24

**A.N. After a frenetic St. Patrick's season and a wretched bout with writer's block, here is the result of this tired little mind.**

**Meg and Finn, I'm thinking of y'all and hoping wonderful things for your family.**

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

Rogue leaned low over the table as she employed the full length of her reach in her attempts to sink the shot. She was so close to beating Remy this time she could taste it. Her determination to win was so overwhelming her focus was solely on lining up the cue perfectly to achieve her goal. Rogue remembered all Logan had taught her about how the game was as much a match of wits and determination as it was skill and that she couldn't let her opponent see any sign of nerves or lack of confidence so she spared a glance up at Remy. He stood across from her and met her eyes when she looked up at him from under her lashes, shooting him a small smirk.

Remy's attention was transfixed by her beautiful eyes framed by lush lashes and that upward tilt of those full, rosy lips. She just… just glowed. It was more than the sparkle of her verdant eyes or the translucent beauty of her creamy complexion or the luster of her hair, it wasn't her bright smile either that held him in its thrall. It was none of these things. What Rogue had that captured him so completely was _life_; she was humility, pride, joy, anger, wit, and naiveté all wrapped up in this paradoxical package of youth mixed with a wisdom of the ages that he just couldn't shake and found he didn't truly have any desire to escape.

"Cherie," he asked without thinking, causing her to lose focus and stand upright with a questioning expression. "I never hear anyone use y' real name."

She shrugged one shoulder awkwardly trying to play off that it wasn't significant though they both knew better. "That's because no one knows it." Remy's glare let her know that he didn't appreciate her statement of the obvious. She leaned down again to realign the shot. "Don't make this somethin' it isn't, Rems. It's not a big deal."

"If it didn' matter den y'd jus' tell moi, 'stead of avoiding it dis way," he commented, refusing to let her off the hook as he stood there studying her from where he leaned against his pool stick. He was trying to distract himself as much as anything since her current position and the sweater she word both contributed to her inadvertently flashing him a good deal more of herself than typical. He gulped for about the fifth time as she shifted around, her head lifted just enough to expose… Okay, he directed his now glowing eyes at her back instead. Maybe if he moved, he decided.

Remy rounded the table to stand at the narrow end farthest from her only to realize he now enjoyed a stunning view of her lithe form in profile. Her trim back eased in lean lines towards the alluring curves of her – right! This wasn't any better. In fact if he wasn't mistaken he may be in worse shape now than he'd been in before. Stifling, barely, his groan Remy moved to the built-in bar to get a drink he was starting to need desperately. Not only was he incredibly parched, but he was feeling suddenly on edge in ways he hadn't dealt with since he'd been Pierre and Joseph's age. That fleeting thought of the pair Rogue had helped Lelia deal with did what nothing else had been able to accomplish. It shook him from his intent contemplation of his best friend's figure. Who was it who'd shown the girl just how to distract young Pierre long enough to lift his goods? Perhaps his current state wasn't as uncontrived as he'd thought.

Remy decided two could play at that game. He sauntered up behind Rogue and leaned down holding himself apart from her body at every point by mere inches. Studying the lay of the table he decided to be helpful. Remy lowered himself until they were completely aligned right down to his feet bracketing hers and his arms and hands lying atop her own. "Y' be a little off on dat, Boo. Le' me help y' out a bit dere." He'd turned towards her to speak and his lips were practically brushing the softness of her cheek with each syllable.

Rogue was having trouble breathing and was busy trying to play off her shock as though this little incident wasn't even a blip on her radar. Internally though her thoughts were outpaced in their racing only by her heart rate. She felt like she was going to hyperventilate any minute. Remy used one leg to nudge her a bit to the left while snugging up to her even more closely while murmuring, "Jus' stretch a bit further an' den ease y' arm back nice an' slow," in a coaxing tone that lulled and excited her at the same time.

"Huh?" was about all she could manage.

Remy let his head fall until it came to rest against her neck. The bristle that was already growing back in a tiny bit this late in the day was rough against her sensitive skin and contrasted dramatically with the firm but soft lips that she could feel curving as he laughed gently. Framing her hips with his hands he eased her into the position he was trying to teach her before aligning his arms with hers again, his dexterous fingers coaxing hers just so before she felt the shift of his body along hers as he drew her right arm back. "Now y' just let it glide through like dis," he instructed quietly while helping her take the shot. It was perfect. The ball sank while the slightly scarred cue ball banked harmlessly. The couple didn't move, though.

They were interrupted and jerked from their moment by the sudden uncomfortable clearing of a throat from the doorway. "Désolé," came Theo's melodious, deep voice as he began backing from the room.

Rogue felt just terrible and quickly slid out from underneath Remy to rush across the room to Theo's side, holding his arm and asking him to join them. Remy wanted to weep with frustration. He wanted to bash his head against the felt covered pool table. He wanted to impale his cousin and dear friend with the pool stick in his hand. Most of all, though, he wanted to yank her away from the other man and into his arms and kiss her until she and everyone for miles around finally understood that he was hers and wanted her to be his. Instead his somewhat shaky hand gripped the lowball glass so tightly his knuckles were white while endeavoring to sound at least remotely normal as he invited, "Oui, homme… jus' helpin' de femme wit' 'er game."

Theo very reluctantly joined them and others soon followed. The rest of the night was spent just hanging out and enjoying the comfort of close friends and family, 'making the veiller' as Remy would say. Rogue and Remy spent the next morning first enjoying an incredible breakfast compliments of Tante Mattie followed by a bout of sparring. After quick showers, they went to their special room to practice her control. They were back to taking things very slowly since Rogue was very skittish after he pushed her too fast and he was still riddled with guilt.

By that Friday they could both tell that she was holding back for longer amounts of time before slipping up and even then it was more of slow trickle than the surge of power she used to experience. In Rogue's excitement of realizing they were up to about twenty minutes of solid control she leapt into Remy's arms embracing him and grinning hugely. Remy spun her around before lowering her to the floor again and looking deeply into her eyes. Caught up in the moment he leaned down to kiss her and noticed she was rising on her toes to meet him halfway. His heart almost stopped as anticipation filled him. Her phone, riding on the pocket at her hip, let out a clear, penetrating version of Bad to the Bone while vibrating to alert her to the incoming call.

Remy decided he should go around to see the father at their church about being named a saint when he resisted the urge to hurl the phone out the nearest window. Even Rogue seemed reluctant to allow the intrusion, but a glance down at the screen confirmed just which ringer was sounding leading to her shoving away from him and almost dropping the phone in her haste to answer. Rather than yelling the name from the display as she wanted to do, all that would come out was a cracked whisper filled with dread in case she was wrong. "Logan?"

"Yeah, Stripes. It's me. Sorry I haven't called like usual. Ya' okay? Is Gator Bait keepin' his hands to himself?"

She exhaled heavily. "Logan, quit screwin' around. Ahre – ahre ya' okay? What happened? Where ahre ya'?" Before he could answer any one of her many questions she said what she was really thinking. "Ah was so scared, Logan. Ah don't know what Ah'd do if somethin' happened ta' ya'."

He didn't sigh or grow gruff as most might think he would at this show of affection. No, his rough voice rumbled through her phone letting her know, "I'm not going anywhere that's far enough to keep me from gettin' back to you if you need me, Stripes. If somethin' ever did manage to happen to me, we both know you still wouldn't be alone. You know he's going to look out for you, whether I want him to or not," his gravelly chuckle made her smile, though her watery eyes betrayed how emotional Rogue felt right now.

"So," she finally managed, "ya're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine kiddo. I can't tell ya' everything right now, but once we're all back home I'll fill you in. It won't be much longer 'til we're done with this guy. Now, put Gumbo on so I can put the fear in 'im."

"He wants ta' talk ta' ya', Rems," she informed while holding the phone out to him.

"Bonjour (Hello), Wolverine, what's de latest?"

Remy gave nothing away, his poker face fixed with little expression and his monosyllabic answers telling her nothing of value. She huffed her aggravation. What was it with guys having entire conversations consisting of 'yeah', 'uh-huh', and so on? Who communicates that way? Remy very accurately read her feelings and couldn't hold back a smirk that had her narrowing her eyes at him in warning. Remy ended the call against her protests. "He had t' go, chérie. He'll call y' regular now, dough."

Rogue was frustrated, but knew she should focus on the positive. Logan was okay. He was all right. She took a deep, cleansing breath and then studied her companion. "Whah did he want ta' talk ta' ya'? What was he sayin'?"

Remy's head was shaking in the negative before she even finished asking. "I t'ink if he'd wanted y' t' know he would have tol' y' himself, amour."

Rogue crossed her arms and glared at him in a way that got results from most people, Logan, Scott, the professor, and the man before being the few exceptions. Even Jean caved to the death stare, but no… not this cocksure Cajun! Before she could begin her rebuttal he interrupted her thoughts, "An' y' can jus' forget arguin' 'bout it, ma beauté ardente (my fiery beauty), 'cause 'm not goin' t' change m' mind."

Mercy's voice filled the air as she called to Rogue from the doorway and Remy gave up. His expressive hands flew up in the air in a gesture of surrender before slapping against his legs again. "Dat's it! Mon Dieu I don' know what quelle force majeure (act of God) it's goin' t' take!"

Mercy's eyes widened in shock at his loss of composure and Rogue gaped before smacking him across the shoulder. "Ya' apologahze rahght now! Mercy's here ta' take meh out shopping for yar dang gift, ya' jerk! We made plans days ago so Ah could surprahse ya' but Logan's call made meh late. Now tell 'er ya're sorreh." Rogue's fists rested on those hips of hers and her foot tapped impatiently while her eyes flashed at him, which only made him take longer to respond as he studied her while totally caught up in her beauty. That wasn't good. Now a sound eerily like Logan's trademark growl emitted from her slender throat in menacing fashion while her eyes squinted a bit.

"Dat's it! Vous savez que j'ai essayé d'être patient et être le bon type ici. J'attends et attends et nous tous savons que je vais continuer à vous attendre , mais c'est massacre je ! Journalier je juste m'assieds autour de l'essai de maintenir occupé et garde de la pensée à toi chaque minute du jour, mais il est injustifié. Juste un baiser est tout que je demande ici… juste un ! Est-ce que c'est tellement à demander ? Je ne pense pas ainsi ! Ce sera un miracle si je vis par ceci ! À ce taux je serai aliéné avant que j'obtienne d'embrasser toi et puis ce cousin du mien, un certain ami qu'il est, aurai raison là pour entreprendre sa démarche. C'est trop ! (You know I've tried being patient and being the good guy here. I wait and wait and we all know I'm going to keep on waiting for you, but this is killing me! Everyday I just sit around trying to keep busy and keep from thinking of you every minute of the day, but it's pointless. Just one kiss is all I'm asking for here… just one! Is that so much to ask? I don't think so! It'll be a miracle if I live through this! At this rate I'll be insane before I get to kiss you and then that cousin of mine, some friend he is, will be right there to make his move. This is too much!)" He'd gripped her shoulders during his impossibly fast-paced rant and now forced his shaking hands away from her before he did something stupid like just snatching her close and kissing her until… well, he didn't even know, but he knew he'd better get out of there. Remy turned from her and paced through the door passing Mercy, who was red with the strain of holding back her laughter, along his way.

Rogue staggered a bit when he released her, but managed to keep her footing as she watched in stunned silence his whipcord form leaving the room, hands still waving wildly about in the air as he went. Once his voice had faded just slightly, Mercy burst out with rollicking laughter, amused to the point of tears. "What in tha name of all that's holy did he just say?"

This only made Mercy laugh harder. The blond was basically incapacitated by her mirth and Rogue just threw up her hands before leaving to get ready for their shopping trip. She looked so much like Remy when she did it that Mercy, who'd been almost able to slow down on her laughter, started up full-force again. Henri found her leaning against the wall, hand to her chest as she caught her breath and cheeks still flushed from her enjoyment at Remy's expense.

Once she'd explained to her fiancée just what had happened, he jokingly chastised her for taking such delight in his poor little brother's state. She only laughed a little more and then leaned into him for a kiss. "Amour d'I vous (I love you), Henri," she whispered to him.

"Vous êtes ma joie (You are my joy)," he replied before kissing her deeply.

Theoren came around the corner and screeched to a halt. "Êtes vous me badinant (Are you kidding me)?" he burst out. The tall, handsome man spun and immediately headed the other way. Henri pulled back from his love to stare after his cousin. "Dis place is turnin' int' un insane asylum."

Mercy only shook her head while giving Henri a light slap against the back of his skull. "Don't be so dense. I don' know who's worse at dis, you or Rogue! Dat girl's drivin' bot' o' dem mad an' she doesn' even know it."

"Remy an' T'eo not fightin' ove' de fille again are dey?" And the two of them discussed everything that had been happening while Mercy waited for Rogue to meet her in the foyer. Henri's phone rang but he was confused by seeing Remy's name on the caller ID. He lifted it to his ear to ask, "Frère (Brother)? Why you callin' me?" Mercy watched on while Henri's face shifted from one emotion to another.

About the time Mercy spied Rogue coming downstairs, Henri disconnected the call and Emil joined them. When Rogue arrived at the foot of the stairs she looked at Emil waiting expectantly with a question on her face. His only answer was to take her hand and twirl her around, ending by dipping her back over his arm. In a Pepe le Pew voice he faked a passionate declaration, "Oh, ma amour! La passion que vous remuez dans moi est au delà de toute la raison ! Je dois vous prendre maintenant (The passion you stir in me is beyond all reason! I must take you now)," he vowed. He abruptly swung her upright once more then began showering her arm with exaggerated kisses. "Mwah, mwah, mwah…" Rogue and Mercy were both giggling away, but apparently not everyone was as amused as the two of them.

"Dat's enough now, Emil," Jean-Luc directed. "Y' goin' out wit' dem or y' jus' goin' t' keep annoyin' dem t' death?" Jean-Luc's hand rested on his younger son's shoulder. Remy stood there glaring at Emil. His eyes flashed in an entirely different way when his attention turned to Rogue who looked back at him with a smile to match her shining eyes and rosy cheeks. "I wan' y' t' all be careful an' not stay too long. We need y' back here quickly."

"This can wait if y'all have other thangs ya' need ta' do. Or Mercy an' Ah can just go on our own," Rogue offered, trying to make things simpler. She hated feeling she was somehow inconveniencing her hosts.

Jean-Luc's face softened as he came to her and took her gloved hand in his gently. "Not t' worry, notre petite princesse (our little princess). Dis is not a problem. De Guild doesn' go int' town alone much. It's not a good idea wit' t'in's still unsettled wit' de Rippers."

Mercy urged Rogue into her coat and they were soon on their rather loud, chatty way. Remy watched them go before heading to the garage and getting on his motorcycle. He knew where they planned to go and would not interfere, but was going to keep his eye on Rogue. Logan's call was enough to keep him from trusting her completely to anyone else's protection. He hoped their shopping didn't take long as he wouldn't feel she was completely safe until she was home again… or at his home, anyway.

Remy waited a short time before heading to the garage and mounting his motorcycle. He was there as they shopped in various stores, but knowing Rogue was trying to surprise him with something special, he did all he could to allow her some privacy. He moved with stealthy grace along the rooftops and balconies never totally losing sight of Rogue. Seeing her relax as she and Mercy laughed over something they'd found was enough to coax an answering upward tilt to his lips.

Once he was close enough to catch the sound of her accent drifting up to him as the quartet walked along the street. He loved the sound of her voice. It sent a warm, comforting and yet exciting sensation curling through him every time he heard it. Seeing them heading towards the parked car, he knew they would be going home and that he'd better be back there before them. If his chère suspected him of watching over her like this he was certain she'd be upset.

Remy was driving everyone mad by the time the four shoppers returned. He'd spent the intervening time pacing around the lower floor. He was prowling about occasionally peering through windows in hopes of seeing them coming down the drive. Tante Mattie had shouted at him to quit it, that he was making her edgy. His father tried to discuss some plans to have Remy work on training the younger potential thieves, but every time he tried to get any response from his son all he got was, "Désolé, père, what was dat?"

Remy wasn't the only one happy when Rogue was back from her excursion. They'd been gone just under two hours, the last thirty minutes of which Remy had been doing his pacing panther imitation and several household members were ready to throttle their prince. Remy was in the foyer before Rogue even made it through the doors. She looked a little surprised to see him there, but smiled and let him remove her coat for her.

They had a job that night, Rogue knew, and she was actually looking forward to just relaxing alone and peaceful. She said something to that effect as Remy and she walked upstairs so she could stash her bags in her room. "Y' sure, Boo? I can get someone t' cover for me if y' want." He was having trouble reading her right now, which unnerved him.

"Ah really mean it, Rems. Ah've got some hot plans for mah evenin' and we both know ya' won't be gone so vereh long anyway."

"What 'hot' plans y' talkin' 'bout, chérie?" He tried to sound as nonchalant as her, but it came out terse and tense instead.

Rogue touched his arm, her hand bare since she'd just pulled off her thicker outside gloves in preparation for donning the thinner type she wore most of the time. "Relax, sugah; Ah'm talkin' about a hot bath, some hot tea, and a hot book or two. That's all." She shook her head while giggling at him. "Seriousleh, what else could Ah mean?" Rogue walked away, still moving her head in the negative, slightly mocking him for thinking she'd meant anything else.

He didn't know how she didn't see that with the greater control she was adding to bit by bit was opening doors to her. All those relationships she'd thought she'd go without for the rest of her life… they were there for her now, they were real possibilities and he realized that hadn't truly sunk in yet; she hadn't accepted that fact. When she did he knew she'd need her friends there to back her up as she experienced all these things for the first time with her newfound freedom. He also knew it would be the hardest thing he'd ever done to stand by and be her friend and watch on as she explored all those new opportunities with guys other than him. He couldn't try to pin her down, to form the kind of commitment he wanted with her without allowing her the chance to explore it all on her own. It wouldn't be right. Remy tried not to groan at the mere thought of watching her going out with other guys. This girl would be the death of him yet.

Rogue may not be thinking along those lines yet, but he knew he was far from the only man to consider all these things. Remy was grateful Theo was going along on the heist tonight. Remy may not want to hold Rogue back, but he wasn't so noble that he was ready to watch her hook up with his cousin. Maybe it wasn't quite time to visit the holy father about that nomination to sainthood after all.

After dinner Rogue stayed downstairs long enough to help Tante Mattie clean the kitchen. When that was finished she went upstairs and locked the door behind her. She started hot water rushing into the large, deep tub in her bathroom and the moved to turn on some mellow music. This was actually some of her favorite for down times like this, though she'd kept it hidden from the others at the Institute. Rogue hated being made fun of and she had a feeling they'd mock her for enjoying this music since it was so different from her usual fare. What could she say, though? The soundtrack from Pride and Prejudice had some great songs.

Rogue gathered a few items and took them to the bathroom before removing her clothes and tossing them in the hamper. She bundled her hair, curling wildly thanks to the humid heat in the room, into an untidy bunch secured high on the back of her head and then slowly lowered herself into the steaming water with a soul-deep sigh. She just lay there for a little while letting the music and warmth and quiet seep into her spirit before washing up. Her phone rang and she had a little talk with Lance, who made her laugh and feel slightly homesick at the same time. She set the phone aside with a tiny sigh. Since the water was still nice and hot, she picked up one of her books and soon immersed her mind in the world of the funny, spirited telepathic waitress from Bon Temps.

Half an hour later the water was cooling enough that she decided it was time to get out. Rogue dried off, combed through her hair after letting it down from the turban she'd wrapped around it, and slipped on her robe. She went to perch on the bed and painted her nails before giving into the book once more. Wishing she could show the main character how much better she'd be with Eric than with the eternally uptight Bill, she devoured that book and part of the next in the series.

She'd changed music and was listening through her iPod so that she could crank the volume a good deal higher without disturbing anyone. Rogue was lying on her stomach, feet dangling over the end of the bed while bouncing to the beat heard by no one but her, robe slouching off her shoulders and hair winding in loose coils down her back and chest. When his hand landed on her lower back Rogue leapt up and let out a startled yelp.

She'd flipped over and crouched atop the bed ready to fight before she saw who was there. Rolling her eyes, Rogue turned off her music and tossed aside the iPod, letting it bounce harmlessly to the other side of the bed. Tightening the belt on her robe first, Rogue lowered herself to sit facing him. "Are ya' tryin' ta' scare the crap outta meh?"

Remy tried not to chuckle as he informed her, "I did knock, amoureux. We even called out y' name."

That's when Rogue noticed Louis standing near the open door. "Ah know Ah locked that door," she declared, squinting suspiciously at Remy as she realized what he'd done.

"Boo, y' in a house full o' t'ieves. D' y' really t'ink dat sad little lock gonna keep moi out if I need in?"

One finely arched brow cocked up cynically, "Need?" she countered.

Remy sheepishly shrugged one shoulder so Louis answered for him. "Mon prince (My prince) panicked when y' didn' answer an' he decided t' break in an' make sure y' were okay."

Rogue crossed her arms staring the two down. Skepticism coloring her words she demanded, "An' ya' thought maybe tha' ear buds were attackin' meh?" Louis was trying not to laugh while Remy rubbed the back of his neck. "Once ya' saw Ah was fahne whah didn't ya' leave?"

At this point even Louis didn't have a ready answer. Instead he reached out to offer her a steamy mug. "I brought y' some tea," he said, shamelessly sucking up and not caring a bit.

Rogue had already developed a huge soft spot for the boy and couldn't help smiling at him now. "Thanks, hon. That's real nahce of ya'." Remy scowled at the younger man who immediately moved back towards the hallway. He assured Rogue that it was his pleasure before beating a hasty retreat from the glare in Remy's eyes.

Rogue turned on the remaining male. "What did ya' do ta' him?"

"Not'in'," Remy denied, sulking a bit though he'd deny it if confronted.

"Rems, ya' know ya're mah best friend. It's kinda nahce, though, ta' have some othah friends around here, ya' know? Ah mean… ya' can't be tha' only one Ah have here without meh…" she sighed, not sure how to continue without sounding pathetic and weak.

Remy picked up easily on her emotions, though. "I un'erstand, chère. Je suis désolé (I'm sorry). Y're right. I jus' can't help it sometimes," he admitted.

"Well, trah. Ah mean, it's not lahke Ah'm lookin' ta' replace ya', Rems." She chuckled with wry humor. "There could nevah be another _you_, aftah all!"

He rolled his eyes, but accepted what she said. She put down the tea and came to stand before Remy, wrapping her arms around him in a warm, friendly hug. Remy's arms were around her before he even consciously made the choice. It was just natural. They held one another for a few minutes, not speaking a word, Remy letting his cheek lay against her sweetly scented hair.

"It's still early, Boo. Get somet'in' on… or," he waggled his brows suggestively, "even better, don't… an' le's watch a movie wit' de ot'ers." Rogue gave him a little shove in response to his flirting before forcing him from the room while agreeing to his plans. She was soon snuggled on the sofa with a blanket and Remy's arm around her while they watched a newly released to DVD vampire movie. She had kind of a theme going lately, didn't she? Rogue smiled at her own musings knowing even the other books she'd brought to read were about vampire-like beings. Who cared? Christine Feehan's books were great reads, if a little darker than the Charlaine Harris books she'd gotten hooked on now.


	25. Chapter 25

**A.N. During little breaks in a hectic schedule for our business, I got this chapter completed. I hope you like it.**

**For Meg and Finn. Also for gem1990.**

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

Rogue was sprawled out across several chairs in the shadow of the table she was halfway under. One arm draped over her stomach while the other hand rested across her clammy forehead. With a groan she turned her head to the side to spy Remy's jean-clad legs, his knees wobbling every once in awhile. She wanted to check on him, but knew speech was impossible. Remy was in a chair across from her current position, slumped over the table, his head resting on the cool, unforgiving surface while his arms and hands splayed out to frame his green face.

Tante Mattie was bustling around the kitchen, finishing up her cleaning by wiping down the counters and mercilessly chastening the pathetic pair sprawled on and yes, even under, her table. "I tol' y' deux! I warned y' t' watch out, but non! Y' don' listen t' y' Tante. Well nex' time y'll know bette', won' y'?"

"Y' a cold, mean femme, Tante," Remy muttered. Rogue could do no more than groan.

The immobile pair heard the entrance of several people, but couldn't so much as turn to the doorway. "What de he-," the voice cut short at Tante's pre-emptive scold. "What happened here?"

"Dey's suga' drunk," Tante declared.

"What?" Jean-Luc wanted to know.

Henri and Mercy were laughing too hard to explain, so Emil and Etienne clarified between their own snickers of mirth. "Dey been bakin' an' decoratin' cookies wit' de littles and ate too much suga' demselves. Dey on ove'load."

"Ugh!" Rogue moaned. "Don't say that word!"

"What word?" Mercy wanted to know while still trying to hold in her laughter.

"Sugar," Remy grunted for her. "Y' sick, twisted people, y' know dat?"

"Just leave us ta' dah in peace," Rogue begged.

Tante Mattie tsked at them and mercilessly shoved Remy back in his chair so she could wipe down the table. "I tol' dem t' watch it, but NO dey know better dan deir Tante… Maybe nex' time dey listen to deir elders," she groused as she worked. Soon she was tugging off her apron and moving to where her 'babies' were still laying in the throes of the inevitable crash that follows far too many sugar cookies in far too short a time. "Bot' o' y' shoo on outta here now. Go on! Y' got t' move o' y' gonna take longer t' work it outta y'r system. Get goin' now," she shoved at Remy before yanking out the chair that supported Rogue's rump. Both of them clutched their pained stomachs before staggering out of the kitchen to fight over the rights to the sofa.

Two hours and several cups of water later the dynamic duo felt almost hman again. Not quite, but they were close. Now they were watching a holiday movie as an excuse to keep laying there rather than moving and being productive once more. Originally they'd been laying, after much lethargic arguing, with their heads on opposite ends of the incredibly comfortable sofa before the huge flat screen TV. Somehow, and she truly didn't know how it had happened, they were now lying with her back against his front and her head pillowed on his arm as they watched the fun onscreen. His hand rested easily on the deep inward curve of her small waist without thought and their legs tangled together just a bit.

Rogue could feel the rustle of her hair as breath whispered in a slow, steady rhythm from behind her. His body kept her comfortably warm and his hand was large enough that his long fingers' tips rested near her navel. This stupid hyper-awareness she felt around him lately was entirely too moronic and ridiculous to continue. It left her torn between wanting to avoid him and finding excuses to spend as much time in close proximity as possible. She was no Kitty Pride, not a Jean Grey or even an outrageous Jubilee or Tabby… she was the rough, tough, lone-wolf Rogue and this had to be the weirdest thing she'd ever dealt with. Rogue rolled her eyes at herself and forced herself not to grumble at her own ridiculous reactions.

The movie only had half an hour left, she noticed. Rogue was planning to work on a writing assignment given by one of her teachers to help 'keep them out of trouble' during the break. The good news was it was a topic she knew a lot about so she was sure it wouldn't take more than a few days to complete. She'd heard Jean-Luc tell Remy to come by his office this afternoon as they had something important to discuss. He'd been acting differently than when he'd wanted to discuss jobs with Remy so she suspected there was something else going on.

Rogue had no idea when they'd fallen asleep, but she awoke to Remy's warmth wrapped around her, enveloping her entire body in its comforting shelter. She tried slipping away from him and was halfway between the hands trying to hold her instinctively and the cold floor when a sound alerted her to another presence. Rogue's hands were splayed behind her on the floor while she tried to extricate her legs from the unbelievable tangle they'd gotten into with Remy's. Everything in between hovered with a total lack of grace in midair. What a time for someone to show up. Emil would never let her live this down. She peered through her mop of waving hair to see not Emil or one of the other cousins, but none other than Remy's father. This was perfect. Soon Jean-Luc's hand hovered before her offering assistance. Blushing a bit she accepted his aide and in mere seconds was standing awkwardly before her host, head of the Thieves' Guild, and incredibly sophisticated and powerful man. She wanted to straighten her hair or shirt or something, but didn't know how to do so without looking like some guilty teenager caught doing something inappropriate with her boyfriend… crap!

"Is dere anyt'in' y' need, petite princesse?" he asked as though there was nothing unusual in finding her writhing out from under his son.

"Uh, no… no thank ya'. Ah'm just going ta' work on mah report."

Jean-Luc nodded and offered, "Dere are computers in de study an' a few ot'er rooms dat y' can use if y' need. If y' need anyt'in'… books for ref'rence or somet'in', y' jus' let someone know an' we'll be sure t' get it for y'."

"Thanks, Mistah LeBeau. Ah appreciate that."

Privately Jean-Luc wished she would call him something less formal, but wasn't sure what would be the most appropriate given the fact that she was only Remy's friend at the moment, but they all had every expectation that she would become a much more integral part of their family in time. Instead of saying anything, he chose to simply nod before reaching down to wake his son. Remy grumbled before grasping at the empty space before him and opening his eyes. He looked around, slightly concerned until he spotted his friend slightly behind his father. "Rogue… where y' goin' chérie?"

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other feeling inexplicably uncomfortable. "Ah'm just goin' ta' work on mah paper, Rems. Ya'r père needed ta' talk ta' ya' anyway so this seems lahke a good tahme ta' get some work done. Ah'll see ya' at dinnah," she promised before quickly leaving them.

Father and son exchanged a glance before Jean-Luc shrugged. "Her speech be improvin'," he commented, referring to her French. "Dat Mississippi drawl sure is t'ick when she's nervous."

Remy smirked absent-mindedly as he agreed. "Oui, it is."

"It's charmin'," was the only other thing Jean-Luc said about her before changing topics which garnered his son's full attention. "Are y' recovered from y'r activites wit' de young ones yet? Dere's somet'in' we need t' discuss."

Remy pushed himself to a sitting position and ran distracted hands through his disheveled hair. "O' course, papa." He rose and followed his father to his private office. Once there the two sat in deep leather chairs flanking a fireplace on one wall. They each cradled some of his father's best brandy letting their hands heat the richly hued drink slightly. Remy looked to his father expectantly once they were settled.

Jean-Luc wasted no time in starting their discussion. "Fils (Son), tell me what 'xactly y' t'inkin' 'bout dis fille (girl) o' yours."

Remy's eyes narrowed as he weighed his father's request in his mind before venturing an answer. "What is it y' wantin' t' know, papa?"

Taking a moment to study the fire burning with writhing tendrils of yellow and orange as it sent its warmth out to them, Jean-Luc paused before choosing the direct route with his son. "Remy, y' young but y've an old spirit… it's de same wit' y' Rogue. I've always treated y' wit' respect fo' dat an' am askin' y' straight… I know y' serious 'bout dis fille, but what de famille needs t' know is how serious is dis t'in'? What's goin' t' come o' dis affection y' have fo' her?"

"De famille, papa? What y' mean by dat?"

"Y' one o' de heirs t' de Guild, fils. Dey wantin' y' t' take ove' de trainin' o' de younger t'ieves as soon 's y' free t' do so. Dis girl… we all care 'bout her an' see dat spécial d'étincelle (special spark) dat has y' ainsi séduit (so beguiled). Y' doin' a bon tour (good turn) by 'er wit' de help y' be givin' her wit' her control an' it seems t' be workin' wonders. No one would deny y' dese t'ings but what be next fo' y' deux (two)? Are y' lookin' at somet'in' long-term wit' 'er? When y' finish wit' dat school up nort' we need y' back here. Is she comin' wit' y'? Is she goin' t' make it hard fo' y' to leave when de time comes? If she comes back, is she y' frien', y' soeur (sister), or somet'in' else? We need t' know wha's goin' t'rough y' mind, Remy."

Remy stalled by taking a drink, but it didn't buy him much time. He wished his mutation was different, maybe one that could stop time… That would be handy about now. Instead he glanced up to find himself caught in his father's probing gaze. "It's not jus' up t' moi, y' know. Dere's a lot more t' all dis dan y' realize."

Jean-Luc inclined his head in acknowledgment of these facts. "Mais (But) if it _was_ all up t' y'?" he prompted.

Sighing Remy knew he couldn't dodge the relentless man any longer. "'f all dat mattered was my wants den I'd bring 'er back wit' me an' dis is where she'd stay." Seeing his father wasn't completely satisfied he thrust himself to his feet and slammed back the remainder of his drink before pacing back and forth before the glow of the fire. "Fine! I wan' t' be wit' her forever. I'd make 'er mine too fast for her t' realize she could do so much bette' dan me. I'd keep 'er close t' me all de time." He finally stilled and stood looking with the most serious expression his father had ever seen on his fun-loving, rambunctious son. "I l'aiment avec tout mon coeur, papa. Elle est tout (I love her with all my heart, Dad. She's everything)."

Life had been an exciting journey for Jean-Luc LeBeau. It hadn't been without its surprises, its pain, its joys and tragedies. He'd believed there was nothing left to shock him, but while he'd had his suspicions Jean-Luc could honestly say he'd not anticipated at all his son being so candid with him. This was more serious than he'd thought. Remy's affections were obviously engaged, but the majority of the family had assumed that the family playboy, though he did sincerely care about the girl, would not be ready yet to give up his previous ways. They thought he would eventually commit to this girl, but not for a long time. It would seem Remy's feeling ran far deeper and truer than almost any of them supposed. The only four who'd been correct had been Theo, Mercy, Eti, and the biggest surprise of all, Louis. Tante had said much the same, too, but he'd dismissed it since Remy had always been her golden boy.

Now they had no choice but to plan accordingly. He'd never seen his son fail when he was genuinely passionate about something and Jean-Luc had no reason to believe this would be any different. It was time he knew this Rogue a good deal better. He calmed his son before they departed the room. Jean-Luc urged Remy to meet with Theo and Henri to discuss some details regarding Louis' upcoming heist. It would be the final step the boy would take in becoming a full-fledged member of the Guild. Short of outright defiance of Jean-Luc's orders, Remy had no choice but to comply.

This left his father free to find the young woman who'd captured Remy's heart. The eldest LeBeau male found the young woman who was, it would seem, destined to be his next daughter-in-law. He'd suspected, but not dared to hope Remy would be ready to settle down with only one woman at such a young age. Henri had actually been very easy on this front as he and Mercy had met when they were barely in their teen years and Henri had been happy with his sweet girl ever since. There had never been the sneaking in at the break of dawn with various scents and lipstick colors staining his face, neck, and clothing… not like Remy.

Remy had seemed so very restless and was only focused when on a job. After he'd met Rogue, though, that was all they'd heard about during their weekly calls and his many messages when the girl wasn't with him. When they were together Remy's messages were, of course, very different. His enthusiasm and quick near-obsession with the girl known only as Rogue was something Jean-Luc had high hopes for down the road, but he'd wondered if the boy was ready to accept the truth or if he would need more time. It would seem he had his answer.

Rogue was sitting at a computer sending her work to the printer when Jean-Luc joined her. "Petit princesse, are y' finished wit' y' work already?"

"Yessah, Ah'm done now. Thanks for letting meh use tha' computah in here; it was a big help."

"It was no' a problem, Rogue. Now, d' y' have time fo' an' old man?"

Rogue smiled up at him. "O' course, if ya' realleh have tahme that is." She knew that there were several 'jobs' in the work right now and was a little bit surprised that Jean-Luc was able to take time away from all that plus the holiday preparation and planning to spend with a last-minute guest. She knew what Remy had told her about them asking for her prior to the High Evolutionary incident, but she wasn't entirely convinced it was true. Although they did seem a lot friendlier and more open with her than she would have guess given the need for secrecy and security in their line of work. She stood and followed him out of the room, her papers in hand.

The two ambled through the house after dropping her report by her room, with him taking her through some areas where she'd never ventured and talking with her about the works of art they passed. Some were paintings, some sculptures, some porcelain or crystal pieces, but all lovely in their way. As they walked, they talked. Their conversation seemed aimless but was actually very carefully designed to make her comfortable enough to open up more than she probably knew, sharing much with the man who was growing fonder of her all the time. His son had chosen very well indeed. Jean-Luc was able to wholeheartedly agree that it was hard to imagine any woman more perfectly suited for his younger boy.

She was smart, sassy, gentle, but well able to fend for herself with a particular sass the men in his family tended to appreciate. She had experienced more than she should have at her age but so had his Remy. Rogue was beautiful and through what was unsaid as much as what was said, it was clear that she cared very deeply for Remy. In many ways, Rogue reminded the gentleman father of his own love. He had moved on with his life because it was necessary, but no day went by that he didn't miss her still.

After their little tour the two parted ways with Rogue choosing to enjoy the solitude of her room. She flopped gracelessly across her wide, soft bed and reached for her current book. Snuggling against the heaped pillows at the head of the bed and the cool, fluffy duvet she felt entirely relaxed at last. It was time to set aside all her other concerns and just let it all go for a little while. She was Rogue, a lazy waste of skin at the moment, and loving it.

Remy stepped out of his bathroom, steam billowing out with his exit. The towel slung loose and low on his hips. Grabbing an old pair of well-worn sweatpants he tugged the towel free before sliding the soft, slightly frayed fabric up his long legs before tying the cording to keep them border line decent. Picking up the towel, he absentmindedly carried it and draped it over the towel rack as he re-entered the still fogged over bathroom. Remy wiped the mirror clear so he could see what he was doing. He was going through all the motions of his regular routine, but his mind was on other things.

Finally he was free to let his thoughts wander and they'd gone straight to Rogue. After his talk with his father that was only natural. He'd long ago admitted to himself that his feelings for Rogue included friendship, but they certainly didn't end there. He remembered the feel of her sweet softness pressed up against him when he'd surprised her in her room. He really had been concerned about her, but once he seen her there so relaxed and at ease… the way her hair had tumbled down just begging his fingers to thread through the thick, shiny strands and the glow of her pale, smooth skin where her shoulder was exposed by the slouching robe… well, what man could resist that kind of siren call?

When she'd leapt atop her bed so aggressively he'd felt a fool because all he could think was that she was the most stunning, sparkling creature he'd ever seen. Then she was reassuring him, understanding him in ways no one else ever really had before which led to that hug. He'd already relived it far more times than was probably healthy. She fit so perfectly against him. She was the perfect balance of firm and soft, strong and gentle, her scent sweet without being cloying or heavy. When those locks of hair brushed across the backs of his hands that was it; he had to get out of there or he was going to rush things. Remy knew that rushing often led to failure and he would do anything to avoid failing Rogue or making her uncomfortable with him. That was why he'd suggested their going downstairs to be with everyone else. It was the only thing that might keep him from doing anything stupid or ill-advised.

In his moments alone, though, he was quickly developing the habit of reliving those too-brief minutes together. The result was always the same, and this time was no different. It left him lonely for her. He recalled the way she'd so naturally melted against his side, molding herself against him until they were practically one continuous mound under their blanket. Remy couldn't even remember the general plot of the movie they'd watched and he could honestly say he didn't much care.

His mental meanderings left him eager to see her so he went to find a shirt, any shirt, to yank on. That done, he figured he was presentable enough to seek Rogue out without anyone, meaning Tante Mattie, chastising him. He decided to try her room first since it was closest. Reaching her door he noticed it was slightly ajar. Looking through the narrow opening he spied her sprawling atop the bed with a book in her hands and looking utterly content. He smirked. She looked somewhat like a little kid. Remy's knuckled rapped softly against her door as he leaned against the doorjamb waiting for her attention.

Rogue glanced up and gave him a soft smile of greeting. "Hey, Rems."

"Y' busy, chère?"

She inclined the book a bit as she answered, "Not realleh. Just readin'. Did ya' need something?"

Remy couldn't believe how inept he felt. It was like being an insecure bumbling pre-teen all over again every time he was around Rogue. He wanted to shake his head with disgust at himself, but she was already looking at him funny so that would probably not be best. "No' really. I jus' wondered wha' y' were up to…" he trailed off as he realized just how lame he sounded.

Rogue's head cocked to one side inquisitively before her eyes lit up with a sparkle he'd never tire of. Patting the space beside her she invited, "Pull up a pillow, sug."

Remy wanted to be his usual suave, tough self but nothing was going to keep him from joining her. He was soon sitting next to her, leaning back against the pillows with her. Rogue paused a moment to be sure she had her mutation under control and then she reached for his hand and twined their fingers together. "Ya're bored, aren't ya', Rems?"

He shrugged a little. "Yeah, guess I am."

Rogue was charmed. He was acting sheepish and totally unlike she was used to from him and she found the change disarming. Without thinking about it, Rogue leaned in and kissed him innocently on the lips. She didn't linger at all, but only let her lips cling to his for bare seconds before sitting back to twinkle up at him. "Well, we gotta do somethin' about that, don't we?"

Rogue leaned back away from him, dropped his suddenly cold hand, and began scooting farther away. Bouncing off the bed, Rogue came around to the side where he sat and reached for his nearest hand taking it in hers while also gripping his wrist and giving him a tug. "C'mon! Let's go have a little fun."

Remy allowed her to tug him to his feet and drag him along in her wake. "What y' got in mind, Boo?" She didn't let her playful side out often. Each time he'd gotten to experience this part of her personality, he got drawn deeper into his feelings for her. This time was no different. She could ask him to bungee jump off a tree above a gator nest at midnight right now and he'd do it.

Looking up at him mischievously she assured, "Not ta' worreh, hon; Ah've got it covered." She called him 'hon'. Not something he was used to being called, but from her it sounded sexy and sweet and like being called something magnificent. He wasn't stupid enough to make it into 'something', though. Nothing would keep her from using the term again faster than that. Rogue stuck her head in a door they were passing downstairs to see who was there. Only Emil and Etienne sat inside the pool room which she declared was "Perfect!" She tugged him in and then turned to him to instruct, "Now, ya' just wait heah a minute and Ah'll be rahght back."

Remy watched her go and then gave his cousins his attention. The three were visiting when she came back and settled in a chair at the round, felt-covered table where chips sat ready for play. "Let's go, boahs! Who's up for a game o' poker?"

It was one of the few things they'd never done together. "Cherie… y' play poker?"

"Well," she admitted, "Ah've never played a real, full-out game but Ah got Logan ta' staht teachin' me tha' basics."

"We'll go easy on y' petit," Emil assured her. That lit a flare deep in her emerald eyes that Remy knew well. Figuring his cousin would learn in time and he might as well get to enjoy the show, he said nothing in warning.

"Don't ya' go doin' me any favahs, bon rien (good-for-nothing man)." Emil raised his hands in surrender and assured her he was certain she could hold her own just fine. It was a good thing for him she didn't see the sly wink he shot at Remy and Etienne. They decided to play a warm-up hand of Texas hold 'em. Eti dealt the cards and Remy took the win with no problem whatsoever.

Remy rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Righ', so y' ladies ready t' lose y' money?"

Amidst joking protests, they decided to play for tasks rather than money. With the holidays coming up soon Rogue didn't want to risk running low on funds. She still had to finish buying gifts for Remy's household and for a few others. Once she'd gotten Lance's gift, she'd be sending a box out to Roberto's home. She was planning to send something to Muir Island and to Kitty at the same time. She had not yet found anything for Storm or for Jean. She was also having trouble finding the perfect gift for Logan. Nothing seemed good enough or like it was something he'd really like and appreciate. Then there was Remy's family…

The first hand went to Remy and he came away with a tune-up for his car, two weeks worth of laundry done by Rogue back at the institute, and a substitute for one security shift and a turn training the younger thieves. Not a bad haul in his opinion. Several more rounds saw Emil winning one, Remy taking two more, and Eti getting a sweet hand that won him a round, too. They agreed on one more hand and the stakes went high with a day of taking orders, two kitchen clean-ups, and several more items being thrown into the pot. Eti folded saying it was getting too rich for him and sat back to watch the other three twist in the wind.

Emil studied Remy closely before deciding to stay in and offering up a slip of paper with designated driver for New Year's written on it at which Eti whistled long and low. Remy smirked at them in general but that was the only change in his expression. He tossed in a slip that held something Rogue knew nothing of but was too focused to care about. She tried to maintain a blank façade as she wrote a promise to cook the winner's favorite meal, all courses included, before she left town. The guys began talking up which elaborate dishes they'd request and Eti mourned, "I can't b'lieve I folded already!"

It was time to end this. When all was said and done, Rogue took the pot with her royal flush, beating both Remy's four of a kind and Emil's full house. She triumphantly beamed as she gathered all her little slips of paper and began arranging them in a tidy heap before her. While Emil and Etienne bickered in their good-natured fashion Remy surreptitiously palmed a specific slip of paper and let his hand inconspicuously slip from the table's edge to Rogue's hand. He pressed the note against her glove and murmured for her ears only, "Keep dis one t' y'self, Boo."

Rogue excused herself saying she was tired and left with her take. Remy lingered with his cousins. They were later joined by Henri and Theo. The guys didn't do anything special, really, but very much enjoyed the time together nonetheless. Rogue was genuinely sleepy by the time she'd settled in her bed. She forced herself to change into some night clothes after straightening up her room. Cocooned at last in her luxurious bed, her head resting on an incredibly fluffy pillow, Rogue finally let herself reach for the scrap she'd set on her nightstand as soon as she'd entered. Unfolding it, she recognized Remy's familiar handwriting and shook her head while unable to keep from smiling at what she read there. A mixture of embarrassment, hope, and thankfulness that she'd had the winning hand filled her. Rogue fell asleep not long after still dwelling on what she held.

Later Henri watched Remy slip inside to turn out the light she'd accidentally left on and wondered what that satisfied expression meant when his brother looked at the young woman's right hand which seemed to have something in it. Henri saw Remy take a moment to stroke her hair before leaving the room, making sure the door was securely shut behind him. "Is Mercy 'ere t'nigh'?" Remy asked him. Henri knew the attempt at nonchalance for what it was, but decided to be a good brother and play along this time. The two talked about nothing much and confirmed what time the tree was set to arrive the next day before finally bidding one another good night.

The next morning Rogue woke early and was already downstairs drinking her second cup of coffee by the time Remy came down. He winked at her and she immediately turned crimson. Refusing to let herself be too 'girly' she pulled the paper from her jeans pocket to show him and then just shook her head mockingly at him. Remy waggled one brow at her and she just rolled her eyes before replacing it in her pocket once more. She might be playing that she was irritated or thought it all a joke, but the fact that she slept with it in hand and was still keeping it close was enough to make it a great day for Remy.

He came and brushed a kiss over the top of her head as he went to get his own coffee mug. Tante reminded him, "De ot'ers 'll be ready t' get de tree in 'bout une heure

(an hour), y' deux."

"We'll be ready, Tante; right, Boo?"

"Absoluteleh… Ah'm lookin' forward ta' this." Rogue was eager to tag along while the family went to a special farm to get their tree. She wondered what Remy was up to when he leaned in very close to her.

His voice came soft and low so only she would hear. "When y' gonna cash dat in, amoureux (sweetheart)?"

Rogue leaned a little, too, now so they were barely a breath apart. Neither noticed Tante watching with eager eyes and bated breath. "When ya' tell meh what 'Boo' means among othah things." With that she hopped up, leaving him unsatisfied and wanting her close again, and went to rinse her mug.

Tante waited for Rogue to leave the room before smacking the counter aggressively with the dishtowel slung over her shoulder. "Dis ol' lady wished de deux o' y' would jus' get on wit' it," she barked in frustration. "'m gonna die o' old age b'fore y' quit screwin' around. Jus' grab 'er an' lay one on 'er already!"

Remy groaned. Like he didn't want to do just that? "B'lieve m' Tante, no one's mo' ready dan moi for dat t' happen!"

Tante was not about to feel bad for him or be placated by his smooth ways, however. Not this time. "Hmph!" was all she had to say to that.


	26. Chapter 26

**A.N. I would have had this up sooner, but birthdays (mine included) slowed things down a little. I really want to thank those reviewers to whom I cannot respond my usual way due to them not being logged in and also to the anonymous reviewer from the last chapter. I'm sorry you're losing interest, but this is listed as being AU and the premise doesn't feed into several canon aspects which led to the changes. I also tend to write more character-driven stories than action-driven. That's just what I do. I hope you find stories more to your liking. **

**Thanks for hanging in there everyone!**

**For Meg and Finn. **

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

Rogue leaned against the wall taking in the shimmering lights and sparkling decorations on the beautiful tree in the LeBeau home. Gifts were piled under and around the large ornamented evergreen in a variety of colored papers, ribbons, and bows. Rogue had even seen some with her name on the tags. It was so fun and exciting and lovely, yet still it left a bittersweet bite in her spirit. She felt so much a part of things here; even more so than during past Christmases at Xavier's. Deep down, though, Rogue knew it was all an illusion. She wasn't part of this family or this Guild. She didn't belong here. Next Christmas they would still be following all their own traditions and reliving memories of other holidays together and she wouldn't be there… and no one would really think to notice except for some fleeting mention of that school friend of Remy's who'd stayed with them for a bit.

Sighing, she still couldn't tear her eyes away from the tree as she thought again of the fun stories shared while they decorated the other day. There had been some sad, sweet moments when Jean-Luc told her about his wife and how the ornament Rogue had just declared so beautiful had been one of the deceased woman's favorites. Mattie stood nearby reading the expression flitting across Rogue's face and the emotions reflected in her eyes with enough accuracy to know that the girl was at serious risk of falling into the doldrums. Rallying, the woman hit upon an idea that was actually the perfect solution to Rogue's runaway feelings.

"Honeychile, y' come in here wit' m' an' keep dis ol' woman company awhile." Rogue smiled automatically at Tante and obediently went to join her older friend. Once Tante had her settled at the table with some decorated cookies and a cup of hot tea, she began asking Rogue questions. She asked about Rogue's family, her goals, and all sorts of things. "Wha' 'bout y'r Christmas traditions? Wha' d' y' norm'ly do?"

Rogue's face hardened the tiniest bit. "Ah don't realleh have many. Ahrene wasn' much into Christmas an' Ah haven't realleh been anywhere else long enough to make any traditions ta' speak of." She shrugged as if it were not important, but the astute Mattie knew better.

"C'mon now! I know dere's gotta be somet'in' dat's y' fav'rite t'ing t' do. Tell ol' Tante wha' it is," she encouraged boisterously.

Unable to resist the other woman's cajoling, she let her lips twist into a half smile as she sheepishly admitted, "Well, there is one thing Ah usually do, but Ah can't until Ah'm back at tha' mansion. It's nothin' big, though."

She was about to share more when Eti came dashing through the room and rounded the kitchen island, dodging Tante in the nick of time, with Emil racing just behind. "Y' gonna git y' head knocked in, y' couyon (stupid person)! Stop righ' dere capon (coward)!" Eti wasn't about to slow down long enough to let Emil catch him, however. Tante smacked at both of them telling them how rotten they both were, but neither was paying her much mind.

Remy and Henri ambled into the madness, both chuckling the high spirited chase occurring in the normally peaceful kitchen. Mercy was at her home today, so Henri and Remy had used the time to work on some important business for their father. Now Remy came to Rogue and pulled her seat out slightly. "We goin' fo' a walk, Boo, y' wan' t' get out o' dis chaos an' join us?"

She giggled a little bit before nodding and letting him help her to her feet. They'd wandered down a path leading alongside the marshy water. She'd gone for several walks since her arrival, but never down this particular route before. It opened into a wide, open space that she'd be willing to bet was beautiful in spring and summer, ringed by shrubs and filled with soft green moss.

Henri noticed something unusual just inside the tree line and called to Remy to come have a look at it. The moment they'd passed through the gray tree line Rogue felt a hand clamp down over her mouth and an arm wrap around her shoulders, lifting her feet off the ground. If she hadn't gone instantly into her defense mode, she might have noted with some surprise that the hold on her, while strong and unyielding, was very intentionally not hurtful. As it was, she was too busy struggling to free herself to care.

_Settle yourself, young woman, _came a rather creepy voice from inside her mind. Rogue knew she'd never absorbed anyone who'd sounded like that. That was a voice she wouldn't be able to forget. "Lahke he-," she was cut off as someone slapped duct tape over her mouth. Now that it no longer had to keep her quiet, the second arm of her immediate captor moved to wind so tightly around her middle that she was struggling to inhale, forget trying to talk. Rogue wasn't going to give up easily and while she sought to loosen the grip on her by writhing maniacally, she let her legs flail about kicking anything she could come into contact with and hoping some of those blows were raining down on the brute holding her against her will.

Remy's voice was now easily heard, ringing through the otherwise quiet woods. "Rogue! Mon Dieu, Rogue-chère! Où êtes-vous (Where are you)?" Frantic to let Remy know where she was before this jerk got her any further away, so help her if this was Julien again she was going to tear strips off his hide herself, she used a handy tree trunk to plant her feet against and shove back against the one holding her with all her strength. The forceful push was unexpected and had the pair of them stumbling backwards gracelessly before the momentum sent them careening into another tree forcing a loud grunt from the brute as the wind was knocked out of him. Between that and Rogue's frantic efforts to broadcast her anger she figured Remy ought to be able to find her pretty danged fast.

She couldn't have been more correct, either. Her anger and her anxiety, though she'd deny it, were slamming into him so strongly that he was almost disoriented by it. Her inner Logan and mini Remy were raging almost as wildly out of control as the bit of Victor Creed she'd once absorbed, who truly loathed physical restraint of any kind, but was ready to slip into berserker mode this time. The entrance of another voice speaking into her mind from outside it, rather than another psyche, caused all the chaos in her head to pause momentarily. _Rogue, whatever you do, try not to let your mutation activate,_ warned the professor.

Remy was thrashing towards them at an incredible rate with Henri not far behind calling for back-up as he came. The two emerged just to the left of where Rogue still strained against the man holding her while focusing on not following her body's natural instinct to switch her mutation on full blast thereby taking out the guy holding her. Once the professor's caution had sunk in, she'd known who it was that had his Weapon-X augmented arms around her… there wasn't enough scouring powder in the free world to erase his touch she was sure… Reaper had come for her. She supposed she ought to be thankful their megalomaniacal leader wanted her alive for some reason. That meant his hands were actually hands for the moment rather than the scythes they could turn into.

If they hadn't taped her mouth shut she'd be blasting him with so many insults… When Mystique came to them from the right and reached out a hand towards Rogue, she frantically jerked her head away in an effort to refuse the woman's contact. That only resulted in bringing her cheek up against the side of Reaper's neck. "Mm… nice, you little hellion. It's been awhile since I've held such a fiery bundle of curves," he taunted.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Mystique's wry comment echoed Rogue's thoughts exactly.

"You get y' hands off 'er," snarled Remy as he fanned a handful of cards in one hand while extending his bow staff with the flick of the other wrist. Rogue had never seen him look more aggressive, more animalistic, more filled with raw rage. She would have expected this in a fight if she were watching Logan or even Victor, but never had she seen this side of Remy. Even Henri took one step away from his younger brother.

"Oh calm down, Romeo," was all Mystique offered the young aggressor. She wasn't intimidated in the least. "Lord High Evolutionary wants you, too. You won't be separated from her if you both just come along quietly. There's no reason for all this fuss."

Rogue was ready to burst with all the words wanting to spill forth. Lord help the man who'd invented duct tape if she ever ran into him!

"I don' t'ink so. Neit'er o' us is goin' anywhere wit' y' freaks!" Rogue nodded vigorous agreement with Remy's declaration.

"Oh, but you will come with us Mr. LeBeau," came a new voice, suave and educated and creepy in the extreme. The voice Rogue had heard in her mind earlier accompanied the figure drifting in from the tree line. "It will come about one way or another. How gently or not this occurs is entirely up to the two of you." He may sound cultured, but he was colder and harder than a block of marble. Rogue almost shuddered. Then it hit her. For the professor to have told her what he did when neither she nor Reaper was using their mutations, he would have to be close. Help was at hand.

When she began to relax and fill with hope, even with a twinge of excitement, Remy's empathy picked up on it instantly. He looked quizzically her way only to see her shake her head, silently asking him to not change his stance at all. Remy continued to exchange banter with Lord High-on-himself to buy them some time until he could figure a way out of this mess or the reason for Rogue's abrupt change in emotions could make an appearance. He was distracted, though, and the bizarre doctor may be long on knowledge but he was short on patience.

"Enough!" he finally declared. "It would seem we will be doing this with more aggression than I would have preferred, but so be it." He gave Mystique and Reaper a nod that set them in motion. As Mystique moved to attack Gambit, Reaper began lashing Rogue's hands together while fighting for dominance over the girl who was proving to be as difficult to corral as a snake or a greased pig.

"Hands off the girl, Bub!" With that demand Logan hurtled into the small clearing, claws extended and snarl in place. He landed on Reaper, attempting to knock him away from Rogue, but the tenacious man refused to loosen his grip on the girl he'd acquired. They both tumbled across the ground with her bearing the brunt of the landing with a pained and annoyed groan.

Rogue saw Jean at the outer edges of the fracas and sent her a pointed mental request. Once Jean had freed her from that blasted duct tape, Rogue asked Reaper, "So does Gene Simmons _know _ya' stole his look or is it a secret?"

"I liked you better when you couldn't talk," he shot back.

Rogue threw her head back to nail his nose which immediately started bleeding profusely. "Ow! You bi-," he was prevented from finishing by Logan's roar of outrage.

"Don't even think about it," Logan warned while swiping at Reaper's back. Reaper flipped them over at the last second. Logan's pulled back as much as he could, but was so close to spilling Rogue's entrails she could feel the whisper of those deadly adamantium blades as they whooshed just centimeters above her tender belly. Her psyches were more than a little restless by now and her inner Logan was positively freaking out. She knew she had to stay focused, but his snarly, wildly out of control, animalistic ravings were hard to ignore when they were echoing throughout her own thoughts.

Scott grazed Reaper with a blast from his eyes that loosened the man's hold just enough for Rogue to get in a few good hits. Remy's blows with his bow staff finished off the job and she was able to spring away from the strong, scary, and stubborn mutant. She spun so her back was to Remy's while Henri did his best to help, but was wise enough to realize he was likely out of his league here.

What no one had really taken in was the absence so far of one of their former foes. Deathbird came up behind Henri, whose height left her seeming only minimally threatening at best. This misconception cost Henri dearly as she snatched at him and, using her superior strength and newly refurbished artificial wings, lifted him into the air. She quickly soared out over a large patch of saw palmettos before letting him fall from a dizzying height. Henri landed with a sickening thud, his body battered and his face bloodied.

Meanwhile, Remy and Mystique were still going at one another like rabid animals neither willing to back down or give any quarter. They traded blows and insults at a rapid-fire pace that would have left most lost and confused. Eventually Remy threw her towards Scott and Jean who first blasted her to disorient and injure her before lifting the blue-skinned mutant towards the waiting weather goddess who bound Mystique tightly. Mystique shifted to the raven she was so comfortable embodying and, being newly freed of her bindings, flew to the outskirts of the battle where she intercepted the thieves racing to assist their two princes. Mystique kept them quite busy, buying valuable time for her teammates to accomplish the important goal of apprehending Gambit and Rogue.

Xavier engaged Lord High Evolutionary in a fierce battle on the astral plane where Xavier wielded an enormous energy sword with which he battled against Wyndham's energy blasts. There was little the others could do to help so they focused their energies on Reaper and Deathbird, who'd arrived back in the thick of battle. Storm, Jean, Cyclops, and Beast battled Deathbird while Rogue, Gambit, and Wolverine dealt with Reaper.

Eventually, with all but Deathbird and Logan beginning to slow with a bit of fatigue, Dr. Wyndham withdrew from his confrontation with Xavier retreating to the astral plane to wait for a better time. He could linger there indefinitely, but knew he would choose to regroup quickly this time in an attempt to rally his forces and hang onto the progress he'd already made with the mutants in his holdings. His research was coming along splendidly and while he wanted the young mutants in Professor Charles Xavier's care to increase his advancements, especially the potentially limitless Rogue, he knew when wise judgment required a strategic retreat. Letting his allies know it was time to go, he watched on from the peace of the astral plane as they fell back from engagement, although he noted Reaper seemed reluctant to leave the girl behind, orders not withstanding. That would be worth watching over, his leader decided.

Xavier limply sat in his chair, one hand wearily resting against his temple. The battle had been exhausting. Ororo and Jean went to him and began assisting him back to the waiting jet. Hank was checking Henri's and the other thieves' injuries to determine what care they required with Scott's help. Logan and Remy were busy smothering Rogue, by her interpretation, as they checked her for serious injury while simultaneously berating her for not fleeing when she'd had the chance. "Y'all must be losin' ya're mahnds if ya' think Ah'm going ta' let that loser jerk meh around an' then leave all tha' fightin' for you! Ah'm a big girl an' Ah can take care o' mahself!" she hotly asserted.

The three argued and fussed over one another for a few more minutes before Scott rejoined them to inform Logan and Rogue, "It's time for us to leave now. Rogue, we'll pick you up in fifteen minutes. That should give you time to get your things from the LeBeau's. Logan, are you going with her to help gather everything?"

Remy clenched his jaw. Of course they wanted her to leave with them. He should have known… but he hadn't had time yet to think of much other than wondering if Rogue was alright, how were his friends and family after this fight, and whether the enemy was really gone or not. Now it was there forcing itself to center stage, the reality that their time together here was over. She was going back to New York. There went their first Christmas together. He knew he sounded like a sulky little boy, but he didn't care. To put it plainly, this sucked.

"What? But…" Rogue was stammering, something she hated. It made her seem weak. Logan hiked that scoundrel brow at her wanting to know what her deal was this time and she managed to piece together, "Ah guess that makes sense. Ah'm just surprahsed ta' see y'all. I wasn't expecting any of this. It would be best for me and for Remy's family if Ah went on back to the Institute." Her intonation let Logan and Scott both know it was that last thing she wanted to do. Logan and Remy both found the way her accent came and went very telling also. It revealed that she was weighing her words carefully and speaking very intentionally.

Logan, a little more attuned to reading people than Scott, was watching Remy as carefully as he was Rogue. The younger man's hard jaw was clenched and his eyes glowed with an unholy flare from deep within. Those facts coupled with the way his hand twitched towards Rogue's when she started to move away only to fall back to his side gripped in a tight fist… If Logan wasn't crazy, the guy had been about to reach out and keep her beside him. _Aw crap!_ He shot off a mental memo to Chuck. Getting an answer quickly, Logan took things into his own hands.

"Let's go, Cyke. We're done here. Stripes, I'll be in touch about getting you home."

"What? But-," Logan interrupted the young leader-in-the-making.

"You questioning me, Bub?"

Scott started to answer, stopped to consider, started again and then finally took a moment to really study the faces around him. "I, well…" Scott was interrupted again, which was starting to get on his nerves.

When he turned to see Jean calling to him, she beckoned him with a very flirty smile. Remy saw the redhead put her fingers up to her temple and knew she was 'talking' to him telepathically. He saw Scott give a smile that was supposed to representative of his benevolence, but actually just kind of creeped out the other three standing in the clearing. Logan gave him a weird look before turning to Rogue and Remy again. "Right." He took a deep breath and shook his head a little as though ridding himself of something unpleasant. "So, you're staying here, at least for now. Like I said, I'll be in touch. You need anything you give me a call and I can be here before you know it. I mean it, you call me if you need me, Stripes."

Rogue's heart was racing, filling with excitement that she didn't have to leave after all. Her head tilted to one side. "Hey, Logan, do you have a minute?"

He studied her before answering, "Sure I do. Whatcha need, Stripes?" He let her lead him away. Fifteen minutes later he was back with several brightly wrapped packages in his arms and a bemused look of wonder on his normally stoic face. Not until he and Scott said goodbye to Remy and boarded the jet did Logan say anything significant. Then Charles chuckled and wondered, "Are you really that surprised, Logan?"

"Well, yeah… yeah, I guess I am. I knew she was making progress, but this is big. What about him and this place did this for her?"

"What are you talking about?" Scott wanted to know. If there was anything he hated more than seeing someone hitting on Jean, it was realizing he didn't know what was in the dark on things. It left a person vulnerable and under others' control and that was something he couldn't be comfortable with.

"Rogue's gaining control over her mutation, Scott. She can touch people now," Jean answered, know how he felt about being left guessing. She stroked down his arm to hold his hand and leaned against his sturdy shoulder.

"It is still in the early stages and she can only maintain contact for about twenty minutes, but this kind of progress in such a short time is very promising."

Logan was still in shock. He wasn't about to 'share' with the group, especially with Red and Cyke who he knew Rogue wouldn't want knowing any intimate details about her, but when his Stripes had hugged him, pressing her face against the bare skin of his neck and then kissed his rough, bristly cheek before admitting, "Ah've been waiting ta' do that for a long tahme, Logan," he'd had to fight down the instinctive urge to snatch her up and grip her for all he was worth. All the kids were his to take care of, to train, to protect. And he cared about all of them. Rogue was one of his special ones, though. Very special. Watching her all this time while she struggled and kept trying with no significant success, seeing the hope dying off in her and wanting to do something to keep it alive even when he was doubting she'd ever get control himself, only to come here and protect her life then be hit with something like that…. It was all a bit much for the feral man.

The others had all continued talking while he'd dealt with his reactions. When he finally looked up from his studious contemplation of the jet's floor, he met Charles' eyes. "Her skin's so soft," he muttered low enough that only Charles and Hank heard.

Hank looked away, almost feeling as though he was intruding. Charles smiled with benign understanding. "It will mean a whole new life is possible for her now."

Logan dwelled on that simple sentence all the way back to the mansion and then as he sat in his room by the open window smoking his thick cigar. Analyzing it, turning it this way and that in his mind, it began sinking in just what kinds of possibilities his girl might be facing now. The first thing his mind accepted was that she wouldn't necessarily have to wear clothes the completely shielded her skin any more. First he was glad. It had always been difficult for him to watch her spending the hot months covered head to toe in layers, sweating it out while others went about their business wearing next to nothing.

That led to him realizing she'd maybe be able to wear her swimsuit out at the pool and beach like all the others. He smiled a tiny bit that things were finally going to be more normal for Rogue. Picturing her with all the others messing around in the pool next summer was what turned the tide. His scowl firmly in place he remembered just what those girls' swimsuits looked like. Those too-small, too-revealing scraps of fabric that made a handkerchief look gargantuan by comparison. Rogue was no Kitty. She wasn't built like Jubilee or little Rahne.

Immediately on the heels of these thoughts, his imagination began filling in the blanks. It suddenly started surrounding his imaginary Stripes with all the stupid guys filling this place. Guys with raging hormones. Guys with roving eyes and roaming hands. Guys that had always steered clear of Rogue out of a strong sense of self-preservation. Guys that would not have to keep their distance any more. Looking down, Logan realized his claws had burst forth without thought.

A sound at the doorway caught his attention and he glances over his shoulder to see Ororo standing there with her typical graceful dignity. "She's no naïve girl, Logan."

"No, but she is a lonely one. Stripes is hungry for all those things she's missed out on. That means she's more likely to make stupid decisions."

"They are her foolish choices to make, though," she countered.

"Maybe. But we're also supposed to be teaching these kids. She don't have anyone else and you'd better believe I'm not gonna sit by and watch her get hurt."

Ororo started to give another rebuttal, but realized that to a point he was right. Rogue was one of the rare students who'd never enjoyed any stabilizing influences or healthy guidance from a reliable source before joining them here. Wolverine wasn't the candidate most would pick for a young woman, but Storm knew the odd pair shared something special. She would do nothing to interfere. Not that it would do any good, regardless. Both Logan and Rogue were forces of nature that would do whatever they felt best with no concern for the attempted influence of others.

"Scott and Jean have left to return to her parent's home. We are having drinks and watching the news if you'd like to join us."

"Yeah, sounds alright. I'll be down in a few minutes." She left knowing he wasn't quite done brooding.

* * *

Remy returned to the house forcing himself to move at his usual speed rather than hurrying as he wanted. While it was obvious they'd changed their minds for whatever reason and let Rogue stay with him, he wouldn't feel positive of that fact until he saw her still there for himself. He covered the route easily, dodging low-hanging branches and clearing fallen trunks with the same easy grace that marked all his movements. He saw a group of men heading in the back door. Knowing there would be a debriefing and that he really should be there to fill in all the blanks for them, he knew he wouldn't pay any attention during the meeting if he didn't reassure himself first, so he clambered up the side of the house with a handy tree and some lattice for assistance. Rogue about jumped out of her skin when Remy's face loomed outside her locked window.

She quickly opened it for him, chastening him the whole time. "Ya're crazy! What if ya'd fallen? What are ya' doing out there anyway?" she wanted to know as she peered down at the ground that was far too long a drop for her comfort. Rogue turned to see him standing in the middle of her room. Something in his expression halted her words and had her staring back.

"I jus' needed t' be sure y' still here, chérie."

Rogue took one step closer to him, then jerked to a stop looking uncomfortable and twisting her fingers together in front of her. "Yeah, Ah'm still here. That's okay, rahght? Ah mean, Ah can call Logan an-," but Remy's speech overrode hers.

"No! Boo, dere's nowhere else I'd rather y' be."

Rogue blew out a relieved breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and gave him a tentative smile. "Okay. Good."

Now they both stood awkwardly not knowing what they could say or do that wouldn't be telling too much. Remy ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I gotta go t' de meetin' in mon pere's office."

"Right," she nodded, knowing he should have already been down there.

"Yeah," he asserted. Then he just awkwardly turned and started from the room. Then something occurred to him. "Y' ought t' come, too, y' know. Dis be a debriefing an' y' were dere wit' de rest o' us an' prob'ly know more 'bout it all dan I do."

Startled, she realized he was right. She nodded. "Right! Of course." She joined him and somehow by the time they reached his father's office downstairs their usual companionable ease with one another was back in place as though they'd never had those gauche minutes in her room.

Emerging from the meeting with the rest of the younger Guild members Rogue and Remy both felt more relaxed than they had since this whole thing started back at the Brotherhood house. For now anyway, they could let their guard down just a bit and not concern themselves so obsessively with their safety. The ruling council remained behind to discuss whatever it was ruling councils of Thieves' Guilds discussed while the younger future decision-makers decided what to do with themselves.

Later that evening Rogue laughingly made her way around the dance floor following Emil's lead as he moved them to the beat of the zydeco music. The hazy atmosphere, a result of those smoking, and the golden colored lighting gave the atmosphere in the club warmth and a sense of open, friendly hospitality that Rogue found to be the perfect compliment to her mood tonight. Add in Emil's humorous company and the fact that today she'd done something she'd never thought possible and it was a great day, all things considered. So, yeah… she'd almost been carted off as a prisoner of a man with more issues than most psychology books even covered who'd wanted to do who-knew-what with her and several of her friends. But, she'd gotten to remain with her best friend for the holidays, a big positive. She'd kicked Reaper around some, which was like an early Christmas gift. Yep, a good scuffle always made for a fun and satisfying time. And, most important, she'd touched Logan without hurting either of them at all.

Wow. That was huge. It was one of those big dreams she had. You know, the things you most want to do before you die but are pretty danged sure you'll never get to do. It was one of those. In fact, it was in the top five. And it was all she'd hoped for. Rogue's smile wouldn't be held in as she remembered the heated skin and corded muscles, the inherent strength even in his neck and the bristly face that should have scraped, and did a little bit, but not as much as one would think and offered as much softness as it did rough qualities. It was so perfectly Logan and she freely owned deep down that she loved the man. He was true family to her, which meant so much to someone so very alone in the world.

The music eased into the next number which was slower and almost sultry as it wound its languorous way through the crowd. Rogue's attention was drawn back to the present when she felt Emil releasing her only to have a different set of arms wrap tightly around her, pulling her close to the increasingly familiar muscles of her best friend. Remy let a barely-there smile flit over his lips which she returned before laying her head against his chest. Rogue's smile lingered as she took the opportunity to forget all the stupid turmoil and confusion this friendship was constantly battering her with and just basked in him holding her close.

Remy drew her just a little closer and rested his face against her hair as he led her through the song, giving himself over to the many sensations of having her in his arms. " 'm glad y' here, Boo."

"Me, too, Rems."


	27. Chapter 27

**A.N. Akyre, I so appreciate you sticking with this story. I know the pace is killing you and really am glad you've stayed with me. I truly am considering altering the outline to speed things up for you since if you knew what I'd planned you just may hunt me down and hurt me! Lol**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and encouragement everyone!**

**For Meg and Finn. **

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

It was Christmas Eve and Remy watched as Rogue helped his brother set out the vast array of food she, Tante, Mercy, and some of the others had been preparing for the past three days. He'd already tried to get some of his favorite seafood dip, but the slap he'd received let him know that wasn't his best course of action. Hearing noises coming from both the foyer and the back door he knew the others had started arriving. Christmas Eve was always huge at his home. The entire guild was welcome to come to the open house at the main mansion and those who lived on the grounds spent most of their night here.

Rogue was making incredible progress on her control. They were now up to twenty-five minutes and she'd begun practicing with Mercy, also. Others had offered but she didn't want to accidently slip and then absorb any confidential information about missions or intel. Mercy did work with the guild, of course, but due in large part to Henri's protectiveness she didn't go on as many jobs as the rest of them so Rogue was a little more comfortable with her. Even with all that progress, Remy was a little nervous about tonight and the upcoming New Year's Eve celebration. Both involved large crowds in close quarters and her nervousness, while understandable, meant her control was more likely to slip.

For the moment, though, she looked like she was having a good time. She was laughing at something Henri said and Remy took the chance to just enjoy the moment. Rogue and Henri hadn't spent as much time together and when they had it was always around so many people that he knew they hadn't gotten to know each other very well. They seemed to be hitting it off, however, which Remy was glad to see. Tante joined their conversation and Remy's ears picked up a question that caught his attention. "Honeychile, y' gonna tell ol' Tante 'bout dat Chris'mas tradition y' mentioned?"

His Rogue-chère had something she usually did every year? He didn't want her to miss out on it this year. He wanted her to be happy here with his family; he wanted this Christmas to be as close to perfect as he could make it. Remy wanted her to feel content, to feel at home… with him.

"Well, Ah lahke ta' sneak down just after midnahght and just look at tha' tree. It's always so peaceful when no one's around and tha' tree and gifts look so pretteh… lahke a picture or something." She shrugged off the sentimentality her confession revealed hating how weak and girly it made her seem.

Henri coaxed her while sounding very matter-of-fact, Remy was actually impressed at his brother's ability to know the best ways to get his Rogue to talk, "Is dere an't'in' more t' it?"

"Ah usually open just one gift while Ah'm sitting there. Most years there's just one that seems extra-special and Ah lahke opening it alone." They all read between the lines and knew it was whichever gift was the most likely to make her emotional.

There was some noise from the front entry so Tante wrapped up that conversation rather than make Rogue uncomfortable. "Dat soun's like a real nice tradition y've got dere, Rogue honey. We be pleased y' tol' us 'bout it." Mattie then bustled off to bring in more food while Henri moved to be ready to serve some drinks. Mercy joined him within moments and the two looked like the happy, comfortable couple they were. For the first time Remy envied someone their steady relationship.

Now the masses were beginning to arrive and he made a point of moving closer to his chérie. Not only did he want to be there to support her, but there were those here she hadn't met yet and he wanted to be sure they realized she was not available to them. He greeted everyone and introduced her to those she hadn't yet met.

Rogue heard him introduce her as his 'Boo' several times and she was ready to give him a good hard fist to the face if he didn't tell her what that meant soon. Even Rogue realized, though, that this wasn't the time or the place for that. Remy was constantly touching her. Either he held her hand or his arm was around her shoulders or waist or his hand rested on her hip in that manner she was growing so accustomed to that she was actually able to half-way block out the skitters of reaction that raced through her at his touch. One way or another, though, his body was in contact with hers.

Not wanting to be one of those girls who made nothing into a big something, she told herself over and over again that it was his way of reassuring her. He knew she was still very unsure in large groups and that this was a stretch for her. Remy was proving once again that he was her best friend. She turned to smile up at him and felt the answering squeeze of his hand on her hip. He tugged her closer and gave her a surreptitious kiss against her hair.

They wandered towards the food and loaded up their plates before moving to stand near the tree. Mercy came over to drag Rogue away for something or other and Remy watched on as his ebullient future sister-in-law grinned while she spoke a mile a minute. Mercy was still chattering away as they paused in the large arched opening leading to the next room. Henri and Theo happened by and Remy saw his brother point up while leering at the blond who'd captured Henri's heart.

Remy followed Henri's index finger to the red-ribboned cluster of mistletoe dangling from the center of the arch. Henri made some comment to Rogue while nudging his companion a bit. Rogue blushed while Theo leaned down and Remy started working his way rapidly to where they were all grouped. He allowed his empathy free reign and instantly had to start sorting through the variety of unwanted emotions until he began to pick hers out from the mass a bit. Rogue's slightly uncomfortable embarrassment was no surprise. As it intensified, so did Remy's attempts to make his way over to her. Then he was caught completely off-guard by the faint trickle of excited pleasure from her.

_Wha' de he-… what are y' t'inkin' ma __amoureux__?_ The shocked and outraged query from her mini-Remy had Rogue shooting a glance in the direction where she'd left the real Remy when Mercy got her attention by asking her opinion on another woman's dress. A fast-moving, tense, red-eyed Remy rapidly making his way over caught her attention immediately rather than the dress in question. Before Rogue could deal with either Remy, she felt Theo tilt her chin up a bit and his lips brush very softly over hers.

Inner Logan's snarls echoed through her mind while her mini-Remy started ranting in French. Between the distraction of her psyches, others of which were voicing their opinions most assertively now, her concern about that expression on the real Remy's face, and her acute embarrassment at this all being played out in such a public setting Rogue's control started to slip and she felt the beginning trickle of Theo's presence entering her already crowded mind. It was too much and she knew any second now she was going to lose it completely. Poor Theo wouldn't stand a chance.

Rogue shoved against his shoulders and sank back against the frame of the opening. Her hands shook and she closed her eyes to block out what she was sure were the horrified, accusatory, and hateful glares of Remy's family and friends. Remy pushed his way through the final clump of people separating him from his goal and instantly took Rogue in his arms. Holding her tightly to his chest and cupping the back of her head to cradle her close to his chest Remy turned them slightly so all anyone else would see was his back.

He hunched over her, his lips as near her ear as his greater height allowed to whisper, "Shh, ma cœur."

She began muttering to him, "Ah'm sorreh, Rems. Ah'm so sorreh." She repeated it over and over as he edged them away and took her through some hallways until he found a quiet, empty room. He looked around his father's office, a fire slowly dying in the fireplace, and knew no one would bother them there. Remy sat in the same large leather chair he'd used when talking with his father recently about the very girl he now pulled into his lap. Holding her as he would a small child, Remy stroked her hair, her back, her arms, her side, anything he could get to until she calmed. He sent out waves of comfort.

Her mini-Remy was doing much the same with Logan putting in a few words now and then as well. When he sensed the settling of her riotous emotions, Remy spoke. "No mo' o' dat sorry crap, Boo. Y' didn' do anyt'in' wrong. Dat fous, pain in de butt frère of mine an' m' couyon cousin are de problem. Y' okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded. As he felt the further calming of her emotions, Remy harnessed his empathy once more and settled back to enjoy these few quiet moments with her. After several heartbeats she admitted, "Ah feel pretty stupid, though. Ah mean, what an overreaction! Ah feel lahke such a drama queen…" With a chuckle she commented, "Ah feel lahke Kit or Tabby."

Remy hugged her closer and laughed softly along. "No' quite de same, 's far 's I can tell, extraire (mine)."

"Ah don't know that one."

"Bon."

She smacked his chest in protest, but let it go. Rogue was getting ready to ask him what was beginning to seem like an eternal question by now when she suddenly stopped and looked surprised followed quickly by confusion. Remy was studying her and wanted to know, "Ce qui (What)?"

Then he saw Rogue roll her eyes and finally give a rueful smirk. What was going on with her, he wondered. Before he could ask again, she'd turned on his lap and lifted one hand to lay against his chiseled jaw. The next thing he knew her soft, full lips were against his mouth caressing and coaxing him out of his shocked stupor and spurring him to seize this moment with incredible enthusiasm.

His hands gripped her and swung her around to hold her as close as possible to him before moving on to vigorously knead and caress her back. Restless, they moved up to her shoulders, back down her sides and on to her hips. His hands weren't the only part of him in motion. His lips soon dominated the situation with their clinging and suckling, his teeth nipping at her lush, rosy mouth. He'd been thinking of this moment, dreaming of it, longing for it for longer than he'd admit even now and Remy LeBeau was a man to take full advantage of the opportunities that life threw his way.

Remy's tongue teased her lips apart while he nibbled at them. When she gasped at the sensations he evoked, he didn't let up but rather took that chance to slide his tongue inside the moist heat of her mouth and massage her inner mouth as mesmerizingly as his hands were manipulating her body. Low, raspy sounds vibrated from her throat as she lost herself in the sensations he was evoking. Those sounds were driving Remy even deeper into this bottomless pool of desire. Both of them were fast losing all touch with reality.

_STRIPES!!!_ The insanely loud, infuriated bellow broke through the trance Rogue had slipped into and mercilessly yanked her back to an all-too-keen awareness of where she was, who she was doing this with, and the fact that anyone could intrude at any moment with the most likely candidate being Remy's father. Her breathing unsteady and her hands shaking with repressed feelings, Rogue pulled away from Remy scrabbling to her feet and backing away from him slowly.

Her mouth opened and shut several times before she spun with one hand loosely fluttering around her throat and ran from the room. It took Remy ten minutes to be able to shake his thoughts free enough to even begin analyzing events. What he kept coming back to was: What started that whole thing? He rose to go after her only to pause when he spied the familiar scrap of paper lying crumpled on the floor. Stooping to pick it up, Remy smoothed it out before slipping it into his wallet. Then he went to find his Rogue.

Rogue wasn't in the main room, she wasn't in the pool room or the media room or the dining room either. Remy was ready to start blowing things up left and right until he found her or someone told him where she was. He could only think of a few other places to look for her. Deciding the kitchen was the closest so he'd try there before going up to her room, he stuck his head in not expecting to find her, but there she was enveloped in one of Tante's aprons washing up some cookware. Remy knew she heard him approaching, but she wouldn't turn to look at him.

He came up behind her and braced his arms against the counter's edge on either side of her body but didn't touch her at all. Still, Rogue felt the heat emanating from him as his unique scent surrounded her. Stiffening her spine, Rogue stood tall. She was no shrinking violet and no little kiss was going to change that. She was tough, she was independent, she was more than a little scary, she needed no one… she was Rogue, dang it! Hardening her voice and heart simultaneously, Rogue asked, "Need something?"

Remy took a chance and placed his hands around her waist, his fingers so long they almost met. "I need m' friend," his deep voice admitted disarming her a little bit.

Looking down, Rogue gave the pan in the soapy water more scrubbing than it required. "Ya've got all kahnds of friends out there."

Remy lightly looped his arms around her waist now and rested his chin on her shoulder. His voice was returning to normal. "Vrai, mais (True, but) dey not wha' I need most. J'ai besoin de ma meilleur amie (I need my best friend)."

"Well," she was determined to act like nothing happened and him being all nice was just messing her up. "This is a lot for Tante ta' clean bah herself so Ah thought Ah'd do some of it for her."

"Dat's very t'oughtful, Boo, bu-," he was surprised when she cut him off.

"Don't! Whah ahre ya' callin' meh that all tha' tahme? Just stop it."

He was so confused. He felt hurt and anger coming from her but couldn't figure out what was causing this sudden reaction to his name for her. "Je ne comprends pas (I don't understand)." Maybe being totally honest with her would get her to let him in on what was going through that pretty, hard little head.

"Rems," she heaved a huge sigh that would have made him laugh in other circumstances. "Mah mini-you told me what it means. Ah'm not and Ah don't know whah ya'd be so mean by using it all tha' tahme. Ah'm not ya'r honey… not ya' sweetie or darlin' an' Ah doubt Ah'll ever have tha' control ta' be that for anyone." She gave up all pretense and spinning around in his hold turned hurt, angry pools of green up at him. "Whah have ya' been doing that ta' me, Rems?"

Cupping her face in his hands he studied her mutely for long minutes, sighing as he saw her fighting back tears. Remy lifted her easily and sat her on the countertop next to the sink. She was only slightly below his eye-level now. He leaned down to rest his forehead against hers and explained with more gut-deep honesty than he normally gave. "Y' are, ma petit chère. Y' voice toujours (always) makes me t'ink o' honey all t'ick an' syrupy." Fingers tangled in her hair tugging gently on the strands nearest her face. She just gazed at him so he went on. "Jus' y' bein' near moi makes t'in's sweet for me. Y' smile, y' laughter, y' sass, even y' mule headed stubbo'n ways be sweeter t' me dan anyt'in' else I know."

Remy now rushed on not waiting to see if she had anything to say. If he was doing this, he might as well do it all the way. "An' as fo' bein' darlin'… y' de cutest, mos' darlin' t'ing I ever saw whether it be when y' mad at moi for somet'in' or y' concentratin' on school stuff or y' fightin' some freak, but," he couldn't help adding, "'specially when y' sleep."

Rogue didn't know what to think. This could mean that he just saw her as a very special friend or it could be something else. It could be that he wanted to be, uh, friends with benefits. It took a moment to settle her inner Logan down after that thought. Eric and Victor had finally somehow gotten him to hush. Mini-Remy was telling her what he thought, but she reminded herself that this Remy wasn't the real Remy and ignored him while trying to block out his vociferous interpretation. Wait a minute… "When Ah'm asleep?"

Was he blushing? He was! Remy LeBeau, ladies' man, master thief, world traveler, was blushing! Okay, whatever this was she wasn't going to try dealing with it tonight in a houseful of people on Christmas Eve while she was freaking out having just made out with a guy for the first time. Yeah. Her plate was full.

"So, uh, ya probably need ta' get back out there and Ah'm done in here."

"Y' dropped dis," he stated while offering her the slip of paper that had thrown her whole world out of whack.

"Ah don't need it any more, rahght? Ah mean, it says it's good for one 'real' kiss and we covahed that pretty thoroughly so it's not any good now."

"Not dat I'm complaining at all, absolument pas (absolutely not), but I t'ought dat y' weren't goin' t' cash dat in until… How did y' learn 'bout de meanin', chérie?"

"Well, mah mini-you fahnally clued meh in."

"Le traître (The traitor)," he muttered.

Rogue smiled. She couldn't help it. He was so charming when he acted like that. Mercy came in quietly, but not sneaking. "Rogue, 'm so sorry 'bout dat. Are y' okay?" She was wringing her hands together anxiously, concerned that her new friend was upset. "Henri an' T'eo are worried 'bout y'."

Rogue eyes snapped to Mercy's clear blue ones. "Is Theo going to be alright? Has he come to yet?"

Mercy just looked confused in addition to the apprehension already etched on her pretty features. "Rogue, T'eo neve' passed out. It's you we're all worried 'bout. T'eo's fine ot'er dan t'inkin' y' mad at 'im."

Now Rogue looked anxious for entirely different reasons. "Ah'm not mad; Ah've got no reason ta' be upset. He was just playin' along. Ah'm sorry Ah caused so much trouble."

"Well, 'm mad at 'im!" Remy meant it, too, both girls knew since his eyes were glowing brightly.

Mercy looked like she thought there would be trouble, but Rogue just dismissively waved a hand in Remy's general direction while blithely instructing, "Oh, stop it, Rems. Ya' not mad; ya're fahne." Ignoring his free-flowing protests, she asked Mercy, "Where is he?"

"T'eo's at de bar." Rogue squared her shoulders in preparation for entering what now seemed to be a horde of potentially upset Cajun thieves. She paused at the touch of Mercy's hand on her arm. "Rogue, mos' people neve' even noticed anyt'in'." Seeing her friend's skepticism clearly she assured, "Really. Ot'er dan us, Henri, and T'eo only Tante Mattie an' Jean-Luc realize dere was an issue at all. De ot'ers all jus' seem t' t'ink dat Remy doesn' play well wit' ot'ers."

Rogue rolled her eyes, but did sarcastically acknowledge, "Well, that's true a lot o' tha tahme!"

Remy tried to deny what she was implying, but Rogue ignored him again while moving away to seek out Theo, who she still felt was a truly great guy. In fact she was even more certain as she reviewed the little bit she'd gotten from him which was little more than a vague sense of innocent affection and attraction to her that was sincere, but far from lewd. Remy was tempted to go deal with his older brother right away, but wanted to be there when Rogue went to Theo, for more than one reason.

The conversation between Rogue and Theo was brief and discreet, but Remy knew instantly that she felt far better about the whole thing. It wasn't until later when many had left for midnight mass or to go home and Remy encouraged, according to him though Rogue stated that she been conned, her to dance that he was able to let her know, "We're goin' t' talk 'bout dat incroyable baiser (incredible kiss) late', ma Rogue-chère." It should have sounded foreboding, but instead his voice was ripe with promise and she found herself short of breath in response.

The last stragglers were playing pool in the other room, Mercy was helping Tante pack up the little bit of food left on the platters while Theo and Jean-Luc sat at the table talking with the ladies. Remy got Rogue settled on the sofa with a cozy blanket around her and then brushed her cheek with a soft kiss. "Joyeux Noël (Merry Christmas), ma Rogue-chère. I'll see y' in de morning-," but she reached out for his hand.

"Where ahre ya' goin', Rems?"

"I don' wan' t' mess wit' y' Christmas, Rogue. Dis is somet'in' y' do on y'r own, from what y' said."

Something warm and sweet lit in her sparkling eyes that were greener than he could believe possible. She gave his hand a tug. "Ah don't mahnd sharin' it with ya'." Reading in her expression that she was sincere, he didn't wait to be asked again. He lifted the edge of the blanket and sank down close at her side. Remy wrapped one arm around her shoulders and leaned back. She nestled more comfortably against his side and just silently took in the tree, the gifts, and the decorations. The lights in the room had been dimmed and she enjoyed watching the prismatic reflections of the tree's lights against the walls and ceiling.

Half an hour passed with them barely moving and not speaking. After soaking in the beauty and, just as special, the peacefulness that filled the room, Remy quietly asked, "Do y' know which gift y' openin' t'night, ma cœur?"

Smiling over the faint sounds of Remy's family visiting in the kitchen, Rogue tilted her head back to look at him while answering. "Ah think Ah'm goin' with Logan's gift." They'd always had a certain understanding of each other but over the past year the two had grown very close. She knew if anyone's gift was going to get to her this year, it was likely to be his. They talked in hushed tones for a while longer before her huge yawn and his heavy eyes drove them upstairs to their beds.

Rogue sat cross-legged in the center of the large, comfortable mattress with the packaged clumsily wrapped package with it's simple brown paper and it's festive green bow. About the time she first peeled the bow from the lumpy gift her cell phone rang. Her eyes shone as the ringtone was recognized and she lunged to answer before anyone else could be disturbed at this late hour. "Hey, Logan," she said in a low, hushed voice.

"Ya' openin' your gift, Stripes?" How did he know about that? Sensing the unspoken question, he stated, "Ah look out for the ones I care about, kid; you know that."

Rogue couldn'thelp smiling. "Yeah, Ah do."

"So, who's is it this year?"

"Ah was gonna open yours, actually," she told her mentor and friend.

He didn't say much about that, but his silence spoke volumes. She let him hear clearly the rustle of the paper as she tugged at the taped edges. After only a few brief moments, he heard her breathy, wonder-filled voice, "Oh! Oh, Logan… Ah love it," she let him know, her sincerity shining and making him beam with pride that she'd appreciated his gift. He was so glad he'd made her happy with the short brown leather jacket. When he'd seen it, something about it made him think of her. He only wanted to make her happy, to let her know how appreciated and loved she truly was by him. She was special. He couldn't think of many who deserved it more.

"You're welcome, Stripes."

"If ya' were here, Ah'd give ya' the biggest hug."

His lips lifted in an uncustomary, but satisfied smile. "I'd really like that, Rogue. You owe me, okay?" His smiled broadened at her light giggle.

"Ah prahmise," she pledged.

"Good night, kid."

"Merreh Christmas, Logan." He had already lowered the phone when he heard her soft voice ringing clearly in his astute ears, "Ah love ya'." The call was disconnected, but he still made sure he replied with complete honesty.

"Love you, too, Stripes."

The next morning was a blur of food, gift-giving, unwrapping, and laughter. Not until she was toting her larger-than-expected pile of gifts upstairs. Remy didn't get her alone until late that afternoon in the lull between clearing away the chaos and sitting down to an incredible dinner. He knocked on her door and entered at her bidding. Coming to sit on the edge of her bed, he sat with one leg crooked up and the other hanging over the edge of the mattress.

"Y' have a good Chris'mas, chéri?"

"Ah still can't believe it!" she enthused more openly than was typical for the restrained southerner. "Y'all were too generous, realleh. Theah was jus' so much!"

"Dat was not'in', amor. Y' deserve much more."

She shook her head in denial. "Ah don't deserve much at all but Ah'm awful thankful for what Ah've got."

"Y' 'bout ready to give dis po' boy his ot'er gift?" She looked confused, and was glad he cleared it up quickly, though she wasn't thrilled with the direction he took. "Don't y' t'ink we ought t' talk 'bout wha' was de plus merveilleux, baiser hallucinant (most wonderful, mind-blowing kiss) dis Cajun ever experience?"

"What's there ta' talk about, Rems? Ah said Ah'd cash in ya'r wagah when ya' told meh what Boo mans and Ah kept mah word. That's it. Let's not make this inta somethin' it doesn't need ta be."

He heightened his empathy because she was really throwing him off with this come-back. Was she telling him she wasn't interested in him? Was she trying to give him an out he didn't want? Was she nervous, uncertain, disgusted… what? Her emotions were a jumble, but what he wasn't getting was any sense that she didn't want him. He decided to be more direct since things had come to a head sooner than he'd anticipated, but they didn't have a very good history of doing well with subtleties. "Vous a fait pour ne pas avoir plaisir à m'embrasser (Did you not enjoy kissing me)?"

Mini-Remy provided the translation quickly. As soon as she realized what he was asking, her eyes softened and he felt her shy excitement while a rosy blush tinted her cheeks. "Ya' couldn't tell?"

He was about to point out she hadn't really answered, though he knew the truth thanks to his mutation when his phone rang. He was checking his caller ID when her phone rang also. With relief on her part and mild frustration on his, the both took the calls. Kitty was eager to talk with Rogue while Ray passed the phone around so he, Lance, and Todd could all talk with Remy. They insisted on passing messages to Rogue until he just gave up and handed her the phone while he spoke with Kitty on hers.

By the time they disconnected the calls, Jean-Luc was calling them down to dinner. Rogue's happiness at the reprieve was tangible while Remy was becoming convinced that his relationship with Rogue was going to drive him into an early grave as a direct result of stress brought on by constant interferences. He firmed his jaw, however. Determination to settle things with her before they returned to New York set in with a vengeance.


	28. Chapter 28

**A.N. I hope you all enjoy this. I appreciate all my reviewers and want to give a big cyber cheer for all those who review without logging in since this is the only way to recognize y'all and your wonderful encouragement. And Kaki, you're right… that song fits so well! I may have a great way to work it in.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and encouragement everyone!**

**For Meg and Finn. **

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

Remy and the other men cleared the table and left the rest of the cleaning for the service hired by Jean-Luc for the day. When he came to the living room, his glance quickly assessed that there were many people present, but not the one he was looking for. That girl was harder to keep track of than Mercy at the sales the day after Thanksgiving! Then he heard it… her distinctive, husky laughter. His heart lightened at the sound of her obviously having fun and he followed the pleasing notes down the hall until he saw her. That's when his gut clenched and he had to fight down the desire to turn tail and run. Cowardly? Maybe, but he wasn't sure he cared.

Rogue looked up at him and smiled a rare, open, wide, beautiful smile. Her verdant eyes sparkled merrily, glinting in the room's golden lighting and he knew it was futile to resist her lure. Even with the horror resting on her lap, Remy knew he would go to her when she coaxed, "Rems! C'mere sugah… look at what theah showin' meh." She reached out a hand to take his when he neared. Remy waited for her to scoot a bit to her left and sat in the space she'd created for him before he slipped the glove from her hand to better relish the feel of her soft, bare warmth resting so easily in his hold.

Letting their linked hands rest on his thigh, he groaned at the picture she was pointing at. "Ya' were such a cutie-pah, Rems!" There he was in all his glory, his scrawny, little boy birdie chest bare except for the mud streaked across it during the flinging contest between him and his new family. He'd only been with the LeBeau family a couple of months when that picture had been taken. His hair stuck up every which way from his head and he was grinning, clearly displaying the gaps where some baby teeth were missing.

"I was goofy lookin'," he muttered. The others present all laughed and fondly recalled his early days with them. Using their chatter to cover her actions, Rogue eased her hand atop his and stroked his fingers.

"Ah think ya' look lahke a precious, trouble-makin' scamp," she whispered against his ear.

"Guess I haven' changed much, eh ma Rogue-chère?"

Leaning in even closer, her lips brushed his skin as she whispered again so softly he almost couldn't hear her words. "Ah always did have a thing fo' tha bad boahs," she admitted, her downright sultry tone setting his pulse racing.

Before he could react, she sat back and flipped to the next page as though nothing had happened, turning to ask about another picture of him in his early adolescence. The family stories flowed freely and more than once Remy felt himself grow embarrassed, but his thoughts kept returning to her 'confession'. It took every ounce of his willpower to keep from leaping to his feet, snatching her up, and running deep into the Bayou until he could be sure they'd be alone so he could question her and kiss her… well, maybe the questioning could wait.

After the last of the photo albums had bared his past, his soul, and in one unfortunate picture his bare butt, talk turned to what was for him a more comfortable topic. "Rogue, we've got t' get y' a gown fo' de ball!"

Mercy's enthusiastic exclamation grabbed Rogue's alarmed attention immediately. By this time, she'd eased down until she was leaning fully against Remy's side, being held up by him as her head rested on his shoulder. At Mercy's words, though, spoken in a tone far too reminiscent of Kitty's during a hot sale, she straightened abruptly. "What are ya' talkin' about, Mercy?"

Etienne leaned over the back of the sofa, drink in hand, to inform her, "De Guild hosts de ball ev'ry New Year's. 't's a big deal 'round 'ere. De dress is formal, dough, an' dere's a bunch o' protocol we got t' follow."

Rogue's eyes rounded with serious doubt. Remy was so confident he knew what she was about to say he almost mouthed the words with her. "Ah can always go home for New Year's so Ah don't intrude. In fact, Ah think a few of tha othahs are headin' back in tahme for tha annual parteh at tha' Institute."

The others rushed to assure her she was not intruding at all, but Remy looked down at her waving hair with a knowing look before issuing his challenge. "Y' chicken, ma cœur?"

"What?" she asked, appalled that he'd say something like that.

He resisted smirking, but it wasn't easy. Everyone at Xavier's knew Rogue couldn't resist a dare. It was one of her biggest downfalls. Remy could practically count down to her breaking point. Her eyes narrowed and he mentally chanted… 3, 2, 1 – "Ah'm no coward, Remy Etienne LeBeau an' Ah can do ya'r fancy parteh no problem! Ah'll beh tha' best-dressed woman with tha' most impeccable mannahs there!"

Remy looked down at her rosy-cheeked, riled-up countenance and utterly disarmed her with his gentlest smile. "I got no doubts 'bout dat, ma hellion précieux (my precious hellion). No doubts 't all."

Her mouth opened to deliver a blistering retort only to snap shut again. She stared up at him in mute defiance of his slick maneuvering. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss the tip of her small nose before jumping up to get himself a drink. Remy kept his back turned but smiled nonetheless as her soft, rumbling growl reached his ears. Hearing his family laughing good-naturedly at her reaction, he felt a swell of content rise up in him.

He listened on as Mercy began plotting a shopping excursion that left him almost sorry he'd put Rogue in the position of having to comply with his enthusiastic sister-in-law-to-be and her elaborate, exhausting retail addiction. He was jerked out of his reverie by a pair of strong, slender arms wrapping snuggly about his slim waist while a familiarly exciting body pressed against his back. "Sound good to ya', Rems-sugah?" Feeling Rogue's hands rubbing against his instantly taut stomach muscles while her face nuzzled below his shoulder blades he focused just enough to come up with a remotely appropriate response to the question he hadn't really registered. "Yeah, ma Boo; whateve' y' say," Remy blindly agreed.

"Thank ya', sug," she said with far more pleasure than made sense… until he heard his cousins laughing raucously.

"She played y', homme!"

"Ce qui ? Ce qui sont toi parlant (What? What are you talking about?)"

They only laughed harder. Henri finally enlightened him. "Y' jus' said y'd go shoppin' wit' de girls day afte' t'morrow."

"Non!"

"Oh yes ya' did, y' low-down swamp rat, and don't ya' dare trah ta' back out of it now. Ya' prahmised an' everyone here heard ya'."

"Dat's true, Remy," the other men all started agreeing with the girl who, even when she was conspiring to torture him, still made him feel better than anyone else ever had.

He waggled his brows at her before leering down at her. "I guess dat means I'll get t' watch y' try on all dose sexy dresses an' help y' pick de best one, chere."

Now the others looked at him not with mocking pity, but with hints of envy. Except for Henri, whom they all knew would be right there with Remy knowing how protective he was of Mercy. Rogue abruptly stopped smirking in that superior way and suddenly quieted… what had she done to herself now?

Two days later she was ready to plead for pity from the little blond woman, but knew it would be useless. Mercy was a woman on a mission and nothing would turn her from her chosen path. She was determined to find the perfect formal dress for Rogue to wear to the ball on New Year's Eve. Rogue learned that the majority of the younger guild members usually left the party an hour before midnight to finish their party with the rest of New Orleans. With that in mind, they apparently were working to find the 'perfect balance' between formal enough for the Guild ball and fun and sexy enough for Bourbon Street and Jackson Square, where they'd watch the ball drop before returning to party at the clubs 'til they could stand no more.

Rogue still wasn't sure how confident she felt in such circumstances so she continually selected more modest gowns that were long, had sleeves, and were high on her back. Mercy seemed to have other ideas. Plunging necklines, bare backs, short hems or indecently high slits all graced the dresses that looked like they were held up only by tiny strings and will power. Rogue would have to wear a parka if she wanted to keep it safe for others and herself all night.

Remy saw the signs of Rogue's flustered frustration and decided it was time to step in. This was supposed to be fun and he could tell that wasn't the result his beau chéri (beautiful darling) was enjoying. With a subtle aside to his big brother, who easily distracted Mercy, Remy strolled to where Rogue tried to convince the salesgirl to help her find a certain matronly gown in her size. Remy interrupted the two with suave grace and drew Rogue over to a different area of the upscale boutique so they could speak alone.

"My jolis petit cher (pretty little dear), let's try dis on our own fo' a while," he suggested.

She forced out a deep, calming breath. "Ah'm sorreh, Rems. Ah'm tryin'… Ah realleh am, but this just isn't meh. Ah don't know if Ah can do this," she confessed sounding somewhat defeated. "This just isn't tha' kind o' girl Ah am."

Remy came to stand directly in front of her, their bodies so close they could each feel the other's warmth. His hands rose to cup her face. "Boo, dis is s'posed t' be fun. Y' de only kind o' fille dis Cajun wan's by his side an' y' beautiful no matte' what y' wear. Now, le's start wit' de easy part. Y' prefer vert (green) an' pourpre (purple), right?"

"Us'ly, but red's stahtin' ta' grow on meh, too." She blushed just slightly and wouldn't look him in the eye. He played it off like it was nothing significant, but inside felt himself swell with pride. She'd told him before she liked his red eyes. Her actions now led him to believe it might mean something more.

By the time they returned to the mansion, Rogue's personal bag carrier, aka Remy, carried to her room not just a garment bag with the exclusive shop's name on the outside but also a bag with jewelry and a fancy purse in it and another with a box of shoes she wasn't at all certain she'd even be able to walk in, let alone dance most of the night. She'd just do as she always had and dance one or two times before finding a discreet spot to stand in while nursing a glass of whatever punch they were serving.

Remy deposited the bags on her bed, hung the dress for her, and then turned to let her know, "Y' goin' t' be jus' fine, Boo. T'morrow we practice den we start workin' on de stuff fo' de party."

"This jus' all seems so complicated, Rems. Ah'm not sure Ah can do it without screwin' up." Her admission came with a sigh that sounded far too apprehensive. Remy sought in his mind for the right thing to say, but came up empty. He'd already told her numerous times he was confident it would all be fine, but she just got more and more stressed the more she thought about it.

Sighing at his lack of inspiration, he saw from the vacant look in her eyes that she was 'talking' with her psyches. He hoped they were doing a better job at this than he. Her brow wrinkled a bit and he decided anything was better than standing here while she worked herself up any more. "We still need t' have our little talk, joli (pretty) Rogue." She hadn't really heard him, but when he leaned down to let his lips gently stroke against hers, that sure got her attention.

She jerked back and stared up at him with shocked eyes. "What are ya' doin'?" she demanded.

One corner of those talented lips lifted as he wryly commented, "I mus' not 'ave been doin' 't well if y' don' know."

She backed two steps away from him to gain some breathing space while she rapidly tried to sort through her own thoughts and the torrent of input from her mouthy psyches. "Whah were ya' kissin' meh? What are ya' thinkin', Rems?"

Speaking in French he confessed, "I'm thinking about how much I care about you. I'm thinking you needed something else to think about so you wouldn't obsess over the ball." He reached out for her again, but this time ran his fingers along her neck before settling his hand over her shoulder, his fingers lightly caressing her soft skin. His eyes narrowed as he addressed one of her psyches, "I'm thinking that the little traitor carbon copy of me in your head better keep his big mouth shut so I can tell you this in a way you'll understand when I'm good and ready." Rogue's expression turned to confusion as her mini-Remy suddenly silenced rather than continuing to translate for her. "More than anything else, though, I'm thinking about how impossible it is to resist kissing you and holding you and how much I want to make sure you know all this so I can be sure other men will know you're mine just as surely as I am every bit yours."

Without Rogue realizing it, Remy had eased closer and closer to her. Now they were only a breath apart. The hand on her throat and shoulder slid around to bury itself in her hair as his free hand first grasped hers and lifted it to rest over his heart and then wrapped around the indent of her waist. Remy's lips barely brushed hers once, twice… her breath hitched in both trepidation and anticipation before all thought fled at the feel of his mouth settling firmly over hers. Just when her lips parted to allow him to deepen their kiss, Remy eased back from her. He didn't release her just yet, but he did put a tiny bit of space between them.

Rogue's glittering, unfocused emerald eyes stared hazily up at him with a dazed expression before confusion had her getting that cute little scrunch between her brows. Remy was determined to do things right; this was one relationship he wanted… needed to make lasting and he just honestly felt that waiting would be the right thing to do for now. He cared about Rogue too much to be selfish about this. He had to be absolutely sure she was ready. At the same time, he wanted her to be ready soon because this waiting was killing him. Yeah. Now would be a good time to not be alone in her room with a starry-eyed Rogue. Unless… It was definitely time to get them out of here.

"Le's go down wit' de ot'ers. Dey'll wan' t' hear 'bout de shoppin' an' dere's a job later t'night."

"Are ya' going on tha' job?"

"Jus' as an observer. It's Louis' night an' he's takin' Eti wit' 'im. Henri et I will follow, but we're not 'llowed t' in'erfere in any way."

"This is a realleh big thing for y'all, rahght?"

"Très grand (Very big)," he agreed. He tried to think of a good analogy. "It's kind o' like a bar mitzvah on steroids as far as what it means to us."

Rogue nodded her understanding. Remy had her hand in his and was leading her to the door when she tugged back enough to let him know she wasn't quite ready to go. "So, what do Ah say ta' him? Ah mean, do Ah wish him luck? Happy stealing? B & E victoreh?... What's appropriate?"

Remy chuckled, but was still sometimes amazed by this girl. How many women would, rather than lecturing him on the evils of leading youngsters into a life of crime, instead worry about the proper way to wish said youngster well? Every day he found some new way that she was perfect for him. "Y' could jus' tell 'im not t' screw up," he offered in jest. She reached to smack him lightly across his chest and Remy used the opportunity to draw her close and clutch her to his side as they left to rejoin the others. Remy did lean down just before they found everyone else to kiss the top of Rogue's dual-colored hair; he was trying to be a good man for Rogue, but maybe he wasn't quite ready for the sainthood after all.

They spent some time just sitting around and playing a few rounds on the pool table. When Remy left with the others, Rogue gave Louis a careful hug wishing him luck and reminding him to be careful. The younger boy blushed, but it was obvious he was pleased. After awhile Jean-Luc left them to it and, after checking in with the security team, went to his office to await Louis' return. Rogue and Tante talked about cooking, with Tante sharing some of her recipes with Rogue. Rogue promised to send some to Tante after she'd returned home. It was very low-key and relaxing and the perfect way to pass the evening.

Lying in bed after the house had quieted, Rogue was still mulling over the earlier incident between her and Remy. Had she read things that wrongly? Had Remy simply been trying to reassure or distract her and she read too much into it… assumed too much? She could have sworn he was enjoying their kisses as much as her, but really, what did she know about it? If she were someone beautiful like Jean, who surely must have kissed plenty, or Tabby, whose complete disregard for TMI boundaries left everyone knowing just how much of a knowledge base she had to pull from, or even Kitty then she'd know so much more about all this. Kitty. Rogue looked at her phone and knew it was far too late to call her friend, especially with the time difference.

She knew she wouldn't sleep right now and pulled her laptop up to the bed. She logged on and was still reading her email when the little sound let her know that she was receiving an IM. One click let her know that it was the very person who was keeping her awake.

_**What are you doing up?**_

_*Just… Well, what are you doing home?_

There was no way she was going to tell him she couldn't sleep because she was too busy brooding over whether he'd liked kissing her or not. Huh-uh; not gonna happen.

_**I'm chatting with ma **__**très**__** belle **__**chère**__**, of course**_

_*Aren't you tired?_

_**A little. I was thinking about you, Boo.**_

Rogue perked up a little at that. If he could admit that much…

_*Yeah, I was thinking of you, too._

_**Really?**_

_*rolls eyes Yes, Rems._

_**What about me?**_

Oh no, she didn't think so.

_*Nice try. You first._

_**Can't say. That would ruin the surprise.**_

Rogue let her grin spread. There was no one there to see anyway, so what was the harm.

_*Surprise? What surprise?_

_**Wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, now would it?**_

_*lol! Guess not._

_**You can't get to sleep, can you, **__**chère**__**?**_

_*Not really._

She waited, but there was no response. Rogue just about jumped clear off the bed when her door swung soundlessly open. Remy crossed the room in long, graceful strides. Stopping by her side he closed her laptop, set it aside and handed her the book on her nightstand. "Remy, what are ya' -," she cut herself off when he plucked her off the bed and swung around with her cradled in his arms. Whenever she started to ask what he was doing, she got shushed. A small part of her wanted to protest and jump down to walk right back to her room. High-handed man! Most of her, though, was quite content right where she was and saw no reason to mess with a perfectly good situation.

They were in his room in no time where he deposited her on the same side of the bed she'd slept in once before, plopping an extra pillow behind her back and tugging the covers up over her lap. Remy stood back for a moment, seeming to study the arrangement, and then rounded the bed to settle back in himself. "Read, Boo," was all he said. But the affectionate contentment in his tone said far more than the words on their own could imply. Not saying a word, Rogue scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder as she immersed herself in the world of Bon Temps and a bar called Merlotte's. Half an hour later, he smiled gently at her sagging head. Plucking the drooping book from her limp hand and setting it on the nightstand, he then turned to ease her down so she'd be more comfortable. Rogue only sighed and rolled towards him, one hand tucked under her cheek.

Remy watched her sleep. Trailing his fingers through her hair his mind wandered aimlessly through different thoughts of the girl by his side. Not much later he, too, was ready to rest. Turning out the light to plunge the room into darkness, Remy laid down and breathed deeply. Rogue rolled in her sleep to lay facing the other way and he gave into the impulse to spoon in behind her and was soon soundly sleeping with his arm wrapped around her waist.

The next few days were filled with sparring and training, practicing Rogue's control, and hours of coaching in etiquette to prepare Rogue for the ball. There were certain families she'd need to recognize by name, a hierarchy to know and treat accordingly, rules for dancing, eating, socializing… the list seemed endless. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, Mercy commented, "We need t' make sure she's ready fo' de Assassins' Guild. Dey gonna be dere dis year. De treaty process is comin' 'long an' y' père invited dem as a good will gesture."

Okay, first it was hard to be excited in a good way about partying on New Year's with any group called 'assassins'. Second, that meant seeing the beautiful blond Bella again, which was okay but did leave Rogue suddenly insecure about the dress she'd bought and all that other girly junk. Then the big realization hit her. That meant seeing Julien again and somehow resisting the urge to just walk up and duke him in the throat. Rogue sighed deeply. This was going to be a very long party.

Mercy grinned and tried to comfort her. "Y' doin' jus' great, Rogue. Y' catchin' on très rapidement (very quickly)."

"Well righ' now y' gonna give de honeychile a break from dis slavery an' let 'er eat," Tante demanded from the doorway. That sounded good to all of them. Needing no further encouragement, Mercy and Henri rose and walked together towards the kitchen. Eti, who'd been helping out, also made his way from the room. Rogue was poised to follow the others but Remy held her back for a minute alone. He hugged her close and then rested his lips against her ear to whisper, "Y' goin' t' be merveilleux, ma cœur (marvelous, my heart). Try t' have fun wit' all dis." Deep down Rogue was still a tiny bit nervous, but then he said, "I'm goin' t' be de luckiest homme dere t' be walkin' in wit' ma Boo on my arm," and she had other things to think about.

Remy drew her from the room with him and let the familiar chatter of his famille wash over him as he sat beside her at the solid table. She really was making incredible progress. He was impressed. Remy had known Rogue was smart… it was one of the things that drew him to her in the first place. Dumb girls had their roles to play in life, but his Rogue-chère was something more. She was – well, she was the perfect woman for him. That wasn't to say he thought she was perfect, of course. Remy knew, though, that his and her imperfections lined up with the other person's in such a way that they were both stronger, better people together than he'd even thought he could be before he'd known her.

Shaking off the serious mood that had taken hold of him, Remy caught the tail end of a story Rogue was telling about some prank war that had taken place back at the institute and joined in the laughter. Rogue and Mercy offered to wash p so Remy used the time to work on his surprise for New Year's. This last call should settle it all in place. Half an hour later it was all arranged. He found Rogue in their practice room. Silhouetted against the bright gray light of the winter day streaming through the windows she gazed through he realized that even standing here in her casual clothes, her hair tumbling down her back in riotous waves of mahogany and white and next to no make-up or other adornments she was still the most stunning person he'd ever seen. There was just something about her that drew him irresistibly.

They practiced and timed her limit at twenty-four minutes before the now sluggish draw of her mutation kicked in. She grinned at him with new hope. "Ah'm still makin' progress, Rems!" Rogue stepped closer to him then. "This maybeh nevah would have happened without ya'," and then she was kissing him.

Remy never thought it could happen; he'd never dreamed there would come a time when he'd actually rebel against her kissing him, but the unimaginable had happened. He gripped her arms in his hands and held her away. "Don't y' eve' do dat!" he ordered sharply. "Don't y' eve' kiss me outta gratitude or some stupid sense o' obligation." Remy's fury eased when he saw her ashen face tilted up, actual fear of him in her expression and tears pooling. She jerked out of his hold and dug the heels of her hands against her eyes momentarily before her arms thrust down to her sides and she glared at him with an intensity he hadn't seen in months.

Her recently waxy complexion was now rosy with the ferocity of her anger. "Oh, ya' don't gotta worry 'bout that aneh moah, Remy LeBeau! Tha' onleh obligation Ah feel now is tha' one ta' kick ya' bony butt ta' tha' next continent!" She narrowed her eyes in warning before storming past him to leave. When he reached out for her, calling to her to wait, she spun around and caught him with a left hook that would make guys in the MMA jealous.

Remy was momentarily blinded by the pain shooting across his face and eye when her fist connected with his cheek. "Ya' moron!" And with that, she crossed her arms and started tapping her foot while waiting for his vision and his mental processes to clear. When Remy realized she was still there with him, he was openly surprised.

"I t'ought y'd be gone," he confessed.

She softened enough to admit, "Ah was gonna beh outta here."

Remy was being as demanding as Rogue, both of them filled with righteous indignation. "Leas' dis saves time chasin' y' down."

"Yeah, well even Ah'm readeh ta' admit Ah mahght need ta' stop runnin' all tha' tahme. We both know we don' wanna stop bein' friends so it seems kind o' stupid ta' keep actin' lahke a little kid about evereh little thing that comes up." This was a big thing for Rogue. She'd learned the hard way over and over throughout her life that it was best to cut bait and run before someone gave you the shaft. She was putting herself on the line here. She was doing it with him, for him. Even now, she couldn't regret it. She knew this was the right thing to do.

Remy was so proud of her. He knew exactly how difficult this was for his Rogue-chérie. It was up to him to make sure she never had reason to regret it. He wouldn't let her down. "Petit amour, I jus' didn' wan' y' t' feel pressured or forced int' anyt'ing wit' moi. I neve' wan' y' t' feel dat wit' moi."

"Remy, bah now ya' oughtta know that Ah don't do vereh many things because someone 'pressahed' meh inta it. Ah get it. Ah didn't mean ta' make ya' uncomfortable, alrahght? It won't happen again." She tried to shrug it off as no big deal, but he knew this needed to be handled right away or it would take them ages to make up this lost ground.

Remy caressed her jaw and neck with one hand, his voice barely above a whisper he told her, "Ma couer, dere's not'in' dis homme wan's more dan t' be close t' y', mais only for de righ' reasons. Only b'cause we bot' want 't an' b'cause we know we want 't wit' each othe'."

"Rems, what are ya' sayin'?"


	29. Chapter 29

**A.N. A woman with as many words to use each day as I should never be struck with laryngitis. It's just cruel. This chapter coming so quickly on the heels of its predecessor is all thanks to my husband who suggested this may be a good way to vent. I think he was just tired of my dry erase board messages, though. LOL**

**For Meg and Finn. **

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

"What 'm sayin', ma Rogue-chérie, is dat I want y' t' be certain dat y' want all dat comes wit' de kisses." He moved even closer, something she wouldn't have thought possible. "Rogue, y' m' meilleur ami (best friend), oui (yes)… but I want so much more wit' y'. I need y', Boo. I need vos baisers (your kisses) all de time an' I need y' friendship; even more dan dat, j'ai besoin (I need) y' -," Remy broke off. It was too soon. He was screwing this up, pushing too hard. She was going to bolt. He wanted to kick his own behind for this. He couldn't believe what he'd almost said. Remy had almost confessed aloud to her that he needed her to love him the way he loved her. _Âne__sourd-muet__ ! (__Dumb ass!)_ he berated himself internally.

Rogue was floored by his words, which were the next best thing to a declaration of some kind. She could barely breathe. She could not speak. She did the only thing left to her. Looking him square in the eyes, Rogue slid her hands up his torso, across his shoulders, along his neck, and then used them to draw his face down to hers. Never looking away from his glowing garnet gaze, she rose up on her toes and whispered, "Ah know what it means now and it's what Ah want. Je vous veux (I want you), Rems." Rogue's plump, petal-soft lips feathered over his before parting slightly to embrace Remy's lower lip with gently clinging, moist warmth.

That's when it happened. That's when Remy knew he'd found his bit of heaven on earth. His Rogue wanted him. Her lips massaged his with tender affection and it was his undoing. Remy knew there were no more causes for hesitation. With a muffled groan of appreciation for this gift he knew he didn't deserve, Remy gathered her even closer to himself and molded her against his body. His touch remained light and gentle, but it held a new confidence and possessiveness that Rogue found intoxicating.

She lost herself in this newfound freedom between them. Awash in sensations so new and exciting to the inexperienced girl she could only think that if she'd known it could be like this she would have freely admitted her feelings for him far sooner. Knowing they had all the time in the world now, the couple lingered over their kisses never moving beyond the simple, exquisite, relatively innocent pleasure they offered, both willing to linger and take their time exploring each new sensation. For Rogue, it was all still so new she was wise enough to know she could easily get in over her head here. Remy, while more worldly, had never felt this deeply or selflessly for anyone before and he wanted to keep it all unique, something shared only with his Rogue-chérie.

Fifteen minutes later, Remy knew they needed to stop for now or he'd no longer be able to stop at all. Rogue looked into his eyes, which were glowing brighter with their inner flames than she'd ever seen, and knew without needing words why he'd pulled back. She ran her bare hands over the hard planes of his face, reveling in the feel of his warmth against her skin before moving them to tangle in his silky auburn locks, first relishing the freedom to touch them and then teasingly ruffling those same strands. "Rahght. Tahme for a cool-down. Ah've got just tha' ticket." She led him from the room and soon they were busy building new creations from the Legos some of the younger boys had gotten for Christmas while Rogue, now wearing her gloves for safety's sake, braided hair and then read to a couple of toddlers who pressed in on either side of her body to see the pictures.

Every once in awhile Remy would glance up to watch her and find his bemused thoughts wandering paths they'd never been inclined to travel before. All who knew Remy were all too aware of how well he could wield romance as a tool to get what he wanted. However, few would ever call him a true romantic. Only his father, his Tante, and likely Belladonna would label him one. All the same, he kept mentally replacing the two little ones cozily sitting with his chère with a little auburn haired girl with bright green eyes and a slightly bigger boy with white streaks to break up his brown-red hair and familiar red-on-black eyes. Shaking his head clear of the vision filling his mind, he turned back to the same rascals who'd broken into Rogue's room not long after her arrival and who so eagerly asked for his approval of their creations.

The days marched on with regular short calls from Logan, who always ended by asking to speak with 'the Cajun Gator Bait'. Remy never told her what was said between them which frustrated her. The biggest change was the open affection between Remy and Rogue. They'd always been blatant in their regard for one another, but the amount of touching increased along with the number of kisses exchanged. Remy's father had called him in to tell him there would under no circumstance be any more nights spent together in one another's rooms now that things had moved on between them. Rogue had agreed readily enough, Remy a little less so, but he did honor his promise to his father no matter how reluctantly. It wasn't that he thought anything more would happen; in fact it was the opposite. He knew there were times when one or the other of them had trouble sleeping and it was just easier when they were together. It had somewhere along the line become part of their friendship and he hated that that had to change now, but there was no way he would ever risk their relationship by rushing things with her physically.

Finally New Year's Eve was upon them and as Rogue stepped from the shower and toweled off she realized that so, too, was the end of her stay here. Time had flown by and so much had happened, but it would soon all be over and she'd be back to her regular routine of school, Danger Room sessions, and annoying spastic kids. It felt like a whole other world. She was like a different person now. In fact, she was a little nervous about what it would be like when they returned to New York since it all seemed so far away. Would she and Remy go back to the way they'd been before? Is that what she wanted? What if that wasn't what happened; what if they went back with this new… thing between them? How would the others react?

There was no changing the inevitable so she just brushed off her faint disappointment and doubtfulness and got down to business. Tonight felt like some sort of test. She was going to an official event, a formal event, where she'd be under the scrutiny of not only Remy's entire guild but also that of the guild they'd been fighting with for years and were now trying to form a treaty with. Yeah, no pressure at all! _You've got this covered kid. Who cares what a bunch of crooks and killers think anyway?_ All she could think was that over the course of this visit, she'd started to care a great deal what they thought of her. More than she should probably. _Who coul' 'elp adorin' y', ma amour?_ Rogue rolled her eyes at mini-Remy's input. She could rattle off a pretty long list, actually.

Hoping to distract herself, Rogue turned on some music to listen to and picked up the hairdryer. After about half an hour she had her hair dried and was almost done curling it into loose curls, which she sprayed after lightly tousling them. Very carefully she applied her make-up for the evening which she was working hard to get just right after talking to Mercy about it. Once finished she thought she'd found the right balance between natural and elegantly dramatic. She stood back and studied the results. Blowing out a shaky breath she decided that was simply as good as she could get it and turned to the items waiting on her bed.

Forty five minutes later she descended the stairs, terrified she's fall and break her neck before reaching the bottom safely. These shoes were the stupidest thing she'd ever done to herself. She ought to go back upstairs and put her combat boots on. At least she knew how to navigate in those. Before she could retreat to enact her new plan of action her attention was caught by the odd choking sound just below her. Rogue hesitated and gripped the banister to keep her balance so she could look ahead without falling on her butt. Once she saw the source of the strange noise, she couldn't look away.

Remy stood transfixed by the beauty slowly making her way to him. This woman was with him. That's all he could think. She made his heart stop and his senses whirl and challenged him mentally, physically, and emotionally and she'd chosen him. He was one lucky man, he decided. How could she not know just how amazing she was? The dress looked even more incredible now than it had in the shop and those shoes… Just when he thought he knew her she found a way to surprise him all over again. His Rogue-chère never ceased to amaze him.

Having lost the ability to speak made it difficult to shower her with the compliments she deserved. All he could do was stand transfixed by her. Rogue's face flushed with embarrassed discomfort. Her stare dropped to the floor and there it went, the fidgeting with the seams on her opera length gloves dyed to perfectly match her burgundy gown. It was her worst tell and spurred him into action. With the same flair displayed by all of the LeBeau men, he swept one of her hands up to his lips. Before he could speak his father was there. "Petit princesse, y' a vision in dat gown." This was ridiculous. Remy was actually feeling jealous of his own father! But she didn't need to beam at him that way. Remy ran a frustrated hand through his hair not caring if he messed it up.

"So, ya' big Cajun stud… ya' readeh ta' do this?" Her lighthearted teasing was just what Remy needed to get his head on straight again. He returned her grin.

Remy pulled her close, rubbing her back, feeling her heat through the sheer, beaded material that both covered and exposed her skin at the same time. "Any time y' are, ma Rogue-chère."

They would be riding with Jean-Luc to the ball and later would ride with Henri and Mercy to one of the clubs. Jean-Luc's genteel, leading questions led to him knowing even more about Rogue which Remy let go for the first ten minutes of the drive before he entered into the conversation and led it back to neutral ground. They then discussed the ball they would soon arrive at and who would be in attendance this year. "Ah appreciate y'all letting me attend tanahght. Ah know it's not usually somethin' ya' invahte outsahdahs to."

"Ah, bu' you, petite chérie, are famille, oui?" And with those words, they all felt the limousine begin to slow. They'd arrived. Jean-Luc helped her from the car, letting her steady herself on his arm until Remy emerged from the classic vehicle's dark interior to stand behind her. Remy's arm wrapped around her waist, willing his confidence in her ability to handle whatever came her way tonight with grace into her. Rogue squared her shoulders and tried to move forward with them without busting her butt on the wide sweeping stairs that would lead them inside the opulent building where this grand even was taking place.

Rogue still felt a little self-conscious until she saw the other women and girls were dressed similarly to her. It was a ball, after all, and she'd feared that her dress wasn't really 'grand' enough to live up to that title, but in light of the fact that most of the younger people left early to go on to other entertainment for the night the dresses were slightly less formal. Hers seemed to be perfectly appropriate. "Tol' y' so," Remy murmured against her ear, making her smile. She should have known he wouldn't do anything to steer her wrong. _Dat's righ'!_ her mini-Remy added, making her chuckle. She looked up at his tall, handsome counterpart and smiled at him, ready to enjoy the evening together.

Remy looked down into those sparkling, lively eyes and wanted to steal her away somewhere just the two of them and not share her with anyone at all for a good long time. They could just forget about him playing well with others when it came to his Rogue-chère. He reminded her they had only a few minutes before they'd have to return to his father's side for the formal opening of the ball and braced himself for what he knew was coming. It was a disagreement they'd been having for the past couple of days.

"Rems, sugah, You and Ah both know that y'all's immediate famille an' tha' Guild council ahre s'posed ta' open tha' ball and Ah'm not eithah. Ah'll just hang with Emil, Eti, an' tha' othahs until ya're done." She wanted to stamp her foot when he gave a succinct, "Non," in response, but feared she'd lose her balance completely if she did. These shoes were a horrible idea.

Before they could continue debating the matter, Jean-Luc had subtly beckoned both of his sons and the ruling council to stand with him in the place of honor at the head of the ballroom's stunning marble mosaic floor beneath warmly glowing chandeliers of elaborate design rivaled only by the gorgeous jewels adorning the women present. Henri led his fiancée to his rightful place at Jean-Luc's side while Remy and Rogue were still wending their way through the assorted party-goers. She was offering quiet protestations under her breath, which he contested in a voice just as frustrated and yet hushed as hers. "But Mercy's goin' ta' be in ya' family! Henri's marryin' her!"

Remy spun to her so quickly they almost collided and he had to grip her waist with both hands to hold her steady. "An' y' goin' t' be famille, aussi (too), so le's go 'stead o' standin' 'ere arguin' ove' not'in." His hands caressed over her hips as they fell away and he gave her a roguish wink before resuming their course tugging her along one step behind him. Rogue was too stunned to do anything other than follow his lead. _What did - ? Did he mean - ? No. No, he couldn't have meant - … _Even in her thoughts Rogue could put together complete sentences! Before she was coherent again, they were assembled with the rest of Jean-Luc's entourage and he was finishing up his welcome to everyone. She did manage to catch his formal recognition of and greeting to Marius and company, though she didn't see Julien anywhere near his father which surprised her. Once the formalities were completed, she raised her glass of champagne along with everyone else in agreement with Jean-Luc's toast and the music began.

Remy kept her anchored firmly by his side as they remained in place while the higher-ranking guests made their way along the receiving line that she was apparently a part of. There were innumerable handshakes with the women and kisses on her gloved knuckles from the men and throughout the entire surreal experience, Remy remained steady as a rock beside her, keeping her on track. Sooner than she would have expected, she found herself in Remy's arms on the dancer floor moving gracefully around the room to a waltz, which she'd been practicing all week.

They said nothing more about his words, spoken while coercing her to join the family, but she was all too aware of the elephant in the room. Determinedly shoving it aside, Rogue focused herself on the moment… the glittering, music-filled, elegant, fairy tale moment. Time flew by with her dancing partners switching out occasionally. It was when Henri squired her about the dance floor that she learned Julien was not present as part of his punishment for his rash actions against Rogue, and thus against the Guild. Emil and Etienne had her laughing as they spun and twirled her about. She enjoyed brief breaks in the dancing with Mercy and glasses of the refreshing, fruity punch. Jean-Luc even danced with her twice, his grace and control on the floor a reflection of the way he carried himself in all the other areas of his life.

Before Rogue knew it, it was time for them to leave and head to Bourbon Street. She was grateful for the warm formal cropped jacket Remy produced from somewhere for her to wear as it was pretty chilly out. The car dropped them at the end of the street leaving them to make their way on foot. "What about latah when we want ta' go home?" she leaned up to ask in Remy's ear. The noisy crowd made it difficult to hear one another as they passed Cat's Meow where several women were busy flashing their assets and both Remy and Henri had to be pulled away by the Rogue, Mercy, and the cousins to prevent a fistfight when several men tried to encourage the two women to join in the fun.

"We all have ways home dat we stashed 'ere dis mornin'." Rogue nodded that she'd heard him and readily cozied up to him when he wrapped his arm around her and nestled her close to his side. Over his formal suit he wore his trademark trench coat and somehow he made the unlikely combination work. Not until they slipped down a dark, slightly creepy in her opinion, alley and slipped in the back entrance of a club was she even sure of their destination. It was obvious they frequented the club when even the kitchen staff greeted them on their way through.

They were soon enjoying their drinks, with Rogue gulping her soda down with gusto. She felt a little lightheaded for some reason. Remy finally leaned down to ask if she was feeling any better yet. "How'd ya' know Ah felt funneh?"

"Y' were drinkin' de punch at de ball like 't was fruit juice, Boo. I knew it had t' be affectin' y'."

Her eyes widened as the truth struck her. "Ya' mean it was…"

"Planter's punch has more booze in 't dan most any odder drink, amoureux," he told her with a chuckle.

Well, that would certainly explain the giddy happiness that filled her along with the faint vertigo haunting every motion of her body. Remy hugged her to him and led her to the dance floor where they two-stepped to Mary Chapin Carpenter's "Down at the Twist and Shout" before he swung her to a relatively quiet corner and covered her eyes with one hand. "Y' ready fo' y' su'prise now, chère?"

In the fuss and rush of preparing for this big night, Rogue had forgotten all about that. She put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight in her typical sassy way. "Ya' betcha sweet Cajun behahnd Ah am!"

She heard his husky chuckle just behind her shoulder and smiled in response to the sound. He pulled his hands away very suddenly and when, seconds later, her eyes readjusted to the low lights in the room there stood Sam. She said his name with open excitement and immediately started hugging him. "When did ya' get heah? _How_ did ya' get heah?" Rogue had more questions, but her thoughts were too frenetic to get any more of them out.

Sam laughed that fun-loving laughter that always made those around him grin along. "Slow down, girl! Ah just got in taday an' Remeh arranged ev'rythang." Practically bouncing with enthusiasm, not that she would ever really let go enough for that to happen, she turned back to her rather smug Cajun and pulled his face down to hers for a kiss that lasted far longer than a friendly little minute. Sam's eyes widened and his mouth hung slightly open as he took in the sight of the pair's rather heated exchange. "Thank ya' so much, ya' bracque Beb (crazy Darling, Sweetheart, Honey)," she murmured to him in a sultry tone that had Sam even more floored by what was unfolding before his very eyes. And what in blue blazes did she just say anyway?

"Uh, guys? Is there somethin' ya' wanna share with tha' class mehbe?" Sam, for the first time, felt incredibly awkward in Remy and Rogue's presence. They broke what had starting looking like a marathon liplock and turned to him, Remy wearing a very satisfied smirk and Rogue twinkling with a good humor that looked beautiful but so unfamiliar on her usually unhappy face. "What's been goin' on down heah, exactleh?" Remy clapped him on the back and led his friend and his femme to a table to which their group has laid claim. They gave a very brief re-cap and then hustled to Jackson Square for the midnight countdown. The trio chose to stay on the fringes of the crowd in deference to Rogue's still slightly fuzzy state which could lead to a slip in her control.

When the New Year was ringing in Rogue and Remy turned to one another and for a few minutes were the only two people in the city. After they eased apart, they stayed pressed close together staring into one another's gaze. Finally they eased apart and she turned to give Sam a quick kiss while wishing him a happy new year. After two thirty had come and gone, Rogue was dozing against Remy's shoulder in the booth they now occupied in their third club of the night. "I t'ink it's time fo' us t' get ma cherie tucked int' 'er bed." Sam yawned and agreed. Henri and Mercy were also more than ready to head back so the five of them made their way to where Remy and Henri had left a car waiting.

The drive home was a quiet one. Rogue's hazy thoughts reminded her of all the questions she wanted to ask of Sam, but she couldn't gather her muddled ideas together enough to form a coherent sentence. Remy showed Sam to a guest room and got him settled in while Mercy took the sleepy, child-like Rogue to help her get ready for bed. Remy stopped by her room after Sam was seen to and did nothing to hide the tender smile on his lips at the sight of his amour looking so like a little child. These were among his favorite times with Rogue as she let her true self show far more in moments like these than any other.

"Remy-sug, Ah had a real nahce tahme t'nahght. Thanks for Sam an' helpin' with tha' dress an'," she sighed and yawned mid-sentence, "well, just ev'rythin'." He was about to respond that it was his pleasure when she spoke, sluggish and soft it's true, again. "Ah," she burrowed into her pillow a little deeper, "Ah realleh do lo- mmm, so tahred. Gotta sleep now… Nahght sugah." A part of Remy wanted to shake her back to wakefulness so she could finish what she'd started saying, but the rest of him just wanted to gather her up in his arms and cradle her against him the whole night through watching her lips quirk with her dreams and her lashes flutter, stroking her hair off her face when it slipped across those creamy cheeks as she rested.

Hearing the steady tread of someone coming down the hall, he knew it was time for him to leave. He brushed his lips across hers, tucked her securely under the covers, and left the room. "Bonne nuit, le désir de mon cœur. Je t'aime, aussi (Good night, my heart's desire. I love you, too.)"

The next day Rogue talked with Sam as she packed her bags for their trip back home. He told her all about his holidays with his family and had her laughing with his imitations of them all. Remy was just about done with his own packing and could hear the hum of their voices a few doors down. He sat for a few minutes and just thought about all that had changed since they left Bayville behind. Relief that he wouldn't have to beat the other guys to bloody pulps to keep them away from Rogue dominated his thoughts. Finally, things were out in the open between them and they'd be able to just be together without the weirdness and tension. Dieu he loved that girl. It was going to be so nice to just be a normal couple.

They hung out together the rest of that day until Remy and Rogue waved Sam off at the airport. His parents had purchased a ticket back to New York for him so they'd meet up with him back there. Remy's arm around her shoulder and Rogue's wrapped around his waist, they made their way back out to the car. Upon returning they'd sparred a while, gotten cleaned up, and just finished working on her control. Now they were simply enjoying some alone time. Their lips met, clung, teased and tasted, then drew apart for mere seconds of smiles before rejoining. The lazy-paced exchanges were a perfect reflection of their unhurried relationship. Just when the intensity had started increasing enough to make both of them start to lose themselves, her phone began playing 'Bad to the Bone' with his phone starting up immediately after.

_Merde!_ Remy was seriously considering throwing both stupid phones into the murky waters of the swamp, but that would have to wait. Rogue was already pushing the button to accept the call.

They could both hear Logan's forceful voice commanding, "Get out of there NOW!" The pair was already running down the stairs, heading for the garages while Rogue demanded to know what was going on.

"It's bad, Stripes. You two get on the road going anywhere but north. We're on our way. I'll find you. Just get going." Logan never panicked. To hear the urgency in his edgy voice now let her know this was no time to question him. They'd raced through the house and leapt for Remy's motorcycle. She was straddling the seat behind him when he handed back a helmet for her to strap on.

Remy had left his phone connected once he let Storm know they were on the move to make them easier for the X-Men to track so he reached back while sending them flying down the drive and pulled Rogue's from her hip. She scooted forward as they left his home behind and reached around to steer while he dialed a number. Her legs gripped around the bike and his hips as she swerved to avoid a collision with the car in front of them. She didn't know how fast they were going now, but knew that it was far beyond the speed of any other vehicle they passed. Once he was done telling his family the little he knew and that they should prepare themselves for whatever was heading their way, he tucked the phone into a pocket on his long brown coat and reclaimed control of the bike.

They sped up even more as he wove his way through traffic and banked familiar corners leaving behind his home, his city, and his family. He was first concerned, then amused when he felt Rogue's arms unwind from his waist only to feel something heavy settling over his head. She even reached around him to fasten the strap on the helmet she'd put on him. He rarely bothered with one, but saw the gesture for what it was… her way of taking care of him. She pressed closely to him to lean with him when necessary. An unexpectedly big bump, exaggerated by their speed, almost flung her off entirely so she held him even closer. If he wasn't so concerned for her safety, he'd really be enjoying this.

Soon they were careening down more isolated roadways where they encountered far fewer obstacles. In many ways it was better, but both realized they were also far more exposed and vulnerable here than if they were surrounded by others. He had them headed west on highway 90 thinking he'd cut south on 1 which could take them all the way out to Grand Isle if they needed to keep running that long, but he thought that Logan was highly unlikely to take that long to get his girl to safety.

After awhile Remy noted the fuel level and decided Rogue could use a break. The tank had not been full when they'd taken off so he pulled into a gas station to fill up and give them both a chance to stretch their legs a bit. He let Rogue know he would be right back and then went inside to hand some cash over to the scrawny, slightly greasy looking kid working the counter being sure to hold the door open for the elderly backwoods man exiting as Remy entered. He wasn't sure who they were fleeing and didn't want to leave an obvious trail for them to follow, so he kept his credit cards tucked away. Back at the pump he looked around for Rogue while he started filling up.

Where was she? He didn't want to lose his head, but there wasn't much around here. He knew she wasn't inside or he'd have heard or seen her entering while he was there. She wouldn't be stupid enough to wander into the scraggly tree line and even if she had he'd still be able to see her through the thin covering there but he saw no sign of her. There was just… nothing. What could have happened in only a few minutes like that and how could he possibly not have heard any commotion? His chest clenched. Where was Rogue?

Remy came back quickly, his rapid footsteps getting Rogue's attention. She swung around from her study of the minor waterway near the road to see what was wrong now. "What? What's wrong?"

Remy reached for her hand and started dragging her behind him. "Dey real close," he told her his voice sounding brusque and not quite normal.

"Who? Do ya' know who we're runnin' from now?" she asked while running just one step behind him, following his lead.

They dove into the scant forest, racing along until she could no longer see the gas station they'd left behind. They plunged across some railroad tracks and plowed on until Remy finally drew to a stop at the edge of one of the numerous narrow waterways in the area. Rogue put one hand on her diaphragm as she panted a bit. Just when she was about to ask again what Remy had seen or heard back there, a new voice interrupted.

"Look at that! The little girl is breathless with excitement. Are you looking forward to being my new toy so much?" Rogue's eyes first widened, then narrowed, ready to fight she relaxed her knees and shifted her balance to be ready for anything. She knew that voice.

"Reaper," she ground out. "Still havin' a bad make-up day, Ah see." Rogue turned to back up beside Remy only to feel the prick of a needle piercing her skin. She swung to see what was going on and saw that not Remy but the blue-skinned, underdressed, fashion-challenged Mystique was there in his place, stupid skull belt and all. What was she supposed to be anyway, some kind of voodoo woman?

Mystique raised one hand to halt Rogue's words and calmly informed her, "Just relax, Rogue. You'll soon lose consciousness and all your questions can wait until you awaken in your new home."

Rogue wanted to fight them, she wanted to demand to be told what they planned to do with her, she wanted to smack that smug look off that freak, Reaper's, face. But her tongue wouldn't cooperate and blackness was already creeping in at the edges of her vision. She swayed a bit, feeling unsteady but somehow light… weightless even.

Reaper reached out with newly gloved hands to steady her and she staggered away, almost falling into the water as she did so. "It is useless to fight it, Rogue. Just relax. And don't worry; I won't let him handle you while you're out." Rogue was too disoriented to follow what was being said. She felt a different pair of hands lift her up from under her arms and let her head loll back so she could see who had her now. It was Deathbird, whom Logan had fought the first time they'd encountered this group. The strange, but strong woman lifted her into the air and glided around the trees gracefully, never rising above their tops where they would be visible, until they arrived at a small, strange-looking craft where Reaper waited. Mystique was nowhere in sight. Rogue faded out completely before they finished strapping her down.

Remy was growing more frantic by the minute and had Rogue's phone out to call the X-Men. He heard a faint voice, thickly accented and sweeter than anything he'd ever heard calling to him from far back in the trees. How did she move out so far so quickly? Was someone after his chère? The thought was enough to send him plunging headlong into the thin brush in pursuit of her calls. She was calling his name and while she was obviously moving away, he was gaining on her as her voice grew a bit louder with each passing moment.

Relieved that he was catching up to her, Remy forged ahead with even greater determination. Not until he'd almost come to within reasonable sight range of her did he grow suspicious. He knew she could see him clearly now, but rather than slowing down or coming to him, she only looked over her shoulder and kept racing in the opposite direction. Rogue would never do that. Remy slowed to a halt and was about to reach for her phone in his pocket along with some of the cards he was never without when something dropped on him from above.

Taking full advantage of the element of surprise, Deathbird soon grappled his hands behind him and tethered them tightly together with a zip tie. With little regard for his comfort, she then lifted him with a grip under each arm and flew him quickly to the same unusual craft that already held Rogue's unconscious form. He was cursing and writhing against her hold the entire way, but they were high enough that he was unwilling to risk the fall. He ranted about Rogue until Deathbird finally gave in enough to tell him that she was 'safe' and she was taking him to where they held his friend. That settled Remy down a bit as he knew that at the very least, he'd be with Rogue soon.

He then started in about his beloved motorcycle. It was mostly an act, but he did really love that bike. The fact that it was driving the unusual woman carrying him aloft to deep anger, he thought he could even see her teeth clenching, was simply a side benefit. _If I see to it that you and Rogue are kept together and that your beloved motorcycle also joins you, will you kindly refrain from antagonizing my associate?_ Remy was no fool. He'd just met Lord High Evolutionary, if not face to face then at least mind to mind. Remy went so far as to actually shrug. _D'accord._ His response was curt and terse, but he'd stand by it.

He silenced himself and hung loosely for the final bit of their flight.


	30. Chapter 30

**A.N. Yes, it's a miracle and no, I'm not dead. I have actually found time here and there to finish this chapter. If real life every slows down then I plan to get these out to y'all much quicker. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and want to thank all of you who've taken time to read this story and especially to those who reviewed. I so appreciate the feedback! **

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

They'd arrived and Remy was now inside the vessel. His glances may have seemed casual, but he was expert at casing a place without anyone knowing it. He was taking in every detail as they released his hands, though they did attach a strange band around one wrist. Then his astute eyes landed on Rogue's inert body where they'd strapped her securely on a thin type of bed that folded down from the wall of the craft. He easily saw that her rest wasn't natural and tried to mask his deep concern at their predicament. "Wha' did y' give her?"

"Don't worry," Mystique said in anything but a soothing tone. "She's fine. She'll come out of it in about five hours or so."

"It will take longer," interjected the woman with the false wings. "The female is smaller and lighter than we were told. The dosage was too high." Remy's concern spiked again, but he was careful not to let it show.

_I assure you, harming the girl is not my intention. She is perfectly healthy and will remain so._ Remy fought to resist rolling his eyes. Somehow reassurances from their kidnapper were not the thing that set his mind at ease. He was jerked from his wry thoughts by yet another voice.

"That just means more time to enjoy her, though I've always liked a bit of fight in my women." Remy's jaws ground together. _I will not allow it,_ the eerie voice echoed in his mind. Remy saw the large freak with the make-up tilt his head, sneer, and then grumble his way to a seat at the farthest point in the odd aircraft from his chère.

Remy went to stroke her hair and check that she looked all right. As satisfied as he could get under the circumstances, Remy obeyed their captors and settled in the nearest seat before buckling himself in place. They lifted straight up at a speed that surprised Remy had he not instantly been distracted by their abrupt northwest trajectory. Remy couldn't even estimate the speed at which they travelled, but he knew that combined with their low altitude and the incredibly minute maneuverability of the craft that tracking them would be almost impossible. He could practically hear Logan saying he had to get himself one of these things.

Less than an hour of tense silence broken only by cutting remarks from the others and Mystique changing seats to better keep that dirtbag, Reaper, away from Rogue. Remy knew things were drastic when he was actually thankful for Mystique's presence. Was that ice hitting the sides of their plane? He believed Hell may have officially frozen over. While that may very well have been true, that wasn't what he was hearing. "Ice storm," Deathbird confirmed his suspicions.

Where were they, he wondered, that they were encountering ice storms? "We're almost there, so it's of little consequence. Keep going." Deathbird followed Mystique's orders and soon the speedy craft was landing by dropping down abruptly. Remy felt his stomach drop along with their plane. He'd expected a horrible landing, but they settled soft as a feather upon the ground. "Welcome to your new home," Mystique sarcastically commented as the side opened. Bitter cold swept in and took his breath while ice pelted down on them.

"Où sommes nous? (Where are we?)"

Mystique didn't have to be a genius to guess what he wanted to know. You are at our base on the Meade River about fifty miles south of the village of Atqasuk in Alaska, Gambit. Enough of this nonsense," she decided harshly. Shooting an order over her shoulder, she directed, "Grab Rogue and let's get inside." She tossed a parka at him and strode out while pulling her own on. Reaper was carrying Rogue, who was wrapped in thick blankets while Deathbird flew in ahead of them. The rocky wall facing them opened up to reveal numerous figures inside. The mountainside closed behind them and he relished the heat washing over his already unbelievably cold body.

Deathbird pushing Remy and Reaper toting Rogue under the watchful eye of a very alert Remy, they were led to a cell. There was no other word for it. There were two beds, a corner 'bathroom' of sorts with nothing but a curtain similar to those found in hospitals to close it off for privacy, and no windows other than the small square one set high in the blank door with a state-of-the-art lock on the outside. The side and back walls were solid, but the wall with the door was the most unusual part. It shimmered silvery blue and had a wavy look to it, but was still transparent. Remy noted the cameras mounted to cover all areas of the room and hallway. This was going to be a trickier escape than usual.

_There will be no escape. In fact, Mr. LeBeau, I think you will eventually find that you prefer it here and have no desire to leave. You are not a complete fool and I feel sure you will quickly discover the 'benefits' awaiting you here._

'I don' t'ink so, homme,' he thought back. His first priority, though, was Rogue. Right now Remy only wanted to get into the room so that idiot would get his hands off Remy's amour. Without further delay, Deathbird opened the door and shoved him through and ushered him to the far bed, urging him to sit. Reaper tossed Rogue onto the nearest bed, not roughly but not laying her down either. "Careful!" Remy snarled at him.

Reaper only smirked and jostled the bed one more time before admitting in a voice thick with innuendo, "I like watching her bounce." Remy lunged to his feet only to be shoved back down by the otherworldly woman who spun with such speed even Remy didn't see it coming and backhanded the large man making his head snap sharply to the side. He glared at her, but left the room nevertheless. She stood motionless until he was out and then calmly nodded once at Remy before departing, pausing only to check that a band similar to his own was wrapped around Rogue's wrist as she left.

The minute the door shut behind them, he turned to Rogue and began checking her for injuries. Other than a little bruising here and there she seemed fine, but he wouldn't be able to relax or focus on how best to get them out of this until his belle amour was conscious and functional. Until then, he might be taking in the general layout and security measures but only in a vague way. The center of his attention was the girl on the next bed. He shoved the small table situated between the two beds to the other side of hers and pushed his narrow bed to rest alongside hers.

Remy pulled his shirt-hem up and ripped off a strip of fabric which he then tore into three different pieces. He lashed the aluminum frames together near the head and foot of each as well as siding underneath to lash the center sections together. Once finished, he made quick time in easing back out again and rising to crawl back onto the mattress to rest where he could keep an eye on her. Her slow, deep, steady breaths were so reassuring… so calming that he was soon reclining himself. Remy took a moment first to arrange her more comfortably but was soon lying almost completely down, only his head still propped up by one hand. His other hand came up to toy with her hair a bit before finally grasping hers in a gently possessive grip.

Only once the high tone his pocket emitted sounded in the otherwise quiet room did Remy recall his foresight in leaving the connection open with Stormy. Of course now the battery had died. His Rogue-chère must not have charged her phone last night. Oh well, at least their last fix should be their current location. Remy turned it off to save any remnants of power left for an emergency and stashed it again so subtly that he knew the cameras would only pick up on him rechecking some bruises forming on Rogue's nearest arm and side.

_I hope dey get us outta here fast, _he admitted to himself, but he knew as soon as Rogue roused he would be done with the passive act and would be using all his skills to work out a way to freedom. From what he could tell, their biggest problem was not going to be getting out; rather it would be surviving once they got outside in the frigid climate that waited.

* * *

"What do you _mean_ we lost the signal?" Logan demanded. His voice harsh he gave Ororo no time to reply, but stormed on his mouth following closely his minds course. "So we maintain our heading and get to the last fix we've got on them and start there. How much longer?"

"If you ask me if we're almost there I'll zap you with lightening, I promise you."

"This ain't the time for jokes," he snarled.

"You are correct. It is also not the time to run roughshod over those who are just as concerned with getting Remy and Rogue back as you are." In true Storm fashion, she never raised her voice nor did her elegance slip an iota. All the same, her assured words calmed him just a small bit.

"Look, 'Ro, I know you care about those kids, but the truth is you don't -," he broke off his words with a frustrated huff and his hand dragging around the back of his neck. This stuff wasn't his thing.

Taking mercy on the rough and tumble man, Ororo placed on hand on his shoulder and relieved him of the discomfiting necessity to continue. "I know your relationship with Rogue is special, Logan. Do not worry. We will find her, find them both."

"I know," his determined voice stated as conclusive fact. Seeing her inquisitive study, he clarified, "I won't stop until I've got Stripes back." At her scathing glare he added wryly, "Yeah, yeah… and the Gator Bait, too, I guess since she seems to want him around for some reason." Not fooled at all, Ororo only smirked at him. She knew deep down that he liked Remy, that on some level he recognized in the younger man a kindred spirit.

"So, are we almost there or what?" Ororo sighed, trying to gather all of her patience as the others stifled their chuckles.

* * *

Rogue was stirring to wakefulness. She felt like she was wading through thick, foggy layers of something that was muffling all her senses. Her own voice came to her attention in the form of a soft, breathy series of grunts and moans. It was barely recognizable. _What happened? _she wondered, not realizing she'd spoken the question aloud with that same airy quality tinting her voice. She'd only meant to think it to herself. Not until a much deeper voice answered did she take in that she wasn't alone.

"Oui, ma cœur." His hand caressed her face as he studied her with a gentle smile curving his lips. "I've jus' been worried 'bout y'. Y' gave me a scare 'r deux 'long de way."

"Ah can't believe Ah was so stupid. Ah should've known that wasn't you, but Ah just followed rahght along with that blue tramp lahke a lamb ta' tha' slaughter." Rogue hated knowing she'd been so easily duped. It made her feel such a fool.

Remy had focused his empathy on her in an attempt to keep up with rapid thinking of his très belle amoureux and her equally quick analysis of current events. When she moved from frustration to embarrassment and worry Remy started talking. "Dere's not'in' t' be embarrassed about, chérie. Dat woman's good at what she does. Why else would all de bad guys want her around so much?"

Rogue shuddered as repulsion wracked her frame. "Ah don't even wanna **think **about tha othah reasons." Remy almost convulsed with her as her meaning hit him, agreeing that this was a thought he didn't want to linger over any more than she did.

After a little mental cleansing on both their parts, he resumed making his point. "Now," he began again, picking up her hand in his free one, "pourquoi êtes vous ainsi inquiété (why are you so worried)?"

"Rems, Ah can't help feelin' lahke this is somehow mah fault. Ah mean, what am Ah… some kind o' magnet for world-domination obsessed freaks o' nature?" She sighed as she moved to sit up. "It just seems lahke Ah keep bringin' this stuff into tha' lives of everyone around me." Her fading accent was an outward indication to him of her inner efforts to pull away and close herself off.

Remy wasn't going to let her draw back from him, though. Not this time. She was finally sitting up so he cupped her hips in his palms and urged her to the edge of the jury rigged bed he'd constructed for them, coming to stand between her legs. "Don' get ahead o' y'self, chère. From what I could tell, dis guy would 'ave been after a bunch o' us wit' or wit'out y' or de Institute or de X-men. De set-up dere jus' made t'ings easier. An' even dat got messed up by us catchin' on b'fore he could strike."

Rogue felt a little better and more comfortable about things. Deep down she knew Remy was right. Wyndham would have been after them all whether she was here, too, or not. As soon as she started to relax, she noticed Remy's demeanor change. His eyes looked out over her shoulder rather than meeting her own and his fingers twitched in that tell-tale way that indicated just how much he wished for his cards… something he tended to use when he was uncomfortable. "What? What is it?"

"How much d' y' remember, Rogue-chère?"

Her brows did their scrunchy thing that he loved seeing and earned her a little kiss on the tip of her nose. She smiled and gave him a return peck on the lips before stating, "It's all pretteh hazy. Ah just have fuzzy images and impressions. Why?" She didn't even try to hide her cynicism.

Before he could come up with a good way to evade her question, they were interrupted by the sound of more new arrivals being escorted into the previously empty cell across from theirs. Recognizing the pair being forced into the room that almost exactly mirrored the one occupied by Remy and Rogue, Rogue gasped while Remy's jaw clenched tightly. He refused to give the watchful Reaper the satisfaction of a reaction. Finally with a few unnecessary shoves he finished with their newest 'recruits' and he and Deathbird once more departed. Not before the strange woman took in the fact that Rogue was now awake. She eyed their positions sharply, excitement gleaming in her eyes.

Remy wanted to know what that look meant, but focused on more urgent circumstances first. Only after he was certain there was no one in the hallway did he make his way to the force fields serving as walls. Not knowing if they would be able to hear him or not, he called to their new companions. Judging by the lack of response, he quickly knew the barriers were soundproof. He'd checked out the cameras earlier and knew that those recording them could hear what went on but clearly allowing communication between the captured mutants until such time as they were deemed trustworthy.

"Rems," he turned at her questioning tone, "whah are they rooming us togethah and tha two of them togethah?" He found himself pausing. Remy assumed their arrangements were due to his deal with Wyndham, but that wouldn't explain what he was seeing across the hall. Before he could ponder that any further, the lights were extinguished except for very dim glows scattered along the middle passage. He's seen the recognition in the eyes of the newest prisoners just before darkness descended.

"I don' know, ma cœur, mais I do t'ink dis be deir way o' tellin' us t' go t' sleep." Th1ey each took turns splashing their faces with water and ducking behind the little partition curtain to see to their needs before settling down on the slightly uncomfortable mattresses. Though her back was turned to him, Remy could read her emotions like a book. "C'mere, amoureux," he urged while turning her gently towards him. After mere seconds of token resistance she was nestled tightly against his chest, burrowing against him in her search for reassurance.

"Why does this crap always happen?"

He only shushed her and brushed his lips across her forehead, stroking a hand down her back in long, soothing motions until they were both feeling more settled and able to rest. Neither slept deeply until almost dawn, though they wouldn't know just how late it was given the lack of windows in this hidden base. When the lights brightened the rooms once more, the exhausted pair slept on. Across the way two other mutants studied them, one of the two speaking quickly to the other.

Rogue was the first to stir. It took some creative maneuvering, but she managed to slip away without waking Remy, though he did stir restlessly before settling less than contently with a tiny scowl. She couldn't help the little half-smile at his expression. Now that they were 'officially' together, any time apart irritated him… apparently even in his sleep. She trailed her hand across his chiseled cheek before stepping around the curtain to find someone had been in during the night at some point. There were now towels, soap, shampoo, toothbrushes, and so on all neatly arranged in the little space along with a pair of bags, one with her name on it. Upon examination she discovered some kind of clothing inside.

She felt pretty grungy and found the temptation too much to resist. Soon Rogue was standing under the shower's warm spray rinsing the lather from her hair. She saw a shadow moving around near the little bathroom space and leaned to peek around the edge of the curtain while still evaluating the best way to fight from her vulnerable position. It was stupid to have relaxed her guard so much. The shower should have waited until Remy was up. Relief flooded through her when she recognized Remy sleep-mussed hair. He winked at her over his shoulder and went back to shaving.

She was pretty much finished only continuing to linger until he'd gone back to the other part of their tiny room. He didn't seem to be leaving, though. Even though he couldn't see her, she narrowed her eyes in anger. "Remy LeBeau, you get ya'r firm Cajun butt outta here so Ah can get out of this shower before Ah turn into a prune."

He burst out laughing, knowing he'd been caught and the next time she checked the private space was empty. Still not entirely sure he wouldn't pull some sneaky thieves' stunt, she rushed through toweling dry and snatched at the first clothing her hands landed on in her designated bag. Feeling more secure, she slowed down long enough to consider her outfit. _Oh right! I don't THINK so!_ Rogue was digging through the bag now and seeing that it was all basically the same.

She was too angry to do anything other than rant while storming over to throw herself down on the bed huffing in her little fit of anger. Her complaints fell on deaf ears, however. Remy just sat staring at her with glazed eyes. She turned her head and tilted it back to see his expression only to roll her eyes in disgust before flopping back to her previous position. "Would ya' stop that?" she grunted.

Remy shook his head like a dog after a bath and his eyes refocused along with his brain. "Désolé, ma amour; dat's quite an outfit y' got on dere."

"Yeah, tell meh about it. What kinda perv is this guy anyway?" Remy decided this wasn't the time to mention the man in charge may just be one of his heroes after seeing her dressed like that.

He settled for stating something utterly true and far more likely to be appreciated. "Ma Rogue-chère, y' one o' de most beautiful t'ings I ever did see no matte' what y' wearin'. Dese clothes don' define y', mais I'd be lyin' if I didn't admit dat y' look jus' plain incredible an' it's takin' ev'ry bit o' my self-control to keep from snatchin' y' up an' havin' m' wicked way wit' y'." Before she could say the words he knew were burning inside her if the flames in her eyes were anything to judge by he finished speaking, "An' none o' dat would make any diff'rence if y' weren't one o' my fav'rite people in dis whole screwed up world. J'adore (I love you), ma Rogue, an' dat's de part dat matters."

"My Lord will be so pleased you are complying so quickly. I hate to interrupt, but I was told to bring your meal. If you continue to do so well you may be moved much sooner than was planned." The girl was only slightly older than they were and had shiny blond hair and beautiful smooth skin, even if it was lavender-tinted. Her eyes were a deep violet and strange markings glowed iridescent across her collar bones, arms, and long legs.

"What do you mean 'complying'?" Rogue wondered right away.

The girl's eyes immediately darted up to meet Rogue's. "Oh! I didn't realize…" Remy sensed the nervous apprehension that washed over the other mutant. She was scared, he realized; she'd said more than she was supposed to and now feared a reprimand.

Mystique slunk in and told the girl to leave. "Stupid girl," she muttered under her breath as she waited for the door to shut behind the retreating young woman. "Obviously you don't know your purposes here yet, and yes you will both serve in multiple roles, but it is for Lord High Evolutionary to decide when you are ready to learn more. I am here simply to outline what you should expect of your daily routine."

Rogue couldn't believe they thought she and Remy were going to just sit idly by and do whatever they were told. It was clear this Wyndham guy didn't know much about them.

_On the contrary, Rogue… or should I say Miss Anna Marie Darkholme? I am very aware of both your and your companion's aversion to authority. You __**will**__ both join-_ and then his voice abruptly ceased echoing through her mind. What was that about? Where did psycho-dude go? Mystique's eyes changed and she abruptly stood and left with no explanation. As the locks sealed once more siren blared and multi-hued lights began flashing all along the corridor. Remy and Rogue both raced to the strange walls and tried to catch sight of anything that would let them know what was happening. Rogue locked eyes with the woman in the cell across from theirs, silent communication from both sides letting the other know that somehow they'd all get each other out of there. The guy staring across at them gave her a signal she knew all too well and soon Rogue was grinning.

"Rems, grab ya'r stuff. We're getting the heck out of here."

He didn't hesitate to ask what she was talking about. She hitched a thumb over her shoulder and when he looked to where he'd seen their friends escorted earlier he saw Sam look his way and lift one hand curving three fingers in a menacing fashion while hunching his shoulders slightly. It took a few seconds to process but then Remy grinned along with the others. "So, y' pere's comin' for us, chere? Who woulda t'ought de Wolverine would be un ange in disguise?"

That made his Rogue laugh and the sound was music to his ears. "Oh yeah, sug – Ah dare ya' ta' call 'im that when he gets here." Remy winced at the thought of Logan's reaction should Remy start calling him an angel.

Rogue was so caught up in the excitement that when she looked over to see Sam standing with just as much unleashed energy pulsing through him, she teasingly blew him a kiss. Wanda's eyes widened a bit at the sight and her mouth hung open slightly. Sam only leered at her and crooked one finger, beckoning her to him.

Wanda had never seen anyone tease and joke around with Rogue this way before. When Remy loomed up behind Rogue, wrapped his arms around her from behind, and then kiss the side of her neck before shaking his head in the negative at Sam she was exactly shocked by the Cajun's flirting. It was the way Rogue leaned into him with that mushy smile on her face that left Wanda speechless. What had happened while she was on that island in Scotland?

Her musings and the others' carrying on was interrupted by the crumbling of the wall behind Sam and Wanda. They turned to see Scott, Logan, and Pietro standing silhouetted in the cloud of dust and falling debris. "Right. Let's blow this popsicle stand," Logan growled. "Get a move on!" His barked command spurred them to instant action and soon the two were racing through the gaping hole. The explosion rocked the building and the sweep of Scott's beams accompanied by the cessation of blaring sirens couple together with the sudden fading of the mysterious 'walls' to their cells let Remy and Rogue hear that familiar, gruff voice.

Scott went to round up the other mutants who'd been held along the rest of this wing, offering them escape and sanctuary at the Institute. Rogue and Remy didn't wait for an invitation; they were across the space and quickly making their way through the rubble when Logan took one moment to check with her. "Y' okay, Stripes?"

"Never better, Logan," she assured him with a freer smile than he'd seen on her before. One of his brows hiked up as he studied her appearance. Initially he'd been giving her a cursory look-over in search of injuries. Now he simply commented, "New clothes?"

Remembering what she had on, Rogue blushed scarlet and turned away to hurry towards the waiting jet. "Oh shut up!" His chuckle followed her. She couldn't get to the jet and its extra jackets, fast enough.

* * *

They plunged through the frigid cold drifts outside and helped to settle some other newly released mutants before the forced departure that had them leaving a fight against Wyndham's forces in which they were grossly outmatched without their full force at hand. Rogue finally settled into a seat between Remy and Sam. Her gloved hands were held one by each man. Sam was soon resting, his head lolling against her shoulder in a way that made her want to brush his hair off his forehead and smile at him like he was a little boy. Remy pressed a kiss against her temple before zoning out. Without knowing it, Rogue also took a bit of a mental vacation.

A lot had happened in a very short time and the stress was making some of her psyches a bit antsy. Rogue didn't sleep, but she was so immersed in her own mind that she was completely unaware of all that was happening around the three of them. They were like an isolated little island that extended back to the seat behind Sam where a very confused Wanda sat feeling utterly alone until her brother came to sit with her. Rogue was more than a little disoriented, but she'd know the touch of that mental projection pressing gently but persistently against her already cluttered mind anywhere. "Mmm… Prahfessah?"

_Yes, Rogue. Now try to relax. You are fine_. It wasn't herself Rogue was worried about, though. How were the others handling all this? What had that man planned for them all? What was he going to do to her and Remy and was it over or did they only delay the inevitable with their big prison break today? Why did she still sense that somehow she was responsible for Remy being on this idiot's radar? Was he in danger because of her?

Reading her frantic thoughts, which she was projecting quite loudly, easily enough he addressed her concern. R_emy is just fine. You must try to calm down, Rogue. His only discomfort right now is his pressing desire to know that you are all right. I just need to ask you a few questions and then you can you can give him your attention and you can both reassure one another. The sooner you cooperate the faster that time will come._

She nodded and proceeded to answer his inquiry. There was much to share, but she gave him all the details she could including every word spoken to them that she was awake for and all the details she could recall about where they were held. She allowed Professor Xavier to enter her subconscious to discover some very intriguing facts she'd unwittingly uncovered. When coupled with what he'd learned during mental communications with Remy, Sam, and Wanda Maximoff, Xavier was able to piece together a framework both illuminating and very disturbing. Wyndham was a very unbalanced, power-hungry, driven genius. None of this boded well for the future. This was not his old friend Magneto's typical pro-mutant army building. Dr. Wyndham was a different matter entirely. His goals and plans were on a different plane… a far more disturbing one. One that involved until-now-unthinkable terms.

The professor let nothing of this fresh wave of concern show itself to his worried student, however. Were Rogue less suspicious and astute and Remy without the gift of empathy, neither of them would have known the truth of Xavier's deep apprehension and alarm. They acted their parts until he left them to the ruminations of their own thoughts. Before they let their guard down, the couple focused on their primary goals. Rogue blinked her eyes open and found Remy's face not far from her own. She didn't hesitate in asking, "Ahre ya' realleh alrahght, Rems?"

"Ouis, mais I'm worried 'bout y', ma amoureux." His hand rose to cup her jaw and Rogue leaned into his touch relishing the warm comfort he offered.

"Ah'm fine, Rems. Ah always am. Ah'm just glad we're out of there."

Back at the Institute she was told by Logan that others would take care of the new mutants. "You just get your butt upstairs and get in your own clothes."

She couldn't agree more that changing should be way up there on her agenda. With a nod, Rogue went off to do as he'd ordered. Remy went up with her and didn't leave her side until she'd slipped into her room. It didn't take long to slip into a pair of old jeans and a brown cashmere sweater that was so soft it felt like a little bit of heaven to her. Rogue was trying to tame her hair when Kitty knocked and called through her door, "Rogue? Meeting in the war room. Xavier wanted met to get you."

"Come on in, Kit," Rogue answered her friend. Had she seen the sparkle in Kitty's eye she may not have been so ready to invite her in.

"So… You and Gambit are like a totally hot couple now, huh?"

"What? Where did ya' hear something like that?"

Kitty wasn't having any of it, though. She refused to reveal 'her sources' and simply continued to demand "all the smokin' hot details". Rogue shook her head and decided her hair wasn't that important. This conversation was not going to happen. Huh-uh. Not a chance.

Remy stuck his head through her open door calling to her as he did. When did her room become the hot spot to hang out, anyway, Rogue wondered. He came up behind her and took the shoes she'd just dug out of her closet from her hands. After plonking her atop her bed, Remy knelt at her feet and got the boots in place before standing between her legs with his hands in their favorite resting place on her hips. Kitty, of course, was avidly watching all this unfold not missing a beat and seeing easily that all of this had become commonplace to the couple before her who'd always insisted they were 'just friends'. Rogue saw the speculative look on her friend's face and knew nothing good would come of it. Hoping to avoid disaster for a little while at least, she attempted to distract everyone.

"Let's go. Ah hate being tha' last one in at these things." Rogue didn't even try to hide the fact she was ignoring the comment. She was waiting for Remy to move back so she could hop down, but he simply stood there like he was made of stone. Rogue rolled her eyes, but her breath caught when she slipped down to stand and her body was pressed against his. He finally took a step back and led her to the door with her hand wrapped up in his. Rogue leaned over to mutter, "She's gonna want some answers."

"I know dat, chere. We'll get to it later. Je promets (I promise)."

Their fingers twined together and his thumb began brushing soothingly, mindlessly over her knuckles. Kitty looked at their distracted faces, their linked hands, and then simply looked at the polished elevator doors with a knowing smirk. _Kurt is so going to freak!_

Rogue couldn't believe her first hour back at school after such a long time and here she was in the war room. Really? Why couldn't her life be normal for just one twenty-four hour period of time? Shoving her irritation to the back of her mind, she stood at the side of the room with Remy, leaning up against him, his arm comfortably settled around her shoulders. Logan was just behind and to the left of the professor. Rogue couldn't help smiling and shrugging when he looked at her, let his eyes drop to where Remy's hand dangled over her left arm, and then met her eyes very directly again with one brow hiked up.

Kurt bamfed in followed by Lance and Pietro coming through the doors. "I believe that's everyone," the professor began, causing Fred to release a gusty sigh as he tucked away a photo to give the meeting his attention. Rogue's eyes wandered taking in everyone present. When she spied Wanda sitting with Sam standing just behind her chair, almost protectively, the sight gave her pause but this wasn't the time or the place to try to find out more about that.

"We have been gathering as much information as possible and now feel we can give all of you a clearer picture of what Lord High Evolutionary is planning and doing. I was hesitant to share some of this information with you, however it was decided that passing this on to you will help you to grasp the seriousness of the situation as well as aiding you in taking proper security measures." He paused to gather his thoughts and Rogue saw that Jean and Scott were there, near Storm at the professor's right side, looking grave and yet still somehow exuding a gooey loving vibe that made her long to turn away from the sight of them together. There was just something about the couple that made her feel sick… it was very similar to the way she'd felt when she and Remy had decorated cookies just a few weeks ago. The memory made her smile and glancing up she saw both Todd and Roberto do a double-take at her expression. She squinted at them both warningly and they seemed oddly reassured by her harsh expression. She blew off the curiosity that non-incident brought on and forced her focus back to the professor.

"We have gathered information from several of you in one way or another and believe we have pieced together the basics. Lord High Evolutionary," Xavier studiously ignored Logan's disdainful snort, "is, we believe, building on the work of a former contemporary of his… Sinister."

Twenty-five minutes later Rogue was brimming with anger, disgust, confusion… a cyclone of emotions whirled through her and Remy had long before had to block his empathic abilities just to keep from losing it. Rogue may have given herself over to the feelings churning inside if not for the fact that she was trying to keep Logan calm. The Wolverine was snarling and practically spitting with the effort to not simply storm out into the world and start tearing it apart until he found the cretin and destroyed him with those gleaming adamantium-coated claws. Even Beast, who along with Storm and Logan had already known the bare bones of it all, was letting his cultured persona slip and his more animalistic side began growling its way to the surface. The pair of them decided to go see what kind of damage they could do to the danger room, which was probably for the best right now.

Xavier turned to speak with Ororo about something not noticing the departure of several students. He spun his chair to make his next request only to find that the students he'd been planning to address were already gone from the room. He sent each a mental memo that they would be contacted later that evening to meet Dr. McCoy in the infirmary so the wristbands could be studied and removed before beginning to discuss with Moira, who'd come to help sort through everything, and Ororo the best way to proceed with regards to the rest of those recovered from the Meade River base.


	31. Chapter 31

**A.N. See? I told y'all I'd do better on updating this time. Again, thanks to all of those who take time to review. It really keeps me going and my muse inspired. Also, don't forget that I love hearing your ideas and things you'd like to see happen. It really does make the story stronger. **

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

Rogue's mind was still whirling as it tried to assimilate everything they'd heard. It had taken some effort, but she'd managed to finally convince Remy she just needed a little time alone. At least, as alone as someone with so many others in her head could be, she acknowledged with a wry grimace. So this Wyndham was like the most powerful idiot in existence and was focusing all his knowledge and skills on three basic things: speeding and control evolution, creating new powerful mutant-humans from animals to create a race and control it and the formation of an ideal Earth where all live in peace… under his rule. In his efforts to explore the possibilities in evolution he's been experimenting with various isotopes he formed and manipulated as well as wanting to run clinical assessments. In his army's formation he planned to not just entice specially selected mutants, he planned to enhance them with these isotopes bringing their mutations to full power and breeding them to see the impact on their children, whom he plans to brainwash from their earliest moments in preparation for his 'utopian' society.

Right. And she, along with several others from the Institute, was on this 'elite list' of desirable… acquisitions, for lack of a better word. He'd apparently promised Remy we could stay together which could only mean that Wyndham had decided the two of us could pair up, though from the little bit of information Kitty had been able to gather before being shut out of his system few were bred with only one mate. There were whole divisions of technicians dedicated to sorting through the mutations on file and determining which were the most likely to produce desirable results. Once those were decided then the goal was to produce offspring from each potential pairing.

They would, of course, also be expected to fight for H.E., or Lord He's-got-to-get-a-clue as Jubilee kept calling him. Yeah, so the whole thing was beyond creepy and sitting here analyzing it wasn't really doing her any good at all. Suddenly she regretted sending Remy away and wanted nothing more than to have him sitting her beside her being his usual goofy self and keeping her mind off the more serious matters at hand. She was just about to go find him when a blue blur landed directly in her path accompanied by a sulfuric odor and an angry brother. "Are you seriously vith zat… zat… vith **Remy**?" He was practically spitting in his fury.

Rogue's face glowed with her own rage. "Ah **know** ya' did nawt just come inta **mah** room and get in mah face about mah lovelahfe!"

"Rogue, as your brother I-," but she ruthlessly cut off his rant.

"You have got ta' be kidding meh! Get out!"

"Rogue, listen to-," but he would never get to finish his statement.

"Ah mean it! Get ya'r scrawny blue butt outta mah room and outta mah business before Ah drain ya' drah, Kurt. Brother or no brother ya' don't get ta' just poof ya'self in heah and start goin' off on meh about mah lahfe choices when ya' can't even handle ya'r own lovelahfe! NOW GIT!" With that she stormed past him, flung open her door and gave his stunned body a might shove into the hallway where several people had gathered to find out what the fuss was about.

Seeing them and being overwhelmed by all she'd gone through lately only to realize she'd returned to a place without even a modicum of privacy she couldn't help but let off some steam. Whirling to include the entire group in her fiery glare, she proclaimed with a very loud voice, "And that goes for the rest o' y'all, too! Ah will do what Ah want, when Ah want to do it, with whomever Ah choose to do it an' y'all can just keep ya'r opinions ta' ya'self unless Ah ask for 'em! Ah've had a crappy day… who am Ah kidding? Ah've had a crappy lahfe an' rahght now Ah want mah Rems or Logan. If ya' ain't one o' them then just get outta mah way!"

Remy picked up his pace at the sound of a very familiar drawl on the rampage. Coming around the corner all he heard was her saying she wanted him… _her_ Remy. He was practically glowing as pink as his cards when the pride swelled up in him at her declaration. "I'm righ' 'ere, amoureux. Now what's dis all 'bout?"

When Rogue turned to him, it was like the others were seeing someone they'd never laid eyes on before. She smiled and was soon wrapped in his arms, snuggling against his chest affectionately. A new, gruff voice interrupted, "All right. Show's over. Everyone go on. Stripes, Gator Bait, let's have a talk." There was no mistaking the casually phrased order for a suggestion or request. The couple complied right away knowing whatever was about to happen didn't need witnesses.

After getting their coats, the trio made their way outside so Logan could smoke his cigar. Rogue knew he always wanted a smoke when he was stressed or dealing with something uncomfortable. Remy's fingers twitched sporadically as they walked until Logan told him to, "Go ahead and light up if it means you'll quit fidgeting."

Sighing with relief, Remy was soon puffing away on his djarum clove cigarillo contentedly. Rogue lowered her head wanting to hide her own discomfort at what she feared was coming and also to hide her breathing deeply of the mingled scents she associated with two of her favorite people. Remy wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He refused to act cowed; he was anything but ashamed of their relationship and there was no way he was going to let anyone think otherwise.

Settling in the gazebo, Logan propped himself against one of the posts while Remy sank back on a seat and began toying with Rogue's hair as she perched on the edge next to him still feeling slightly anxious. "Right, so first things first… what was with the get up earlier, Stripes?"

Rogue immediately flushed crimson. The thin white outfit had been more than a little transparent. Though loose fitting, the drape of the cloth meant that little was left to the imagination as the fabric clung to each curve hinting at hidden secrets with every move she made. The top had long, split sleeves that flashed her creamy skin making even her arms seem tantalizing and the short skirt's jagged hemline teased mercilessly exposing her legs in a way few had gotten to see in more years than she cared to remember. "It was all they left for us to wear. Ah didn't look at it much before getting' in our shower and by the time Ah got out something had already happened ta' mah other clothes."

Logan turned a suspicious eye to Remy who immediately held his hands up declaring his innocence. "I didn' have anyt'in' t' do wit' it, je promets. I woke up t' dat bastard Malice starin' at ma amoureux t'rough de shower curtain. When I headed ove' t' beat de crap out o' him, he took off wit' somet'in'. Must 'ave been ma Rogue-chère's clothes."

Rogue was past all embarrassment and had now moved to being outraged. "Oh mah sweet babeh Jesus, he was _watchin'_ me?!"

She wasn't the only one infuriated by the revelation. Logan's claws were edging out at the thought of that slimy jerk doing something like that to one of his girls. After a few tense, silent minutes they all three calmed down some and Logan moved on after promising himself he would 'deal' with Reaper the next time he saw him. "Well, let's make sure that little number hits the trash."

"Believe meh, not a problem Logan." He smirked knowing that she probably hated the get up even more than he did.

He looked from where she leaned up against the boy so easily and comfortably to Remy's fingers which were still running through her hair without thought. "Look, I don't know what all is goin' on between you two and I definitely don't want details." He'd prefer not having to find out if his brain could heal from being dowsed with bleach as he tried to cleanse disturbing images of the pair from his mind. "All I want to know is that Stripes wants this and that you, bayou breath, don't have some kind of death wish. You hurt her, you die. You make her sad, you die. You cheat on her, you die. You get her pregnant," but Rogue had had enough at this point.

"**Logan!** Oh mah gosh… tell meh ya' did not just say that! Are ya' out o' ya'r mahnd?" She leapt to her feet and smacked him across the chest before beginning to pace as she ranted about how humiliating this was and how ridiculous he was to even think things like that when they all knew she couldn't do… well, that. On and on she went while the two men just sat and waited for her run out of steam. Logan watched the Cajun carefully for his reactions. It was obvious he'd underestimated how serious the kid was. If he wasn't wrong, and he rarely was, then the more this guy cared the slower he'd take things and it would seem he was taking it nice and slow with Rogue. Good. That's what she needed and deserved. At least the guy wasn't a complete fool.

He also saw, though, how aggravated the guy got when she started in on what she'd never do. Logan was planning to just let her get it all out, but when she started that negative garbage again Gumbo had taken all he could. "Y' cut dat crap out righ' now, chere, y' hear? I don' wan' t' hear any more. I t'ought we'd gotten past dat stuff. Y' said y'd stop. No more lies, belle," he'd gotten up and had her arms in a tight but not rough grip. Logan watched on, not missing any details.

Remy got her calmed down, got on her case about the negativity, and then turned to look Logan in the eye. "I care about her an' dis is no game t' moi." Logan read something more in the younger man's look and determined to speak with him later. Rogue just huffed some comment about whether or not they were done peeing on the tree previously known as her. Remy kissed her forehead and the three of them went back towards the mansion moving slowly enough for both men to finish their smokes.

Rogue went to her room and Logan pulled Remy aside, ducking into an empty room off the main hallway. "Tell me more about this Reaper idiot." Remy's eye lit with an unholy gleam as he knew he'd finally found something on which they could both totally agree. He shared what he'd seen and heard plus all the little things he'd picked up on that only Mystique would credit him with noticing. Logan practically had smoke pouring from his ears by the time Remy had related it all. He left out nothing. Not the comment about 'enjoying her' or 'liking some fight', not Mystique's need to place herself between Reaper and Rogue as they traveled to the base to protect Rogue from him, not his remarks throughout the flight, not even what he'd said when putting the still-unconscious girl on her bed.

Logan's jaws were clenched so tightly it wouldn't surprise Remy to learn he'd dislodged some teeth. Every detail was sketched out for the other man because Remy knew that was all it would take to insure Logan's willingness to look the other way or even his assistance when the time came that they would again get to face Reaper. That man would never get the chance to go near Rogue again if Remy was alive to stop him. He'd stirred something deep in Remy that the normally laid-back Cajun hadn't even known existed inside himself. It wasn't pretty, but it was undeniably there.

Xavier called to both men asking them to join him in his study. They soon joined Xavier along with Scott, Ororo, and Hank. "There's been a development," he started in right away without his usual build up. "It would seem that rather than discouraging High Evolutionary we have only roused him more vehemently. He is moving to strike against us. We captured a pair of informants sending information to High Evolutionary, which we were regrettably not in time to stop. We are having a bit of trouble getting them to tell us just how much time we might have before Wyndham's forces arrive."

The _snikt _was not unexpected. "You want me to get it out of 'em for you, Charles?"

Even in such a time as this, the professor couldn't resist a small smile at his old friend. "Thank you for offering, Logan," he said with a wry smile, "but I think the timeline is almost irrelevant at this point. We need all of you to begin evacuation procedures. I need Mr. LeBeau to remain here for a moment, but the rest of you know what to do. Let's get our children to safety," he urged with completely sincere intensity. "Remy, I have a message for you from your father as well as a proposition."

Remy was more than a little intrigued. As soon as the door was pulled shut behind Logan, who'd turned to give the professor a nod before leaving, he found himself the focus of Xavier's entire attention. It was almost unnerving, not that he'd let that show. "Your father wants you to know that everyone there is fine. There was a minor skirmish, but it was, in his words, "like taking candy from underage assassins"." Remy chuckled a bit at the reminder of one his capers when he was younger. A twelve year old Remy and his cousins had decided on Christmas Eve to steal all the candy canes off the tree in the Boudreaux home. They weren't terribly slick about it, but amidst much noise and laughter, they'd known success.

"We don't have much time, so I'm going to cut to the chase. During evacuations we have assigned each of the X-Men as well as a few select older students to groups of students whom they will lead to pre-designated safe houses until they receive word that it is safe to return. Rogue does not have a group, by her choice. She felt it would be too challenging for her to take charge and possibly have to administer first aid while trying not to touch anyone. I would like the two of you to accompany Logan's group, which is by far the largest one, as his seconds."

Remy didn't want to commit too quickly and was also smart enough to realize making any promises on Rogue's behalf may not be wise. After getting more details about what they'd be doing and what their exact responsibilities would be. "I'll talk to ma Rogue-chère an' let y' know right 'way." Xavier nodded his assent and watched the tall youth leave the room before placing some important calls and mentally contacting his own group of students to insure they were staying on task so they'd be ready to leave promptly.

He was just hanging up from the first call when Rogue's mental signature signaled their agreement to his plans. She was already pretty much done packing and was checking on the younger kids who would be traveling with them while Remy gathered some things together. Logan came from the other wing to find her carrying her own duffel as well as a few backpacks, kids of various sizes trailing after her like ducklings after their momma. He almost smiled at the image, but all that actually showed was a smirk. "Ah don't wanna hear a word out of you," she grumbled in a falsely grouchy voice as she continued past him.

Soon their large group was assembled in the garage. "All right," Logan started in his Wolverine-getting-ready-to-kick-butt tone, "we'll be in two vehicles 'cause we've got so many of you." He began pointing at individual students only calling each one 'you' as he went. "You are with me; pile in." Indicating the massive dark green Pinzgauer he was standing near, he motioned them to find some seats in the military vehicle. Rogue noted right away he'd taken the older kids with him and was giving her and Remy the younger students. She was a little surprised at the professor giving them little ones, but then realized that there was a method to the madness. Each of these younger ones had visible mutations, serious control issues, or mutations that were less aggressive which made them more vulnerable in some way. Obviously their group would be heading somewhere more remote than Jean and Scott's California location making it logical for those who had a harder time blending in to go along and Logan would be fierce in his protection of them all so they were less likely to fall prey to aggressive attacks being assigned to him.

Others were already preparing to pull out while Storm had her group down in the hangar. They would be flying out. Logan looked to the rest and even leaned down a bit to be closer to their level in an attempt to reassure them as he read the fear on their little faces. "Now, you guys are gonna be right behind me. Remy and Rogue are going to take care of you and I'll be real close. They can both get in touch with me so if you need me, just tell one of them." At Logan's look, Rogue started getting her little crew settled in their seats. Their passengers ranged from five to nine years old and were truly terrified at the turn of events.

Logan was telling Remy to do most of the driving. The all knew Rogue was an excellent driver and were they fleeing on motorcycle it would be a draw as to who would be the best at getting them out of there, but Remy just had more experience with larger vehicles in this kind of situation and if evasion were necessary he would have a much better idea what to do. While the kids finished settling in Rogue and Remy were given more details as to where they were headed and what to do should circumstances require they separate from Logan's vehicle. Hank's group was about to leave and the man approached them one last time for a farewell. For some reason it was this action, his words, that really brought home to Rogue how serious this all was.

"Farewell, my friends. I truly hope this parting is a brief one. I have been proud to know each of you. Godspeed."

It just sounded so… final. Before she could wallow in this new clarity of vision and the trepidation it brought with it, the professor entered their thoughts. _I have a last-minute change in plans. You have a final passenger who will be riding with you. He's almost there. Once he arrives, get out and get out fast. We have reason to believe they are very close._

Jamie came pounding into the garage panting, "I'm coming with you," desperately as though afraid they'd leave him behind.

Logan didn't sigh, though Rogue could tell he wanted to. Remy didn't really care as long as they got out of there. It was to Rogue that Jamie looked, though, and she didn't let him down. "Ah wouldn't want it any othah way; hop in." He grinned at her and threw his belongings ahead of him. Logan and Remy were both already opening their doors when Jamie turned back to Rogue and gave her a speedy, but tight hug. She squeezed him back and then gave him an affectionate shove towards the back, shutting the door once he was safely inside. She climbed up to sit in the front beside Remy. Seeing his knowing smile she pretended ignorance. "What?"

He shook his head and turned the key. Logan pulled out without hesitation and picked up speed quickly once through the gates. Remy was right behind him keeping pace with no trouble at all. Rogue was actually doing a great job keeping the kids in back calm. After about an hour quiet descended only interrupted by occasional sniffles or wavering breaths indicating their nerves and fatigue were combining to make for some very pitiful little mutants. Rogue looked at Remy nervously, as though she anticipated him making fun of her, but a little whimper from their youngest passenger decided her. She'd risk his mockery if it meant soothing those kids. Her voice, sounding uncertain but still softly ringing true, began crooning to them slow songs that soon had lulled most of them to sleep.

She kept on until she heard no more betraying sighs or whispers of tears. When she let her voice drift back to silence, Remy only told her, "Dat was très belle (very lovely), ma cœur."

"Thanks, Rogue. That was real pretty," Jamie added, not realizing he was almost repeating Remy verbatim. Rogue blushed, thankful the dark blanket of late night hid that fact.

"That's nice of y'all. Ah'm just glad it worked," she admitted. Had the children not felt any better, she didn't know what she would have done. She felt she was in way over her head, but hadn't been able to say no to helping. Now she, Remy, and Logan were responsible for taking care of no less than 21 kids, 22 with Jamie along. Remy reached over to take her hand and their fingers laced together automatically. She squeezed his hand, grateful he was with her.

Remy drove through the blackness at more than eighty miles per hour. He'd always dealt well with the curve balls life threw at him regularly, but this was something else. This involved him being accountable for so many others… all these kids, Logan, his Rogue-chère… they were relying on him, depending on him to come through for them. It meant a lot to him that Professor Xavier felt he could count on Remy to handle this. It meant even more to him to have Logan's trust and support. But it was almost paralyzing to think of something happening to these people who'd been placed under his care. What if he screwed up? It wasn't like it would be the first time. But it had always been his hide on the line. Now there was a lot more riding on him.

Rogue could tell he was feeling overwhelmed. She may not have his empathy to realize just how inadequate he believed himself to be at this moment, but she knew Remy well enough to realize he needed her right now just as much as she needed him. She leaned over to press a kiss to his scruffy jaw letting her lips linger there longer than usual before whispering, "Ya're doing great, sug. Ah'm so proud of ya' and ya' need to know this… if ya' weren't here Ah wouldn't be either. Wherevah ya' are is where Ah'm going ta' be. Remembah, Rems? Etre avec vous que peux choisir (I choose to be with you), Remy." She caressed him more tenderly than ever before, her fingers ghosting down his cheek, along his jaw, and following the strong column of his throat. "Ah'm so glad Ah'm with ya', Rems." Then she leaned across the center console to rest her head against his shoulder for one long, tender moment.

"Dere's no place 'd rathe' be, ma amour." He pressed a kiss to her head before she settled back in her seat. Remy couldn't believe it. He was very aware of the fact that he was speeding along with a Pinzgauer full of kids on the run in the dead of night with the Wolverine in the other military issue off-roader in front of them and a very attentive Jamie eavesdropping from two seats back. All he wanted was to pull off the road and haul her onto his lap so he could shower her with his affections, but instead he was hightailing it across several states to hide from someone who wanted to breed them, brainwash them, and let them die for a cause they cared nothing about or live a life worshipping the man who was trying to steal theirs. Couldn't he catch just one break?

Eventually even Jamie had drifted off to sleep and Remy was dragging a bit himself. Rogue was barely awake at his side, but was still feeling the effects of the past few days so staying awake was taking some serious effort. That's when the flashing of the turn signal from the vehicle in front of them caught Remy's attention. He slowed and pulled into the glaring lights shining above the gas pumps right behind Logan. Some of the kids from the other truck slowly made their slightly disoriented way inside to use the facilities and stock up on snacks and drinks while Remy suggested to Rogue she may want to do the same while the opportunity was available.

She soon emerged clutching two bags filled with some at least semi-healthy treats for our passengers as well as several packages of juice boxes. Remy, after filling up, made his own trip inside to rejoin her carrying two massive cups of coffee and some chips. She leaned over to take the cups from him. Logan approached Remy and swung the door wider so Rogue could hear what was being said. "Between Speedo and that Toad kid I'm about ready to start gutting people. That witch-girl is about the only ray of hope in that whole truck."

Rogue couldn't help giggling at his grousing. "Aw, you'll be fine Logan. By tha' way, Ah get why ya' got most of them, but what's tha' deal with Pietro coming with us?"

Remy chimed in before Logan could answer. "M' guess would be dat he's considered a security risk." He amended, "Dat an' 'is sister wouldn't go wit'out 'im."

Logan had long thought this kid was pretty sharp and this was one more step in confirming it. "That's about it. Anyway, I figure if we keep pushin' through the night and keep the stops to a minimum tomorrow we should make it before it gets too late tomorrow night." He looked closely at Remy's eyes, but their distinct color made it hard to tell if they were bloodshot or not. "How you holding up, there, Gumbo?"

"I'm fine," he assured. Rogue looked a bit skeptical.

"After Ah get some rest Ah'll take ovah so he can sleep a bit." Logan nodded brusquely at her.

"You see that you do rest, Stripes. You look like crap."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Logan. Ya' sure do know how ta' make a girl feel good about herself," she teased with wry humor.

"Yeah, well, it's the truth. Deal with it. Get some sleep and then give Swamp Breath his break. Remember, if ya' need anything use the two-way. No phones yet." They both assured him they were ready to go and followed him as he pulled back out onto the mostly empty roads. The trip was quiet for a long time after that, just a typical boring night drive. Around six in the morning, the sun started to rise and Rogue, who'd fallen asleep hours ago, woke with a huge stretch, a slight and very cute (in Remy's opinion) whimper, and a smile.

"Mornin', sugah; was Ah out long?"

He half-shrugged. "A few hours. Y' feelin' any bette', ma chère?"

"Ah'm fahne. Y'all are both a couple o' worryin' old women, ya' know."

He chuckled. Remy knew he'd feel the same way were she to fuss over him like this, which she would, but was also pretty sure only his Rogue could get away with calling the Wolverine an old woman. "We'll be stoppin' pretty soon. De petits'll be needin' deir breakfast."

Rogue rolled her head and shoulders around to work out the kinks. "Sounds good." She turned sideways in her seat to study him, which let him know there was something serious coming. He was glad, too. A lot had happened and they really hadn't had time yet to make sure she was holding up okay. "Remy, ya' seem so confident. This is such a big responsibility." She wasn't really asking him anything, but he knew she was looking for answers anyway.

Remy reached for her hand, twining their fingers together familiarly and lifting them to kiss her hand before speaking. "Ma cœur, it be a big job, mais I know wit' y' b'side moi an' wit' Logan leadin' we can do dis. We can do dis," he said again with even more certainty, "an' so much more."

"Ya' sound so sure," she said in a quiet voice to prevent waking any of the little ones, wistfulness in her tone.

"I am sure, amour."

Just then they heard a stirring behind them and she turned her attention to the little mutants the rear of the vehicle. She whispered good morning to the little girl who was the first to wake. It wasn't long before they were all pretty alert and anxious to take care of their morning routines. Picking up the two-way, she let Logan know, "We need a pit stop lahke now, Logan."

"Got it." Within minutes they were pulling in at a travel center that housed multiple restaurants, a large number of fuel pumps, and even a souvenir shop. Rogue led her little troupe inside, grateful for the small number of people due to the early hour. Only one or two of the businesses were opening yet, so avoiding witnesses to the unusual group of little mutants wasn't too difficult. As soon as everyone had taken care of their needs, she had them out in the truck munching happily on the snacks she'd picked up the previous night.

She slipped back inside, getting one of the older kids from the other truck to help Jamie keep an eye on her crew, to purchase the largest possible cups of coffee for Remy, Logan, and herself as well as finding one just opened restaurant where she got breakfast for everyone. She was using cash to avoid leaving any hint of their whereabouts. Thank goodness the professor kept cash stores hidden in the mansion for these emergencies. It wasn't the healthiest food, but it was hot which put it a step ahead of the other food they'd had since leaving.

Due to the kids all being such good sports, they made really good time and were soon driving down a remote, slightly overgrown, barely there trail in the middle of nowhere in the North Woods in Minnesota. Rogue had taken the wheel after their morning stop and drove until they fueled up again. Remy, after napping while she drove, looked completely rested and ready for anything. He took them the rest of the way while she tried to keep the kids entertained. Several of them had thought to grab their portable video games, which helped a lot.

They all clambered eagerly out of the trucks, moving around to stretch stiff bodies and gazing around the tiny clearing in the forested land where a huge lodge stood. It didn't take long to get everyone inside. Logan was already familiar with the layout and soon had instructed everyone where boys and girls could each start claiming beds. The race was on to get the best spots then, leaving him and Remy free to move the trucks into a special enclosure hidden in the trees. Rogue looked through the non-perishables stored in the massive walk-in pantry so she could work on a list of what they'd need to pick up when they went in for supplies. There was enough here, though, for some kind of meal to be put together.

These tasks were helpful since they kept everyone's minds occupied with the immediate and off concerns such as: how long would they be here, what was happening with all their friends, what would happen should the Wyndham's team show up here… the list was endless. For now, though, focusing on the immediate was both necessary and a blessing.


	32. Chapter 32

**A.N. Special thanks to all of those who took time to review Chapter 31 (especially those who are not signed in since I have no way to reply). I love hearing from y'all; you're why I keep writing this one so keep it up! Also, don't forget that I love hearing your ideas and things you'd like to see happen. It really does make the story stronger. **

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

Rogue and Logan would leave early the next day to get supplies at the nearest town. A couple of the older girls would be going along to help so it wouldn't take too long. Logan told all the students to make sure their bunks were ready for an inspection in half an hour and settled by a cracked window in a breakfast nook by the kitchen to talk things over with Rogue and Remy while she threw together something for everyone to eat. It was decided that while they were gone, Remy would keep the kids out of trouble and would also work up schedules for cooking, chores, and so on. Everyone was going to pull their weight while they were here or face the wrath of the Wolverine.

He would be taking a room in the middle of the upstairs, a living barricade between the boys and girls bedrooms. Rogue was still concerned about sharing with someone who may not be careful enough around her so she'd be in the one downstairs room. Remy would be bunking with Cloak. Aside from Pietro, Cloak was the most likely to make a break for the girls' rooms. He and Dagger were rarely apart and while it was understandable (her mutation balanced his out and kept him calm and under control), Logan didn't feel like he could give the guy a pass in these closer quarters as they did back at the Institute. The guy was kind of intimidating and scared the others so they were hesitant to get too involved in his comings and goings, but in this isolated atmosphere gossip would spread much faster and Logan wasn't stupid enough to set himself up for some kind of kiddie uprising.

Crossing to the massive stone fireplace in the wide, spacious main room downstairs, he opened the flue and began arranging kindling and logs before preparing to set it alight. About that time Ben, code name Match, came downstairs. The boy was pyro-kinetic and immune to the effects of heat and flame. He eagerly got the dry wood crackling with flames and settled down to wait for his friend Hope, code name Trance, to come downstairs. Ben had been sent with Logan for a few reasons, chief among them being that Logan was one of the few in leadership he had any respect for. Rogue soon had three pans of some kind of casserole baking in the oven. The scent drifted throughout the building and soon had most of the new residents down in the common room.

Wanda joined Rogue and helped her wash up the mixing bowls and so on. "Have you gone upstairs yet?"

Rogue let out a slightly sarcastic chuckle. "Are ya' kidding me? Ah haven't even seen mah own room. Ah've checked out tha' pantry, tha' kitchen, and part of that big ol' room and that's it. Why? Is it okay?"

"It's like some kind of wilderness resort or something," Wanda whispered, feeling awkward.

Rogue tried to reassure her. "Yeah, that sounds like tha' professor. He likes ta' do things up, that's for sure." She dried her hands on a towel she'd discovered in a drawer earlier and decided to look around a bit. When she went to gather her bag, it wasn't in the front hall where she'd left it.

"Ma cherie, I took y' t'ings t' y' room a'ready," Remy's voice let her know as his arm wrapped around her shoulder. She thanked him and continued to her room alone as he'd been called away by some dispute between Tabitha and Kiden. Those two were both pretty rebellious, which was probably why they'd been put with Logan. They had a tendency to walk all over Jean and Scott and the other groups had needed to travel further in addition to going places where the social niceties would matter.

Rogue entered the dark room and flipped the light switch to reveal a spacious but still warm and welcoming space filled with handcrafted wood furniture and décor straight from the environment just outside. There were smoothed branches for curtain rods, decorative shelves made from lichen, and vases filled with dried plants. When balanced out by the soft, light gauzy fabrics and the golden glow emanating from the lamps scattered about it made for a lovely scene that instantly made a person feel more peaceful somehow. Rogue picked up her bag from the floor and placed it on the large bed to begin unpacking those things she brought with her.

It didn't take long. She'd learned a long time ago to pack light and efficiently when on the run, taking only those things truly needful. She roamed about, opening the doors to learn where the closet and bathroom were located and then decided she'd explore more later. Right now she was sure Logan and Remy could use a hand. Coming out of the room she could see she was right. Logan was threatening some of the older kids, Jamie was trying to be helpful but someone had bumped him and there were now several Jamies scattered throughout the room which only added to the confusion, while Remy and Doreen (whose code name Squirrel Girl said it all) tried to calm little Megan down so she'd stop crying.

Logan looked at her the minute she emerged from her room and Rogue went into action. She cast her eyes around looking for some distraction, but could barely think in all the chaos. "Shut ya'r pie holes, for tha' love o' Pete!" she hollered. Quiet fell as the younger ones tried to figure out what she meant and the older ones tried to choose between laughing at her and doing exactly as she'd asked to avoid her truly losing her temper. She crossed to some built in cabinets and looked inside before making her way to several different doors to discover what they held. Turning back to the now quieter but functioning group she declared, "Okay, who wants to play a game?"

The little ones were immediately intrigued while the older ones were sure they were far too 'mature' for some stupid little game. In answer to a question from Jamie, who was absorbing his clones back into himself, she announced, "We have time for one round of Crawl In before dinner's ready."

"What's that?" Megan wanted to know.

"Well," Rogue began her explanation, "It's kind o' tha' opposite o' hide 'n seek. One person hides and anywhere in tha' house they want while everyone else waits in…" she tried to think of the best spot, "tha' laundry room." She'd found it earlier just off the kitchen. "After five minutes, everyone scatters ta' find tha' person hiding, but when ya' find them, ya' crawl in with them and wait. Eventually there will only be one person left lookin' while everyone else is all crammed in tha' hiding place."

Pietro immediately recognized a golden opportunity to get crammed in a small space somewhere with one of the girls. "I'm in!" It took the others older kids a few more minutes to catch on, but after a few significant looks and whispered explanations, they'd all decided to join in. Even Cloak was willing to play once Dagger coerced him into it. Cecily was going to hide this time, much to the delight of several of the older guys. Her ability to shapeshift would make it even more challenging.

Logan, of course, was not going to play anything and made it clear Remy and Rogue would not be joining in either. They both knew it was his way of making it clear that while on this 'adventure' they were to be viewed as part of that group known as 'the leaders' or 'the grown-ups'. That line of separation could prove to be vital should Wyndham find them and it was part of Logan's job to see that it held steady. Remy stood guard while Cecily ran to find a good place to sequester herself.

Rogue laughed, mocked, and encouraged as the group scattered to find the girl also known as Mercury. Even Logan chuckled when the last person left hunting was none other than Pietro. Of course, the others had kind of helped each other, but watching him start to lose his cool was worth it. "Dere went 'is plans fo' un petit rendezvous wit' de fille, eh?"

After everyone had eaten and a few people had been drafted by Logan for clean-up, Rogue was in the living room watching Remy teach a bunch of the younger kids how to play poker while the others checked out the movie selection. It was extensive, giving proof that a lot of thought had been put into what might help a large group of students deal with being sequestered here for what could in certain circumstances be a long time. Rogue hadn't had the heart to tell everyone about the study filled with textbooks that she'd come across a little while ago. Better to give them a few days, first. Besides, she figured, they could be back at the Institute in no time. There was no reason to believe they'd be here long, right?

Though she didn't make it through the night, Rogue's nightmares didn't wake her until 4:30 the next morning. Having gotten more sleep than was usual when she slept alone, she felt fairly good when she wandered into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. The sound of the water heating up was already softly emitting from the machine by the time she noticed she wasn't alone. Rogue crossed to sit with Logan commenting as she went, "Dang, Logan, don't ya' ever sleep?"

One shoulder lifted in a half-shrug. "Got contacted by Charles," he offered when she sat.

Immediately her teasing mien dropped and she studied him seriously, picking up on his very subtle body language as well as taking in the words he started speaking. "It ain't good. They tried to attack Jean and Scott's group as they travelled. Everyone got away, but it was close. Storm suspects they're being tailed and is bracing her people for some action."

Rogue blew out a breath and nodded her acknowledgment. "What about tha' professor?"

"They made it to his place in Scotland all right and things seem quiet for now," was all he said, but she read his inflection and the play of the muscles in those brawny arms and around his mouth.

"Ya' don't think it's really okay, do ya'?"

He gave her his undivided attention now, meeting her gaze dead on. He should have known better than to try glossing over things with her. "Seems a little too quiet to me."

Rogue nodded in agreement, her eyes vacantly staring at nothing as she turned it all over in her mind. "We oughtta get into town sooner rather than later. What kind of shops are we talkin' about?"

In complete agreement and relieved all over again that Charles had sent her with him, Logan filled her in, "The nearest town doesn't have much, but if we go about twenty miles further there's one of those big 24-hour places."

Rogue was in X-Men mode; Logan always enjoyed this side of her. The kid had a mind for strategy and quick thinking that he appreciated. "That would be a lot better even if it does mean more time away up front. It'll be a lot easier to stay anonymous in a place lahke that." She refocused on him asking, "Do Ah have tahme for some coffee?"

"A quick cup, yeah." He knew better than to keep her from the caffeine that got her started in the mornings, but was also hopeful that they could get out, get supplies, and get back before too many of the kids got up. It wasn't that Logan didn't trust Gambit, but he didn't know him well enough, hadn't seen him in action enough yet, to feel fully confident of everyone's safety without being on site himself.

Rogue quietly went to get dressed, emerging from her room ten minutes later with a knit hat covering her distinctive hair and wearing jeans and a sweater. Everything was in muted colors. The one thing they didn't need was to stand out in anyone's mind. After glancing at the coffee maker which wasn't done brewing just yet, she slipped upstairs to wake Tat. Tatiana Caban, aka Catiana, had an ability she couldn't completely control. The fact that she would take on the physical characteristics and abilities of any animal whose blood she touched could be an issue if something strange happened in a more public setting. She was the least likely to lose control while they were in town and the most likely of the older kids to maintain a low-profile, both good reasons why Logan wanted her to be the one to come along. The fact that she was not as obnoxious as several of the others may also have played a part in his choice.

Logan had awakened Remy who was now lounging at the table with his own coffee steaming in front of him and Rogue's, prepared the way she liked it, at his elbow. When she came back in to see the two men seated near each other in the still quiet of the morning, the snowy backdrop glowing almost blue in the pre-dawn light outside, Rogue was filled with… content. Yeah, they were on the run from a maniac who wanted so many strange and sick things for them that just thinking about it filled her with fury if she wasn't careful and sure, they were separated from the rest of the Institute, but this moment, taken by itself, was filled with peace and a sense of rightness that she wouldn't trade for lightly. She brushed a kiss across Remy's cheek as she sat next to him and pulled her hot mug closer.

They talked over their plans as she drank. By the time Tat came down, Rogue was draining the final sips from her mug and they were ready to go. She and Remy shared a lengthy, affectionate hug before she trailed Logan and Tat out to the nondescript navy blue van that was one of several vehicles in the expansive garage. The bitterly cold air outside had little puffs of 'smoke' coming with each breath the trio exhaled. Logan cranked the heat up and took off. With him driving they made good time and were soon striding through the hazy light of early dawn to enter to glaring fluorescent lights of the massive super store.

They worked efficiently from the list Rogue had compiled. It would have been much quicker had they only needed food, but with things so hot it was hard to say how long they'd be in this location so more clothes were going to be needed by everyone along with other necessary items like shampoo, soap, laundry detergent, feminine supplies, and so on. They were back on the road when Tat commented on how much longer she'd thought it would take. "Well, Ah'm just glad we got it done quickly. It was better ta' get out of there before the store got too busy and Ah don't wanna leave Rems on his own with everyone for too long."

By that afternoon everyone was starting to settle in a bit. Rogue had draw up, at Logan's request, a schedule for chores and had started going through some of the school supplies with Remy so they could figure out what was covered while Logan took some those who wanted to go on a hike in the surrounding forest. They were back before too long, though, because of the cold. Dripping hats and coats were hung in the vast mud room with shoes and boots lined up, melting snow dropping off to create puddles around them. Tabby and Wanda volunteered to make hot cocoa for everyone while Fred spun for the big Twister tournament, Erg had folded his vast height onto the floor to play Apples to Apples with a bunch of the little kids, and most of the others were playing video games or just hanging out.

It was really kind of cozy and domestic feeling and Rogue lolled around on in a large, cushy chair just 'being'. She wasn't far from slipping into sleep when Jamie came and sat on the floor right in front of her seat. She didn't need Remy's empathic ability to read the tension running through him. "Rogue? Is everyone gonna be okay… really?"

"Ah think so, Jamie. Ah'm not gonna lie ta' ya'; Ah can't make any promises, but Ah really do think we'll be all rahght in tha' end."

He looked a little uncomfortable so she waited to see what he else needed. "I know we'll be okay; I mean, we've got Wolverine and Gambit and … well, I'm not really worried about us at all, but what about the others?"

She didn't want to embarrass him. Guys were so weird about the cool factor at his age. With that in mind, she resisted the urge to hug him and just ruffled his hair before giving his shoulder a squeeze with one hand. "They really will be okay, Ah think, sugah. Lahke Ah said, Ah can't make any promises, but something in mah gut just tells me ev'ryone's gonna be all rahght." She looked around to see a lot of them becoming a bit edgy and distracted as their games were done and they were left idle.

Giving Jamie one last pat she rose to her feet and crossed to the very large selection of videos. "Cloak and Dagger already have dinner going," Todd offered while Freddie groaned what a good thing that was since he was starving. Rogue nodded to show that she'd heard him and kept looking over the selection.

"So who wants ta' watch a moveh?" That was all it took to get a heated discussion going over what to watch.

It took half an hour for the debate to settle. Logan pointed out that they'd be able to watch a different movie once the younger kids were in bed for the night, which got the older students to ease up on their demands for something 'not totally stupid'. They all gathered around the two long tables in the, well all you could really call it was a dining hall, and enjoyed the meal. After everyone carried their own dishes in and helped clear the rest of the dishes from the table, those on clean-up for the night got started. Rogue sent the younger ones up to change into pajamas before starting the movie. Some of the others also changed into more comfortable clothes while Loa started some laundry. Logan noticed Todd watching the girl who wasn't the most serious-minded student and whose ability to pass through and break down physical matter left her a much-desired acquisition for both Magneto and High Evolutionary. Logan shook his head. What a stupid code name!

Only when everyone was pretty much ready did Logan start the movie. The youngest of them were drooping by the time the end credits rolled. Remy carried Karma up the wide staircase while Logan herded the rest of the younger kids to their rooms for the night. Rogue reclaimed her wide chair from earlier and sprawled across it, her legs draped over one arm and her head resting on the other. The next movie was already in when Remy rejoined her. Logan tromped out to the porch, his signature jacket on, to relish a cigar and to check in with Charles in private.

With nonchalant grace Remy scooped Rogue up in his arms to resettle her on his lap while he took over her chair. Her legs draped once again as they'd been before, but her head was pillowed on his chest this time. She barely whispered a sigh of content and let herself get lost in the plot unfolding on the biggest flat screen she'd ever seen. Rogue didn't really give the movie much of her attention. She had other things on her mind. She continued to mull over the current situation with Wyndham. Frankly, most of the time she thought her mutation pretty much sucked so the obsession that every danged power-hungry maniac seemed to have with it, in her mind, only showed they didn't know much about it. If she was being brutally honest, though, she'd admit that it wasn't ignorance at all but a complete lack of concern for her well-being whether it was in the emotional, physical, or psychological sense.

The truth was, even amongst those at the Institute… well, they cared about Rogue, but if she just suddenly wasn't around any more most of them would be just fine. There were precious few who would even think on her absence much at all. She started trying to think tactically what Wyndham's next move might be. After turning the myriad possibilities over in her mind for more than half the movie, she was starting to grow tired and her thoughts wandered. Soon her entire focus centered on the thrum of Remy's steady heartbeat beneath her cheek. Wandering wisps of consideration of his warmth seeping through their long-sleeved shirts and leaving her feeling very sheltered from her place in his arms.

The light, circular stroke of his lean fingers against the age-softened flannel of her sleep pants distracted her sleepy mental meanderings easily until that was all she could take in. Shifting slightly, the play of his muscled thighs underneath her had Rogue burrowing closer and curling her legs nearer Remy also. He wrapped those long, strong arms around her back and legs to draw her a bit closer, dropping a lingering, tender kiss atop her head while still taking in the movie everyone had agreed upon. Rogue's eyes drifted shut not because she was falling asleep now, but to better block out everything except this man and this moment in time.

The movie ended and Rogue didn't budge or acknowledge the shuffling movements of the others in any way. Remy bid them hushed, "Bonne nuit"'s waiting for the last of them to reach the top of the open stairs before leaning down to sit with his mouth brushing over her sweetly-scented hair. Logan was walking toward them with a hot cup of something sending tendrils of steam into the air when a voice echoed through Rogue's mind. _Do rest and find peace now. We will make our way to you in time and your new life will commence._

Rogue jerked upright so fast she almost fell to the floor at Remy's feet. She'd know that voice anywhere… Lord High Evolution. They must have been stupid and crazy to think a man who could exist for indeterminate amounts of time on the astral plane, communicate with computer systems directly, and all that other junk couldn't easily find them all. As quickly as those thoughts passed through her mind she knew it was imperative that she share what had just happened with Logan and Remy. When she really looked at them, though, she knew it was unnecessary. Wyndham had 'spoken' to all of them. Logan already had the special com phone in hand and was quickly contacting the professor when they were joined by a few of the other students who'd also heard the dark, insidious voice.

Reaching Xavier, Logan learned that each of the scattered groups had been contacted simultaneously, which was just plain creepy. Each message had been slightly different, however. Xavier was not only pondering each meaning himself, but had several people whose mutations were helpful in this instance working on sorting through it all. He let them know he honestly believed there was no reason to be concerned right away and that everyone should simply go on as they had been already. "You may want to be certain you've settled in for a lengthier stay than we originally hoped for. Oh, you may also wish to consider having them do at least some schoolwork. Not only will it prevent the students falling behind any more than necessary, but it will help keep them occupied for part of each day," All of those who'd be stirred by the mental message from their stalker were able to hear as Logan had put the professor on speaker by that time.

Soon he'd wrapped up things with his friend and mentor and had disconnected the call. "All of you heard the man; try to get some sleep and we'll get going on setting up a more regular schedule tomorrow." The others all reluctantly returned to their rooms, with Cloak and Dagger having a very hard time being separated. Logan knew he'd find them in one or the other room together before the night was over, but couldn't really blame them for being rattled. He looked over to the remaining two. "You look ready to drop, Stripes. Off to bed with ya'."

Rogue only nodded, not even having the energy to think about protesting. She kissed Remy sweetly on the lips in way that wasn't rushed and left him feeling every bit how much she cared without sending Logan off the deep end. That's when she ripped yet another hunk off Logan's tough-guy armor. That's right. She toddled right over to him and kissed him goodnight, too. It was an entirely different kind of kiss, of course, but still imbued with her deep, abiding affection for the gruff man who just might care more about her and be family to her in a truer sense than almost anyone else in her life. "Nahght y'all," she muttered as she kept shuffling to her bedroom door. Logan's keen hearing heard her slipping between the sheets within two minutes and she barely moved after that.

They discussed ways to up the minimal security at this location. Never before had they faced an adversary this powerful and it showed. The isolation of this safe house and its ability to function off the grid had always led them to believe security needs were minor, but now Logan knew he needed to kick it up several notches. Frankly, it still wouldn't keep Wyndham and his flunkies away, but they could at least remove the element of surprise and hopefully have a little warning. Though he was very slowly warming up to the guy who'd apparently won Rogue over, he still wasn't completely sold on the guy. He'd seen that flame in Remy's eyes when he watched Rogue, literal flame that is. That was not a good sign in Logan's book. All the same, he couldn't think of many people he'd rather have helping him with this situation. If anyone knew security it was this guy. It didn't mater who'd adopted you, being one of the top members of the Thieves' Guild meant something and Logan couldn't be more thankful for the young man's shady lifestyle right now.

They were still reviewing all the options when a restless moaning came from Rogue's room. She began tossing around in the bed. Logan started to rise so he could check on her, but Remy beat him to the door by a long shot. Before Logan could tell him to back off, Remy was kneeling at her bedside stroking her hair back and muttering at her in his Cajun French. Logan felt a little awkward as he heard some of what the boy was saying, which was pretty personal, but he wasn't going to just leave the guy in there with Stripes either so he settled into a chair he discovered against the wall. Within seconds she was quieter.

Remy started to pull away from Rogue now that she was sleeping peacefully again, but when his hand left her face she reached blindly out for it. "Don't leave meh, Rems," she whispered urgently. Had his hand been free he would have been raking it through his hair about now. Taking care of her this way was fine; in fact he relished doing it. Taking care of her this way with Wolverine for an audience was something else entirely. Remy felt like he was risking at least a body part or two here, but he knew Rogue wouldn't really get any rest again tonight if he left her. They'd been down this road before. He eased onto the bed, nudging her closer to the middle of the mattress and making a point of staying on top of the covers. He surreptitiously peeked at Wolverine from the corner of his eye, but the stern man's stony expression hadn't changed. Wolverine also looked like he was there for the duration.

Trying to act the same as he would were they alone, Remy spooned in behind Rogue wrapping an arm over her waist where his hand held hers. He murmured by her ear for a few minutes. Rogue was still whispering answers so he knew her psyches were helping her relax and he gladly shut up and left them to it simply lying pressed against her and offering the physical sheltering that always seemed to soothe her when she got restless at night. After about half an hour she was more deeply asleep and Wolverine was starting to shift around some. Remy really didn't want to find out if the man was simply restless or getting ready to rip him to shreds so he shifted towards the edge of the mattress but Rogue immediately rolled over and reached out for him before nuzzling up to his side a little mewling protest coming from her parted lips. Remy sighed. His life wasn't an easy one.

Logan finally heaved himself to his feet. "Normally I'd gut you before I'd leave you in here, but I think you know what will happen if you try anything with her. We'll have to finish our discussion first thing tomorrow. I'll pull in a couple of the others to help us get things set up and we'll have to get the kids started on some schooling tomorrow, too, like Charles said. I'm lettin' you stay here because I trust her and because I figure you know by now there's no way you'll get anything past me. Be out before anyone else gets up and don't get used to this… it will _not_ be a regular thing." He looked down at Rogue and Remy saw all she was to this man written across the craggy features for the first time. "She just needs someone tonight and it would seem that someone is you. Don't screw it up and make me kill you. I think that might make her cranky for a day or two and she can be a real pain when she gets upset. Wouldn't last long, but I'd rather avoid it if possible."

"I'll do m' best," he agreed. Logan studied him closely before giving a nod and leaving, conspicuously not shutting the door behind himself and leaving the hall light on to trickle across the bed leaving them dimly illuminated. He watched Rogue sleep for awhile just soaking up the sight of her full lips parted slightly as she slumbered, her lightly flushed cheeks and the long lashes that lay against them, the waving ivory and mahogany curtain of silky hair that draped around her and tumbled across his chest. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Thoughts of what Wyndham intended for them, for her, left him wanting to steal her away and hide her from the world if it meant that man wouldn't get his filthy, freaky hands on her. He had no idea what would make her truly safe short of Wyndham's death, but Remy silently vowed to do anything possible to protect his chère. Remy held her just a little tighter letting sleep claim him not long after.

When Logan looked in a while later he knew that were he a softer man he might actually smile at the image the pair presented. They looked incredibly intimate and yet had an air of innocence at the same time. They looked… right. Logan cursed under his breath. Well, this is just what he needed. He was not ready to deal with his girls growing up quite this much just yet and why did it have to be Rogue of all of them? This sucked.

Lord High Evolutionary looked over his soldiers in formation before him and began his speech. As he proclaimed how valuable the mutants they were being sent to acquire would be to the cause and the program, he still maintain contact with his lab directors who continuously fed the most favorable pairings of mutants to him mentally while also scanning the minds of those assembled before him. Most were utterly predictable, though young Reaper's seeming obsession with that Rogue girl was of some concern. He 'asked' his top geneticist to run her data again and send him a report of her results with every mutant in the system currently. He was dividing the army into two groups which would deploy to California and to Africa to bring him certain members of Xavier's and the Brotherhood's teams. This would be a good test run for their abilities and obedience in the field while allowing him more time to coordinate his primary strikes against the remaining groups of mutants. It was imperative to his plans that he have access to certain of these mutants and not only their DNA but their combat, strategic, or in the case of young LeBeau other skills.

Before long he was wrapping up his motivational talk and walked from the room with his top people surrounding him and his mind in communications with the labs computers as well as certain key members of the X-Men and Brotherhood. Oh how he reveled in being practically all-powerful! Failure, defeat was virtually impossible for him. He was confident it would soon be time to focus on operations at his bases and let things settle quietly in the outside world while building his army to new heights of power and skill. Yes, the wait would be worth it… The world would be one for mutant-kind, all of whom would bow down to him. It was as it should be and would come to pass soon enough. This was a fact in which he felt supremely confident.

**A.N. Is it me or is this ending just begging for a very evil, "MWAHAHAHAHA!"? lol Each of the characters mentioned is a true Marvel character from some X-Men 'verse and I encourage you to check Marvel out to read about them for yourselves.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A.N. Thank you for the reviews and the p.m.'s. You are the force behind this story and I so appreciate y'all. Also, don't forget that I love hearing your ideas and things you'd like to see happen. **

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

The next couple of days helped them establish a pattern that they followed for the next several weeks, one day blending seamlessly into the next as everyone tried to pretend they weren't just waiting for something to happen. There was word from the other groups that they'd engaged in mild skirmishes, but all were aware these weren't anything more than tests to see just how far certain members had developed their powers. Things had remained very quiet on the northern front, however. Their particular safe house had seen no action as of yet. Logan had some theories about the fact that they'd been pretty much left in peace, but had only discussed it in small part with a few of the more responsible, older students including Rogue and Remy.

Logan returned from his perimeter security check and poured himself a cup of coffee from the maker that was perpetually brewing these days. He saw kids scattered around doing schoolwork, reading quietly, and from the sound of things down the hallway there were a few sparring without powers in the workout room they'd found down the long hallway beyond Rogue's room. It had been five days since any of the teams had seen any action, the last attack being on Storm's group in Africa. The professor had only had two brushes with High Evolutionary's forces from his estate in Scotland. Logan had long thought maintaining that property as a safe house location was a mistake as it was so well-known as one of Charles' holdings, having been in his family for generations. Charles could be more politely stubborn than most people recognized and he'd been unmovable on that point.

He'd been surprised by a few of the kids with them, even some of the ankle biters. Some of the little punks were pretty sharp. He tried to settle, feeling a bit contemplative, but he couldn't shake that itchy feeling that something was coming fast and hard. He only wished he knew what it was and from which direction it would hit. He wasn't the most patient man and this sitting around and waiting just wasn't his style. It was almost a relief when a fight erupted between Pietro, Kiden, and Erg so he had something more immediate to focus on. Tabby was egging them on, which was less than helpful.

A few of the little guys were having trouble with multiplying fractions. Rogue saw how frustrated they were becoming and knew they'd never get it while all worked up. Jamie, who was studying something nearby only needing occasional help, suggested, "Why not do what you did with me?" Rogue smiled as she thought back on what he was talking about. It was perfect.

"Great ahdea, Jamie! Ya' wanna help?" He shut the history book with pleasure and moved towards the kitchen with an energetic step.

"Come on, guys. You'll love this, I promise," he coaxed. His enthusiasm sparked some in the trio who'd been struggling. Darwin, Megan, and Victor (aka Anole) went in to find out what scheme Rogue had up her long sleeve this time. When they entered to see her triumphantly brandishing a cookbook three heads cocked slightly to the side almost simultaneously.

Rogue almost immediately flipped to a specific page and then waved her hands to get them to come closer. Propping the book in front of her on the countertop they all peered from around her to see the cupcake recipe. "We need a break from tha' books, don't ya' think?" Now they were with her in a big way. After they'd stopped agreeing with her so heartily, she was able to point to a bold print line at the bottom of the recipe. "It says here, though, that this onleh makes a dozen cupcakes and Ah doubt that'd even take care o' Freddie, let alone all of us." They couldn't help but agree with her on that point. After some debate it was settled that they'd have to quadruple the recipe for it to do much good.

When Wanda, Dagger, and Cloak came in for drinks a little bit later they found a laughing group who swore them to secrecy so the younger kids could surprise everyone. The two girls even stayed to help, giving Rogue a nice break. She went and sat at the table for a few minutes where Cloak sat quietly watching. Tyrone was quiet most of the time and never far from Tandy (Dagger) since it was her light that kept him from the darkness that had such a grip on him. Part of the quiet thing was the drive of his mutation to draw people in, sending them to the darkness he was so closely linked to, but part was due to his stutter. Rogue had always been intrigued by him since their mutations shared some similarities. He seemed to avoid her, though, and she didn't want to be pushy or anything.

She didn't say anything and neither did he, the two of them content to just relax. Only after the cupcakes were in the double oven did he break their mostly comfortable silence. Rogue had sent the kids out to clear away their books and papers in the other room and was getting ready to clean the kitchen. Tandy offered to help and the two girls worked easily together. Tyrone approached and started wiping down the counters under Tandy's smile. "What w-wa-was it like?" he finally asked.

Trying to act like it wasn't a big deal after catching the discreet glance sent her way by Tandy, Rogue answered with her own question. "What was what like?"

He turned to look at her full-on. "W-Wyndham's b-base."

She nodded once to let him know she was with him, but took a minute to gather her thoughts. "Well," she started, turning to lean back against the sink's edge so she was facing him squarely, "Ah didn't see much except tha' cell they locked us up in." He nodded, but his eyes were still lit with curiosity so she continued. "Tha' cells were small and mostly bare. There were cameras all ovah tha' place covering almost every inch of space except tha' little tiny corner where they had a curtain with a small showah and a toilet. They didn't seem all that big on prahvacy, if ya' know what Ah mean." She went on to tell him any other details she could recall, but it wasn't much. She was able to tell him how cold and impersonal it all felt and the slightly unreal, scary vibe she got the entire time she was there.

"Thanks for t-telling me. I ho-hope y-you didn't m-mind me asking," he said in a rush. Tyrone was intensely self-conscious about his stutter and it had taken a lot for him to speak with her, but he'd been too curious to let it go. Tandy didn't make a fuss; she simply gave him a beautiful smile that let him know she was proud of him.

"Any tahme. Ah wish Ah could remembah more, but Ah was out of it for a lot of tha' tahme we were there." She wanted to tell him she wished he'd talk more since he had a really nice voice – deep and rich it was really nice to listen to, but she knew it would only embarrass him not to mention it being so NOT the kind of thing she would say. That would be more of a Jean or a Kitty move, but she still thought it anyway. Lord have mercy… was this thing with her and Remy making her soft? Deciding that was something to think about when she was alone later, she moved around helping Tandy put things away. "Is it okay if Ah ask why ya'r interested?"

He started to shrug her question off, but decided she'd been decent about answering him and deserved the same in return. "I just got c-curious about it. W-when the pr-professor told us about Wyn-dham it sou-sounded s-so freaky th-that I wo-wondered if s-someone could r-really be th-that callous."

Rogue noted his speech coming just a bit easier as he relaxed around her. It made her wonder how much of a stutter he had when it was just him and Tandy. "Yeah, Ah know what ya' mean, but judgin' bah tha' people workin' with him and what he's said and done ta' me, Ah'd have ta' say Ah think he probably is just as freakeh as he sounds." Tandy shuddered, which Tyrone immediately saw causing him to cut the conversation short. He apologized to her, but she only smiled at him and leaned against his arm letting him know she was fine. They left the now-clean kitchen with Rogue right behind them.

Meanwhile, Charles Xavier and his small group of students were busy with their own pursuits. Charles was on his com-link with Scott who was relaying the bit of information Kitty had managed to dig up from Wyndham's past. Kurt was projecting as he argued with Sam and Lance about Rogue's relationship with Remy… again. Even the professor felt this situation was getting out of hand. Charles had tried to leave Kurt to work through this overreaction to his sister's choice but it was becoming obvious he was only growing more obstinate in his resistance to the idea. Charles was quickly coming to believe some intervention was going to be necessary. With a smirk he acknowledged the necessity stems from a desire to protect Kurt from Rogue's wrath. He suspected Remy's good humor had its limits, also. If both of them were to grow frustrated with Kurt's negative attitude at the same time then things could become rather ugly.

He had been listening to Scott while thinking over matters between Kurt and Rogue but pushed Kurt's issues back as he requested Jean's presence on the com-link. "Jean, I believe I may have a plan of action that could allow us to defeat High Evolutionary. Without him to lead it is to be hoped that his army will disband."

"What's the plan, Professor?"

"It would be best to wait. Wyndham's powers are such that I fear even our com-links may very well be compromised. I will let you know when we are together once more."

"And when will that be?"

"You will know when the time is right, Jean; I have things well in hand."

"Of course, Professor." They went on to discuss how the handful of students who'd been sent with Scott and Jean were faring before disconnecting the call. A similar call to Ororo, who was faring well with her group was topped off by a final call to Logan who simply sounded relieved that they may actually take action soon causing Charles to chuckle at his old friend's distaste for passivity.

Logan disconnected the call and set out to inspect the suspicious quiet outside the office where he'd secluded himself while speaking with Charles. Muted laughter drew him to the oversized common room where he was surprised to find not a movie or video game going, but all the lights off and a glowing fire crackling as the kids, young and old, took turns roasting marshmallows and just talking together. It was a strangely domestic scene and would have filled most people with some warm, fuzzy feeling. Logan was not most people. It filled him with gratitude for Rogue's presence since he had not doubt of the source for this little utopian moment. It also filled him with deep concern. His gut was telling him they'd be seeing action soon and his little talk with Charles had only made that sense stronger. Looking over these innocent looking kids he couldn't help wondering just how many of them were ready for what was coming. Granted, he knew several of them had already seen action – even against each other in the past in some cases – but the rest, especially the munchkins… they shouldn't have to deal with this crap. He felt his disgust for Wyndham increase even more.

Logan settled quietly in the shadows not interfering at all, just soaking in the rare peaceful moment in the typically danger-filled, anxious lives of the kids who'd been given no choice regarding that lifestyle. He'd heard some guys in a bar he'd stopped in at one night after a mission talking about the newsfeed they'd just seen of that same mission. They were talking about how 'muties' didn't have much to complain about from what they could tell. Between the kick-butt powers, constant opportunities to fight, and, they'd added, those hot women just begging for it in those skin-tight outfits… and that's when Logan had growled low in his throat, slapped his money on the bar top, and left before he did anything Charles would regret. They didn't get what it was to live every day wondering if someone would try to take you out just for existing, watching little kids get thrown out and rejected for not being what their parents thought they should be, and then listening to a bunch of sloshed idiots sitting around in a bar saying lewd things about kids and your friends and knowing you can't even man up and do anything about it because mutant means guilty. They didn't know any of that, drunken slobs that they were, and nothing he said would make them understand.

Seeing their innocence had brought on the memory and Logan sighed, feeling ancient and worn. Meghan, little Pixie, came and curled up at his feet. He sighed even more deeply this time. Crap. He was turning into a total wuss. Logan lifted the girl in his arms and took her up to bed. Laying her down carefully to protect her wings, he covered her with the comforter and then left the door cracked having remembered her not liking the dark much. The final nail in his masculine coffin was waiting with a wry smirk and one hip thrust out slightly. "Not a word," he ordered, emphasizing his assertion with a pointing finger.

She only gave a light laugh. "Of course not," she paused for effect (when did she become so dramatic anyway, he wondered), "Wolverine." Once he reached the bottom of the steps, she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze before strutting away from him. He knew she was mocking him, but couldn't bring himself to say anything more. What he wouldn't give for a beer right now!

Rogue leaned against Remy who automatically pulled her closer wrapping his arm around her and tucking her head under his chin. The feelings shrouding her were so intense, so powerful, and yet so comfortable at the same time. She knew she'd said it before, but it felt even more real now. Rather than fading or mellowing with time her need for him, her attachment to Remy was getting stronger all the time. Rogue knew she was in deep, deeper than was probably good for her. Awareness that a wise person would pull back from him a little both physically and emotionally still wasn't enough to coax her away from his side. Instead, she pushed even closer at the thought of distancing herself from him in any way. This, like almost everything else in her life, was bound to come crashing down around her. Their relationship wouldn't last forever, after all. For one thing, they were only teenagers. How many people really stayed with their high school sweetheart, right? Then there was his reputation. His family had been careful to let her know how different it was with her, but she was not a fool. It was possible she'd never get past the plateau of control she had now and Remy was such a physical guy in every way that she just didn't see him being satisfied for long. Besides, she had next to nothing to offer in the way of experience or know-how in that arena and he was sure to become bored with her eventually.

In addition to all that, there was his commitment to his family and her implied commitment to Xavier. After graduation he would go back to New Orleans where his life awaited him while she stayed in New York, hiding from the world while trying to save it at the same time. Yeah, there was every reason in the world to step back from this thing right now. Self-preservation would demand it. Rogue just plain didn't care at the moment. He was warm and solid and one of the best things to ever happen to her and she was just too danged selfish to give that up before she absolutely had to. Rogue was going to savor this thing between them to the bitter end. When all was said and done, memories were likely to be all she had so she may as well build up a good store of them. Rogue felt Remy's lips press against her hair and smiled. So call her stupid, she wasn't going to do the 'wise' thing. For once she just wanted to enjoy the ride.

Jamie moved to sit on Rogue's other side and she tousled his hair affectionately. He shot her a shameless grin before waggling his eyebrows at her closeness with Remy. With a laughing shove, she pushed Jamie over onto his side and soon there was a dog pile of squirming kids tickle attacking each other. Once they finally settled down again, someone suggested popcorn an idea that was heartily seconded. The evening was filled with companionship, familial bickering, and brief moments of calm peacefulness.

The dark eyes watching from the darkness outside took in the nauseating little scene. It wouldn't be long now. Lord High Evolutionary had said so himself. He'd said other things, too. Things about that hot-tempered little sex kitten all cozied up to that scrawny, over-rated Don Juan wanna-be. He knew Lord H.E. had plans for the lovey-dovey couple framed in the window he stared through, but once the doctors were done with the couple, he had dibs on her next. He had big plans for that time, lots of them. They ran through his mind one salacious imaginary interlude after another as he practically rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Reaper was relieved Mystique and Deathbird were on other assignments as they never failed to interfere in his fun. This time there would be no one to keep him away from her.

Having been watching the place for two days he knew there were a couple other choice females here, as well. While they didn't have the appeal of his first pick, they'd do just fine until she was paired with him. He knew some of the others they planned to mate her with having snuck a look at her file which was open on the boss' monitor at the time. While he knew she wouldn't be thrilled with the whole thing, especially certain mates, he could see why they'd chosen those particular candidates. Reaper wasn't thrilled with the idea of all of them having her, but decided that as long as he got her early on he could deal. The only true aggravation besides this interminable waiting was that the Cajun was to get her first. The boss thought that would make them both more easily manipulated and coerced into willing compliance but all Reaper knew was that he was second in line.

Seeing the mutants inside parting and going to their respective rooms, he knew it was almost time. Once all were in their assigned places he waited even longer for the suspicious feral to stop pacing the perimeters and doing his little dorm checks. They all, even Reaper, knew he looked the other way in the instance of the pair known as Cloak & Dagger. Even Lord H.E. was not planning to attempt mating them with others, mostly due to the male's mutation and devoted dependence upon the woman. Finally all was quiet and Reaper was free to move in closer to _her_ room.

He peered through the dark window only slightly disappointed that he'd missed her changing. She was already lying in bed with the dim lamplight for her to read by lending her hair an appealing glow. She turned the page of her book and pursed her lips as she read something she didn't like. Soon her mouth relaxed again and he wondered what those soft, plump lips would taste like. Her eyes grew heavy and her blinks more drawn out and soon she was reaching to turn out the light. The girl burrowed her head deeper into her pillow and the faint flush of sleep soon tinted her soft cheeks. He'd sat in security watching the monitors of her cell while she'd been at the base and done this same thing. The only real difference was that here she was alone in the room he watched over. Just when his hands reached out to lift the window, Lord H.E.'s voice slithered through his mind. _You know better, Reaper. I've told you to wait and I expect those orders to be obeyed. Your time will come soon enough. Leave two there to continue shadowing our friends. I want you and the others back here by morning. It's almost time._

With a dissatisfied grumble, he pulled his hands back. Taking time to sear her unaware form with his heated study, he soon left to fade back into the woods surrounding their 'safe' house, never sensing that he wasn't the only one out there watching events unfold.

xxxXXXxxx

Logan drank deeply from his third cup of coffee and analyzed what had just been reported to him. It was something that needed to be passed on right away and also a turn of events that had forced a great deal more respect for the kid in front of him than he'd ever thought he'd give. This was one Brotherhood punk he'd never figured on having to thank or give any kind of approbation to, but here he was about to do it anyway. What in blue blazes was the world coming to? "Ya' did good, Toad. By catching on to them being here and reporting it this soon you just may have bought us some valuable time. Good job."

The slightly runty boy whose odor far preceded his presence was actually almost standing straight and wore a previously unseen look of pride and self-respect. Aw crap! That was just what he needed; Logan barely fought the urge to roll his eyes. There'd be no living with the kid now. Remy discreetly dropped a hand on Logan's shoulder in unity on this occasion. "Now get out of here so we can make some plans," he ordered in his usual tone that had Todd squawking in that high-pitched way that was like nails on a chalkboard to Logan's sensitive hearing.

The small group of students Logan had helping him with security were gathered in what had become Logan's version of the professor's office. It had the same atmosphere, if slightly more rustic with one important addition… a coffee maker he'd purchased during their supply run which as far as anyone could tell was never actually empty. Pietro had done a quick run around the perimeter and saw no obvious points at which those spying on them had crossed through, but that was a secondary concern to Logan at this point. He'd known all along that the rushed job on their jury-rigged system would not be enough to keep out anyone with serious intent to enter, but it had been productive work for the kids, a chance to teach them some valuable skills, and would keep out any casual hikers or overly curious locals.

He activated the com device and set it to the equivalent of a speaker phone so all could hear the call easily. "Charles, there's something you ought to know," he began as soon as their leader's voice sounded in the room. After briefing him on developments and hearing what Kitty's research had dug up as well as something one of the telepaths in Africa with Ororo had picked up from someone who was closing in on them. That momentary detection had destroyed the element of surprise the attackers had been counting on using to their advantage causing them to fall back. Ororo was already in the air with her little group heading to a rendezvous with Scott and Jean's group somewhere in remote Montana.

They had a path set before them now. Rather than idly waiting to fight back once Wyndham and company had taken the initiative, the X-Men were finally going to start calling the shots in this war. Logan actually smiled. "It's about friggin' time," he said practically rubbing his hands together with glee. "We're finally gonna get some action!"

Remy had a spark in his eye, also, as did several of those gathered. Rogue was torn between enjoying the idea of settling things with Wyndham once and for all and the knowledge that in a battle of this scope and scale it was highly unlikely that the X-Men would escape unscathed. She looked around the room seeing the eager gleam in many of their expressions and yet others shining with apprehension, even fear and uncertainty. Yes, they were bound to suffer injuries or even, much though she'd like to deny the possibility, losses.

Tat looked very nervous while Tabby was raring to go. It was the same no matter which direction she looked. Then there were those who were noncommittal. They would simply do what was asked of them to the best of their ability and, more importantly, what it took to stay alive. Erg and Cloak and Dagger fell into this latter group. Rogue was scoping out each individual's reaction to what they were hearing of the professor's plan. It was almost certain he still wasn't sharing with them all he had in store. She'd be willing to bet Logan knew a good deal more about their strategy than he was letting on, too.

It was about that time Rogue and Logan's eyes clashed across the small space separating them. He knew she sharp and would have picked up on all the subtexts flowing through the conversation. With a wink only she saw he acknowledged it all and she was aware that the only way she'd learn more was to keep her eyes and ears open. Logan picked up the com-link and made the necessary adjustments so their conversation would be private all while sending them from the room. "What have you done with the rugrats anyway?"

"They're watching the last pirate movie. It's almost three hours long," Kiden informed him on her way out the door with a sly smirk. The time stopper was a handful or trouble, but she had a sense of humor that he could appreciate.

"Sounds good," he nodded and then waved to her to shut the door as she left. Reluctantly, she did. It was awfully tempting to try eavesdropping, but the likelihood of getting away with it was not very good and she was no fool. She moved on before he could bellow at her to get going. Maybe she could get Erg or that speed demon Pietro to go for a walk or something. An extra sway in her hips, she sauntered off to find out.

Rogue was sitting between Jamie and Nicholas, known as Wolf cub. Remy had Onyxx (aka Sidney Green) and Match sharing his sofa. The others were all scattered about some watching the movie while others chose to read or just hang out. Wanda was quietly speaking in Rogue's ear as Rogue half-watched the show. She replied to Wanda so softly that no one else could hear, but they seemed to have reached some kind of understanding.

Logan emerged not twenty minutes later. Squeezing Sidney's shoulder Remy rose to meet Logan at the foot of the staircase. "When do we leave, mon ami?" he muttered.

Yes, every day Logan was more aware of what it was that Rogue saw in this guy. "Less than an hour. Let's have everyone ready." A brisk nod and the Cajun almost silently set everything into motion. His nod to Rogue had her murmuring to Wanda, Tabby, Erg, and Pietro all of whom stole away upstairs where they began gathering items and stashing them in easy-to-carry backpacks. Forty-five minutes later they were all assembled in the wide foyer, each kid with a bag in hand. Looking over the group Logan found it hard to dismiss the illusion that some of them actually appeared younger than they had only half an hour or so earlier.

Taking the same vehicles they'd arrived in made the most sense. After making sure the solar generator was shut down and everything else necessary before departing was taken care of, they loaded into their respective trucks and were on their way to a destination known only by Logan and Remy, and Rogue (off-the-record). The seating arrangements had been shifted around a bit so that there were older and younger kids both in each vehicle this time, that choice being made by the students themselves. Logan had seen that exchange between Rogue and Wanda and was glad to know certain things had already been handled.

Once they were on the open highway and maintaining a steady speed, Remy reached over to stroke down Rogue's arm, his fingers traveling in a soft caress all the way to her hand where his fingers were quickly caught up by hers. His thumb ingratiated itself between their clasped palms to glide across her soft flesh in slow, languorous strokes that had her smiling gently. Rogue admitted to herself how brokenhearted she would be when he left in June. They would probably try to maintain for a while, but the truth was she knew the long-distance thing would never work out long-term. Everyone knew that. She was trying to just live in the moment, to enjoy what they had while she could as this may be her big shot at love… Who knew when someone would be willing to put up with her mutation's limitations and her admittedly less-than-cordial approach to life in general would show up again? And even if he did, here a sigh slipped out causing him to glance at her in concern but Rogue never noticed, whoever this amazing guy was… well, he wouldn't be Remy and that was all that mattered. How had this happened? How had she fallen so head-over-heels, undeniably, inexorably in love with Remy LeBeau?

How it happened no longer really mattered, she knew. The relevant point was that it had happened and no amount of pretending or denying would change what was now fact. Remy Etienne LeBeau held her heart in his talented, nimble, light-fingered hands. She knew it wasn't wise for either of them and that in many ways she didn't deserve him, but it was way too late for those worries now. When the tone of his family Sat phone sounded from some inner pocket of his trademark trench coat, he asked her to take it so he could concentrate on the navigation system he was following. She reached inside his coat, feeling the heat of his side against the backs of her fingers as she groped around a bit before finding the right pocket.

Emerging with the phone in hand, she sat back to answer while releasing her hold on his hand. "Um, hey… this is Rogue," she greeted. He smiled a bit at her feeling it was necessary to identify herself as if they wouldn't know right away who was answering his phone for him. His Rogue-chère was so cute sometimes. "Ah'm glad y'all are okay. No one's shown up there?" He glanced at her expressive face as she listened to the reply. "That's good news. Ah know Rems'll be relieved ta' hear it." Now she was grinning, trying to hold in a laugh if he had to guess. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, ya' freak. If Ah say it, will ya' shut up?" Now she did laugh. "Fahne!" she gave in with mock exasperation. "Ah love ya', too, Emil ya' big loser. Now, is there an adult Ah can speak with?"

Remy had a hard time resisting the urge to stop on the shoulder of the road and haul her over to his lap. He knew this was it for him, she was it. When he'd heard about Wyndham's plans and how far-reaching they were he was livid about the entire thing, but when they mentioned multiple partners planned for the 'production' of a stronger, more powerful next generation of mutants he'd almost come completely unhinged. Over his dead body would they do that to his amoureux. They would have to kill him before he'd just sit by while they subjected her to something like that. Just the idea of it had him reaching for her again, his hand gripping her thigh as he subconsciously sought assurance that she was safe. No one was getting their slimy, perverse hands on his Rogue.

He looked over to see her features softening as she spoke with someone else from his family. Explaining that he was driving as they made their way to a temporary location she soon adopted a look that he'd never tire of seeing. "Yeah, put 'im on." There was a pause and then she sounded confident while still a tiny bit tender. "Hey Jo-jo," her voice was much softer now. "How ya' doin', sugah?" Those full, sweet lips he loved to kiss were curved in an almost maternal smile that filled Remy with all sorts of longings that he knew it would be unwise to analyze too deeply right now. "Ah'm fahne, hon." Her fingers trailed over his hand lightly tracing the outline of each digit mindlessly. Remy wanted to grab her hand, but was enjoying his rare glimpse of her completely unguarded moments. Sounding choked up she responded to the little boy who'd taken such a shine to her. "Ah miss ya', too, Jo-jo."

Remy could tell she was waiting for the phone to change hands at the other end. "Yes sir, Ah'm here." He couldn't help being curious about what his father was saying. "Ah'm sure ya'd rathah talk ta' Remy about-," she broke off as his father, Remy was certain that's who she was talking to, obviously interrupted her. "Mr. LeBeau, Ah…"she trailed off again. "Well, Ah-." Remy wondered what on earth his father was going on about. "O-okay. But, Ah realleh don't think," yeah she didn't get to finish that statement either. She gulped and looked almost panicked. Honestly, couldn't his family make it through one phone call without doing something stupid or uncomfortable?

"Pere, wha' y' sayin' t' ma cœur?" His father was refusing to tell him anything. This was unbelievable! "Don't y' try dat wit' moi. Whateve' ya' sayin' y' best stop. Y' upsettin' ma chère an' dat's somet'in' I won' stand for." He listened for a few minutes and finally smirked. He was about to say something more, but the com link began alerting them Logan needed to talk to them. "I got t' go, pere. Oui, I couldn' agree more." As he let his father know that he was all too aware what a special girl Rogue was and that nothing should be allowed to happen to her, he gave in and grabbed her hand, lifting it for a kiss on the smooth back of that flawless skin.

Meanwhile, Rogue was answering Logan's call. "Right. Gotcha, Logan." She set the com-link down and let Remy know, "Change o' plans, Rems." Her serious expression and grave tone spoke volumes. Now what?


	34. Chapter 34

**A.N. There's no valid excuse for taking this long to update and I do sincerely apologize. Several bouts of writer's block, three sprained wrists, and five cases of the flu later it's finally ready to post. I apologize for the wait and for any errors within. Thanks for all the support! **

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

Remy swerved to follow Logan as they took an almost indiscernible dirt road that veered southeast of their current heading. Jean and Scott had run into some trouble and the end result was three students lost. Among those taken was Sam. Remy and Rogue had taken that news hard. They'd barely had time to speak with him after they'd been rescued from the frigid base in Alaska and then shipped out in different groups. It was fruitless to think this would have happened differently had they not been separated but it was just as unavoidable to entertain those thoughts.

They were now headed directly towards the main center of operations for Lord High Evolutionary and his elite army made up of both mutants and the animal… hybrids, for lack of a better term. Not only would they be facing that, but they were now down a few people. Sam was captive again and along with him were Ray and Amara. The direction they were now headed meant they'd be going into battle without meeting to go over their game plan first. They were also likely to be the first to engage the enemy since they were currently on a path that would lead to them intercepting, hopefully, the small contingent who'd kidnapped their friends.

Scott, Jean, and company should be catching up now that they'd had time to regroup. One big issue, though, was that they would not only probably be the first to the fight, but they also had some of the most vulnerable with them which was very much a cause for concern. They'd thought of this, of course, before leaving but it was still not the way Logan would have chosen to have all this shake down. He was charging along the barely-there path through the middle of nowhere at breakneck speed, Remy keeping pace behind him. After twenty minutes of building tension, the silence broken only by the occasional outburst from one or another student thrown off balance by the rocking of their vehicle, Logan pulled over and leapt from the driver's seat shouting out specific names as he rounded the hood and started yanking open doors on the opposite side.

Every person there knew this was not the watered down version of the feral man they were dealing with any more. No; the Wolverine was here full-force and in charge, with a firm grip on the situation. Those who were younger, had more passive mutations, or otherwise more vulnerable were all called out of the lead truck while Remy had also screeched to a halt. He and Rogue were also pulling certain passengers from their seats. In the end the lead vehicle held Logan, Rogue, Remy, Pietro, Fred, Cloak, Dagger, Erg, Mercury, and Tabby. The secondary truck would be driven by Wanda and carried the remaining students. Everyone was soon piled in and they were on their way. It didn't take long before they all knew they'd caught up with those holding the three teens prisoner.

By pre-arrangement Wanda stopped rather far back from the others and escorted the younger kids, Squirrel Girl, Tat, and Todd farther away from the fighting, but still close enough to get to the truck and make their escape should that become necessary. The other vehicle continued on to stop closer to the armored vehicle stopped in the middle of nowhere. The terrain had helped shield them from the enemies' eyes and the ruckus rising from the back of the armored truck covered the noise of their own trucks. All three of the other groups from the combined forces of Xavier's and the Brotherhood were on their way, so that plan should be unnecessary. The big giveaway that assured them they'd found the missing students was the incredible rocking of the truck's trailer. Obviously Sam was inside barreling against the sides in his attempts to break free.

It was actually ridiculously easy to overpower the enemy mutants. Wanda hexed them from where she'd positioned herself to watch the fight as Pietro zipped around disorienting them. Fred accompanied Rogue to rip open the rear of the truck while Dagger hurled weapons, Cloak guarding her back very efficiently. There were fewer than ten opponents and once one took into account the way Wolverine had leapt into their midst, fists flying even faster than his insults, which had understandably startled them, it was hardly surprising that it took only twenty minutes to complete the entire operation and have High Evolutionary's scouts restrained. Remy informed Xavier all was under control via com-link. Squirrel, Darwin, Tat, and the other younger mutants were left to guard them until some special agents arrived to take the kidnappers into custody. That's when Forge, who'd come to help at Xavier's request, flew them back to the mansion.

There was no time to bask in the moment for the rest of their group. They were piled in the trucks and racing towards Chicago long before High Evolutionary's small team of scouts were even in official custody. Several hours later they reached the appointed rendezvous point to find Xavier's and Ororo's groups already present. Within the hour Scott and Jean had also arrived with their smaller entourage of students. Logan demanded to know what had taken them so long and why they hadn't made it to the fight he and his group had handled on their own, but never got an answer as the professor simply started discussing what he'd come up with in relation to the fight ahead.

As the discussion continued with different people adding their input and ideas, Rogue edged closer to Sam and grasped his hand. He returned the gesture with a squeeze to her fingers, letting her know how glad he was to see her, too. Remy noticed the exchange and though he knew she cared about him, he couldn't help but extend his empathy. Reaching his ability out to them, he admittedly felt relieved at the purely platonic feelings the two of them were both experiencing. Seeing some of the others eying their clasped hands as well, he chose to ignore the speculative looks a few threw his way. He knew the truth and that was all that mattered right now.

Finally, after much more strategizing and debate Logan put Remy out of his mute suffering the exchange had brought on by giving voice to Remy's own thoughts. "Enough of this junk; no matter how much we sit here and plan, it's going to mean crap-all once the fighting starts so we might as well just suck it up and get on out there. Let's quit yappin' about it and do some damage already!" Sometimes that man's words were music to Remy's ears.

Though his eyes weren't visible behind the ruby glasses he always wore, Remy just knew Scott rolled his eyes at these remarks. Could the guy be more of a Twinkie? Remy was starting to think he could very well be the most uptight Boy Scout on the planet. He'd heard rumors that his Boo had been crushing on Cyke when she first came to the Institute, but he knew beyond all doubt that it had to be long dead and the two of them would never have worked. Merde – she would have chewed him up in no time at all! No, Jeannie was a far better match for Scotty; she could momma him the way he needed. This all flashed through his mind quick as a flash as the professor agreed that the time for debate had passed and it was now time for action.

With a final caution to be careful, he sent them on their way. They broke off into their designated teams, even being joined by Magneto himself, much to Logan's and Scott's disgust. It was one of the few times the two agreed on anything at all. Furious outbursts from both of them had bombarded Charles the moment Magneto made his presence known but the good professor had staunchly overruled them. "He has as much vested interest in preventing Lord High Evolution from bringing his plans to fruition as we and, frankly, we can use all the manpower we can get right now." That had been his final word on things and it had left both Logan and Scott with frustrated outrage that had no outlet. When the teams were announced and Rogue was one of those named as being on the same team as the 'Master of Magnetism' Remy's fury joined with the other men's and they hotly protested the decision. Again, it made no real difference in the end.

As everyone split off to go to their assigned areas, Remy tugged Rogue close, wrapping her tightly in his arms, their bodies flush against one another. "Vous êtes ma cœur, ma amour, ma vie, Boo. (You are my heart, my love, my life, Boo.)" His searing kiss left no doubt in her mind or anyone else's that Remy and Rogue were in no uncertain terms together. Branding her as his, Remy let his lips caress her communicating beyond what words could convey what she meant to him. "You be safe, ma Rogue-chère," and then he was gone. She watched him go with one hand to her lips for a few heartbeats before the rushing bodies permeated her consciousness once more and she was back in the game.

Rogue followed Magneto's billowing cape as they circled around the left flank of the compound on the outskirts of the city. Everyone knew that no matter what went down, the key to taking down Lord High Evolutionary was to prevent him escaping to the astral plane since he could survive there indefinitely while awaiting the perfect time to re-inhabit the body his uber suit could apparently heal and keep alive. That was the most important thing. Several of the students had been sent off with Jean to infiltrate the main database for the compound to retrieve copies of all data before destroying them entirely. This was usually the easier part of the mission, however knowing Wyndham could interact with technology almost like a telepath with minds made it far more challenging. Being able to successfully accomplish this would strengthen their chances on the battlefield, though, as he'd have fewer resources to pull on. Remy was heading in with them in an attempt to bypass the intricate security in place.

Storm, Logan, and Scott led the majority of the mutants in direct confrontation with the opposing forces, coming in from two different directions to divide H.E.'s people giving them a better chance against the combatants who so largely outnumbered them.

Remy got them to the heart of the base's operations before he heard Wanda's voice over the headset calling out his chère's name, the distress so clear in her voice that he knew he had to get back to her. He met Jean's eyes and she nodded reassuringly. If it had been Scott's name yelled in that tone, she'd already be gone. She continued down the hall, taking point, the flap of his trench coat the only sign of Remy's departure.

He emerged from the building to the chaos of full-fledged war. Bodies colliding or flying through the air in every direction, a cacophony of shouts and blasts filling the air, battling on land and in the air, feral snarls from the animal hybrids and a few of the other mutants blending with the frustrated cries of those falling under the onslaught. Remy blocked it all out searching all around him for a glimpse of the precious ivory on mahogany hair, a flash of that curvy form in its skintight green uniform, anything to indicate in which direction he'd discover his femme.

Finally, he caught sight of Magneto and began heading that direction. He was her team leader and he knew she wouldn't break away unless directly told to do so. Lightening sizzled in the air as Storm struck out at her opponents and defended teammates from where she hovered above the worst of the fray. Remy's bo staff was soon knocking people out right and left as he moved through the masses. Cards flew from glowing fingertips as he used the staff to flip over three people standing between him and his objective. He'd finally spotted her and was determined to reach her side as quickly as possible. Remy had recognized right away that she was struggling for some reason, but not until he reached her side did he see the cause; a slash in her thigh so deep that he thought he saw bone was pouring blood and severely slowing her typically quick agility in a fight.

She simply shot him a saucy wink and returned her attention to the man attacking her. Remy was torn between fury that the guy was after her yet again and a surge of excitement that he would finally get his chance to take Reaper out once and for all. All the professor's proselytizing not withstanding, this was one enemy he was fully prepared to kill. The same moment Remy was letting her know to swing around so he could fight off Reaper, Xavier's voice resonated in her mind. _He's thinking about retreating. We must strike now. Jean, you know what to do. Kitty, Bobby, Match… just as we discussed; remember to await the signal. Scott and Logan go for him the moment Erik has the suit disabled. Rogue and Cloak, final resort only…_ Remy told her, "Now, chere," and she swung on cue to face the opposite direction leaving Remy to deal with the man who seemed to loom up at every given opportunity lately. What was it with this Reaper idiot, anyway?

She darted across the short distance to where Cloak stood while Dagger, who would never be far from his side, covered them. Jean appeared nearby, courtesy of Kurt and immediately her fingers rose to her temples as she joined with the professor in an assault on Wyndham's mind. _Now!_ Charles' voice reverberated with a loud echo in their minds and Kitty started phasing through machinery left and right while Bobby and Match alternated attacks, the rapid exposure to opposing extreme temperatures wreaking havoc with the advanced systems employed in the labs and hub of High Evolutionary's operations. This distracted the would-be ruler of the world enough for Charles and Jean to intensive their attack while Magneto used his power to begin dismantling the suit which so effectively both protected and regenerated Wyndham physically. Once he realized what was happening, H.E. began to focus his energies more on the mental assault so he could free himself long enough to retreat to the astral plane where he'd be safe, but that was about the time that enough of his torso was revealed for Cyclops to begin blasting him with lasers that tore through his flesh, the foul burning odor attracting attention from those fighting nearby.

Logan then leapt into the fray, literally trying to slash Wyndham's legs right out from under him, only to be slowed by the remaining pieces of the elaborate suit still cocooning some vital areas of High Evolutionary's person. When it was obvious he was faltering, Rogue and Cloak exchanged a telling look before dashing forward simultaneously, her grasping his face with her bare hand from the front while Cloak enveloped his body, his cape wrapping around Wyndham as Cloak wrapped his arms around Wyndham from behind. Scott had ceased firing against them and back off along with Logan, who readily went to where Remy was beating Reaper like a drum and joined in that fun.

In less than a minute, Dr. Wyndham was eliminated in no uncertain terms. It took about forty-five more minutes for all other fighting to wind down. The mutants were all, of course, offered a place at the Institute should they desire one. A small percentage accepted. Select mutants were approached discreetly by Magneto, who was choosier in his recruiting, most of whom accepted. There was much discussion and debate as to what should be done about the hybrids brought into being by the scientists working under Wyndham's orders and guidance. Logan was in place at the professor's side directing things. Rogue wasn't paying as much attention to it all as she likely should. She simply wanted to find Remy. She limped around the battle site, scanning where she'd last seen him.

At last there he was off to the side, standing near some pile on the ground alongside Lance and Scott who were both studying it intently as the three talked. Though it wasn't often she saw the trio side by side this way, she liked the image very much. Here were three people who played important roles in her life actually seeming to get along for once. She slowed dragged her tired, abused body over to them only to come to an abrupt halt as she realized what they were looking at so calmly. It was the crumpled, mutilated body of the man who'd been such a plague to her in recent days. Reaper's face looked oddly peaceful lying there at that odd angle… far more serene than she'd ever seen him appear in life. She tried to feel regret, but it never came.

Remy was by her side in mere heartbeats, his arm coming around her to support some of her weight. "What y' doin' 'ere, Boo? I t'ought y'd be gettin' dat leg checked out," he was chastising her, but his voice was so gentle and loving that it was difficult to feel anything other than warmth and affection. Rogue looked down at her leg, really examining the cut for the first time. It really did look pretty bad, actually. She was feeling pretty weak and slightly dizzy, too. Maybe he was right.

"Ah didn't think it was that big a deal and Ah wanted ta' fahnd ya', sugah."

Remy swept her up in his arms carefully, trying not to cause more pain to her leg than necessary. "Yeah, well y' found moi now an' I'm goin' t' be sure y' get dat taken care o', Boo."

Weakening even more and realizing it was likely due to the blood loss in addition to the exhaustion that came of forcing Wyndham's psyche into containment until such a time as the professor could get rid of him for her she gave herself over to the fatigue. "M'kay, Rems." Almost completely unconscious now, she barely mumbled out, "Ah love ya'," before passing out entirely.

Remy pressed his lips to her forehead. "Je t'aime plus que vous le savez, ma Rogue. (I love you more than you know, my Rogue.)" Remy carted her over to where Logan was shouting out brusque orders left and right and did nothing more than arch his brows in inquiry. Logan looked down at his worn out girl and jerked his head indicating Remy should follow him. They went to the jet where it would be calmer and quieter than the temporary infirmary set up in part of the complex. Logan competently rigged up an IV before shooting Remy an inscrutable glance and reaching out to press his palm to Rogue's cheek, his broad, rough palm so very different from the milky perfection of her delicate features. It was only seconds of contact, but there was already a visible difference in her condition.

Her muscles were knitting together again and the bleeding had already stopped. "It ticks her off, but she'll get over it. Might as well make the most of our mutations, I figure." Remy nodded in agreement. Not only was he glad Logan had done this, but he was thankful it would be Wolverine dealing with an angry Rogue later instead of himself.

"Y' need moi out dere?" he offered without taking his eyes from their girl.

Logan studied him until Remy finally met his look. "We've got it. You stay in here with her. Let me know if anything comes up. We won't be much longer anyway."

Remy knew Logan was making it clear this time together was a gift. He knew he really should be out there helping deal with this logistical and public relations mess. He knew he should be working alongside his team right now. He knew it didn't matter because no matter what Logan had said, he wasn't going anywhere other than wherever his Rogue-chère happened to be. Yes, he knew all of that and he knew Logan knew it, too. Remy had offered to show Logan the respect he held for the older man. Logan had declined to show his respect for Remy's sincere love for Rogue. They understood one another.

Remy pulled his sat phone out and called his famille, using the number for his father's personal line in the office. "We both be bon, père," he answered before being asked, knowing this would be his father's first concern.

"Dat's good t' hear, fils. Hold on just un instant; dere's someone 'ere who needs t' hear dat." His father didn't wait for any response from Remy. Remy could hear his father crossing to the door and calling out to someone. Soon a new voice came over the line.

"Is Rogue très bien (alright)?" He knew Jo-jo's voice right away.

"Ouais (Yeah), she's okay. She's resting, mais she'll call y' soon as she wakes up. Je vous promets (I promise)."

"Y' tellin' me de trut', dough… right?"

Remy wasn't aggravated with the kid. He knew they'd likely been watching on the news and that would be enough to scare de crap outta someone twice Jo-jo's age. Soon his father's voice was back and the click in the background told Remy his father was alone again. He listened to his father for a few minutes while his fingers gently brushed through Rogue's hair and he traced each and every feature on her face with his glowing eyes, taking in all the minute details that made her unique.

"Non, dere's been no time t' discuss-," he broke off to listen to his father's insistence that he talk to both Rogue and the Professor about their previous conversation. "I know it's important, but what if…" he trailed off not wanting to give voice to his greatest fears. Jean-Luc reassured him, all too aware of his son's concerns. "Mais, even if I can get 'er et Xavier t' agree, dere's," he paused and ran his hand through his already messy hair. "Well, dere's more t' it dan dat. Dere's Logan et Lance… merde, even Cyke'd need-," he stopped again.

"Look, none of dat is more important an' all of it can be dealt wit'. Y' jus' take care o' y' et notre belle princesse (our beautiful princess) an' de rest will be taken care o'." Brushing all of that aside for the moment, Jean-Luc wanted to know a few details about what he'd been able to see of the battle. "So, who was dat y' were fightin' so hard at de end dere?"

Remy launched into a diatribe outlining Reaper and his apparent interest in Rogue, including all his known actions up to today's confrontation. When he finally wound down, his father was able to interject, "So dat's why de fille limpin' so bad? Mattie's been all kinds o' worked up since she saw her 'honey chile' strugglin'."

"Yeah, he got her leg prett' good. Logan, he fixed 'er up, dough. She's goin' be plenty mad 'bout dat when she wakes up."

Jean-Luc chuckled a bit at the reminder of the girl's fiery temper. "I emailed the necessary information to Professeur Xavier. Y' make certains y' go see 'im demain (tomorrow)." Once Remy agreed, they bid one another goodbye with Jean-Luc bidding his son, "Y' tell dat fille o' yours dat we all hope she feels better soon an' dat de famille misses her."

Remy smirked and agreed before slipping the phone back into an inner pocket. Ten minutes later the others were filtering in and taking seats. He folded a very small, uncomfortable seat down from the wall near Rogue's head and settled in for the flight. She was coming around and picking at the IV before they were halfway back. Stormy came back to check on her and removed the irritating thing before Rogue hurt herself tugging at it.

Rogue sat up, still a bit groggy but gaining clarity with each passing minute. She studied the long hole in her uniform leg. Remy could see her processing everything in her rapid, methodical way and then the warning narrowing of her brilliant eyes. "Logan!"

She was on her feet and striding down the jet's center before Remy could stop her. Logan continued to pilot the craft while Rogue ranted at him, her hands waving around emphatically before finally, several minutes and a few pointed glares at the others (who were struggling to stifle their laughter) later, they settled on Remy's favorite set of hips and her foot began tapping steadily on the floor.

Logan continued to wait her out. He knew that she always continued her virulent arguments internally for a few minutes after she finished vocalizing her anger. When he acknowledged her at last he simply half-turned in his seat and cocked on brow at her. The sassy southerner squinted at him a few more heartbeats. Huffing, she muttered a grudging, "Thank ya', though."

His harrumph was all the recognition she needed. Whirling on one heel, she pivoted and returned to the rear of the jet where Remy stood waiting. He ushered her back to the privacy of the medical area and placed his phone in her hand. "Dere's a promise I made dat y' have to keep; Jo-jo's waitin' t' hear from y'."

Her stern expression immediately softened. Rogue reached for the phone the moment he stopped dialing. "Hello Tante." Rosy lips barely tilted up at the corners as she listened. "Ah'm fahne. A friend lent meh his healin' and Ah'm good as new." Hearing a young, soft but urgent voice in the background she asked to speak with Jo-jo. "Hey, hon!" Remy smiled himself as her lips lifted in a full-blown grin. "Yeah, Ah know. It always looks worse than it is, though. Ya' know Ah wouldn't lie to ya', rahght?" If Remy wasn't mistaken, her eyes were watering a little bit. "Cross mah heart, Ah'm fahne." Their conversation turned to all the innocent fun topics the pair typically covered. After five more minutes of rambling covering everything from video games to current movies and favorite drinks he saw her shift uneasily. "Uh, Ah don't realleh know, Jo-jo. Ah mean, it's hard ta' say…" she was so obviously uncomfortable, but Remy couldn't figure out what the boy could possibly be asking about that would unsettle her to such a degree.

Before he could take a hand in things, her tone changed entirely. She breathed with relief. "Thanks, Tante!" Rogue was nodding and laughing. She turned to look him up and down. Remy sure wished he knew what had prompted that. "Yes, ma'am. Ah will." She shook her head side to side now. "No, ma'am. No." He loved the way she communicated just as much non-verbally as she did aloud even though they couldn't possibly see her. It was a nonsensical habit that he found adorable. Logan announced their imminent arrival at the Institute as she was bidding Tante goodbye and passing on messages for Mercy and the guys.

Rogue went to take a seat just behind the pilot's area so she could spout off questions to the professor, Logan, and Ororo. "So, Ah assume we're gonna have some new students… how many? How will they all get here? What happened ta' Mystique? What about that weird Deathbird woman?" Before anyone could answer she turned to Lance and the others from the Brotherhood. "Are y'all stayin'?"

Charles chuckled at her eagerness for information. "Slow down, Rogue. Much of this will be covered during debriefing."

Her eyes got that telling glint in them again so Ororo offered, "Deathbird departed the battle scene before we even confronted Lord High Evolutionary. I noticed her easing back from things and sent a lightening bolt to help her on her way." The wickedly amused shine on her face made more than one person laugh lightly. It was a side they didn't see often enough of the weather witch's personality.

"Nice goin', Storm," Logan put in. He informed Rogue, "Mystique stuck around 'til the bitter end and then some, but refused both the Institute and Magneto's offers. She's always been a bit of a rebel. I'm sure we'll hear from her soon enough," he added with wry wit.

Walking down the ramp, Lance caught up with Rogue and Remy. "Most of us are staying, Rogue, but everyone's got to make their own choices. I don't think any of us can make any promises about how long we'll be here, either," he told her with complete honesty.

Leaning until her shoulder shoved against his side, she informed him, "Well, Ah'm glad Ah don't have ta' say goodbah just yet, then. It's kind of nahce having y'all around."

"Yeah," was his only response other than shoving right back. Remy fought down the chuckle that wanted to emerge at their stiff way of showing they cared.

"Le's get y' upstairs, Boo. De prof. gave us 'nough time for a shower and some rest before debriefing in de war room."

While the shower and some sleep sounded better than great, Rogue wanted to just groan at the thought of sitting through the debriefing. Ugh… would this day never end? Remy's arm around her waist urged her up the stairs and guided her to her door. "I'll see y' in a bit, ma Rogue-chère." She watched him walk away with mixed feelings. While it was a good idea for her to have some time alone to really think about their relationship and where it was heading, all Rogue really wanted was to shower, tug on her oldest sweats, and crawl into bed to fall asleep in his arms. Being back at the mansion now, though, she knew she'd have to settle for two out of three.

Too tired to linger, she kept her shower short and then threw on the first long-sleeved shirt her hands landed on and a pair of yoga pants. Hair still wet and curling wildly every which way, she oozed under the sheets to fall asleep almost instantly. It had been one wild escapade lately.

Charles and Hank were going over the data that had been retrieved before the destruction of Wyndham's equipment had been necessary. It was most disturbing and they'd have to make sure nothing allowed it to fall into the wrong hands. The more deeply they delved, the more convinced they became that the man had been both highly unbalanced and absolutely brilliant, a frightening combination. As loathsome as it was to take someone's life, both Charles and Hank knew the right decision had been made. No mutant would ever have been safe as long as High Evolutionary had been left to survive in any form. They could only hope destroying his main base of operations had eliminated his work from all records save the ones before them now. Should these plans and machinations fall into the wrong hands again… That thought was what made up Xavier's mind to put Logan in charge of a highly specialized team with the goal of seeking out any additional records that may be floating around out there. No other record could be allowed to exist or they would all remain in great peril.

Remy let the steamy water relax his muscles before stepping out of the shower and toweling off. He didn't think twice before donning sweatpants and a long-sleeved T-shirt and socks. Settling atop his covers, hands laced behind his head, Remy attempted to release all the tension that had built up and just fade into slumber. He failed abysmally. Deep down he knew what he needed. It didn't take long before his weary body was framed in his open doorway and he headed towards her room.

When he rounded the corner to find himself facing Logan, the older man only shook his head with resignation and waved Remy on his way. He knocked lightly on her door, but got no response. Knowing she couldn't possibly still be in the shower, he cracked it slightly, leaning closer to call her name softly only to catch sight of her flushed cheeks and parted lips against the crisp sheets. Touched by her soft beauty and worn out himself, he eased in, shutting the door behind himself. Remy pulled on the gloves he'd brought along and slid in behind her. Cuddling her close to him as she instinctively shifted nearer in her sleep, he was soon as deeply immersed in slumber as she.

Logan finished his room checks turning a blind eye not only to Remy's wanderings, but to Dagger's slumbering body taking up half of Cloak's bed. Everyone was fully clothed and if they were even half as tired as he then fooling around was the last thing on their minds, at least that's what he figured. He'd let Xavier know he was going to catch twenty winks and that all seemed quiet before closing his own door on the world. Let the professor play daddy for awhile.


	35. Chapter 35

**A.N. Many thanks to those who are reading and especially to those who've reviewed. That feedback is what keeps me going.**

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

It wasn't the banging on the door, nor the tickle of foreign fingers gliding up and down her covered arm, nor was it the light spilling through the window that stirred Rogue to wakefulness so reluctantly. The professor's voice sounding in her mind to urge them all to meet in five minutes in the war room was what had roused her rather grumpy self to her semi-alert state. Her mental grousing of _This is inhumane and wrong, professah…_ only met with his chuckle which irritated her even more. She was _not_ going for funny.

Well, first things first, she decided. "Shut up alreadeh, Logan! Ah'm up!" The insistent pounding ceased, thank goodness. Next it was time to check off both numbers two and three. "Rems, would ya' please shut the stupid curtains?" He wordlessly rose to do that for her before letting her know he was going to get changed. She remained a total grouch right up until he came to squat beside her bed leaning over to tenderly kiss her forehead.

"Y' amazin' even when y' cranky, ma très belle amoureux."

"Ah'm not cranky," she mumbled to his retreating back. "Mah sleep's been violated." Yeah, so she was pouting more than a little. But dang it, she was tired!

She yanked on whatever clothes were the first to come to hand and gave up after barely trying to tame her hair. If they'd wanted her to care how she looked, they should have waited a couple more hours before getting her out of bed. She tromped down to the room, one of the last to arrive. The steaming mug of coffee Remy held out to her went a long way towards making her slightly less grouchy.

The debriefing didn't take much longer than typical regardless of the increased intensity and scale of the fight. The professor finally let them know he'd be introducing the new residents after they'd had a few days to recover and come to grips with recent events. He also informed them that Lance and Todd would be staying on. "Frederick has decided to remain here and do some work around the grounds for me until he's earned enough money to return to Kurt's homeland." That caused some raised brows, but Fred just beamed with happy contentment. "Pietro and Wanda will be going their own way, though I understand they have plans to remain in the area and I'm certain hope to stay in contact with their friends here." Pietro rolled his eyes and Wanda harrumphed with disdain, though her eyes did flit to Rogue, who shot her a conspirator's wink. When they left later that day, Wanda had added a couple of numbers to her phone's memory and Pietro had several girls' contact information.

"Now, on to other matters… All of you student's, as you are well-aware, have missed more than a month of classes since the schools resumed their regular schedule. In anticipation of some issues that have become more problematic over the past year, our Institute has been working towards our licensure as a private school. All of that was completed several months ago so it seemed best to us to simply have you transferred to the Institute's roster of students. We are still awaiting the official transcripts of many of you, but all is in order on our end. Most of the younger students have been progressing well while they were in their location, so they will have little to do regarding catching up to speed." He went on to outline his plans regarding the older students.

"The first thing to be done is conducting some testing to evaluate each of you as far as where you stand academically after which individualized course plans will be made. For those who are not under my guardianship, I have been in contact with your parents and have their blessing on these arrangements." This announcement set off a round of chatter that would be impossible to mute anytime soon. He excused the majority of them only asking that Remy remain behind along with Ororo, Hank, and Logan.

"I'm sure you know why I've asked you to speak with us privately, Remy," the professor began, giving Remy the opportunity to introduce the subject himself.

"Y' got m' pères email, je suppose (I assume)." Remy sat, knowing this would not be a quick discussion. The professor nodded while Hank looked totally at ease, as usual, and both Ororo and Logan looked a bit lost. "So, what d' y' need ta' know?"

There Xavier went with those hands raised to rest under his chin in his best Yoda imitation, Remy thought. After a brief silence, Charles took a tack Remy hadn't anticipated. "Is this a course of action you are comfortable with, Remy?"

Remy's brows lowered in confusion. "Que voulez-vous dire? (What do you mean?)"

"What the professor is trying to ascertain, Mr. LeBeau, is whether or not you are agreeing to your father's idea under duress," Hank attempted to clarify. Remy allowed himself an internal chuckle as he wondered if the good doctor actually believed he made things easier to understand. He was certain the younger kids, and even some of the older ones, only walked away from the man to find the nearest dictionary. He was soon focused back on task, though.

"Ouais, it's fine by moi… for de most part," he amended in a low voice with a sideways glance towards Logan's solid body leaning up against some shelves along the wall.

"So the," here the professor hesitated in a way that was so unusual it immediately tweaked Logan's instincts and had him straightening from his relaxed position, "more, uh, delicate aspects of the proposal suit your preferences?"

"Well o' course dey do!" Remy's voice raised and he sat forward in his chair, which only got Logan's 'spidey senses' tingling even more. "Dieu! (Lord!) Do y' doubt it?"

Charles ducked his head a bit to hide his smile. "I simply had to be sure, Remy. I have no doubts with regards to your sincerity."

And that statement was all Logan needed to hear to figure out at least part of this mysterious conversation. "What's all this got to do with Rogue? What does that light-fingered Louisiana lord of the manor have to do with Rogue's future?"

When no one answered quickly enough to suit him, Wolverine restlessly started pacing back and forth, his fists clenching repeatedly. The words eventually spoken into the tense silence by Charles didn't do much to soothe the animal within just chomping at the bit to burst forth. "I received from Mr. LeBeau a letter outlining his hopes that Remy and Rogue may be able to test out of their studies, earning their degrees ahead of schedule and that they would both consider joining Remy's family on a more permanent basis at the family's estate outside of New Orleans.

"He further proposes that while Remy takes on certain responsibilities within the Guild, both of them along with a senior mutant of my choosing consider opening a branch of our Institute there as he knows how many runaways and others wishing to remain more anonymous choose his city and surrounding areas to 'disappear' in. Jean-Luc seems to think we could be of real service and that it would be of great benefit to have multiple locations as the number of mutants is only increasing each year and not all of them can make their way to us easily."

"Is he ticked that you shot him down?" Logan demanded, strongly suspecting he was about to get the news that Charles hadn't done the right thing for once.

"I have not yet replied to Mr. LeBeau, Logan; it seemed a bit premature as I am not yet certain what answer to give. I felt it wisest to consult with both Remy and Rogue before making my decision."

"Why Rogue? You don't need to get her all worked up because she isn't going anywhere, especially not with Gator Bait and his felonious family. I mean it, Charles," his implacable tone was unwavering and intense, "it's not gonna happen. You're not sending her away from the first home she's ever had where people genuinely care about her."

Trying to calm his old friend, Charles used his most soothing voice. "Logan, no one is 'sending' anyone away. You know as well as anyone that this Institute has an open-door policy. That door opens both ways, however, and I would be doing Rogue a grave disservice if I did not inform her of this offer and allow her to make her own choice in this matter."

"Her own choice? She's a kid!"

Hank shook his head slightly, as did the professor. Remy was ready to leap her to defense but was beat to the punch by none other than Ororo Munroe, who up to now had been quietly listening and observing. "Logan, that is unfair and you know it. Rogue may be special to you and none of us would deny the bond between you is unusually strong, however let us not forget that one reason for that tie is because of the similarities between you. She has had to fend for herself in many ways for far too long and it has compelled her to assume a maturity and responsibility for self that few her age are capable of handling. Their shared independent backgrounds is part of what drew her and Remy to one another and it's part of why you are so able to understand them both and appreciate their rarer qualities." She uncrossed the arms she'd plaited across her chest as she'd confronted him with these truths to place one graceful hand on his brawny forearm. "Do not attempt to sell her short or to convince anyone in this room of something you know perfectly well isn't even true just to keep your little girl close, Logan. It's unworthy of you and her."

He spun away from her to pace across the room. Slamming a broad fist through the paneling, he pulled his hand back again and barely glanced over his shoulder. "I don't want her to go so far away," he finally admitted before stalking from the room. He paused at the door to say, without turning to face any of them, "It's her call. Let her choose." While they all knew his permission wasn't necessary, it would make things far easier if he wasn't fighting against them. When it came down to it, they all knew Rogue would be highly unlikely to do anything Logan flat-out told her not to do, regardless of her own feelings on things.

He left without another word and the silence hung in the air, though the tension began to ease. The professor closed his eyes briefly before letting them know, "I've asked Rogue to join us."

Remy hadn't felt this tense since he'd first stood before the council after being pulled off the streets by Jean-Luc. The only two things that betrayed him were the white-knuckled fist resting on his thigh and the constant jostling up and down of one leg. Otherwise, he remained stoic in the face of what was arguably the most nerve-wracking experience he'd faced yet. So much rode on the next half hour… it was his dreams on the line here, his hoped-for future hanging in the balance. Nothing on Earth was going to have him giving away just how important this was to him, though.

Judging by the empathetic and encouraging looks he was receiving from the room's other three occupants, his performance wasn't fooling anyone. Rogue's arrival, which actually took only minutes though it felt more like an hour to Remy, brought a slightly confused and concerned looking young woman. Standing awkwardly just inside the door she looked ready to bolt. "Rogue, please come in and have a seat. There is no cause for concern. We simply have been presented with an interesting opportunity for you. I want you to know that the choice is purely your own and that while we don't want to pressure you, the sooner we have an answer the better. That being said, please carefully consider before telling me what you choose to do." She sank into the deep leather chair set beside the one where Remy sat slowly, still vaguely worried about what was coming. After she was seated he outlined Jean-Luc's proposal.

"Take your time, child," Ororo encouraged. Nodding vaguely, her mind whirling, Rogue rose and mutely left the room. They all exchanged glances after she'd gone, no one really knowing what to make of her reaction. Remy had never been more unnerved.

Making her way through the sparsely occupied corridors of the mansion's main level, Rogue lifted a coat conveniently hanging near the back door from its hook and headed outside. She wasn't even sure whose it was nor did she really care. Scuffing through the soggy slush on the ground, she aimlessly ambled while her mind raced from one frantic thought to another with speed even Pietro would envy. On the surface it seemed so simple. It was the best of both of her heart's desires, right? She could be with Remy and still be an X-Man. What more could a girl want? But things were seldom as clear-cut as they appeared.

Yes, she'd be with Remy, but she would be leaving behind Sam, Roberto, Wanda, Lance, Kitty, all the rest… and Logan. No matter what had come up with her freaky mutation, regardless of how badly she screwed up, Logan had been a constant for her since the day she'd joined the team. Even when she'd totally lost control, it was Logan who'd been there at her side when she awakened. It was Logan who'd assured her it would be all right in the end. He'd said he would be there for her and he hadn't lied. Not many people had been there for her for reasons other than selfish ones, but Logan was different. He was a one-of-a-kind in her life and that wasn't something she was going to walk away from lightly.

As much as she'd enjoyed her time with Remy's family during the holiday break, she was just a guest in their world. Rogue knew she wasn't really a part of it all. They were just being warm and welcoming in true Southern hospitality style. They'd readily included her and treated her as one of their own, but deep down the awareness that she wasn't truly one of them was omnipresent. Being there permanently wouldn't be the same. It was far easier, everyone knew, to be gracious when you knew it was for a limited time. To have her under foot every day would be something else entirely. While she was certain Jean-Luc and the council were sincere in their offer to her, she was equally certain things would over time develop very differently. Truthfully, that loss of acceptance and genuine amiability would break her heart. She didn't want to see the disinterest or, lord forbid, resentment take the place of the sincere friendliness she could look back on now.

Stopping to sit on an icy fallen tree near a narrow creek that ran through the trees on Xavier's property, she kept mulling it all over in her mind. Rogue had no delusions about herself. She knew she was pretty harsh and abrasive a lot of the time. Her cutting sarcasm had driven more than one person away. Long-term, she was just plain difficult to put up with. Not only would Remy's family and guild be unlikely to remain cordial towards her, which would be hard enough to endure, but to see that light in Remy's eyes go out – as it undoubtedly would over time – was just more than she could bear. Rogue's eyes brimmed with tears just thinking about it.

Even without all of those totally valid concerns, there was the worry over whether she could handle assisting with setting up a second location for the Institute. Rogue could fight. She knew that and wouldn't lie to herself with false modesty regarding something that indisputably true. From her earliest memories Rogue had been trained to kick butt. Age and experience had only strengthened those now-innate skills. But to think she could comfort and give confidence to younger kids scared half out of their wits as they face discrimination and the horror of new 'abilities' that they never knew they'd have… it was crazy to even consider! This also brought her back to the acceptance that she wasn't all that easy to get along with. She didn't even know who Xavier was considering sending along to be in charge. It could be someone with whom she couldn't get along, someone who'd either be driven nuts or who'd make her a crazy person in no time at all. The whole idea was ludicrous.

Crazy as it was, though, a part of her wanted nothing more than to race back to the professor's office and proclaim her readiness to leave as soon as tonight. Anything to stay with the man who'd become so much more to her than she'd even realized one person could be to another. The wet cold seeping through her pants finally became so uncomfortable she felt motivated to stand from her perch and move in a new direction. She idly watched a rabbit hurry under cover at the sight of her passing and even smiled at a pair of squirrels scurrying around with some nuts they'd gotten from one of their stashes. Through all of this nature-watching, though, her mind was unable to tear itself away from dwelling on Remy and what he'd come to be to her.

She emerged from the tree line to begin the winding descent to the gritty sand of the narrow shoreline at the bottom of the cliffs that made up one edge of the Institute's border. Rogue trailed one hand along the cold, hard stone of the cliff's face as her mind roamed far from any contemplation of rock or sea. Remy flooded her mind as she tried to pinpoint when he'd moved from annoying new guy to best friend. He was still her best friend and yet had gone on to be so much more. There was a time when she'd believed Scott Summers to be all she'd ever want in a boyfriend. He was kind, sincere, and willing to give her a chance to change, to prove she was more than some malicious mutant supremacist's puppet.

Since Remy had barged into her life, though, she'd accepted that while Scott was a wonderful friend she'd always value, he was not the guy for her. He wasn't even her type. Who'd known she even had a type? A sardonic chuckle escaped at the thought. Remy made her act and think like… well, like a girl. She cared what he thought of her looks, she paid attention to her hair and clothes not because he made her, but because she wanted to please him. She wanted to see that glow in the backs of his eyes when he first saw her each day and know it was because he, for reasons she'd couldn't even begin to explain, actually really found her attractive.

Remy made her wish for things she'd never before bothered with because they would always be impossible dreams, but with him it seemed like they just might be possible after all. He made her believe in herself and shown her things about herself she'd never known. Just look at the progress she'd made in controlling her mutation! Rogue was convinced that as much as the professor had wanted to help her and others wanted to encourage her, without Remy she may never have had any breakthrough. Control would very likely have remained forever out of reach.

Wandering back up the path she eventually found herself in the gazebo she so often used for a retreat. It was here that Remy convinced her to give friendship with him a chance. Thinking about it, there were very few places or things in her life now that he hadn't touched in some way. Her tie to him was so much more than the invaluable help with her mutation or her self-confidence or even her new openness with other people. Rogue knew that Remy had accomplished something almost everyone, including herself, had thought impossible. Somehow Remy had helped Rogue discover within herself the ability to find not only happiness but peace. Those were two things she'd never truly thought she'd really know.

Letting her fantasies of a happily ever after for her and Remy take over, Rogue leaned against the post behind her back and dreamed of what could not be in her future. While she ignored the cold damp of the gazebo Remy propped himself against the wall outside the garage, lighting a cigarillo with his fingertip and trying not to freak out. Rogue had looked totally shell-shocked by his father's ideas. He just wished he knew if it was only due to her surprise or if she didn't want to be with him and was trying to find a way to tell him how crazy she thought he was for believing for even a minute she'd consider following him south again.

Remy knew this was her home, or the closest she had to one, and she might not want to leave it and her Wolverine daddy behind. If that were the case, he'd have a lot of negotiating ahead of him. How would he convince his father and the council to release him from his responsibilities so he could stay here with his chère? Would Rogue even want him to do that? He was caught up in his pondering enough that it took an extra few seconds for him to note the approaching heavy tread that sounded from the drive.

"Gotta light, Gumbo?"

Remy extended his index finger, setting it against the tip of Logan's cigar to set it alight. Logan inclined his head in thanks and leaned against the same wall. "So was this brilliant plan yours or Jean-Luc's?"

"It was the guild's solution to a sticky problem," was all the answer Remy offered.

Logan gave one his grunts in acknowledgment and silence fell over the odd pair. "Is this what you want?"

Remy took time to analyze his response. Logan, with atypical patience, waited him out without complaint. "I want wha's best fo' ma amoureux et I want t' be wit' 'er one way or anot'er." He stared directly into Logan's eyes. "I love 'er, Logan et I'm goin' t' do whateve' it takes t' be in 'er life as long as she lets moi."

Logan's eyes narrowed and he nodded. Then he sauntered off without saying another word. Remy had no idea what that meant and was too distracted by his concerns to care. Rogue had him so distract Julien himself could probably have sneaked up on him right then. After finishing his smoke, Remy went up to his room only to be too restless to sit still. He turned on his computer, but knew he had no real interest in using it right then. He picked up a book left on his desk from back before he'd left only to discover it was one of Rogue's. Finally he crossed to his window and looked out to see Rogue walking towards the mansion from the gazebo, Logan at her side. Hunching her shoulders and leaning into Logan made her look even smaller and let Remy know she was cold.

Remy had determined earlier to give her all the space she needed. He wasn't going to try to coerce her into doing what he wanted and didn't want her to feel pressured or guilty or anything, but he couldn't resist making his quick way downstairs again to fix her some hot coffee. He knew she'd need it. He even got out the things he'd need to fix Rogue a grilled cheese sandwich. When she and Logan tramped in the back door, stomping their feet on the mat to knock off any ice still clinging to their shoes, he watched with a guarded expression. Meeting his look, she just studied him before shyly dropping her eyes. Remy thought she might be blushing, but her cheeks and nose were so rosy from the cold that it was hard to tell for sure. Clearing his throat, Logan came further inside first. Gruffly thanking Remy for starting the coffee, he pulled three mugs from the upper cabinet. Rogue hung her borrowed coat back where she'd found it and turned to join them.

Pouring herself a mug of the welcome hot brew she fixed it the way she preferred and then turned her attention to getting Remy's cup ready without even thinking about it. Not until she turned to set it on the small table near the windows did she realize what she'd done. Blushing inexplicably she shrugged one shoulder and sat down. Remy added some sliced tomato to her piping hot sandwich and cut it in half before bringing it over. A muttered, "Thanks," was the only word to break the quiet hanging between the three. She hadn't realized just how cold she was until they'd come inside and the heat began thawing her chilled face and hands. The grilled cheese was the perfect final touch.

A quarter of an hour passed before she carried her plate and cup to the sink where she rinsed them and loaded them in the dishwasher. "Ah appreciate it, Rems. Thank ya'." She dried her hands on a towel as much to keep them busy as to dry them off thoroughly. Twisting her fingers together she left the room.

Remy watched her go wishing with everything in him that he could say or do something to make this easier, wishing he knew without a doubt what would be best for Rogue so he could make it happen. This needed to be her choice, though. All he could do was wait and to be there for her if she needed or wanted him. It just might kill him, though. Since meeting his Rogue-chère he'd spent more time waiting than the rest of his life put together. It wasn't that she wasn't worth the wait… he'd wait forever for that femme. It would be great if life would just give them a break for a little while so they could just relax and enjoy being together. They spent more time on the run or fighting or figuring out one issue after another than they'd been able to spend just living and laughing and loving each other.

He finished his own coffee and sat staring into the empty mug while his mind showed him other images. Scrolling through his memories he pictured her sleep-softened features as she lay beside him, her sparkling eyes and curving lips as she smiled at the little kids she read to, remembering the flash of her feisty anger with that little fist propped on her hip, her joyful laughter on those occasions when he'd managed to make her truly carefree… Before Rogue came into his life he'd never even known a man could feel such intense love for anyone or anything. Remy cared about Rogue with a passionate force that couldn't be put into words, at least no words he knew could embody the immense feelings she brought out in him.

Remy rubbed the back of his neck as he accepted the indisputable fact that he was becoming a complete wuss. When did he become the emo poster boy anyway? Wouldn't his cousins and brother laugh to see him now? Actually, though, they might not. His entire guild was as charmed by her as Remy and he knew they all wanted her back home almost as much as he did. His father's ideas for the expansion of Xavier's campus to other areas seemed to be a hit with the prof.

Did Rogue even realize she held his future in those soft, white hands of hers, he wondered. Remy heaved a sigh and glanced up realizing he'd forgotten Logan still sat with him. Looking at that care-worn face he saw the last thing he'd expected. Wolverine studied him not with mocking glance or pity or disgust. From under those bushy brows the dark gaze was filled with understanding. Not just empathy, but true comprehension of what Remy was enduring. That's when Remy knew that Logan, the fierce Wolverine, loved someone and it was a love unfulfilled. The only thing Logan had to say before he rose to his feet and left his cup in the sink was, "Ya'd be surprised what all a man can survive whether he wants to or not, LeBeau." Remy was as stunned by the fact that Logan had used his actual name as he was by the rest of Logan's revealing statement.

Remy tried wandering the mansion, reading, his room, another smoke, but none of it kept his mind busy. None of it could distract him from where his thoughts truly dwelled. Finally, he accepted that he wouldn't be content anywhere else and he might as well give it up. Now he stood outside Rogue's room knocking on her door. "Boo? It's me," he tried when he didn't hear so much as a rustle of fabric.

"Rems?" her muffled voice questioned through the door as she moved across the room.

"Yeah, ma cœur. Can I come in?"

The lock was disengaged and the door cracked open. Once he was through and stepping into the dimly lit room he found his arms filled with soft, warm, sweetly scented woman. The tell-tale sniffle as she burrowed against his chest told it all. "Oh, ma doux peu (my sweet little) Boo," he soothed. "I never wanted dis t' be so hard on y'."

"It's okay, Rems. Ah know what ta' do. It's just hard, ya' know?"

Though he nodded, he had no idea what was so hard. Remy had his suspicions judging by her distress and he felt his heart begin to ache as it shattered. He told himself it didn't matter, that he'd choose her every time. The truth was, though, that he'd hoped fate would be generous and not make him pick between her and his family. He should have known better. The decision was already made, painful as it was. "Ma amour, y' jus' do what y' need t' do an' de rest will work out. Je promets, bien?"

Rogue nodded and rested against him for a long time. Remy urged her towards the bed so they could sit. Lounging against her headboard with her cradled across his lap, their arms winding around one another he felt better than he had since the professor had dropped his father's email on them. The wisps of her breath feathering over his neck set a rhythm for his heartbeat. He toyed with her hair and brushed his lips across the crown of her head only to have her tilt her head back and tense her thighs to rise up closer to him. Ever so slowly she moved closer, her full lips parting slightly just before settling them on his own mouth. Those gorgeous, plump lips clung to his moving sensuously, coaxing him to respond. When her tongue eased along his lower lip he groaned. She slipped that talented pink tongue inside his mouth while her hands glided up his shoulders and neck to tangle in his hair, weaving the strands between her fingers in a supple massage that drew him further under her spell.

"It's tahme for meh ta' tell tha professah mah decision, hon. Remembah, Rems… Ah love ya' so much," she sighed into his ear before climbing off his lap and leaving him sitting on her bed alone. He almost choked as he held back the pain welling up at the recognition that that had felt an awful lot like a lover's goodbye. The ember of flame glowing behind his unusual eyes flickered and then was extinguished entirely. His lids lowered as his tense jaw clenched tightly in an attempt to hold back the anguish trying to burst out. If she really wanted him to go without her, he'd do it. He'd never recover, but he'd do it… for her.


	36. Chapter 36

**A.N. Well, here we are at the end of this story. What started out as a one-shot to purge a fun scene from head turned into this 36 chapter tale through your encouragement, ideas, and enthusiastic support. Thank you!! This wouldn't have happened without y'all.**

**Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel and the fact that I can't get enough of them just shows Stan Lee's brilliance.**

The professor's meeting with Rogue was coming to an end when they were joined by another concerned party who wanted to add their voice to the plans being laid. After both team members had gone, he lifted his phone to call Jean-Luc LeBeau with their answer. The news was taken much as Charles had expected it to be received.

Though he'd not shared the information regarding Mr. LeBeau's suggestion, the news had spread like wildfire through the Institute. No matter how quiet he tried to keep things, secrets were virtually impossible in a mansion teeming with teenaged mutants. It was a losing battle not worth fighting.

Jubilee bounded unannounced into Sam's room, startling the Kentucky native who actually yelped at her appearance. Her narrow black brows hiked up as she assessed him, scanning his body up and down. "Wow! You've been holding out, Mr. Hotbody!" Same rolled his eyes, but was blushing as he grabbed at a shirt tossed atop his dresser and jerked it over his head covering his bare torso as quickly as possible. Before he could figure out why Jubilee had barged in on him, Tabitha was sitting on his bed, Roberto and Rahne were in the floor and Kurt had arrived in all his sulfuric-clouded glory.

"What are y'all doin' in here anyway?" Sam finally demanded.

"We're here to talk about whether or not Rogue should move out with Remy," Jubilee told im in a voice that indicated she didn't think he was the brightest crayon in the box.

Before he could ask what she was talking about, Tabitha interjected with apparent glee, "And to place bets on how long it takes her to talk Wolverine out of shish-ka-bobbing Remy."

"I don't have aneh idea what y'all are talking about, but I'd sure like to know just how my room was chosen for this little get together."

Roberto spoke up then, distracted from his preoccupation with Rahne's hand that he was holding in his. "That's easy… you weren't there to say no."

"Well, next time give a guy some warning, would ya'? I wasn't even dressed when the firecracker came in without even knocking first!"

Tabitha and, to his horror even Rahne, turned to Jubilee with grins that rivaled his little sister's on Christmas morning. "Girl! You saw Sammy in the buff?" was overlapped by, "I'm thinkin' he's no wee little man, am I right?"

Sam's outrage was matched only by Roberto's as he glowered at his girlfriend. "Hey now!" Rahne kissed him lightly and assured him that he was the only guy for her before shooting the other girls a wicked little wink. Sam shook his head to clear it deciding he was going to pretend he didn't notice the exchange.

"So, seriously, what are y'all talking about?"

Jubilee quickly told him all she'd overheard while eavesdropping from an undisclosed location. Sam was soon brought up to speed and was frankly dumbfounded. As the others all began debating different aspects to consider he sank into his desk chair quietly and really thought it all through. He slipped out of his crowded room and made his way towards the hall that housed Rogue's room. He heard movement inside and gave a quiet rap on her door. It swung open to reveal his close friend and he slipped inside needing to get a few things out in the open before anything was final. Little did he know it was too late. The professor had already notified Remy's father of the decisions made.

Sam stated his feelings and thoughts very clearly and without brooking any interruptions or arguments. He couldn't have been more up-front. When he left he knew he'd been completely understood and that there were no misunderstandings muddying up the waters. Hanging his head, Sam was deep in thought as he trod the halls back to his own room which was now empty again. Apparently they'd finally noticed his absence. He sank onto his bed and just sat there for a few minutes. Knowing he wouldn't relax until he'd spoken with the professor himself, Sam went down to the professor's office, which had been rather busy that day already. Charles was a bit surprised, but understood and even agreed once he knew more about Sam's circumstances. The professor soon had things arranged.

Dinner time arrived and still no one knew what had been decided, at least no one who was talking. Rogue arrived and went to sit with Remy, Sam, Roberto, and Rahne just like she had before the whole mess with High Evolutionary had rocked the boat so much. She was quiet, but not showing that edgy, almost surly brooding that had been so typical for the majority of her time here. This was more contemplative than anything else. Many of the residents shot looks at their table and whispered their speculations to one another. Finally Kitty decided she'd heard enough rumors and simply wanted the truth.

She stood and walked calmly across the crowded room. Most turned to watch her progress. Even Remy and Sam began watching her come closer. The only one oblivious to the tension filling the room was, ironically enough, Rogue. She even gave a little jerk as her friend reached forward to place one hand on Rogue's shoulder. Turning her attention away from her own thoughts and the mundane tabletop she'd been studying, she looked up at Kitty with brows raised in question.

"So, Rogue… I don't want to, like, be all nosy or rude or anything, but I was wondering," she hesitated, unsure of her friend's reaction to her asking about something that they weren't even really supposed to know about but decided Rogue wasn't stupid enough to think anything was going to be a secret very long and forged ahead. "Well, are you staying or going?"

"Kitty, what do ya' mean?" she asked, her eyes shining with their teasing glint giving her away.

Kitty rolled her eyes, but still giggled at Rogue's coy attitude. "Oh come on, Rogue! I'm like dying here!"

Rogue's smile dimmed slightly as she answered. "Ah really will tell ya' soon, Kit. Ah just want ta' make sure everything's gonna work out lahke Ah think it will before sayin' much about it, ya' know?"

Reluctantly Kitty shrugged one shoulder. "Sure. That makes sense I guess. I just-," she almost didn't finish but knew she needed to say it. "Well, I just want you to know that I'll miss you if you go."

"Thanks for sayin' that, Kit. Really." Rogue watched Kitty return to her usual seat with a gentle expression.

"Dat was real nice, eh chere?"

Rogue looked up at Remy and smiled. "Yeah, it really was Rems."

The next day started with the posting of testing schedules which had many students scrambling for their old notes to study. For no real reason they'd thought they'd have a week or two to prepare, but the tests would start the very next day. Charles did this intentionally, wanting an accurate representation of what they'd retained rather than testing them on how well they could cram for an exam. He and Ororo stifled chuckles at their earnest attempts.

Rogue and Remy both offered to help with things such as gathering the old textbooks to return to each respective school and preparing the new materials to be given out next Monday as classes commenced. They figured they either knew it or they didn't. Racing around tonight would only stress them out. Mid-morning a commercial truck pulled up in front of the impressive front doors of the mansion with a delivery. Ororo signed for it, thanked the driver, and made her graceful way to where she'd last seen the recipient.

Rogue and Remy were laughing with Jamie, who'd come to hang out with and help them as they sorted the new supplies into piles for each class. "Rogue, you have a package," Ororo's cultured tones informed.

Turning to look at her, Rogue's surprise showed clearly. "Me? Who'd be sendin' me anything?" she wondered aloud.

"There is no return address, so the only way to find out is to open it." Ororo held the brown-wrapped box out to her with the same gracious composure that marked all her actions.

Reaching tentatively for the innocuous package she set it on the table they'd been using and began opening it slowly. Rogue truly had no idea what this could be, but either it was something positive and she wanted to savor the novelty of it or it was something terrible in which case why rush it? Jamie was bouncing on the balls of his feet as the anticipation built while Remy tamped down on the urge to snatch the thing and rip into it for her.

At last she was lifting the flaps up and peering inside with curiosity etched on her intensely focused features. She nibbled on her lower lip and her brows scrunched with concentration. First she lifted the sheet of linen stationary with the elegant cursive covering it, glancing down to see what lay underneath before she began reading. Her breath caught and a wide array of expressions chased one another rapidly across her face. Hope, dismay, excitement, fear, melancholy, and joy all flitted over her for any observer to see. Turning slowly to meet Remy's eyes she nodded once, looking like she was in shock as the implications settled over her. She read carefully through the entire missive twice before noting more scrawls on the back of the page. This handwriting was entirely different, but filled her eyes with tears and left the most amazing curve of her lips in its wake.

"Ah can't believe it." There was a stunned pause and then she added, "It's realleh happenin', Rems."

He lifted his hand to glide down her cheek and cup her jaw tenderly. "Ouais, it is, Boo."

Before dinner that night Rogue lurked in a shadowed corner near a potted tree in the hallway. Waylaying her friend discreetly, she told Kitty the news followed by the girls exchanging a brief, but tight hug. Soon Rogue had gotten her food and sat down beside Remy who immediately reached for her hand and held it in his, resting them on his thigh. Sam winked at her before returning to his conversation with Roberto and Rahne. For some reason Kitty decided to keep Rogue's news to herself for the moment. That was more than okay with Rogue. She was famished and eating her meal in peace was incredibly appealing tonight.

Telling Remy she'd see him in a little while, she closed her bedroom door behind herself, effective shutting out the world for just a bit. Rogue crossed to the box sitting conspicuously in the middle of the bed. She pulled out the contents and spread them across her comforter. The sat phone was familiar to her yet was personalized in the stickers placed on it by some of the little ones she'd played with and read to. Rogue picked it up, still slightly awed at the gesture they'd made in sending it. Next she picked up the narrow, braided leather wrist strap from which hung a symbol with which she was already familiar. Draping it over her narrow wrist, she tilted her head to study both its appearance on her and her reaction to it. Slowly a grin spread over her face, keeping pace with the warm feeling spreading outwards from her heart.

Her attention then fell on something that made her laugh just a little bit. The scrap of paper was a good representation of those who'd given it to her. Remy's voice came to her from the other side of her door. "C'mon in, sugah," she encouraged him.

Settling behind her with one leg on the floor and his chin on her shoulder to study the odd collection scattered before them, he told her, "Y' don' need t' use dat, y' know. Dey were just bein' deir usual imbecilic selves," he joked.

"Ah know," she assured. Looking back at him with a wicked twinkle in her eye she smirked, "But wouldn't it just kill them if Ah did? It'd be worth it just ta' see their faces." They laughed together at the idea. "Besahdes," she softly admitted, "Ah know just what Ah wanna get."

He turned to see her profile and correctly assumed, "Y' not goin' t' tell me, are y'?"

"Nope." She looked down and took it all in. She really was going to do this. She was entering a whole new stage in her life. The people who really cared about her would be in her life whether she was in New York or Louisiana, right? If she and Remy were meant to be, they would be fine either way and if not… well, if not then she was honest enough to admit it would irreparably destroy something in her but it was too late to worry about that now. The damage was already done. She was way too far gone now.

What really made her feel like she'd made the right call, the final deciding factor in it all, had been knowing she still needed Logan in her life and she'd stay with him.

_**I'm not THAT mean! Here's the rest…**_

That was why when he'd come to her out in the gazebo and they'd talked, she'd finally been able to make up her mind. Letting her know that he was planning to take Professor Xavier up on the offer to head up the new school along with Ororo while Jean and Scott returned to the Institute to be groomed for leadership more intensely, Logan had made the decision a no-brainer. She'd wanted desperately to go with Remy. It had felt more than 'right'; being with Tante Mattie, Mercy, the cousins, the younger kids, even Jean-Luc (though she still found him a bit intimidating) filled her with such a rush of excitement and contentment combined that she was having a horrible time resisting. Growing up and moving on was all good and well, but she also knew she wasn't quite ready to walk away from the security and comfort Logan brought into her life every day. She needed him just a bit longer. Now she could enjoy the best of both worlds.

The news that Sam would also be coming down south with them was like the cherry to top it all off. It was more convenient for him to go home from there and he would be able to finish any schooling under tutors, much like the students in New York. In fact, his little sister would be one of the first students at the new institute. Her mutation had just started showing up and Sam really wanted to be with her as she learned more about it and how to work with it. Rogue had Remy work the key the safe house the guild was providing for her to stay in onto her keychain. She folded the letter carefully, pausing long enough to study Jo-jo's note and the picture drawn by Amie before slipping it into her nightstand.

According to Jean-Luc they would be leaving just as soon as the test results were confirmed and they could get packed. Logan would be going down the day after tomorrow to check out some properties Jean-Luc had recommended as possibilities for the New Orleans campus while Rogue and Remy sat through the testing and some coaching from Xavier regarding what would be expected of them. Ororo would be lining some things up and also talking with several families of residents who may prefer transferring their children next year as the newer campus would be closer for them. The new teachers for Xavier's were already at the Institute and would begin teaching next week. Most were mutants who'd begun finding they were no longer welcomed at the schools they'd previously worked at or those who'd been unable to work in their fields due to having more physically obvious mutations.

All Rogue cared about was that she was going back to the homiest place she's been in years and would have both Logan and Remy with her, plus Sam to boot and for her… well, life had never been better. If she was more like Kitty she'd be laughing and carrying on. Being who she was, Rogue simply grinned. Kurt came to talk to her after awhile and she knew he was upset when he knocked on her door rather than just teleporting in.

The two talked for more than an hour, Remy having left under the guise of calling home to allow them some privacy. By the time Kurt left he felt better knowing Rogue was fully confident she was doing the best thing for herself and had her promise that they would visit frequently and had passed on a message from someone that very much wanted to see her before she left town. She called the number he'd given her and made plans to meet with them on Saturday afternoon.

The tests were very comprehensive, but they were broken up by hour-long breaks in between. It really wasn't that bad. Rogue had tests for two and a half days, but she maintained her calm demeanor the entire time. Actually, the change in her general behavior and attitude had garnered a good bit of attention from the mansion's general populace. It was Tabitha who finally broke the ice this time.

"Rogue, babe, you're kind of freakin' me out. I mean, the," here she raised her hands to make air quotes while winking, "new and improved nice Rogue is great and all, but what's the deal?"

The kids nearby who'd overheard the question were holding their breaths to see if Rogue would go off on Tabby now, but she only smirked. "Ah don't really know, Tabby, but if it'd make ya' feel better Ah could always kick ya'r butt."

Tabby laughed and nudged her arm. "Later. You know, I ought to be mad at you for taking Remy and Sam away."

"Ah'd feel worse if Ah didn't know ya' had a date with Pietro tomorrow night," came Rogue's droll reply.

Tabby looked a bit sly. "Yeah, well… ," was all she said. She even blushed a little bit.

"Ah'm sure ya' can handle him!"

Testing over, plans made, and bags packed as much as possible until she finished her laundry, Rogue climbed onto Remy's motorcycle (which had been replaced after the Wyndham fiasco) to ride to Bayville's park. Climbing off, Remy removed his helmet turning to find Rogue still sitting where he'd left her. "Y' a'right dere, Boo?"

Rogue tugged off her helmet and handed it to him absentmindedly while shaking her hair out and trying to convince him, "Yeah, Ah'm good."

Remy tucked some of the longer-than-ever locks of hair behind her ear, trailing his fingers along her jaw. "Uh-huh… now y' wanna tell me de trut'?"

Running her sweaty hands down her thighs she confessed softly, "Ah'm a little bit nervous, Ah guess."

Remy leaned down a bit and made sure her attention was centered on him as his hands cupped her face, something he'd been doing more and more. "Ma amoureux, I know y' can do dis. Y' got dis po' ol' Cajun jus' 'bout convinced y' can do anyt'in' y' set y' mind to. Go talk to 'er an' den we'll get somet'in' t' eat, okay?"

"That would be real nahce, Rems," she said, her twang making itself known a bit more under the stress and Remy's influence. She was sure to sound like the sassy, full-blown southern wildcat she was within just a couple of weeks after arriving back home. And home was what Remy was determined it would become for her. He would do everything in his power to make it a place she'd love.

Remy hung back, sitting on a convenient bench as she, with some trepidation, approached the slender, Raven-haired woman. "This better not be some kinda trick, Myst-y," she corrected herself before using Mystique's code name.

"I told you it wasn't," the woman replied with a tiny bit of frustration.

"Well, excuse meh for not considerin' ya' a trustwortheh person," Rogue shot right back with her old fire.

Dropping her head, Rogue's former adoptive mother accepted the validity of the censure she knew she deserved.

The odd pair stood in awkward silence for a few minutes. Not able to take the ill-at-ease quiet any longer, Rogue spoke first. "So, what did ya' want?"

"I want," Mystique started to answer in her usual confrontational way only to stop and start again with a very different, humbler tone, "I want to be able to remain in contact with you."

Rogue's gaze narrowed, suspicious of her 'momma's' motives. "Whah?"

"Look, I don't expect you to believe me. I wouldn't if I were you. But there was more to my taking you in than you think. It wasn't just the desire to access and mold you and your abilities. Well, not later anyway. You were so different as a child, Rogue. You were filled with laughter and joy and you brought something into mine and Destiny's life that… well, that I hadn't known for a very long time. I just want to know that you're okay… what you're doing and what's happening in your life."

"Ya' lost that rahght," Rogue retorted, a little less feisty now.

"I know." Denial was pointless now and Mystique knew it. She was simply hoping for some small bit of give from Rogue.

"Ah'll have ta' think about it, Mys – ty. That's all Ah can prahmise rahght now. Will tha' number Ah called before work?"

"I'll make sure it does."

Rogue nodded. "Rahght. Ah'll call ya' when ah've figured somethin' out, okay?"

Mystique drew a deep breath, thankful for this concession when she hadn't been sure of getting anything from this meeting but insults. "I'll be waiting."

Rogue nodded again and turned to go. "Rogue?" Mystique called out, needing to say one more thing before possibly losing this girl forever. When Rogue looked back Mystique made sure she knew, "He's a good man. I've known more than my fair share of bad ones and I can see… he cares."

"Yeah, he is and he does." Rogue looked at the ground. Mumbling, "Thanks, Momma," she turned and hurried away not even knowing if Mystique heard her or not. The sheen of tears that were blinked away almost immediately showed that she heard and treasured those two words.

xxxXXXxxx Six Years Later xxxXXXxxx

Remy entered the doors of his family home on a gust of wind that scattered the leaves and pine needles littering the wide front steps behind him. Hanging his coat to avoid Tante getting upset with him again, Remy went to check in with those manning the security center. After being updated by the pair on duty, he made his way towards the kitchen which was a busy place today. Noise sounded down the hall letting him hear scraps of conversations, mostly teasing, and lots of laughter. Mercy was there putting the finishing touches on a dish while smacking away Emil's hand which was reaching for a sample. Mattie was hefting a huge pot to deposit its contents in a serving dish so Remy went to hold it for her. "Dere's m' boy. I was b'ginin' t' t'ink you weren' gonna come by afte' all."

"I tol' y' I'd be here, Tante; when y' gonna learn t' trust dis man?" he chastened lightly.

She paused and pressed her aged hand to his cheek, affection shining on her face, "I'm awful proud o' y', boy. Proud o' what y've b'come. An' dat wife o' yours, too. Y' doin' good t'ings, Remy LeBeau."

Remy, having freely admitted a long time ago that Rogue had made him soft, put the pot down and gathered his Tante Mattie close for a hug. "Part o' dat's t'anks t' y', Tante."

"Well, unless y' gonna braid 'is hair now, Tante, can we go already? I gotta date t' keep," Etienne commented.

Coming in behind Remy, Henri went to wrap his arms around Mercy's rounded belly, kissing her cheek while stroking one hand over her stomach and murmuring to the baby inside. Jean-Luc, who'd entered with his eldest son, commented, "If y' wan' t' get dere faster, maybe y' oughtta help 'stead of jus' standin' dere wastin' space."

Theo came through the back door and put the lid over the dish Remy had helped Tante with then carried it outside to the waiting car. It was a sunny, but cool day out; perfect Thanksgiving Day weather. Putting the rest of the numerous dishes the two women had prepared with help from young Lelia, who was now one of the guild's best thieves and was becoming romantically involved with Louis and still gave the two who'd been so rude to her years ago a hard time, into the cars they were all soon loaded up and ready to depart.

In mere minutes, they'd arrived at a large, rambling building that was unique and beautiful. Rogue stood on the front steps trying to control the wriggling toddler in her arms. Only once Remy was standing did she released the little one who tottered excitedly over to Remy giggling and ecstatic the entire way. Remy swept the boy up in his arms and gave him a toss in the air before cuddling him close. "Jean-Paul, y' bein' good fo' y' mere?"

The little boy just grinned a lopsided smile that was all-too familiar. That, coupled with his unusual striped hair and glowing eyes, had helped him charm more than a few people. Remy plonked him down on the drive and went to help Tante get out of the car. The cold, damp weather had a tendency to make her joints ache though she'd never admit it. As soon as she was bossing everyone on what to take inside and directing things as she saw fit, he swept his boy back up and strode to Rogue's side. Bending to kiss her deeply he lost himself in his wife, not an unusual occurrence. Little Jean-Paul jerked in Remy's hold breaking them from the spell that fell over the couple every time they kissed. "All righ', y' petit possede (rascal)… off y' go."

As soon as his little feet hit the ground, Jean-Paul toddled off to find Emil so they could play. Arms wrapped around one another, Rogue and Remy made their way into the somewhat controlled chaos of Xavier Institute's New Orleans campus. The teachers had things well in hand and Tante was issuing orders as though she was a general on the battlefield. Guild members and mutants mingled, doing as they were told or wisely slipping away quietly to find a place to hide.

Theo held the hand of a woman who'd joined the Institute as an instructor two years ago. Sam was in town for the holiday, though he'd be leaving tonight to rejoin the tour. He was traveling with a mutant rock band as their security coordinator, though they all knew the real reason was his romantic involvement with the lead singer. The day was busy and loud and great fun for everyone. Now that things were winding down, most of the Guild was leaving for home. Remy and Rogue strapped Jean-Paul in his car seat and headed out just behind the others.

Lifting the sleeping child in her arms, Rogue hurried inside to keep the chill from waking her exhausted boy. Once he was settled in his crib, she went back out to sit with Remy. He pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled his face in her hair. He brushed his lips across the tiny playing card tattoed just behind her ear. That gift certificate from Emil and Etienne had gotten used after all. When Remy had first seen that in the box Jean-Luc sent Rogue, he'd laughed at the thought of her getting inked. Something about the way she'd responded, though, had him wondering. Once she'd gotten full control over her skin, she'd gone out for a while and when she came back this was what she'd had to show for her time out. The tattoo had been the perfect way, in her mind, to celebrate being able to handle people's touch. It was something she hadn't been able to even consider before. That she'd had them mark her with something that she thought of as 'his' only made it more precious.

Remy led her across the plush Persian rug in the wide room where he'd been waiting for her while she settled Jean-Paul. Their new quarters, in the same wing as Jean-Luc, were even more spacious than their old rooms. The sitting room was part of their private space and they used it a lot to just enjoy some time together away from Guild business and the pressure of advising at the Institute.

"Mm… That's nahce, Rems." She stifled a yawn. "For some reason Ah'm just worn out," Rogue commented. Remy's eyes were glowing with knowledge, but she couldn't see them so Rogue was none the wiser.

"Ma Boo, I got y' somet'in'. It's in de bat'room. Why don' y' go check 't out?"

He smiled as he watched her brows scrunch together in the same way that he'd always found so cute. Listening to the rustle of the bag and then the tell-tale thunk of the package hitting the floor as she realized what he was implying with the purchase, he waited patiently for fifteen more minutes before a very stunned, beautiful, tired Rogue slowly walked out to stand before him holding two plastic sticks in her hand. "But-," she stammered before finding some words that made sense, "but, how'd ya' know?"

Remy rose to his feet and wrapped her in his arms, holding her as close as possible while leaning down to say against her ear, "B'cause I know ma cœur et ma femme. Mon Dieu, je t'aime tellement, Rogue (My God, I love you so much, Rogue)."

"Ah love you even more, mah Rems. Ya're so good ta' meh an' one o' tha' few truleh exceptional people Ah've evah known. Ah'm so proud o' mah husband, sugah," she sighed. They'd been married three years now and he loved her more all the time. As he'd watched the thieves earlier, he'd known once again that his chère deserved so much better than him. Yeah, no one would ever love her like he did and he was highly regarded in his Guild, but at the end of the day what it all came down was that he was thief… a thief who helped fight for mutant rights and protection, who fought alongside the X-Men, but a thief all the same. She somehow always knew when those concerns, those feelings of inadequacy rose up in him and she inevitably knew the right thing to say.

Wanting to lighten the mood, he reminded her, "I'm t'inkin' Logan's not gonna let it go 'f y' don' tell 'im first, amoureux."

Knowing he was right, she was soon sharing the news of the newest LeBeau with Logan who was in parts unknown on yet another mission for Xavier. They kept it brief, as always, but she could hear his excitement and pride all the same when she made a point of informing him no one else knew yet. Logan had stayed one year in New Orleans making sure things were up and running before returning to New York to set up and lead a special team he hand-picked that would take care of 'special' missions. He wasn't the type to comment on it, but everyone could see how much enjoyed being back in the action.

She sent an email to Mystique with whom she kept in touch in a distant and somewhat detached way. Other than updates on big changes, she didn't share much with her adoptive mother. Too much had happened to destroy her trust in Mystique for her to be ready to let the woman in too deeply.

Next they called Ororo, who'd left two years ago. She had volunteered to start the newest campus for the Institute, one on the west coast. The truth was, she and Jean-Luc had been dancing around their feelings for one another almost since her arrival in Louisiana but she'd been unable to accept his illicit career and he'd been unwilling to betray his commitment to the Guild. Knowing they had no real future together, she'd decided the new campus was the perfect opportunity to distance herself from this painful situation.

Emails to Kurt, Kitty, Roberto, and Wanda followed with the rest being left for another day.

Stretching alongside her husband a while later, Rogue rested her cheek against his heated chest practically purring with contentment. Who would have thought that angry Goth that couldn't touch another soul who'd told off a smarmy Cajun in a busy high school hallway would end up being one of the happiest, luckiest women on Earth?


End file.
